Assassin's Creed : Jurassic Empire
by Mr. thinker
Summary: When the Jurassic World theme park closed, Abstergo Industries began to lose money fast. Masrani Global Corporation was closed down with the park and their partnership with Abstergo left it liable to pay for all the damages. Their impending bankrupt would cripple the company and the entire Templar Order. Until in desperation they decided to do the unthinkable thing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

1998 - After Acquiring the rights to InGen, Masrani Global Corporation wanted to make the company profitable and to grant the dying wish of John Hammond, the renowned owner of InGen. This then led to the blueprints of the soon-to-be Jurassic World.

End of 2000 - Abstergo Industries has forged a contract to Masrani Global Corporation as a primary investor on their future projects, such as the Jurassic World. They also acquired some rights to own the Isla Nublar and the Isla Sorna.

2004 - With the Jurassic World completed, the stocks of the Masrani Global Corporation has skyrocketed as hundreds of investors begin to fund a large amount of money, including Abstergo. The companies and some private investors, had seen a large profit on the theme park after Abstergo dubbed it as "the most advanced theme park in the entire world".

2005 - Jurassic World has opened and a whooping total number of 98,100 people had visited the park in just one month. The Masrani Global Corporation's stock has skyrocketed again however their relationship of Abstergo Industries had gone cold. The Abstergo had concentrated on the pharmaceutical field after the renowned Dr Henry Wu offered some of his work and researched on ancient diseases which were stored on InGen's genome Library.

Although they were still investing at Masrani, their primary goal slowly shifted from the theme park to creating vaccines and other medicines to help in the fight against deadly diseases now and decades to come.

2012 - Abstergo Industries has created a subsidiary gaming company called Abstergo Entertainment with the goal of launching video games. Among them, futuristic VR games made with the newly-created Animus Omega system.

2014 - Abstergo Entertainment had suffered a catastrophic technical failure as every account of their customers was hacked and millions of dollars were lost in just one week. The company was then forced to pay for everything, almost bankrupting the Abstergo Industries.

2015 - 1 year later, not yet recovering from the hacking events of 2014, Abstergo Industries has suffered another catastrophe, this time involving Masrani Global Corporation. The Dinosaurs of Jurassic World had gone rampant and almost destroyed the theme park. Being as a part owner of the island and as the Primary Stockholder and investor of the, now dying,Masrani Global Corporation, they were forced to pay all of the expenses, including massive bereavement payment as hundreds people were killed by the dinosaurs.

Middle of 2015 - Abstergo Industries was now losing a lot of money, the once proud multi-million dollar company was on the brink of closure due to bankruptcy.

The Templar Order, a powerful secret ancient organization, every faction of them, has begun to question the Abstergo's CEO Alan Rikkin, who was also the head of the infamous order. The organization was using Abstergo as their facade on their true goals on world domination through technology.

Since the company was bleeding out the resources of the Templar Order, they began to question his leadership. Abstergo's loss was a big step down to them.

* * *

Near the end of mid summer 2015, August 1 2015 - Abstergo Philadelphia

(1 month after Jurassic World Incident)

On the dimly lit secret office inside the Philadelphia Abstergo Industries, the loud typing of fingers on a keyboard reverberated on the walls. The office was a four cornered square type and refurbished with comfortable furniture and several statues of famous Templar Grandmasters.

On the forward portion of the room, sitting on an executive chair, was a woman who was busy talking on the phone. Laetitia England gave a nod and fixed her tied brown hair. Her all white office attire glowed against the computer screen on her sturdy desk as she exchanged words with the person who she was talking on the phone.

"We deeply respect your decisions...and we're very sorry for that." she sighed on an annoyed manner. The person on the other end of the line explained the current issue that the Abstergo was facing which made her frown and she mentally clicked her tongue in anger and disappointment.

"Yes I understand…" she responded with frown. She was tired hearing it all over and over again. Ever since that incident happened she was always under fire, both by the media and the U.S. Government. Her anger was completely off as she put down the phone, ending the conversation.

She rested her back, slowly and painfully, on her chair and then muttered.

"Citibank, Maybank and other minor banks in the U.S. has decided to withdraw majority of their stocks from Abstergo…" she slowly shifted her brown eyes, across her desk, towards a man clothed in black business suit and sitting uncomfortably despite the comfortable couch that he was sitting on.

The man was bald and possessed a beard on his face. He glanced at Laetitia with an acrimony written all over his face.

"Shit...that's 3.3 million all gone in an instant." he commented, letting out a short displeasured breath. As the CEO of Abstergo Industries, Alan Rikkin's job was to keep the company afloat but now that they've lost another millions of dollars he was very agitated. Abstergo was in peril

The older man grunted and then slammed his right fist on the coffee table in front of him, not minding it was glass.

"Why, for all fucking time, why did it happen!?" his furious voice echoed around the room, but the woman calmly, voice tinged with resentment, answered.

"It was nothing but an accident-"

"An accident that was caused by that-blasted Indominus shit!" Alan roared in fury as he stood up and slammed both of his hands again on Laetitia's desk. The woman shifted on her seat, and casted her eyes filled with enmity at the man,

"That's because it was needed! After Masrani's stupid Jurassic World opened, the people's headcount began to decrease, gradually, so they build that blasted 'Indominus shit' so they can get more profit!" For a long time, Laetitia shouted in pure annoyance. It was one of the questions that she always encountered ever since the Jurassic World incident.

Alan Rikkin grunted in exasperation as his eyes locked on Laetitia's furious one, building heavier atmosphere around them. The office's air was completely tense because of the their intensive argument which could, at any time, escalate to a physical blood bath, but then a shrill noise disrupted the negative atmosphere completely.

The two of them looked back, at the very dark corner of the room where a light coming from a cellular phone, illuminated the second man's, face.

Standing with his back leaning on the wall behind him, Juhani Otso Berg silently scanned his phone, the light coming from the screen glowed, showing his hideous burned scars on the left part of his face.

After a second he stopped, putting his phone back inside of his black pants, and crossed his arms over his chest, covered with his black jacket over his grey shirt.

"I don't mean to interrupt," he began calmly, and closed his eyes as he spoke, "but please continue although the answer was simple, " he opened his jet black eyes and cast it at the two and added, "we let it go,"

If looks could kill a person, Alan and Laetitia might have already killed him. Both of them frowned, displeased to what he said. It wasn't helping the situation after all.

"Mr Otso Berg...would you mind to shut up," Laetitia England made a threatening scowl at him, the man however simply nodded, and stood motionless. Ever since the conversation started, Juhani Otso Berg had stood on the same spot for an hour, listening to their argument. His motionless state almost made him blended with the furnitures inside the room.

The actions and exchange of words between the two leaders of the company, made him cast a disappointed look. He trusted them both for they were not only just executives of Abstergo, but members of the inner sanctum of the Templar Order.

They should've handling this situation as smooth as possible, just like an 'ideal Leaders of the Templar Order, but with tonight's meeting, he deemed that the two of them alone could bring a bad reputation to the order itself.

He let out a silent sigh before he spoke again, despite Laetitia's killing eyes casted on him.

"I will and I apologise...Mr Henry Wu has just arrived." The faces of the Templar members quickly relaxed after Juhani announced of the esteemed Doctor Henry Wu. One of the man behind the building of Jurassic World's genetically advancement.

"Oh…" Laetitia, from her mad frown, shifted her expression and smiled. She stood up and fixed some portion of her white office coat that was entangled due to her earlier angry fits.

"Why didn't you say earlier, Berg," her smile bloomed and erase some of her stress lines on her face. Alan Rikkin also changed, he let out a tired sigh and fixed the black tie on his neck, his attitude lighted up as he face Juhani.

"Well Juhani, welcome him and bring him to conference room number two." he commanded pleasantly to the Templar Master who merely bowed and left the room. The two of them stayed with a smile spread on their lips and as Juhani left, Alan let out a final bickering scowl at Laetitia England.

"We're now the laughing stock of the whole Templar Order, make sure this one will click!" his angry gaze loomed at the woman whose smile change into a sinister one.

"Trust me, this one will." she said with a trusting tone on her voice.

* * *

Dr Henry Wu, a Chinese-American man, stood pleasantly inside the silent conference room. It was already past midnight but tonight's meeting was a very important one. He fixed his red tie over his grey coat and maroon shirt, and checked his black pants for any loose thread or damaged to his clothes.

He must look presentable for he was in Abstergo, the company that Masrani and InGen both owe. His respects to the company was overwhelming for they helped fulfilled the last wishes of John Hammond and that was building the Jurassic World.

But now that incident occurred, he was also sad. Will he still have the guts to say thanks to Abstergo, despite their financial difficulties right now due to that incident? Will they still be glad that they were part of the, now closed probably forever, Jurassic World? Those questions troubled him deeply.

He looked behind him as the door opened and the familiar scarred face of Juhani entered, trailing behind him were the two people leading the Abstergo Industry. He gently bowed and greeted them with a smile.

"Mr Rikkin and Ms England, good evening...or morning," he said in an apologetic manner, not knowing if it's already morning or still evening, as Alan spoke first.

"Oh good morning Dr Wu, we're very glad that you've found time to talk with us."

"Yes I'm glad, though everything was busy for me today, the incident was very grave," The doctor said as some memories of the accident almost came back to him. The three of them quietly sat down, except for Otso Berg who stood beside the door, silently observing the whole scene.

"Jurassic World was in peril because of the accident and so was Masrani." Laetitia begun as the doctor only nodded to the situation.

"And we would like to know how it began. Although we know that one of your 'special' dinosaurs had started it," the woman asked as the doctor looked at the two of them, his eyes were filled reminiscence as he recalled each of the events.

Juhani and the other two Templar members listened intently. From how the Indominus Rex was implemented and then how the accident started. A few nods were made from the Abstergo CEO while Juhani cast his black eyes at the doctor, observing him more.

* * *

The story was finished with a final disappointed sigh escaping from the doctor's mouth.

"We understand completely," Alan begin this time, absorbing the new found knowledge of the accident deeply. The accident was simple. Human error, lack of awareness and poor management of the situation has led to the accident.

 _As simple as that..._ Alan thought, ridiculing the accident more, instead of being saddened by it. If only he could turned back the time, he would've been the one to stop Masrani form building such monstrosity.

"I understand that you're planning to cut ties with Masrani and InGen, which was why I was here to apologize on behalf of Masrani and say my thanks to you all for keeping the remaining frozen embryos to you personal cold storage lab for safe keeping. " Both pairs of eyes darted to the doctor in surprise.

Doctor Henry Wu concluded. With the Jurassic World's incident, the era of cloned dinosaurs theme parks was now finished. He had seen how dinosaurs react to their environment, and that must be the reason why nature chose them to be extinct. They're too dangerous for mankind's existence.

"But there must be a way," The doctor looked at Laetitia who stuttered and resumed talking, "well there must be a way to prevent those kind of accident from _happening again_."

A puzzled look formed on Doctor Wu's face. Then after doing a short analyzation a conclusion formed in his mind. With a questioning tone he asked the two of them.

"Ms Laetitia...are somehow planning to _open the park_ _again?_ " and then he got his answer as he saw Alan smiled at him and leaned closer to him.

"Yes." the single word escaping from the CEO made the man sigh in disappointment again. He already told them how the accident happen and how it might happen again. It was clear to him that CEO of Abstergo didn't even listen to his story.

"Now I know we sounded crazy but uh," Alan paused, making a few chuckles of disbelief, and continued, "it's such a waste. Jurassic World still has a potential to be famous once again."

Dr Henry Wu cast his doubtful eyes at him. He was in disbelief that, even though his company was having financial difficulties, Alan was still somehow convince him that the dangerous park can still be opened.

"Mr Rikkin, I am tired with building dinosaurs. It simply dangerous, not too much a little bit un-God like." The Doctor said as Juhani stared at him with a questioning look, puzzled on what the doctor had said.

 _But you already built it before...why stop now?_ he wanted to pose the question but he only glanced away, he might disrupt the meeting anyway and enrage the two Templar Masters.

"Yes however we already formulated a plan. This time it will succeed." Laetitia began her plan as she swiped the surface of the meeting table activating a holographic computer. Three holographs had appeared on the table, the doctor leaned and read the following words displayed.

JURASSIC EMPIRE

* * *

The words made the doctor release a silent chagrin sigh. He was correct; Abstergo was clearly trying to open it one more time. He relaxed on his chair as the projector above them lit up and displayed the familiar, ill-fated, Isla Nublar and the famous Jurassic World.

"The reason why the accident happened is because Indominus Rex was created. A very intelligent artificial hybrid Dinosaur am I right Doctor Wu," Alan asked again, his face beamed a convincing smile at the doctor who just made a silent nod.

"Now...no matter how genius it was however, it was still an _animal_ ," Alan narrated as the slide moved, showing the drawing scale of Indominus Rex and continue his explanation, "animals rely and act based on instinct. Hunting, gathering, co-existing, etc, etc. The dinosaur was just intelligent on those parts and nothing more."

The CEO of Abstergo paused as Laetitia butted in. "So we formulated a plan to _create another_ dinosaur however this time...it will not have animal instinct." The doctor shifted his eyes at Laetitia, half mystified and confused. A dinosaur without an animal instinct, this was the first time that he heard such a plan.

"Mr Wu I would like you to introduce," Laetitia paused, her fingers glided on the surface of the table, excitedly as the slide moved and displayed a face of a latino man, as the woman continued,

"Subject 17 AKA Desmond Miles,"

The man possessed a scar on the right side of his lips and his face displayed a peaceful eternal sleep. The doctor concluded that the man was long dead but with a questioning look he asked the two of them.

"Well...and?"

"Mr Wu. Desmond Miles is the future _Indominus Desmonian Rex."_ Alan said with enchantment. The doctor darted his eyes at him, shocked and bewildered. He finally realized what the two were planning. They wanted to build a dinosaur without an animal instinct; instead they were planning with a human one. A human enhanced dinosaur.

He glanced at the back and saw Juhani, still displaying a baffled expression. The two of them had also reached the same conclusion. And the two of them were thinking the same thing.

 _This is mad…_

"Mr Rikkin...are you telling me, to build a dinosaur with a human DNA?" bewildered still, the Doctor asked as the CEO of abstergo formed a long, gleeful smile and nodded.

The doctor was stunned and frightened, he quickly retorted.

"But this is inhuman and John Hammond will be saddened by this!" his voice rose at the two who looked at each other, with wonderment on whether what the Doctor said was even correct, and then back to him with a rebuttal.

"The man was a criminal Mr Wu." Alan said as the slide in front moved and showed an FBI report, showing the man named Desmond Miles, as a leader of a small time terrorist group, in Syria. "I don't see the problem turning one into a dinosaur?"

"Still…!" Mr Wu was in denial and tried to confute what they've said but then after reading the criminal record of Desmond Miles, he pause his counter statement. He read again, Desmond Miles, a terrorist, killed a lot of people including children. He made a huge gulped and rearranged his thoughts.

 _But this is inhuman...but he was also inhuman...no, well..._ unsure to what he will decide or to throw a counterargument at the two, he only relaxed his back on his chair. The two has a point, the man was a monster, he was already dead, probably by death row. He stared at the image projected on the wall with affliction.

A man like Desmond doesn't even deserve to live, he has done a lot of hideous acts, they wouldn't be a problem indeed, if they turned into a dinosaur but he has pride on science, he can't disturbed a dead man. Desmond was still a human and he must rest in peace forever, no matter what he had done on past.

"Does he have...any parents, relatives?" the doctor slowly asked in doubt as Alan answered.

"No, he was abandoned by birth, as for relatives or friends...they're all dead in Syria." The CEO observed the doctor's reaction, _just say yes..._ he thought hardly, his right index finger made several little thumping sound at the table. The Templar Grandmaster silently dreaded the seconds that had passed, he was so eager to hear the doctor's response.

"Mr Wu," Laetitia beamed in. She placidly put both of her hands on the table as she said. "Do you still want to fulfil John Hammond's dream?" the question made the doctor shifted his eyes at her. He still has a desire to fulfil it one last time, but he wanted it to fulfil it cleanly, not like this.

"I know it's unethical...but we have no choice. John Hammond will be saddened by the fact that his dream world, the Jurassic World, was closed down because of an accident that should've been prevented."

Laetitia argued in she stared at the doctor who glanced back at the screen, to Desmond Miles with a blundered look. Fulfilling Hammond's dream was good but this was, again, unethical. He wanted to say no but since the man was a criminal and he was half interested to the fact that he was going to build a dinosaur with human instinct made him feel anxious. No dinosaur in Jurassic World was built with human genome before and this would be the first time.

"All right then...but first I want a scientific consent from the FBI or CIA or where ever he was kept before he was executed, I also want his medical records and statement from Abstergo on how they obtained this man," Doctor Henry Wu, with a heavy heart requested to Alan who displayed the widest smile.

"Of course I will," the Templar Grandmaster said with gladness. At last the doctor agreed to open the park one more time. Alan was clearly overjoyed as Laetitia stood and bowed at the doctor and with a welcoming smile said.

"Doctor Henry Wu, welcome to Abstergo's Jurassic Empire. The most advance amusement park in the entire world, once again."

* * *

 _That was all a lie..._ Juhani, with doomed, thought. He watched as the three continued their meeting with a setback nudge on his stomach. What he just heard was beyond belief to what he thought an Templar Grandmaster will do.

He was dumbstruck with all of the false information that he had heard from the mouths of Alan and Laetitia. And for the first time in his life, he felt pity to the future fate of the deceased Desmond Miles.

It was never true that he was a terrorist leader, it was never true that he killed innocent people. The truth was he was a member of the opposing organization called the Brotherhood of Assassins, a long , ancient organization, whose sole purpose was to bring them, the Order of Templars, down.

He had seen him before, from videos and file, and the man was a good fighter, but a type that will never initiate a killing spree. Although he was an Assassin that killed a lot of his men before, but that was the time when he was trying to rescue his father, whom he caught on one of his missions many years ago.

Tonight's meeting was sickening for him. He had witnessed how a Templar Grandmasters reacted when they were in a dire situation that they couldn't escape, they were desperate and that they were willing to spit on someone's grave.

 _That one is a man still, no matter who or what organization he belongs to..._ his eyes darkened at Doctor Henry Wu, concluding that he was also forced to agreeing with the plan too, as he bitterly silenced himself.

 _Assassins, Templars or not...everyone deserves a proper death and peaceful afterlife_ he let out a short downer blow. He only looked away from the three and painstakingly listened throughout the entire remaining hours of the meeting. After all what can he do right now to the two powerful Templar Grandmasters, he was nothing but a lowly Templar Master after all.

* * *

Ha! A new story. Thanks to my rotten imagination, this fanfic of mine was conceived! Special thanks to Absolute Path APS for beta reading! Tell me what you think, readers! I'll accept any reviews, may it be bad or good. :)


	2. The Eagle's Targets

Chapter One

November 21 2015 - San Andres, Metro Manila, the Republic of the Philippines.

A loud crackle of thunder roared from the sky, casting a bolt of lightning that struck one of the skyscrapers on the city of Makati, illuminating some dark alleys, and roadways of San Andres district. It was already midnight, there are only a few little cars and busses running around the ankle-deep flooded streets.

Even though it was already ber month, a time when this country's air was chill and cold, the whole Manila city was wet from the hard, falling rain, thousands of endless water pounding and hitting the roofs of the townhouses and the pavement on the streets.

There were only a few people outside and most of them were employees coming home from work or street children, enjoying the cool, stormy rain.

On one corner, between two dark alley, a heavy footstep splashed against the water. A tall man in his mid forties or fifties strode passed the alley and across an intersection.

He was covered with battered brown rain coat but even though he was well covered, the coldness seeped into his grey shirt underneath, his legs shivered slightly despite being shielded by thick, black maong pants. But the man's speed didn't falter as he walked, despite the heavy rain.

He stopped in front of a house, on the corner of the row of townhouses that he had passed. He made three loud knocks accompanied with his right foot hitting the bottom part of the door once. It was his signature knock, or more like his signal to his true identity to the occupants inside.

The man stood there but after a minute the door opened and the light from the inside shone brightly and illuminated the man's face.

"Just finished my scout Gavin, no one's following me." William Miles said as the man named Gavin ushered him before making one last scan of the outside, he closed the door and bolted it with locks.

* * *

William quickly took off his wet rain coat and sat down on the sofa inside the well-lighted living room of the small house. His face possessed several scars, which he earned during his missions. He might've looked like a normal middle aged man but he was actually a Master Assassin of the Brotherhood of Assassins. But that title was along time ago to him.

Gavin, a man with a beard on his face and with unkempt brown hair, stood in front with appraisal. He observed the tired Master Assassin and his face showing tell-tale signs of aging, this made him worried.

"You shouldn't stress yourself that much. Our stay here in Philippines will be long anyway." he sat down on the chair beside him as he took out his phone from his old brown pants and began to read some of the supplies that they still need.

He and William Miles were the two highest members of the Brotherhood of Assassins. Their secret organization was once widespread and strong with many connections to different governments, but it all changed when the Order of the Templars started a purge on the Assassins.

Betrayals, killings and extortion were all things that William witnessed. He gave a short, tired Master Assassin were now facing a dilemma, their organization would soon be extinct. The Templars were advancing rapidly through technology, although he knew that they were suffering financially right now, he didn't actually know why, but he did know that they could quickly recover from it with one scheme or another.

William Miles then shifted his tired eyes at Gavin, a look of reminiscence showed as he recalled all of the missions where the man had done for the Brotherhood, he couldn't help but to say thanks to him every time he was successful or not. He was a good friend and a loyal member to the Brotherhood.

"Say...how's everyone by the way?" he slowly asked without looking at him as closed his eyes and rubbed them using the palm of his hands.

The Assassin answered him with a smile. "Everything is fine, although Shaun and Rebecca were both complaining the slow internet speed in this country, they calmed down after a few minutes." he paused as he glanced behind him, towards the stairs, where the other two members were busy on their jobs.

"I miss _Altair II_ though." Gavin added sadly as he reminiscences his life along the sea, onboard the Assassin's ship called Altair II. He was the captain, and life at sea was very calming for him. He already missed the ship and the familiar scent of the sea.

"I know, where were they right now?" William asked as the captain answered.

"At the coast of Mindanao, Harlan is manning it and most of our brethren are waiting for the shipment of weapons in there." The Master Assassin silently nodded. The two of them went silent as William rummage his thoughts on what will be his next course of action.

 _Philippines...might be a good place to establish an HQ for the Brotherhood,_ William thought analytically. After the start of 2015, the master Assassin had decided to travel to the Asian country, in order to establish an HQ. He considered America and other countries in the Europe but they were already dangerous for the Brotherhood.

Abstergo, also the Templar influence, were getting stronger on those countries. They wouldn't, however, start anything in Philippines or any other 3rd world Asian countries, the reasons probably involving resources and the financial problems of the Order, yet.

"A temporary HQ here might be suffice don't you think?" with a drained thought, William asked the captain who gave him a nod.

"I should check on those two." The Master Assassin then stood up, feeling some energy in his body, before who walked towards the wooden stairs.

* * *

The second floor of the house was just like the ground floor, only the floors and the walls were littered with wires and other electronic paraphernalia. And in the midst of this jungle of wires floor were two people, both were sitting and facing a brightly lit computer on top of their respective desk.

"Great...outernet has crashed again." Shaun, let out a sigh of boredom as he relaxed his back on the chair that he was sitting on, the problem was all too familiar for him because it was always the first thing that appeared whenever he used the outernet.

He was a man almost in his thirties and possessed a square type glass which showed his profound knowledge in history and computer technology. His knowledge was also the reason why he was one of the highest ranking members of the Brotherhood.

"You know what...just turn off the modem for 10 seconds then turn it back on," Shaun's right brow twitched in annoyance, making his brown pants rustle as he crossed his legs, as he turn around to answer the girl who suggested such repetitive and mundane action.

"Well that's a good action Rebecca, would you mind doing it for me? The modem is so far and I can't reach it." Shaun said in a sarcastic like manner with his arms crossed over his blue sweater.

Rebecca, a girl in her mid-twenties, turned her swivel chair around, showing her black shirt and khaki pants, she cast her black eyes with annoyance at the man. The modem was right beside her and he could just reach it from his position.

"Well, sure thing princess blondie," she said in a jocular manner while looking with a grin at Shaun's blonde hair. The man just grunted, irritant to her joke. But he only stretched his right hand and reset the modem. He and Rebecca were doing the same procedure since they've arrived this morning in this little house that would soon become the Assassin's HQ. They were both complaining the slow outernet – a different type of internet available only to the Brotherhood.

Their argument was stopped when they saw William, stepping on the landing and reaching the second floor with a tired look on his face.

"William welcome back." Rebecca the first to greet as the Master Assassin arrived. Shaun also greeted but with his usual plain tone, he expected the man to return anyway because of his deadly skills.

"At ease you two. What's the status now?" William's aura of commanding affected both of them, they immediately reported the status of their equipment, the quality of signals and connection that they were receiving through the outernet, and then their possible escape routes that they can take in case they were found by their enemy.

William listened and posed questions and suggestions and the some recommendation for safety precaution. In his experience, he always made sure that everything went well; he couldn't risk losing more of his members.

* * *

"I guess that's all we can do," Shaun said clearly but somewhat dissatisfied, thinking that he could do more.

"That's good, for now. Now did anyone contact us, did any of the remaining branches establish a connection to us, yet?" William Miles asked as Rebecca answered.

"The Initiates contacted us after we finished setting up the connection earlier, they said that they'll send us a file that one of their 'workers' got from Abstergo."

William eyes lit up in sudden interest. The Initiates were a mysterious group that suddenly contacted them one day, claiming that they were on the same side as them and their goals were aligned with the Brotherhood's. At first he was sceptic on what they said but as soon that he learned that they already had one of their moles, inside the Brotherhood, he immediately searched and found them.

He interrogated the spies about the Initiate's goals and he found out that they were truly working against Abstergo and were willing to share information with the Brotherhood, and whenever they did, they had it sent by their 'workers', a term they gave to their team of expert hackers.

 _I don't know who were they but we Assassins, are no longer alone,_ William closed his eyes and rummaged through his thoughts, his mind was already heavy with fatigue but he wanted to see whatever the Initiaties sent to them.

"What time will they send it?" Gavin asked as he approached the three of them.

"Well they said it will be after midnight in Philippine's time," Rebecca said as Shaun glanced at his wrist watch.

"Which is about now." As if his voice was a command, the computer behind him suddenly lit up and a shrill noise filled the second floor of the small house. He turned around and saw a familiar icon of a Skype call.

"That's weird…a skype call?" Shaun said, puzzled to why the method of communication was patched through a public software, rather than the secret connection of Outernet.

He made a glance at William, asking if he has to answer, who gave him an approval. Shaun immediately clicked to answer, another window appeared on the screen.

* * *

A single sentence was written on the middle of the black screen which read. "AUDIO ONLY".

"Hello is this on?" a voice of a male blurted out of the computer speaker which almost made Shaun and Rebecca jumped but Shaun immediately answered.

"Yes…and don't be to near to the mic…" in a startled and annoyed manner, Shaun slowly decrease the volume to a tolerable one and spoke again.

"Who's this by the way…and why are you using Skype? What happened to the outernet hmm?" the man asked immediately, earning him a soft cough from the man on the other side of the line.

"Geez, slow down will ya? Name's Erudito and the internet in your side, sucks. The normal internet is much better…is this 'EN' by the way?"

William looked at Gavin and both of them were thinking the same thing. This 'worker' definitely came from the Initiates. 'EN' was short for Eagle's Nest, it was term that William gave to Bishop, the boss of the Initiates whom he and several members of his Brotherhood had met before on the Outernet.

With Erudito saying it too carelessly to them, they already know that the worker must've used a program to make this conversation, tight and secure and can't be trace by Abstergo.

"Yes this is EN," William moved closer to the screen and talked to Erudito.

"Ah you must be William, heard your funny voice everywhere, especially Bishop. Since you confirmed quickly and easily that means you already knew that I certainly work for the Initiates am I right?"

Shaun softly blew out some air from his mouth, impressed by Erudito's deduction. He thought the same thing after the Master Assassin spoke. The man had clearly showed some intellectual sharpness.

"I programmed my Skype account and this connection to be private and secure. This conversation will not appear in their databanks, but you already knew that too, Mr. Miles?"

"Yes, I do." William was also impressed, his right brow rose in appraisal on how accurate were his explanation.

"Ok, but I'll be brief, the connection in your country is getting weaker," Erudito said as a sound of a muffled typing reverberated through the speaker then after a second, after letting out a single beep, another sentence appeared on the bottom left.

DOCUMENT RECEIVED.

Shaun immediately clicked and downloaded the file and then opened it. It was file of Abstergo's recent shipping of money and other computer related products. The Assassin's scanned and read each of the words on the screen. High end computers and some other expensive Hardware, alongside integrated soft wares and High tech equipment, all of them were, or will be ship, out of Mainland USA.

William trail with his eyes, reading each and every word, remembering anything that caught his interest until his eyes rested on the final item on the list.

SUBJECT 17 – DNA GENOME –

William grip his right hand, forming a tight fist on the desk. He made a slight grunt, not audible to others except for Shaun. Shaun looked up to him, noticing the last item; his face cast a worried look as he saw William. The older man's eyes were dark, he knows what or who was Subject 17 was.

It was none other than his son, Desmond Miles. And he died back on that place, that very dreadful place. The last words, the conversation that they had, still rang in his ears and it haunts him till this day.

"Desmond…" William uttered, dispirited to what he read as he moved back, away from the computer.

Shaun immediately resume, reading some of the list, and asked Erudito.

"And why do you want for us to see this?"

"Look how expensive those items were. Some 'Software and Hardware' were a little bit overpriced, the Initiates think it was more than that," Erudito paused as Shaun received another document from him which the man quickly opened.

"Not to mention…according to financial file that I also got, Abstergo has hired many construction firms and all of them, together with the goods that they will ship out of mainland, were all going to the same place."

Erudito finished as Shaun looked over the file, containing Abstergo's financial file. True to what the man had said every item and every resources of the company were all being shipped towards one place. William read it also, and the words burned in his mind.

ISLA NUBLAR – JURASSIC WORLD

* * *

"Jurassic World…" Gavin and William uttered in unison. The Master Assassin was puzzled and left clueless to what he read. He knows what Jurassic World was, an amusement park that opened in the year 2005. It was large place filled with dinosaurs that were created through advance genetic hybrid sequence. To him however it was a normal park and nothing more.

 _What was Abstergo planning…What were those damn Templars going to do there?_ William's questions echoed in his mind. It was truly out of place for Templars to take interest on a kid's park. But then a question sprang in his mind, his face became doomed.

 _Why 'Desmond' is going there…?_

"Is this all?" Shaun asked more as he scan each of the file simultaneously while Rebecca jotted down some of the items that might interest William.

Erudito made a coughed and then spoke. "Well there's one last…but it so weird and very…" he paused, unable to put into words on what he had seen on the last file, which made Shaun tap his index finger on his desk, impatiently.

"I don't know…it's just beyond what I know humans can do. And I just couldn't believe that Abstergo was capable of doing this."

"Just send it now." Shaun commanded, irritably. The man's words were filled with suspense to him and to the Assassin's behind him. A notification appeared again and he downloaded the file immediately. And with quick movement he opened the file.

William leaned in again as his eyes looked at the contents of the file. His eyes then widened, shocked to what was showing on the computer screen. He couldn't believe to what he was reading right now.

 **PTERANODON EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX – 'ALTAIR'**

 **DIMORPHODON EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX 'customize' – 'MALIK'**

 _What the hell…is this…_ Shaun couldn't understand, his eyes screamed in qualm as he scroll down, passing a picture of an ancient flying dinosaur, reading more of this horrifying words.

 **MEGARAPTOR EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX/S – 'EZIO' & YUSUF (customize)**

"What…!" Rebecca, in her shock state, dropped the pen from her trembling hands after she saw a picture of a tall carnivore dinosaur. Shaun scrolled down, hardly looking at the photos. His hands were also trembling in fear but the following dinosaurs almost made the Assassin's cursed loudly.

 **TYRANOSAURUS-REX EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX/S – 'CONNOR'**

 **ALLOSAURUS EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX – EDWARD**

 **GIGANOTOSAURUS EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX – HAYTHAM**

 **STEGOSAURUS EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX /S – ARNO / ELISE**

 **TRICEROTOPS EMRBYO**

 **DNA HELIX – SHAY**

 **ANKYLOSAURUS EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX – AVELINE**

 **MOSASAURUS EMBRYO**

 **DNA HELIX – ADEWALE**

 **VELOCIRAPTOR (Original Design)**

 **DNA HELIXES – LIAM, HOPE, ACHILLES – JACOB & EVIE (customize both)**

* * *

"What…the hell…" Gavin uttered in pure horror. Horrified to what he was reading and to what those DNA helix's contain. They were the DNA's, with the exception of Haytham, Shay and Elise, of the famous Assassin members of the Brotherhood. For hundreds of years those people were the ones who help grew the Brotherhood to what it was today and most of them were heroes, they all contributed to every major events that had happened in the world. Gavin felt sick, feeling acid in his stomach rising. He couldn't believe on what Abstergo would do to their ancestors. They, even though it wasn't true yet, will become mere, already extinct, dinosaurs.

William was still scanning every species dinosaurs. His eyes were glued to the screen and filled with angst. The thought of their famous Assassin's will become something degrading such this had made him cast a dark glare. Instead of fear or being sick, anger was starting to rise inside him.

 _No…all of them will become like that…!_ And then suddenly he remembered his son. Dreading of horror he immediately snatch the mouse away from Shaun, who was startled by his action, and then scroll down, missing every dinosaurs, until he stopped.

William let out a gasped; his anger rose to the extent that he almost crushed the mouse that he was holding with his right hand, as he read his son's name.

 **TOP SECRET CLASSIFIED EMBRYO/S**

 **DNA HELIX – DESMOND MILES/ CLAY KACZMAREK**

 _No…No…No!_ William cringed and then with force he slammed his left hand on the desk and let out many mouthful of agonizing breath. His worst fear was confirm, other than the man Clay, a fallen member of their brotherhood, his son will become a degrading creature, Desmond will become a dinosaur.

"No…! Goddamn them!" William couldn't no longer hide his anger, his eyes almost burned down the computer as he clenched his right hand tightly. He attempted to punch the screen, to release his anger, but the electronic appliance was spared as Gavin intervened and quickly took hold of his right hand.

"William calm down…it's ok-"

"How can this be okay?! My son is becoming something degrading!" William shouted at Gavin, his tone of rage reverberated through the paper thin walls of the old house. His mind was in haywire and filled with fury. He already knew how Abstergo treated his son's deceased body when they got hold of him from that dreaded place, he let it go and didn't come to retrieve his body because they were too strong.

William considered himself as a worse father because his relationship with him was very cold. He couldn't help, he was Master Assassin during those times and then the only time that he wanted to show his love to him was the time when he promised himself that he will be the one to give him a proper burial, an Assassin's burial and now that he failed at that too, he began to curse himself for being such a failure.

But his fury and rage of cursing himself slowly shifted, indefinitely, towards their main true enemy.

"Kill…Templars…!" William gnashed the words harshly, Gavin looked at him with sympathy the Master Assassin, was completely in his demonic state. "Every…last one of them…!"

William uttered as his eyes locked on the floor, still filled temper. If he can kill every Templars right now, he had done in a mere seconds in his state right now.

* * *

"William calm down…we can't be reckless right now. Our Brotherhood is in danger. "Gavin's calm voice entered his ears as he moved closer and gently pats his back. The words that he'd said had soften the hatred passionate eyes of the Master Assassin. Gavin was right he mustn't act too reckless right now for he will endanger the Brotherhood.

"…You're right…" William slumped down on the chair in a defeated manner. He began to calm down and then he started remembering the last events and conversation that he had done with Desmond. He closed his eyes and in his mind, he cried.

The other three who was looking at him had felt pity. They all know what fathers feel when they lose their son and they too felt it. Desmond he was a family to them and now that they know what will happen to his remains, they too felt a sudden surge of anger. The Templars had gone too far this time and if they're wishing to risk their lives to strike back, they will, with full force.

"Do you want to retrieve Desmond's Body…Mr Miles?" Shaun and Rebecca darted their eyes at the computer screen surprised that Erudito was still connected to them. He heard everything and this made him suggest such question to the Master Assassin.

William looked at the computer screen, his eyes lit up after he heard what he said. He hadn't thought about that but if he can he will do it.

"Yes…"

"It's impossible right now for the whole Island is surely heavily guarded." Erudito's comment made Shaun snap his eyes back at the screen.

"Then why the hell would you ask him that?" he asked in a cold manner, finding Erudito's attitude rude already for his taste. The 'worker' snorted loudly and then made a rebuttal.

"I'm not finished. There's a possible way for Mr. Miles to retrieve it." Erudito said in an assuring tone as an image suddenly appeared and flashed onto to the Assassins. All of them moved closer and looked at it. It was a promotional Pamphlet, bearing with brightly colorful words which they all read.

 **JURASSIC EMPIRE SOON TO OPEN – SEPT 21 2018**

"Jesus Christ…they still want to open it!" Rebecca shouted in disbelief, after she recall the 2015 Jurassic World incident were hundreds of people died due to a single rampaging dinosaur. She couldn't fathom Abstergo's plan on opening it again.

"Well some people, especially Templars, don't learn." Shaun said in a sarcastic manner.

"They're going to showcase…our fallen brethren like there were animals." Gavin commented, displeased as he imagined the entire ancient Assassin, were all dinosaurs and eating plants or meat and living like they weren't human anymore.

"Well…technically, Jurassic World and Empire was advanced zoos and the animals are dinosaurs…duh," Erudito rudely corrected as Gavin casted his murderous glare at the screen.

"Henry Wu…" William suddenly uttered a name. During the 2005 opening Jurassic World, he had read some works about the park and how the dinosaurs were created. The name Henry Wu always appeared on those parts and that made the Master Assassin recall him.

"Henry Wu was the one creating those dinosaurs, well under the orders of Alan Rikkin and Laetitia England right now, for Abstergo bought Masrani Global Corporation and their Jurassic World." Erudito said as he continued.

"If you want to avenge your son's degradation…you should at least kill two of these people." William's eyes softened. An idea suddenly began to form in his mind. Erudito was right, he wanted revenge but it was too risky, the Templars owned the island, Jurassic Empire will soon be opened. Many of their special forces will certainly be present.

"I want to retrieve my son's body…" he uttered as he slowly moved towards the dark corner of the floor as Gavin quickly responded.

"I'll be with you William, but we have only to retrieve Desmond and nothing else," Gavin made sure if that was the Master Assassin was planning but to his dismay William returned with a small metallic briefcase on his right hand.

He put on the chair and opened it. His hands reached out and took the contents. The cloud outside the house quickly diminished, the bright full moon quickly entered through the glass of the windows and reflected at William's eyes, through the blade that he was holding.

William stared at his own Hidden Blade. He started to remember on how he had wield it, how he slashed down Templars using the sharpness of the blade. A weapon like this was passed down from the Ancient Master Assassins till to the current generation of Assassins. William slowly wear it, first to his right and then took out the second which he put it on his left.

Erudito, sensing what the Master Assassin was doing, spoke again.

"So…who's your two targets?" William turned around and answered.

"It's simple, that bastard Alan Rikkin," William said, his tone becoming menacing, "and then his subordinate, Laetitia England," he added for he knows that if he killed both of them, he would cripple the entire operation of Abstergo during the opening of the theme park.

"Well that's good for you. I will soon send you-" Erudito was suddenly cut when William harshly spoke the last name of his target.

"And the last one…!" he looked at his right hidden blade, his eyes filled with hatred, and then quickly swung it, making the mechanism inside his bracer, eject the blade and pierced through the desk in front of the picture promotional pamphlet of Jurassic Empire.

William with nothing in his mind but enmity finally said his last target.

"Henry Wu."

* * *

WOO-HOO! Still awake because of my imagination! Special thanks to Absolute Path APS for beta-reading! So guys, I know it's hard for me to do this but, suggest some dinosaurs that I can put in this fanfic, some that isn't part of Jurassic World and the Assassin equivalent to it. HAHA :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Assassin's Creed and Jurassic World


	3. Here comes Maya Smithers

Chapter 2

September 21, 2018 ( 3 Years Later), Monday

 _Ok…from the very beginning…_ Maya Smithers stared haggardly at the mirror in front of her. The blonde woman in her mid -20's, and showed some heavy signs of oversleeping and fatigue. She hadn't sleep well at all because she had studied each dinosaurs in the book that was lying on her bed beside her.

After she'd graduated from Oxford University in Europe with an outstanding degree on paleontology, she was immediately contacted by Abstergo Entertainment. She was thrilled; it was the same company who had opened a new Dinosaur theme park called Jurassic Empire.

It was her dream all along to enter such park ever since Jurassic World had opened. And she loves to study the dinosaurs ever since she read a book about them. She also made a thesis about Velociraptors hunting instinct, which, unfortunately was not well received by her professors back on the university, but that didn't stop her from earning a well mark degree.

"Hello, I' am Maya Smithers, thank you for accepting-oh shit-!" she cursed loudly as one of her button on her white shirt broke free. She bended to pluck it from the carpet below her but she cursed loudly again as her head hit the opened drawer in front of her.

"Oh…great…thanks, God." She clicked her tongue, disappointed that she was now suffering from her own clumsiness. She was always teased by her friends back on her college days because of her unique clumsiness. She thought she was probably born on the year of the Bear, a clumsy animal.

"Oh better get going," she glanced at her watch as she put on a brown corduroy shorts and brown boots. She dragged her luggae out of the motel room she paid for the night before and shut the door behind her.

* * *

 **Port of Puntarenas – 9 AM**

The main building of the Port of Puntarenas was buzzing with noises coming from the tourists that were walking on the ground, despite that it was still early and it was start of the week. Many of the people were greeting their friends or families, while some were lined up on a ticketing booth buying tickets to the famous park.

Maya strode around with a pamphlet in her hand and a sandwich that she bought on a convenience store outside the port. She's eating her breakfast as she looked around, amazed that there're a lot of people going to the same place where she was going.

"Amazing…there are still people loving the theme park-ouch!" Maya suddenly bumped into a man with a greying hair, dropping her pamphlet. She immediately apologized for the inconvenience, while picking up her pamphlet.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No harm done young madam," Maya bowed in an apologetic manner as the man quickly walked away. She stared at his receding back in awe. _That man is handsome…wait what the hell Maya, don't go with old guys!_ Maya mentally scolded herself, feeling a romantic attraction to the old stranger that she'd bump. It was weird for her but she thought she was already weird ever since she was brought into this world, she didn't have a single boyfriend, because of her enthusiastic love for dinosaurs, yet.

"Oh…" she sighed and let herself down on the chair as she looked out to the docks where massive cruise ships are welcoming their passengers, all of them were bound for Isla Nublar.

 _I want to get a boyfriend…but this park comes first!_ She thought of her own wisdom on getting a job first, then boys later. Maya then resumed her introduction practice on introducing herself to CEO of Abstergo whom she will meet immediately on the island, mentally, she got more time before she would board ship for the park.

"No harm done young Madam," William Miles smiled at the woman and turns his back at her while she was bowing apologetically. He had bought tickets already for him and his Assassins group. It was better this way than having Erudito make a reservation at the Jurassic Empire's hotel.

They can easily be traced by the foot soldiers of Abstergo. Nothing must come in their way, their mission, more like his own personal mission, must succeed.

He walked up to the stairs, and entered the food court area of the building. The Assassins, Shaun, Rebecca and Gavin were all looking down at the lobby below, they were inspecting each people with their own eyes, looking for signs of Abstergo security or even the Templar foot soldiers.

"Finish buying the tickets, William?" Gavin asked as he turned around after sensing William's approach. William just nodded as he handed down the tickets to each of the Assassins.

"Now…is everyone ready, passports and everything?" William asked as Shaun took out his passports, a fake and almost authentic one.

"Yes…I am Richard Parker here." Shaun read his fake name which he found ridiculous. Their names were made by Erudito whom he based on the novels that he read and loved. Such one was 'Richard Parker' from the novel Life of Pi.

"Great…"

"Heh, That's nice _Richard Parker…_ Good thing mine is…" Rebecca smiled at Shaun, teasing him about his ridiculous alias as she took her passport out, but then her smile disappeared as she read her name.

" _Anker Cthulu Parker_ …what the hell is this? Star Trek? Why's mine Parker too?" Rebecca explained in a disappointed manner. Shaun made a smile; it was now his turn for a comeback.

"That's because, _my dear…_ We're _husband and wife_." Shaun mentally laughed as Rebecca made a disgusted look at him. Their aliases were clear; Richard and Anker were husband and wife. And that put more ridiculous thoughts on Rebecca, however since this was for the mission she slowly let it go.

Gavin flipped his fake passport and read his name. "John Banks." He uttered and smiled, not so much the he cares but he let a breath of relief. His aliases wasn't weird and not to worth it to be bickered nor teased by the two.

"What about you William?" Gavin then turned to William who tucked in his passports deep in his grey jacket pocket and uttered his alias.

"William Overlook,"

"That's normal, good for you-"

"Overlook? Does Erudito means Overlook Hotel from _the Shining_ …?" Shaun and Rebecca looked at each other. William's name seems to have an impact on them in humor level, but the Master Assassin quickly shrugged them off, giving them a serious eye, warning them both not to tease him over his alias.

"Well then… the ship's about to leave shall we go?" Gavin asked as he saw the people below began to exit the building, and walking towards the cruise ships that were docked on the pier. After an announcement of the estimated time of departure of the ships, the Assassins walked away and blended completely with the crowd.

* * *

William Miles, now as William Overlook, looked over to the horizon, the sea air blew on his face but he didn't waver. He was prepared and there was no going back for him. He must succeed even if it can cost him his life.

 _Wait for me Desmond…I'll take you out of that dreadful island…_ William thought as he board the ship. He clutched the hidden blade on his right forearm, the weapon that can make an Assassin a real one, and recited mentally his targets.

 _Alan Rikkin…Leatitia England…Henry Wu…  
_

* * *

10: 00 – September 21, 2018 – Coast of Isla Nublar

Maya Smithers's eye widened in bewilderment, she stood proudly at the bow of the cruise ship, Costa Surpresa. The sea air blew wildly, waving her blonde hair on the air. Other than dinosaurs and their fossils, she had loved the ocean breeze.

However, if the wind had excited her, her heart pounds like a drum in a victory parade when she saw the colossal jagged rocks and high rise mountain that were hidden by clouds, on the horizon.

"Oh my God…I'm really here…! I'm really here!" Maya's smile widen as her eyes feast upon on the Island. If she could ask that if she was dreaming then she would do so, however she knew for a fact that she wasn't, this was truly happening. She was now looking at the coast of Isla Nublar soon she will enter Jurassic Empire.

The place that she wanted to go and wanted to stay, probably, forever.

"Jurassic Empire," she jumped wildly on the deck, earning some judgmental stares from the people that were also looking at the island. To them the woman was acting like a ten year old toddler who just received a huge candy bar.

Maya's head was all over the park. She was all revealing to everyone that she didn't notice that, among the people, someone was watching her overly astounded expression. The man's grey black eyes stared at her like an eagle, if she was a prey, he would've got her even before she became aware of his menacing presence.

* * *

 _That woman…is so weird…_ Shaun stared at the woman who was lightly jumping on the bow below the deck where he was standing. The first time that he saw her was when she saw her bumped into the Master Assassin back at the port.

At first he thought she was a Templar agent or soldier but when he watched her more, she displayed more of her clumsiness making him stop his speculation.

"Good thing she isn't a Templar…" he thought as he heard some children, beside him, yell in excitement.

"Mommy, look! Jurassic Empire!"

"No, no dear it's an island," A mother and her daughter said in excitement as they both looked with anticipation at the island, making the Assassin sigh. As usual, such civilians like them wouldn't know the dark secrets of the park.

Shaun then remembered the Jurassic World incident. The incident happened at the same fine day, at the same atmosphere. Everyone was happy, giving 'ooh's' and aahs', at first then when that thing happened, everyone was screaming for their lives. And then an idea formed in his mind.

 _We have to take out Desmond's body…but if push comes to shove…_ Shaun dreaded the idea at first but the more it formed in his mind, the more it became plausible for him. If they were caught by the Abstergo forces or worse, by the Templar Forces, they would have no choice but this.

 _Maybe sabotaging the opening…by releasing every dinosaur on the park…_ Shaun suddenly remembered the tenants of the creed, an Assassin's creed that every Assassin proudly follows. He quickly dismissed his dark ideas, if he does that he would be endangering a lot of innocent civilians.

 _I musn't do that…Bloody hell what's wrong with me…?_ Shaun closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his light blue sweater. Why does he think of that, he wondered why but then he was also, silently, desperately wanted to bring Desmond Mile's body out of the Templar's hands.

William Miles silently stared with his heavy eyes at the island. The more the island grew near, the more his heart pounded not in fear but in anger. The Assassins were like approaching the belly of a monstrous beast and they were prepared to slay it with their own hands.

* * *

While the ship blew its horn behind him and the buzzing sound of amazement coming from the tourist beside him didn't hinder his thoughts.

"So William…what's the plan?" Gavin asked in a soft manner, careful enough not to disturb the Master Assassin's thoughts. After they discovered what the Templar's were planning to do with Desmond's body, they all argued on what will their plan will be.

They didn't want to reduce the Brotherhood's numbers too much, so only four of them were going. As for infiltration, they still hadn't formed anything on that part and that deeply worries anything went wrong, they would be caught and killed by the Templars.

"Get my son's body…out of there." William answered without any hesitation.

"How can we do that?"

"I'll improvise." William said firmly. After the voyage started, he started creating a plan and the first step was very simple for him. If he wanted to get near Alan Rikin and Leatitia England, he needs to create a distraction that can throw both of them into a frenzied state, they won't be able to make clear judgment on what action will they take next and that was where he will strike.

Next was Henry Wu, unfortunately for him he hasn't formed any plan of assassinating him however another plan, or distraction surface in his mind.

"We need to contact Erudito now…" William said as he faced Gavin.

Gavin with a confused look asked, "why?". Even though Erudito promised to contact them, it will be the time when they reach the island. But right now they haven't.

"I need codes of the park's paddock dens and cages. And then I need him to shut down every protection system on the park." William said which made Gavin gave more questioning look at him but then a horrible answer dawned on him on what the Master Assassin was planning.

"William…you don't mean you wanted to destroy the park by letting dinosaurs go rampant?"

"Yes, and?"

"That's dangerous-!" He retorted his words immediately, preventing his voice from being heard by other people. "There're innocent people here! Children and their families!" he added, his tone quavered to the frightening plan of William but the Master Assassin's response scared him even more.

"So…? Do I look like I care?" William Miles placidly answered, like what he was planning was normal. As far as he know, the world's society today was cruel and bad. He never wanted to save them all nor to serve them just like what the previous Ancient Assassins had done.

Gavin for a moment, couldn't believe what he had heard from him. This was the first time that he had seen him act and say something bad as this. He quickly grabbed Miles by the collar of his grey shirt and scowled discreetly.

"Remember the tenants of the Assassin's creed Miles. Remember the reasons why Desmond sacrificed his life for the good of mankind!" Gavin observed him with a wisdom but angry eyes. William, after hearing his words, suddenly changed his expression to a doomed one.

The words made an impact at him and seemed to wake him up from a nightmare. He was right he must remember that. The Assassin's Creed which tells that every Assassin should help the progress of Mankind, in a secretive manner, their blades shouldn't touched nor shed the blood of the innocents.

And now that he's planning something that bad. He was completely shocked. Why did he ever thought of that in the first place?

"I'm sorry…" William's face became sad, he felt that his heart had break. The answer was simple, he was slowly becoming mad and now Gavin returned him, from his temporary insanity.

"It…s my son was…"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE'RE NOW APPROACHING ISLA NUBLAR'S PIER. ON BEHALF OF COSTA CRUISES WE WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO ISLA NUBLAR AND TO…JURASSIC EMPIRE!"

William's apology was cut when the announcement started and the whole group of passengers cheered in happiness, excited on their arrival to the island.

Gavin's eyes softened as he understood the Master Assassin. William was completely stressing himself on Desmond's death. He was, ever since that last conversation that he had with his son, blaming himself for his death.

"Don't stress yourself…everything will be fine. We will succeed, I know it." Gavin said as he rested his right hand on William's shoulder. The old man quietly nodded, his head was down and his eyes were closed.

William promised himself. He must abide to the creed wholeheartedly. He mustn't endanger the people. He must act stealthily like a true Assassin.

"Thank you Gavin…for saving me once again." William said with a smile on his face. Gavin responded with a nod before he looked towards the Island again.

"Let's go Miles. Desmond is waiting," he said with optimism.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally Updated. Special thanks to Absolute Path APS for proofreading! So guys what do you think? Should Henry Wu be in the kill list of William? Will he succeed? Or will the Brotherhood fail again? Disclaimer: I do not own the Game AC and the Movie Jurassic World! Reviews guys please!


	4. Grandmaster Henry Wu of Isla Nublar

Chapter 3

September 21, 2018 – Jurassic Empire – Control Tower

Laetitia England trailed her brown eyes around the circular room with scrutiny. The room was well lit by the light of the sun coming from the outside, passing through the large, curved bay windows which gave the room a three hundred and sixty degrees view of the whole park.

Several electronic terminals and computers lit up as a total of fifteen people were either typing on a holographic computer or busy answering phone calls. The room was also buzzing with sounds and light coming from the holographic computer screen which where her eyes landed next. The computers were showing live feed footage of the docks and other facilities and amenities of the island. Laetitia watched every screen, inspecting for any loose ends or trouble in the park.

"Status Update, Melanie," she commanded without looking to her right where a brunette woman, wearing a brown blazer skirt that matches her office coat. Melanie Lemay typed first before she reported.

"Current Guests in the hotel are 1000 and still counting. Costa Surpresa and Disney Magic will be docking at approx. thirty minutes. Total headcount…at about 99,999 minus the Sigma ones and the Abstergo security," she finished as Laetitia smiled.

 _More people are coming_ she thought with an overwhelming joy. After the park opened thousands of guest flooded in. Some went to the hotel area to check their bookings or to relax first after they took a lengthy sea voyage, others had already entered and enjoying the amenities and amusements of the park. The Jurassic Empire's opening was even more fun and successful than its predecessor Jurassic World.

Laetitia stopped her thoughts as she turned to the other person to her left and commanded with an authority. "Violet, status update,"

Violet De Costa, moved her swivel chair to faced her, landing her black eyes and rustling her brown jacket and brown shorts. "Well…all security fences are nominal, except for the Pachycephalosaurus den." She turned around again, made several gestures on the screen and showed a dinosaur.

"One of the Pachys was found roaming outside the den, the Sigma group B3 had taken care of it and they were reinstalling its tracker." Violet finished, earning her some grunt from the Templar member.

"Get it inside then, I don't want this park to get negative reviews on its opening day." She commanded with a hard voice as the door behind her open. Alan and Henry entered and they were both discussing in a business manner.

"Are you sure it will hold?" the scientist Henry asked as he crossed his arms over his white lab coat and begin to watch the live feeds from the screens.

"Of course, its 60 cm glass Henry. That will hold," Alan said with a chuckle. The CEO then looked over at Laetitia and smiled.

"So how was it? The park?"

"We've reached 99'999, and a total number of 6000 more visitors will arrive soon." Laetitia said with confidence, as far as she know, everything was plain smooth till now. More visitors were still arriving and that made her mind at ease. Everything was going according to the plan, she and Alan were expecting hundreds of thousands of visitors today and they were about to achieve it.

"Ha! its good thing…anyway Paddock 39 will remain closed sadly, but if someone wants to view it privately we will open it, exclusively." Alan said as Laetitia merely shrugged. Even without the paddock 39's attraction, the park will still bring them more profits.

"By the way, where's Juhani?" Laetitia asked and noticed Alan who made frowning face, the man's name had somehow hit a nerve inside.

"Heh, that scar face asked me to replace the glass," Alan said sullenly. Juhani's request was severely offended him both personal and financial. If he implemented on replacing the thick glass on the den right now, it will cause another millions of dollars which Laetitia knew, making her right brow twitch in annoyance.

"Tell him to fuck off then, we can't afford delays."

"I already told him that, and he's one annoying Templar Master."

"Well that's him, deal with it." Laetitia simply said as she tried to brush the man off the topic, but the CEO was insistent. The two CEO were now engaging on a heated discussion making Henry and the other occupants on the room, felt uncomfortable.

"Why did you give him the 'Dinosaur Supervisor' place anyway?" Laetitia asked in an irate manner as Alan answered with a heavy tone.

"That's because we don't have one-what!?" he paused however when he sensed Melanie's presence beside him. The woman has just received a message from one of the cruise ships; the heated discussion between them had hindered her.

"Um Disney Magic has just contacted me-" she started but then Alan asked her again in a vehement manner.

"And?"

"Disney Magic is _Templar Cross_." Melanie said straightly to the CEO. Alan and Laetitia made a quick exchange look at each other; their vehement faces earlier were forming to a calmer one. The news had somehow made them relaxed and pleased.

The Templar Grandmaster knew what the girl had said to them. Before the park's construction was finished, the Grandmaster Alan Rikkin had contacted every Templar Grandmasters all over the world. Jurassic Empire had earned millions of interest and funding both from private and large investors after the CEO shows how much profit will they gain if it becomes successful. Of course, with the financial problems of the Order, the Templar Grandmasters were glad to hear that they will soon gain enough money to run their projects.

Alan had successfully averted a disaster; he was overjoyed as well as every Grandmaster all over the world had praised his works that give them miraculous overwhelming bounty. And to celebrate the Order of Templar's financial survival, he invited all of them to gather in the island, for a grand banquet.

 _Templar Cross…good…they're here…_ Alan made the widest smile that he could make as Laetitia moved beside him, her face was also drawing a smile. "Now…we're no longer the laughing stock am I right?"

"Yes…now prepare everything; I'll meet them at the dock."

"Certainly." The woman CEO quickly walked away and continued her routine checkups on the live feeds.

 _Now they seem to be in a good mood?_ Henry observed them strangely. He had witnessed a terrible argument between the two earlier but when the assistant named Melanie reported a cruise ship called Disney Magic as Templar One, both of them suddenly became the happiest couple in the world in a matter of seconds. Their weird behavior had made the doctor cast curious eyes at them.

"Hey Henry, wanna meet them?" Henry turned around as Alan asked him. "They're your soon-to-be brothers in this banquet we'll welcome you to our humble Order." Alan said in a palatable tone as he took out a small object from his navy blue jacket. The Templar Grandmaster tossed it to him, up in the air, and the scientist caught it with his left hand.

"May the Father of Understanding…guide you Henry on this opening day." Alan said as he laughed shortly and walked out of the room.

Henry Wu opened his left hand and his eyes suddenly became stern. The golden ring on his hand made a charming shine as he looked at the symbol that was engraved on the middle. It was a red equilateral cross, the scientist sighed heavily, the object made him feel like he was trapped in a cold place. He knew the symbol well and he knew who Alan and Laetitia really were.

They were Templar Grandmasters and the Templar's were a secret powerful organization but to him they were just cults. The scientist suddenly shifted his imprisoned feelings to a guilty one. These Templars, what are their plans for this park? The scientist knew that financial difficulties weren't the only reason why they opened this park; they must have a real reason, and a goal that could make them a true utilitarian government that silently controls the world.

* * *

September 28 2018 - Jurassic Empire- Docking Area A

Juhani Otso Berg stood beside Alan Rikkin invisibly as thousands of people passed in front of them. The Docking Area A of Jurassic Empire was filled with visitors and guests. The Templar Master watched and identifies the people that were all clamoring and excitedly talking about the park, as many as he could.

They're loners who might be just curious on the park and large group of friends who might just want to hang out on the opening of the park; almost all of them were teenagers who got on the theme Park's bandwagon famous status.

But almost all of the crowds were group of families that were simply going to enjoy the amenities or have a nice relaxing stay on Jurassic Empire.

Juhani glanced with envious eyes at a single child family. The Father and Mother were both smiling as they playfully lift up their daughter between them and then to the next family who were composed of two children and, obviously, loving parents.

The Templar Master looked down, the image of his single daughter flashed on his mind. When his daughter had heard the Park's fun amusement, she wanted to see it but due to Alan's strict policy on his employees and members he couldn't bring her here.

Juhani now slowly building up anger against Alan, he wanted to bring her daughter here for enjoyment but when he heard him said that 'kids were so annoying' from him he suddenly build a desire to kill him.

"There' they are…" Alan said as his smile widened. He looked towards the back, across the sea of people, eagerly. The Templar Master also looked at the very back and then he saw it finally.

A group of people were slowly forming at the receiving gallows beside the huge cruise ship called Disney Magic. They were on the process of disembarking as they all darted their eyes, observing and looking at the island in front of them. However the new crowd had stood up from the rest of guests.

The group of people slowly walked in a slow, tourist-like manner, mesmerized by the island and to the crowd in front of them, their expensive shoes and high heels made a resounding tick-tack on the pavement. Almost all of them have huge sunglasses that make them look like flies. And their clothes, each one of them, man and woman, possessed the same black and white pattern, were branded either by Yves Saint Laurent or Abercrombie and Fitch.

The new crowd was a group of business man or woman or even leaders of great mafias or important people of some government. Alan smiled as he watched the VIP guests slowly walking towards them, they must've recognized him because of his expensive blue suite.

Juhani snorted mentally. The Templar Grandmasters sure knows how to appear superior to the normal civilians. The air has turned grand and sophisticated as they move through some people, their ominous appearance made them feel like capitalist people instead of rich crowd. He felt disappointed.

An ideal Templar Grandmasters should be the one that never divulge its secret nor stand out to a crowd, theyre the ones that should looked like ideal leaders and now the Grandmasters in front of them showed none to what he was expecting, he let out a sigh of discontent, his views to the Templar's principle was degraded.

"Excuse me-! Oh I'm sorry!-Pardon me! Thousands of apologies!" Juhani and Alan darted their eyes at the very back of the rich crowd. A voice of rushing girl rang out then several low grunts and clicking of tongue in displeasure follows as the girl suddenly walked out among the sea of penguin-like Templar Grandmasters.

Alan's face remains smiling but his eyes slowly turned to a stern one. He recognized the woman and just his dumb luck; he saw how clumsy she was. He had seen her profile before, and he and Laetitia thought he was just a stupid nerd girl. But seeing her acting like this, it was slowly cutting a nerve in his brain.

"Hey…isn't she-"

"Maya Smithers…your replacement to your Dinosaur Supervisor." Alan cut off Juhani. He doesn't want to hear his voice but he mostly wanted to yell at the girl to come here immediately and to stop bumping the grandmasters like they were bumper cars.

Juhani however stared at her, half amused and curious. She clearly didn't know who was she bumping with; it wouldn't surprise him if she didn't care about them.

* * *

 _Oh there's Mr Alan Rikkin!_ Maya Smithers locked her eyes on the bald man, meters away from her. Her hear beat faster as her nervousness took over. The CEO was indeed here to meet her and the feeling of late worry enveloped her. She must introduced herself right now in a professional manner.

She approached them both and stood firmly.

"Hello Mr Alan Rikkin, my name is Maya Smithers." She bowed down to the CEO whose eyes weren't smiling despite his smiling face. _Oh dear…2 seconds delay…darn it…_ she mentally cursed to the silence of Alan, did she mess up big time?

"Why hello there Ms Maya Smithers, welcome to Jurassic Empire. I'm so _glad_ that you're here." Alan said in a welcoming tone, despite his cold emphasis on the word _glad._ Maya didn't notice it for she was overwhelm with excitement, her first step to full employment on this wonderful park was finished.

"Ok Sir, I'm very excited to see the dino-"

"Mr Juhani here will _take care_ you for the meantime; he's your senior and temporary Dinosaur supervisor of this park." Juhani darted his eyes at Alan, he didn't like one bit he said. He supposed, and ordered and informed by Laetitia England, to go with him as he introduced the amenities of the park. He didn't expect this scenario.

"Mr, Alan-"

"Juhani _will_ provide you private tours around the park including to our new add on, Paddock 39. That will be all Ms Maya Smithers…Juhani Otso Berg." Alan said as he bowed at Maya in a polite manner then made a quick flinty glance at the Templar Master.

Juhani knew what he was ordering him to do. He's telling him to get this annoying woman out of his face immediately. He closed his eyes as he bowed, obeying his orders. Alan made a relaxed triumphant smile at him as he quickly walked away towards the gathering Templar Grandmasters and their cohorts.

He watched him with rigid eyes but then he backed away slightly as newcomer girl faced him suddenly.

"So um…Sir Berg, when will we start?" Maya asked in a kind yet heated tone. She was clearly showing signs of excitement which made the Juhani sigh in an exasperated manner. He will certainly deal with her today and its going to be a long one.

"We can start at the Borgia Arena on the hotel area-"

"Great let's go!" Maya said happily as she chuckled, her blonde hair waved as she darted her eyes everywhere making the Templar Master stare at her in an annoyed, yet regale manner.

Ever since he gained his hideous scar from his mission, a lot of people especially women, avoided him, they were easily scared with his injury and the menacing aura that he produced. Maya Smithers, the annoying energetic girl in front of him, however, showed neither any signs of being frightened nor making any judgmental look. She always displayed those burning, shining eyes.

"Yes let's go." Juhani blew out from his nose; he quickly changed what he thought about her as he walked beside her towards the visitor's entrance. For a long time ever since his wife died, he finally felt that spark, the one those newly lovers felt when their eyes set at each other.

* * *

William Miles, standing beside Gavin and the Assassins, silently stared at the receding back of Juhani Otso Berg. His eyes cast with dark reminiscence as he remembered his history and his first encounter with him. He was the one who lead the great purge on the Assassin's den many years ago.

However his predatory eyes shifted at the other person, Alan Rikkin. The first time that he saw him he blood begun to boil violently. He was the Grandmaster of the modern Templars. He was there standing and talking to the other Grandmasters. He didn't know why there're a lot of grandmasters gathered here today but he didn't care. His prey was right under his nose.

"Three-o clock, twelve, eleven…there're a lot of Templar Sigma and Abstergo security forces here." Gavin said to William, making the Master Assassin swallow down his anger. Gavin noticed his dark eyes earlier and he quickly intervened. He knew he will rush and kill him but seeing the security forces gathered on the dock, he quickly stopped him.

"I know…it's not his time…yet." William bitterly said as Shaun and Rebecca took out a small pair of Bluetooth earpiece headset. Shaun and Rebecca quickly wore it in their right ear as the two did the same. After they click the small button the familiar voice of Erudito rang out immediately.

"Yo, Eagles! In the island already?"

"Yes, don't move closer to the mic." Shaun quickly commanded, he fixed the headset in an annoyed manner. Erudito's voice was so loud; he must learn how to adjust his natural volume if he wanted to talk to him.

"Ok, here's the data and tips to everyone." Erudito paused as the Assassins heard some scuffles of paper on the background, the man on the other end was searching probably on his paper mountain desk, Erudito quickly coughed as he went back to his mic and quickly reported.

"Based on our calculation…despite the huge facility and amenities of Jurassic Empire, there're only 50 Sigma Ones and 100 Abstergo Security present on the park. No more than that." William listened intently as Erudito began to report what he found on the park during its early opening.

Erudito's job was too guide them and provide information about the park's security in preparation for their attack. Avoiding them and killing their target silently and stealthily was their number one priority. They don't want to be cause of ruckus and chaos that could compromise the Brotherhood.

"And that's all, I'll begin hacking the security feeds so I can track you all down, it's not easy it might take me some hour." Erudito said informatively. The Assassins nodded to his action. They need and extra pair of eyes and ears on this big operation.

Shaun then glanced at the walking rich crowd that he noticed earlier. Alan was leading them towards the main entrance; they were probably beginning their tour. He noticed however on their hands, a shiny glint that reflected to his retinas.

"William…they're…"

"Templar Grandmasters from different Rites and Factions…they're gathered here today." William coldly said without looking, he already knew the crowd's identity after he saw their rings on their hands and those expensive brooches on their coats. All of it possessed the famous equilateral crosses of Knights of the Templar Order.

Rebecca sighed deeply. "This island is surely heavily guarded." She added as Gavin agreed to her.

"Be stealthy Assassins…" Gavin then touched his right forearm, hidden underneath his green jacket over his blue shirt. He adjusted it slowly, feeling the tightness of the leather of his bracer more. The Assassins after checking on each other then began to walk and blended again on the crowd towards the entrance of the famous park.

* * *

September 21 2018 – **Thomas Hickey Hotel Area – Borgia Arena**

 **Dinosaurs in the area : None**

Maya Smithers walked, almost galloping, in a rapid manner alongside the crowd of people beside him. She was extremely displaying her extreme happiness as her head turned and her eyes darted everywhere like she had seen the whole world for the first time. The girl then noticed the declining presence of Juhani behind her, she turned around and called.

"Mr Juhani! We're almost at the top!" Maya called loudly, she was charged with delight.

The Templar Master silently groaned in protest, he was trailing behind her. They were both, like the rest of the tourists, walking on an uphill path towards the Hotel Area. He cursed mentally, the woman possessed so much energy, and she was like a walking annoying charged up nuclear power plant to him.

"I'm very thrilled by the way…oh my God…" Maya smiled at Juhani however her sentence was cut off when she finally noticed the tall buildings behind her. She had reached the top and now the buildings in front of her had surprised her and leveled her enthusiast.

The Hotel Area, living up to its name, was buzzing with people that were entering or exiting the four buildings that stood like a majestic tower. The skyscraping hotel showed its glamorous architectural design that made Maya stare in awe. She thought that the hotel also boasts some high class and high end amenities that could make a person or a group of people comfortable.

"Those are the hotels, we named it Hotel's A to D, naming them as Jurassic Empire hotel will be repetitive." Juhani explained after he reached beside her. At last he had finally reached her as he cast his not so sweaty scar face at Maya, observing her amazed expression.

The previous Jurassic World contained only 2 hotels both sponsored by the infamous Hilton Resort, Hotel and Spa and can housed at around 5000 people. However Abstergo's Jurassic Empire's Hotel Area was sponsored by the famous hotel chain Hyatt Hotels Corporation. Maya let out a whistle in amazement, Abstergo really spared no expenses on reviving this park.

Maya then landed her eyes on the middle. Standing erect with its shadows looming over her was a huge dome arena.

"That's the Borgia Arena, named after Cesare Borgia and his famous family, and it it's the largest indoor Arena in the entire world today." Juhani explained as he too stared, half amuse and amazed. Ever since it was completed, the Arena was dubbed as the newest, largest, indoor arena bigger than the South East Asia's Philippines Arena. Its purpose however wasn't just for Dinosaur's Arena but also as a casino for the hotel area.

Maya saw some slot machine and poker table as she look towards a window, there were already people playing inside. Her heart beat more; the mega structure has intensified her, what's more if she was inside the main park.

"This is very cool…is the Hotel Area somehow separated from the main Island and the Amusement Park?" she asked Juhani beside her who merely replied with a nod.

"Yes. In case there was another dinosaur outbreak, the Arena will act as a gigantic emergency shelter for the people, the first monorail transit station is also here. So people could quickly reach here without any hindrance." The Templar Master explained he then glanced at Maya who was still staring blankly at the arena.

 _Are you even listening?_ He asked in a doubtful manner but he got his answer when the woman started walking away from him, eyes still glued on the super megastructure. He sighed in disappointment, explaining in a scientific way was tiring for him, but he wasn't fully annoyed. Instead he started to fancy her quirkiness, she was definitely a good person to him the one doesn't judge others by their outside appearance.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally updated. My brain is running again, exams are over. A storm had passed above me and its over...for now. Anyways special thanks to Absolute Path APS for proofreading. Guys waiting for more reviews...tee-hee


	5. Foreshadowing of the coming storm

Chapter 4

* * *

September 21, 2018 - Jurassic Empire - Control Room

"Yes…yes…um hold on a sec." Melanie said calmly, however contrary to how she sounded she was feeling very pressured. Before the park was even open to the public, Alan had assigned her as the General Organizer of the theme park. Which meant she would be the one who would handle problems or information that was or will be affecting the park's amenities.

The person on the other end of the line was the hotel manager of Hotel A. Trouble was brewing as a lot of people hadn't yet checked in to their respective rooms and a lot of them were now thinking of canceling their reservations. If that happened refunds would come next, and that would make the Templar Grandmaster angry.

"Ok…um is Hotel B's rooms available? Good, check them in there. They'll have a discount to all the amenities in the park." She staggered as she hung up the phone, haggardly resting against the back of her chair. A problem has been solved but another grave one was sure to come.

"You seem to be stressed in there," Violet de Costa said as she turned her chair to her. She observed her and true to her words, the woman looked tired. She was already showing signs of fatigue even though it was still midday of the opening.

"Guests keep complaining. I don't know what to do anymore…" Melanie complained.

She didn't like her job since she originally was the CCO of Abstergo Entertainment. But when shit hit the fan in her division, Alan forced her to transfer immediately to the Theme Park Division, which was Jurassic Empire. Now she was reduced to a mere organizer of the park.

However Violet de Costa didn't catch her complaint, she was looking at the fifteen people in front of them. All of whom were seated at their posts, talking on their phones, or typing something on their holographic computers. Excluding her and Melanie, all of the employees (may it be man or woman) were wearing a maroon uniform and black pants. A common uniform for Templar Sigma which was the private army of the Order of the Templar Knights.

She and Melanie were just members of the Templar order but with the absence of Juhani, Alan, and Laetitia, the two of them were in charge of running the park from this very room. Melanie already knew this and yet she complained endlessly.

"I know but hang in there. I'll treat you to something nice after this." Violet said which made Melanie smile but didn't reply as her telephone rang.

"Yes? Oh Hotel B is already fully booked? Try Hotel C…hold on…" she paused as she looked again to Violet.

"Violet, the Templar Grandmasters had already been welcomed by Laetitia, they're now gathered at the Borgia Arena." Melanie said, this made Violet smile. The news had excited her; their arrival signified that they still respect Alan as their Grandmaster. She stood up and loudly announced the news to the Templar Sigma.

"Everyone, our brethren have gathered at the arena! Let's the start the first show shall we?"

As if her news was a command, the Templar Sigmas immediately dive in to their terminals; some were talking rapidly others were switching their screens to the insides of Borgia Arena, watching as the Templars gathered in there.

"Let's stop broadcasting Cesare Borgia's AI on the Arena, switch it with Charles Lee AI would you?" Violet asked as a Templar Sigma Agent bowed and faced his terminals, made several typing on his keyboard and pressed enter.

* * *

Jurassic Empire - Borgia Arena-

The group of Assassins, led by William who was flanked by Gavin, walked passed huge glass doors with an archway suspended above them. The Assassins had entered to the first attraction of the park, the Borgia Arena.

They made thirty steps before they stopped as they saw a huge, incredible wax figure with the likeness of Cesare Borgia. Which was surely made by the famous wax figurine maker Madame Tussaud. The giant figure of Cesare stood proudly against the golden ceiling above them. The entire lobby of the Arena was filled with people who were playing on a row of slot machine to their right and to a row of poker table to their left.

Several people were line up on the information desk in front of them, inquiring probably about today's events. The Assassins passed through them as William Miles glanced to a couple of little girls who were standing beneath the accurate and detailed Cesare Borgia Wax Figure, discussing animatedly about the man.

"Hey isn't he Cesare? You know form the Borgia series!"

"Oh my god he's so handsome!"

"Give me your life Borgia!"

' _As usual they ignore history, America's education today...'_ Shaun thought with disappointment, he knew the true nature of the man and it wasn't a good one. Cesare Borgia was a corrupted Pope during Italy's renaissance period; he was one of the main reasons why the whole Catholic Church was reformed twice.

William, oblivious to the discussion, strode ahead and together with the Assassins. They blended with the crowd that was entering through another huge entrance that led to the main part of the Arena.

* * *

Main Arena - 12:30 PM

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Maya Smithers uttered in pure ecstasy. The whole Arena was brightly lit by huge lights and by a massive screen suspended by a steel cable above them. She was amazed with its size, such huge thing being suspended by thin cables. But then her ears perked up and made her darted her look to the bleachers in front of her.

Almost every space of the bleachers was occupied by park goers and guests. The whole arena was bathed with shrills and cries of joy coming from the thrilled crowd. Most of them were cheering for the dinosaur that was displayed on huge screen; others were merely shouting in fun, increasing the wave of screams more.

"There's Alan, Laetitia England and-"

"I know Mr. Henry Wu! Oh my Gosh! I'm his number one fan!" Maya said in excited interest. She was all hyped as she saw the famous man behind the genetic engineering marvel of Jurassic World and Empire. Maya's odd love for dinosaurs was the same for the scientists. She had loved his works in a professional way and she began to imagine herself working with him on the dinosaur field.

"If Mr. Henry Wu is reported missing later on, you'll be the culprit," Juhani said seriously even though he intended it as a joke. He was beside the woman and saw how she stared at the scientist like he was some kind of god.

"Oh, yeah, sorry…I'm a little bit excited," she laughed nervously.

"Word of advice, don't drink coffee." Juhani said with a smirk to the woman, who merely giggled. The two of them quickly sat down in their seats as the light above them suddenly lessened its luminescence.

The people's howls escalated drastically as the huge screen above them turned on and a huge figure of a man appeared underneath it. The man was holograph; he was wearing a blue overcoat that matched his blue pants, his blue waist coat over his white shirt inside. His head was covered with a modern baseball cap with a logo of Jurassic Empire plastered on the middle. To Maya's bewilderment, she recognized the person as one of the ancient men that she saw on America's history lesson back in her university.

"Isn't that General Charles Lee? One of America's most famous historical men?" Maya asked as she observed the spectacle.

"Yes. The opening's theme was 'America's History Together with Dinosaurs'," Juhani quickly answered, like he already knew the person well which was the case. Charles Lee was a Grandmaster of American Templar rite during the colonial era; he was a corrupted man so he was least mention on Templar's history.

The holographic Charles Lee stood and flashed for a moment before he spoke in a welcoming manner, **"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! WELCOME TO JURASSIC EMPIRE, THE MOST ADVANCED THEME PARK IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN?!** "

The crowd cheered, they've loved what the man was asking as most of them began demanding to move on to the main premises.

"SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, LET'S START WITH…"

The screen above the huge mustached man flashed as a word formed, telling the audience what was to happen.

"PACHYCEPHALOSAURUS BATTLE ROYALE!"

Once again the crowd fiercely cheered, their tones rose in volume as four holes opened on the sandy inner ring.

Maya stood up from her seat, amazed that she was seeing a famous herd of Pachycephalosaurus in action. It was one of her favorite dinosaurs after all. Juhani watched her back with an enthusiasm; a weird feeling was developing inside him. It was nagging him in an annoying way. He silently sighed as he rested his back and shifted his eyes to the Arena; maybe the show will make the weird feeling disappear.

* * *

William Miles watched without feeling excited as the large round headed lizards hit each other with their bulbous skulls. He wasn't enjoying the show, instead he was watching the movement of his targets.

So far for him, Laetitia, Alan, and the scientist were all present and seated on the opposite side of the Arena. They were with the well suited penguin Grandmasters, all of them were discussing things but most of them (especially business men) were shouting and cheering on the dinosaurs. They'd probably put a bounty bet on their heads since some of them were exclaiming in deep anger as one of the dinosaurs fell down after being hit hard by the others.

"They maybe animals," Gavin beside him whispered in pity for the Pachycephalosaurus, "But they also have feelings."

"Indeed Gavin. I can't believe they're letting this happen," Rebecca said without looking at him, her eyes glued to the Pachies with empathy.

"I can't believe they use Charles Lee as EMCEE on this bloody shit." Shaun said in hidden tone of disappointment. He knew the background history of the holographic historical man, his main focus was on that instead of being saddened by the dinosaurs.

"Where's PETA when we need them," Rebecca wondered.

"Apparently, Rebecca, they know how to bribe them off." He responded, knowing how powerful the Templars were.

William closed his eyes as a headache made itself known. He was concentrating as he attempted to call one of his skills. William, same with his son, possessed an ability that was only acquired and used by Master Assassins only. It was the Eagle Eye or Eagle Vision, an ability that was passed down through his rich lineage of Assassins which disappeared after his son was born. But now that Desmond was dead, a feeling of that skill returning had emerged.

Here goes nothing…he opened his eyes and the world that he was seeing changed, everything became blue including the audience and the dinosaurs, all except for Alan and Laetitia. Both of them were glowing red, which mean they're truly his targets and they're bad but he was surprised. What was very special about the eagle eye was that it can distinguish between the innocents and the targets of the Assassin, making assassination much easier, and this made William clicked his tongue in disgruntlement.

Among the three, Henry Wu wasn't glowing in red, instead he was glowing blue.

* * *

One hour after the show has started; Henry Wu was looking down and still staring the Templar Ring on his right ring finger with the deep thought of regret. He didn't know that such an organization was controlling Abstergo. These kind of scenarios happened only in books or movies, that was what the scientist was thinking about. Along with how these Templars, a legit cult like organization, has appeared and invited him to their circle. He was frightened.

What're there aims? World domination maybe, but why was he invited? What will he be of use to them? Those are the question the he keep on posting on his mind.

"Mr Henry Wu, would you like to explain to our comrade about the Velociraptors?"

Henry Wu quickly turned to his left and saw Laetitia and the man seated on her left side with aging gray hair and eyes. After a brief introduction of the two, he learned that he was the Grandmaster of the Russian Rite, and was the mafia boss with a place in the Russian government.

"Originally we're aiming to create thirty Velociraptors for the Velociraptor Race and Battle Royale but we only managed to create fifteen, five of them were the Alphas." Henry explained as the Russian smile with interest on the animals.

"Doctor Wu, what would it be like if they can be controlled? Let's say as a scout for a battalion or army?" The Russian Grandmaster asked which took Henry aback. The man had showed interest to the dinosaurs indeed, but as weapons. He didn't like the idea and he began to hate the man for what he was asking since it was very dangerous.

"Well it's still in theory so I'm not in a position to tell you that it will be okay, however if you want to observed their skills then I suggest for you to watch the next event. Which is all about the alphas' hunting skill," Henry replied with hidden condensation. The Russian Grandmaster laughed heartily oblivious to his condescending words, "Good! That's Good!"

"Well then gentlemen," Laetitia butted in as the screen above the arena glowed, displaying the title of the next event, "shall we watch closely?"

Her question went unanswered as Charles Lee the holograph appeared to announce the event, "NOW LET'S WITNESS THE Velociraptors ON…THE HUNT FOR PIG OCTOBER!"

The crowd cheered in a vehement yet raving manner. The next dinosaurs were the famous Velociraptors which were very common yet famous kind during the Jurassic era. The crowd howled excitedly as the sandy inner arena descended below and a new one began to emerge.

The Inner Arena was replaced with tall palm and coconut trees and thick bushes that were wide spread all over the place. With a loud thud a huge square metallic cage emerged from the hole in the middle of the inner arena. The crowd's cheers roared louder as their eyes laid on the creatures that were banging the steel cages.

* * *

"Velociraptors!" Maya sprang from her chair right after Juhani had told her in a mild cold tone to sit. She wouldn't stop yammering in delight about the dinosaurs, so he had told her to calm down and sit so she can watch properly. This earned the man some peace from her over excited remarks, however peace was short lived after the girl's extremely loud yelp, hyped up after the dinosaurs were announced.

"Oh my god…they're gorgeous!"

"Indeed, the previous versions of Velociraptors are genetically based on Dromaeosaurs and other animals without feathers which was a contradiction to the recent findings about the original version of it. Dr Wu had corrected it so…" Juhani explained the science as best he could remember about the dinosaurs. He trailed off however when he glanced at Maya whose eyes, and probably her hearing too, were locked on the dinosaurs in inner Arena. Again the woman's enthusiasm reign more than his voice. He only sighed but didn't show any anger or disappointment, he had resigned himself to her ways. The woman's enthusiastic face was overwhelming for him.

Maya observed the Velociraptors, she had heard and seen them in the email that she received from Alan after he contacted and hired her. The appearance of the dinosaurs didn't fail to amaze her. The Velociraptors already had names and that were based on their colorful feathers.

"That one was Achilles am I right?" she pointed at the Velociraptors with white and green feathers over its greenish scaly skin, the Velociraptor named Achilles made a snarl as it tried to bite the animal beside it that possessed a blue and green feathers. Maya quickly identified the next one.

"That must be…Liam? Yeah it's Liam since its got blue and green feathers, a masculine color," she paused as she saw the Velociraptor named Liam, moved its tail and hit a violet and black feathered Velociraptor, behind him.

"And that must be…Hope am I right? The third Velociraptor?" Maya asked without any doubt, not noticing Juhani giving her an appraising look. After Alan had hired her before, he had sent her an email that contains all of the dinosaurs inside the park, they were too many and he expected that the girl would surely fail to memorize every species. But identifying the names of the Velociraptors without doubt or hitch, Maya had showed Juhani her good intellect, sharp mind with astounding memorization skills, all of which a dinosaur supervisor should possess.

Maya's eyes then widened as the cage rattled loudly and this made her noticed another trio after she saw them scampered inside. The fourth Velociraptor possessed black and gold feathers which she identified as Jacob, the fifth one has black and blood red feathers, a feminine color. She easily identified the dinosaur as Evie.

"Jacob and Evie, both possess the same shade of black colors, they must be siblings…?" Maya thought as she watched them, but then her eyes darted to sixth one, the one that stood out from the original five dinosaurs. This one didn't have any feathers and was perhaps one of the most boring ones to look at. Of all of them, however, she read and heard its name and her fabled legend behind her.

The featherless Velociraptor had a blue line that ran across the side of its long head. A clear sign that the dinosaur was an early version and the name of the strange Velociraptor was Beta, aka "Blue".

"It's Blue! The one from-"

"Jurassic World? Yeah, she was the only remaining from the original Velociraptor pack hunters, the rest were killed from the incident. That poor dinogirl…when I found her I immediately ordered my men to put her to a good safety unit and be treated with best care."

Maya looked at Juhani with amazement; she hadn't expected the man to do such a thing to a wild beast. She was saddened to the fate of Blue's pack hunters, who waere killed by the strange dinosaur called 'Indominus Rex', the one that closed down the Jurassic World.

She however shifted her attention again to the Inner Arena as a loud blaring sound rang out and a tiny door on the wall of the Inner Arena opened where, at least 50 medium size pigs came out. The pigs immediately ran in different direction like spooked hens, sensing the predators menacing gaze.

The Velociraptors roared as they saw their prey running around, after a single alarm rang out again the cage that bound them opened and they all quickly ran to the herd of pigs.

* * *

"Yes kill them!"

"Rip them apart!"

"Turn them into bacon!"

The crowd howled in shock and amazement as they saw Achilles bite and cut the pig in half using his sharp teeth, spraying blood on the dirt ground.

"KHAW! KHAW! KHAW!" Achilles shouted in triumph as Liam passed behind him and dived into a bush, a pig hiding inside squealed in fright and then its blood turning the leaves of the bush red as Liam emerged with the decapitated head of the pig in his mouth.

Hope on the left far side of the corner of the Inner Arena, was running with her mouth lowered, she was seemingly aiming to chew the heads of the two pigs. Running in front of her, killed in one blow which she did after she caught their necks. Lifting them up in the air and bit before it could scream, throwing blood on the electric-enhanced glass cover on top of the wall, which serves as a separation from the Inner Arena and the Audience.

Meanwhile on the other side of the arena, Jacob was chasing a single pig which crawled into a bush. He followed but, due to his reckless speed, bumped his head on the base of the Coconut tree, the dinosaur was disoriented for a moment and let the pig escape. Evie saw all of it happen; she ran quickly aiming at the pig but right after she stopped for a moment beside the disoriented dinosaur and swung her tail, hitting Jacob on the head. She was probably telling him how stupid he was for hitting himself on the tree.

Evie's eyes were locked on her prey but before she could grab it, another scaly figure sprang from the bush beside her and caught the pig by its neck. Blue bit the pig's head, the blood poured and covering her tongue in blood. She was about to run when Evie suddenly grab the dying pig by its back, she pulled it hard, attempting to yank it out of Blue's grasping mouth, decapitating it on the process.

Blue, throwing the head of the pig away, scowled at her, "KHAW! KHAW!"

"Khaw!Khaw…!" Evie squawked at the older Velociraptor and then suddenly she lunged at her. She tried to bit her neck but then Blue bit her first and pushed her away. Blue then growled and taunted the female Velociraptor but was cut off when Jacob appeared and hit her hind legs with his tail, making her hit the ground and giving the opportunity for the male to bite him.

Jacob sank his teeth in Blue's neck and dragged her towards Evie who quickly lunged at her again and bit her right small arm, making the dinosaur screech. The two seemed to enjoy biting her, they were probably bullying her on who'll be a better alpha of the pack. The audience roared more, the scene was clearly fun and enticing for them but not for Maya who stood with a sad face full of disbelief.

Blue was being bullied by Jacob and Evie; they were fighting for the alpha place. The bullying duo had stopped their actions when the alarm blared out again, signaling the end of the event. A small door opened once again on the wall of the inner Arena and all of the remaining pigs quickly ran for safety however one pig was left behind as its path was cut off by Achilles whose eyes locked on it.

* * *

Juhani watched as he mumbled what sounded like, "that pig is bye bye-huh?"

He paused suddenly as his eyes widen in horror. A man had appeared on the entrance of the small door way for the pigs, he identified it as one of the Templar Sigma soldiers under his command. The Templar Sigma were the ones who released the pigs earlier, they must've been recounting the surviving pigs and when they saw this one still running around the arena, they must've thought that they could still call it back.

The man about to retreat, seeing the pig wouldn't survive, but then he failed to notice Hope the Velociraptor standing beside the doorway. It was too late for him to react when the Velociraptor grabbed him by his red marooned shirt. The man yelped as he was drag by the Velociraptor, its powerful hind legs had pulled the man out of the small doorway, making her prey squeal in pain, and threw him towards the center of the arena.

The Velociraptors' eyes darted to the squeal. They were surprised to see the newcomer's presence. Their eyes stared at the being with pure enticement; the man, or to them the prey, was bigger and probably more delicious than the pigs that they had chased earlier.

The audience, all 80,000 of them gasped, no longer in fun, but in horror. The man was now moving and wincing in pain on the middle, it wasn't clearly part of the event for the man started screaming in fright as Achilles and his gang, Jacob and his sister Evie and even the injured Blue began to advanced slowly, mouths watering with saliva.

* * *

Alan, Henry, and Laetitia stared with wide horrified eyes. A man was standing on the inner Arena with hungry Velociraptors around him. This wasn't supposed to happen and yet it was happening now in front of 80,000 guests. All who had paid to see the dinosaurs for fun, not with this terror.

 _We're ruined…shit!_ Alan and Laetitia cursed silently in unison, the man's brutal fate was definitely sealed to them, Henry Wu however stood up and stared at the man, and mouthed the words, "DON'T MOVE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Velociraptors, according to a theory that he'd read, don't hunt for still preys. But the man was clearly panicking, scared that the Velociraptors would eat him alive.

Juhani stood up and pressed the call head set on his right ear to call for reinforcements. He has to rescue the man; it was one of his soldiers after all.

"Goddamit! Someone answer me now-!" Juhani cursed under his breath but his anger was cut short when he felt an air brushed beside him. He darted his eyes in front of him and was quite shocked when he saw Maya, stepping on the head rests of the bleachers and accidentally kicking some of the audience's heads with her hard toed brown boots. She jumped and leaped over the tops of the crowd, towards the inner arena.

* * *

Jurassic Empire - Control Room

Melanie Lemay was busy talking and dealing with the person on the other side of the line. She was talking rapidly, about the food that was about to be prepared on the buffet restaurant of Hotel D when her eyes glanced on one of the large screen, suspended above the room.

Her eyes widened in terror, something that wasn't supposed to be on the Inner Arena with live Velociraptors, was moving and crawling in the middle of the Inner Arena.

"Violet! Tell me, that isn't a Templar Sigma agent am I right?" she asked, dropping the phone from her hand, stopping her busy call.

Violet, glued to her personal screen, glanced up and was petrified at what she was seeing. Indeed there was a man in there and the place shouldn't be accessible to personnel if there was a dinosaur performing.

The Templar Sigma also looked up and all of them yelped in shock.

"Everyone…" Violet begin and trailed in shock, "contact all personnel! Divert all agents to the Arena, shut down Charles Lee AI system, and initiate a full quarantine lock down of Borgia Arena. NOW!" the Templar Sigma quickly dived in worked on their terminals, they will rescue the agent right now with the best of their abilities but then Melanie shouted again.

"No! Wait! Look!" Everyone darted to the screen right now and was shock again to see another person landed on the Inner Arena. Violet and Melanie quickly recognize it as Maya Smithers for she was scheduled to be introduced later to them.

* * *

"Almost there! Almost there!" Maya said as she stepped on head rest, making the person grunt in annoyance.

"Excuse me—sorry!" Maya said and with her full power, she launched herself and landed her right foot on the top of the electrified enhance glass, she felt the quick jolt of electricity on her right foot, but since her boots are dry and made pure rubber, the electricity wasn't conducted properly.

She jumped, landing hard she took of running towards the fallen man. She reached him and then stood with her back facing him. Maya was now standing and looking directly at the six Velociraptors that were eager to chew the man to death, she quickly raised her hand and as Achilles about to lunged at her, she shouted.

"HALT! ACHILLES!" Maya shouted with a strong voice. Her voice echoed throughout the dome silencing it, the audience once more waited on a baited breath. Achilles growled at her but his eyes glued on the blue eyes of the woman, her gaze seemed to be hypnotic for he stopped his advancement.

"YOU THERE LIAM, HOPE! STAY THERE YOU TWO!" Maya without looking commanded the two who began to advance to their opened side, they too stopped as her voice began to sound authoritative.

 _Ok, look at the alpha's eyes…the more you stare intently at them, the more you tell them 'I AM THE ALPHA NOW!' and they'll follow…_ Maya quickly recalled all of her studies including her thesis about Velociraptor's hunting instinct, a topic about alpha's dominance was included on her works, the things that she learned was now pouring out of her mind as she applied it.

"DON'T YOU DARE ADVANCE AT ME! JACOB! EVIE! I'LL SCOLD YOU TOMORROW FOR BULLYING BLUE!" Maya landed her ferocious blue eyes on Jacob and Evie who stopped and snarled at her, protesting and probably telling her that she wasn't the Alpha, that they were. Maya must've understood their actions so she shouted again.

"I AM THE ALPHA NOW! YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Maya stopped as she sensed a door opened behind her, she glanced to her back and saw two men, wearing the same uniform of the frightened man behind her was walking slowly behind towards the fallen comrade.

They must get out of there quickly for the Velociraptors sensed their presence and they began to advance toward them, Maya's voice thundered over them, "BLUE! STAY THERE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT HUMANS! DINOSAURS ARE HUMANS' FRIENDS! OWEN SAID THAT TO YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER HIM? HE'S MY TEACHER, OWEN GRADY!"

Blue darted her eyes at her, Maya locked her eyes at her and faintly saw a look of recognition after she mentioned the famous name of Owen Grady, the previous Alpha of the previous Velociraptor pack hunter.

Maya then stared with startled eyes as she saw Blue take a step back, a sign that she was obeying her command and acknowledging her as the Alpha. However Jacob and Evie squawked at Maya, the duo resented her.

Maya moved her left hand downward rapidly, avoiding Jacob's sharp teeth. Then the woman clenched her left hand and grabbed him by the tip of his sharp mouth. The Audience screamed in fright as Maya pulled Jacob's face by his long mouth. The dinosaur tried to struggle and break free but Maya suddenly shushed him in a commanding tone.

"JACOB…DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAND DOWN!?"

Jacob stared with his menacing golden eyes at Maya's predatory one; his nose twitch as he caught her scent and he was alarmed for it was stronger than his.

 _Another way of establishing dominance…_ Maya learned another way of establishing dominance and that was producing an odor and aura that was stronger than the predatory one. She wasn't sure if it will work however, when she was under the guidance of Owen Grady she succeeded when she practiced it on wild dogs, but those were a pack of dogs, back on the main land. Now these were Velociraptors, she didn't know how they will respond.

"KHAW! KHAW! KHAW!" Maya let go of Jacob after Evie produced a loud squawk. She watched as Jacob quickly move behind the female Velociraptor, hiding himself in the shadows of the larger female dinosaur, and stood there, staring at her with begrudging eyes.

She glanced behind her and saw the man was dragged by his fellow workers as the three of them entered through the large doorway. The door slammed shut behind her and before she could turn back to the Velociraptors, a loud thud echoed above her.

She looked up and saw a huge metallic cage moving down, towards them. She quickly leaped out just in time to avoid the cage that was dropped and trapped the six Velociraptors. Achilles and his gang, and Jacob and his sister quickly snarled back in and tried to plow through the cage's steel bars, all of them were angry for they were tricked by her, except for Blue, her command was still in her head.

Maya breathed out a large air. It was her first day and yet it was already this intense. The dinosaurs growled at her as she stood up, she regained her composure as the Alpha of the pack, and said to them.

"This ends our first meeting, tomorrow I'll be there to train you all. Okay?" She asked with a smile and tilted her head happily, creating a contrast from her previous predatory expression earlier. Jacob and Evie roared at her in protest, they showed signs that they didn't like her but the woman shrugged it off.

"You'll like me, and if you don't. I don't care." Achilles snorted his nose as he retreated together with his gang to the far side of the cage. Jacob and Evie remained in their position, their nose exhaled air fierce, full of bitterness.

* * *

Maya smiled at them and then her ears picked up as she heard the audience applause and appraisal. She looked up and saw her face on the large screen above. Her face became red in pure embarrassment. For the first time in her life, other than during college fairs, her face was full featured on large screen in front of many strangers.

Maya looked around and then saw Alan and the woman beside him whom she recognize as Laetitia England and the smiling face of Doctor Henry Wu. The scientist was clapping his hands, praising her for averting a disaster to the park.

Her heart beat fiercely, she finally saw her biggest idol, applauding for her. She smiled cheek fully and bowed to the audience again, earning her a lot of praising howls.

* * *

Shaun and Rebecca stared at each other then at the woman. They both saw the whole thing, her magnificent jump, her devoting speech and her clumsy reddening face. The Assassins looked at the woman in amazement, her display of courage had impressed them all.

She could be a good Assassin…William glanced at her and used his ability. The woman was blue. She's not a Templar. However he slowly shifted back to the applauding Henry Wu. He couldn't accept nor fathom it.

Henry was a Templar who, might've, turned his son into a dinosaur. He was a bad man for Alan's words are his commands and yet he was blue.

 _This isn't good…_ William thought harshly. Henry Wu was someone who could defy such an ancient power like his Eagle Vision. Clearly he has a trick on defeating them inside his sleeves.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally I replace the previous chapter with this one. Sorry folks the next chapter will be delayed due to some errors. Special thanks to Esparia for proofreading and editing :)


	6. Welcome to Jurassic Empire

Chapter 5

* * *

September 21 2018 – Jurassic Empire – Borgia Arena Tram Station

 _'He's talking to me…he's talking to me…aww...'_ Maya mentally danced while maintaining an understanding and calm smile. Henry Wu was thanking her for saving the employee back at the arena. But the woman's attention was trapped by her own mental squealing of appraisal from the famous scientist.

Her attention didn't catch the surrounding sound of the bustling station as a huge crowd rushed in and lined up for the tram.

From the Arena, the tram would take the visitors towards the main park, Maya, Juhani and Henry Wu stood in the middle of the station as the crowds flocked to the platform as the monorail arrived.

"Say…you said Sir Owen Grady taught you about controlling Velociraptors."

"Oh well…" Maya, after realizing that he was still talking with her, woke up from her dreamy daze and answered, "Yes sir…but those were a pack of dogs and I only have a crash course with him, it was for my thesis."

"Oh my, good thing it helped you today," The scientist nodded, gladdened by the woman's knowledge on controlling dinosaurs.

"Unfortunately I think I must go. I still have to present my works with the investors," Henry Wu paused as he glanced at the rich crowd on the far corner of the crowded station, despite the enormous count of the visitors, the group looked like they were isolated from them.

"Why don't you join us to our dinner tonight, Miss Maya?"

"Oh um…I would love too," Maya said, mentally shouting in joy, the scientist had invited her to dinner with him which she'd never expected nor dreamed in her entire life.

The scientist politely bowed to her and then to Juhani who eyed him with still eyes. Ever since that he'd met him, he never liked him. Something was off about him and make him feel unnerved.

 _'You just received your rank as a Grandmaster today, Henry, and then you're already changing the plans for tonight,'_ he watched, with scrutiny, the receding back of the scientist.

"So where to now, Sir Juhani?" Maya Smithers asked and moved to face him, taking the man slightly aback by her eager blue eyes. Her excitement confused and slightly startled him. They were about to enter the park, which she was anticipating for.

"Well for starters…thank you for saving my men back there." Now it was Maya's turn to be startled, when she first saw him, she could only describe him with one word: soldier. The man was like a soldier to her, standing still and upright, his voice is deep but authoritative and then he was emitting an aura of a squadron leader, she thought it was maybe because of the battle scar on his face.

"Well…no problem," Maya said simply. The monorail quickly rushed in, bringing cold air to the station. The monorail has a sleek bullet-like appearance; its metallic hull was painted white with blue stripes. A logo of Jurassic Empire was imprinted on the doors, that opened while producing a hissing sound.

The people quickly flocked in as the girl's heart began to thump. She was now about to enter the park and she was definitely excited.

* * *

About five cars away, along the ten car monorail, away from Maya Smithers, William Miles silently stalked Juhani. His eagle vision was up and the Templar Master was all red in his eyes. He was definitely his target and he would kill him if he encountered him today.

Gavin, Shaun, and Rebecca, flanking him from behind, made several excuses and grunts as the crowd pushed them inward towards the tram. They silently complained with the occasional disgruntled sounds.

"God these people, they should've already known the 2015 incident on Jurassic World," Rebecca said.

"Clearly, today's society is ignorant. If something famous pops out, no matter how dangerous it is, people will flock on it and praise it like its innovation," Shaun deliberately said with a shake of his head. Not minding the several disagreeing looks that a group of teenagers gave to him after they overheard him.

Gavin ignored the two and silently focused on the mission. The plan was clear in his head. After they rode they entered the main premises of the park and then Erudito will contact them. He would guide them throughout the park and help them on their mission.

He would need to hack every camera within the park, so he could do his part perfectly, and that would take him an hour.

"Here we go William," Gavin said as the four of them entered the monorail, the door closed behind them and then the transportation began to move.

William only nodded as the monorail swept between the monstrous towers of Hotel A and B. Soon after that the monorail glided smoothly along the tracks that lead them to a wide coast of the Hotel Area. The Assassins look down and saw a huge walk way bridge that ran parallel to the monorail. The bridge walkway had the same destination as the Transport, but it was only used by people who would rather have a leisurely walk instead.

William silently scrutinized the crowd as a welcoming AI voice spoke from speakers on the ceiling of the monorail, "GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO JURASSIC EMPIRE, I AM CHARLES LEE YOUR AI COMPANION FOR TODAY."

 _'Oh Bloody Hell…not him again,'_ Shaun sighed deeply, miffed that the famous dead Grandmaster Templar was back and welcoming the people again.

"SEE ME AT THE DIRECTORY, IF YOU'RE LOST. ASK ME ANYTHING AND I'LL ANSWER. SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE!" The crowd cheered in excitement as a couple of children rushed passed the British Assassin, making him click his tongue.

"Kids today, they're ignorant with the danger of this theme park," Shaun commented discreetly, avoiding public attention. Rebecca looked ahead; the kids were running to the front. They were pretty excited and she knew why.

"We're almost at the big gate," She said to Shaun, who just snorted from lack of interest.

* * *

Maya chuckled as she saw a group of kids ran towards the front, bumping to the rich group with speed, several of the investors made grunts of dismay and complaints as the kids bumped into their expensive clothes. Maya thought they were ridiculous, this was a theme park, normal crowds don't go to theme parks wearing suits, and people will just mess around with it.

"Those kids they seem to enjoy the park."

"No, I think they're about to see the huge welcome gate," Juhani simply said and the girl's eyes lit up, her happiness fired up again.

"Oh my! I'm going to see it too!" Maya said and then squeezed herself towards the very front car, leaving Juhani speechless. He was bewildered, a second ago the woman was calm and collective but now she was all fired up again, like she was five year old at an amusement park.

"Augh…you're in your mid twenties and yet you act like ten…" Juhani stared at the receding back of Maya, unable to stop her rampaging feelings. However his face relaxed from being bugged to a serene look. He couldn't help but like the girl's excitement, her exclamations of wonderment was the same as his daughter. When he was around Maya the absence of his daughter felt less heavy.

* * *

Maya squeeze herself between two fat Chinese business men who muttered in disappointment in their native language. She apologized quickly and resumed her straight walk. She reached the very front car and large window that gave her a beautiful, panoramic view, of what was ahead of them.

Trees rustled in as the monorail swept pass, and then after a moment Maya's eyes widened again in amazement and, her heart beat in trepidation as her eyes landed on the large gate in front of her.

The dual doors was supported by two massive pillars with torches on its tips, its surface bore the designs of a pair of Tyrannosaurus-rex, each were facing each other, their jaws are wide opened to an eternal roar. Right in the middle of it, below their massive jaws, was huge egg that was emitting 13 rays of light and right inside the egg, glowing with its pure red color, was an equilateral cross. Above the doors also supported by the massive pillars was the theme park's name bored on an arch way.

 **JURASSIC EMPIRE  
**

* * *

Maya was astounded by its massiveness; she was puzzled however with equilateral cross. It seemed to be out of place and out of theme.

"That equilateral cross…"

"Hehehe I know, we now own everything and…soon the world."

Maya glanced behind her and saw two businessmen talking, they shifted their heads away from her, annoyed to her presence. Maya just shrugged whatever they've said and looked in front again.

The gate slowly opened, letting the monorail passed through. She released an passionate breath. The Monorail was now running through the main premises of the park, she was completely in hysterics as she saw the plain beneath her…and the beings that walk below the elevated rails of the monorail.

"Look! Brontosaurus!"

"No, its Brachiosuarus!"

"No kids…its Diplodocus…" Maya said as the group of kids beside her all look at her with amazed eyes. Maya watched as a herd of Diplodocus silently strode on the left side of the monorail.

Diplodocus, famous plant eaters during Jurassic era, was a huge long-necked dinosaur. It has pillar like legs and peg-like teeth on its mouth. Other than the long necked she also saw a herd of Edmontosaurus, their duck-billed mouths made her chuckle with delight.

"We're now passing a portion of Elise's tundra."

She turned around and saw Juhani emerging from the crowd. He also looked in front as the monorail glided passed the herds of dinosaurs. The monorail then eventually slowed down as the next station become nearer.

The journey was over and the real one was about to start.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Birch & Braddock Main Street  
**

Maya and Juhani walked away from the station and into the main street of the theme park.

Maya was astounded once again. The whole main street lived up to its name, there were rows and rows of high-end brand shops, fine dining and fast-food restaurant and gift shops.

Hundreds of people were walking or sitting on chairs of restaurants, some were even doing shopping in the Abercrombie and Fitch store and Uniqlo store on the right side corner, there were also people walking in and out of Starbucks and other famous cafés on the left side. The whole street was like an open shopping mall.

"This is Birch and Braddock Main Street, as you observed there are many high end shops and restaurants here," Juhani explained as both of them walked under the mid-day sun.

"It's like a shopping mall here."

"Exactly, Alan and Laetitia didn't want to create Jurassic Empire as a zoo theme park only; they also wanted to create a mall too," Juhani explained again as he recalled the two CEO's discussing the construction of the park. At first they planned the main street to contain only gift shops, IMAX Theater and museums, the minor attractions of the park, but then Alan became too ambitious.

He changed the plans and turned it into a makeshift shoppingmall.

Maya observed the minor attractions then her eyes slowly shifted as a huge shadow suddenly loomed over them. She looked up and was startled to see a huge statue of a man wearing an 18th century British colony army uniform. The statue was standing proudly, its right foot elevated on a small rock and the man's arms were covered with little dinosaurs with wings. Maya saw the dinosaurs, it was a Pterodactyl and its wings spread wide proudly on the shoulder of the man.

"That's General Braddock, he was a general during America's British colonial times, he and his army leaded an expedition one day and found a fossil of a Pterodactyl. That was back from 18th century." Juhani said as he also looked up and observed. As much as he hated the crowded street, he also hated telling lies.

It wasn't true that Braddock found a Pterodactyl fossil; he was doing an expedition for the army only for the Seven Years War and also he was a corrupted Templar.

"Oh…I like him." Maya, oblivious to the history, smiled at the statue, the chubby features of the general made her happy.

* * *

In the control room, the air of calmness reigned again. Violet and Melanie were both looking at their respective computer screen as they manage the park, together with the fifteen Sigma Ones that were all busy with their work.

"Ok, total Visitor and Guest number is…127,000," Violet said, summoning a window and tallying the total visitor's number.

Melanie was busy talking on the phone while typing on her computer, "Ok, thank you, make sure the White shark is all set for Adewale and his son." She put down her phone and turn her chair towards her companion.

"Violet, the Adewale feeding show is about to start."

"Yeah, and so was Haytham's," Violet swipe the screen again and summoned a video feed inside the Carnivorous den, looking for the familiar Giganotosaurus called Haytham.

"Alan and Laetitia and the group are all going to the lagoon." Melanie said as Violet only nodded.

* * *

Jurassic Empire - Adewale and Eseosa's Lagoon

Dinosaur's in the Area : 2 (Mosasauruses)

William and his Assassins strode pass the large entrance of the aquarium. He and his group were still trailing their targets and all of them entered to this establishment.

Inside they all looked at the rows and rows of chairs that were all pointing toward the large lagoon in front of them. The aquarium contained five section of bleachers, just like the arena but it can only hold a maximum number of 200-350 visitors.

The batch of Templar Grandmasters was all seated on the front part, near the edge of the lagoon and all of them where wearing water resistant jackets that seemed to protect their expensive clothes.

William ignored it and concentrated his eyes at Alan, Laetitia, and Henry.

"Hello their, Eagles!" The familiar voice of Erudito made Shaun and Rebecca wince silently.

"Erudito, haven't I told you many times... to distance yourself from your mic."

"Sorry about that _Shaun-y_. Anyway I can see you now and tell William to smile, his features are menacing and not to mention…an Abstergo agent was looking at him right now."

Gavin's eyes became stern. Someone was looking at William which means someone was looking at them too, he couldn't risk of being exposed, he immediately darted his eyes behind him.

"Gavin, 8 'o clock, at the entrance," Erudito instructed as the assassin shifted his eyes. True to his words, an Abstergo Agent, wearing a dark blue uniform with a cap, bearing the logo of Abstergo, was standing right at the exit. And the man's eyes were lock on William.

He immediately looked away and slowly edged towards William, beside him.

"William—"

"I know. He's looking at me," William coldly said, making the Assassin move back. Erudito quickly answered.

"Then act normal, you're not acting like an Assassin William."

As much as he wanted to burst in anger, as much he wanted to shout at Erudito, what the man said was clearly true. An assassin shouldn't create an impression that he was a deadly predator, and yet he was showcasing it right now. They'll be exposed soon if he continues his routine.

"Hmph," William snorted, aggravated to the correct fact, as he relaxed his face and then slowly he formed a smile that was contrast to his eyes which was screaming for murder.

"There that's a good boy."

"Shut up," William said to Erudito as the hacker chuckled with delight.

"Anyway I found a recent file that contains all of the facility within the island, check your phones Assassins." They all took out their phones and saw a notification of a new file. They accessed and they saw a file that contained all of the park's amenities and dinosaurs.

"Wait…look at this," Shaun said as he stopped scanning the file, he noticed something was odd with list of dinosaurs. Another species was added and this made him puzzled.

"They have a new dinosaur…" Rebecca said as she read the name.

 **\- New! Mosasaurus Embryo-**

 **DNA Helix: Eseosa**

"It's only an add-on…" Gavin said but then the speaker blurted out. The show was about to start as the people sat down on their chairs, all of them were excited and thrill of what the attraction will give to them.

"Eseosa…isn't he Adewale's grandson…?" Erudito said over the mic and the Assassins only nodded. According to their history, Eseosa was an assassin during the Haiti revolution. He was a member of the Haitian Brotherhood who contributed much to the war and the end of his life story wasn't very good.

"I'm still curious what Connor asked him to do that time," Gavin said while recalling the genetic history helix that he read together with Shaun many years ago when they're hacking to Abstergo's DNA Helix Acquisition databanks. It all contains the memories of the Assassin's that came from the DNA memories that the Templars got from random people.

"I wonder what Adewale will say if he found his grandson has become a hideous extinct lizard." Rebecca said as Shaun's eyes suddenly lit up. An idea emerged from his mind and he found it disturbing and weird.

He recalled the Animus program, the one that Desmond used in order to recall his ancestors memories. The machine works with the DNA of the subject, which its concept was all about genetic memories which was stored within the depths of DNA. The idea that sprang upon his mind involves DNA of the dinosaurs; since they're all made from the Assassin's ancestors would they still have the memory of their past life.

Shaun immediately stopped as voice of a woman echoed throughout the Lagoon.

"GOOD AFTERNOON FOLKS, WELCOME ADEWALE AND ESEOSA'S LAGOON ARE YOU ALL READY? THEN LET'S CALL ADEWALE!"

The oblivious crowd roared in thrill and they all shouted in unison, the name of the dinosaur.

"ADEWALE!

"ADEWALE!"

"ADEWALE!"

And just as the dinosaur heard its name, Adewale burst into the water. William stared to a 22 meter large carnivorous dinosaur. It possessed a long snout mouth just like a crocodile and its front flippers flapped wildly, splashing some waters to the Templar Grandmasters on the front seat. Lucky for them, there suits were not wet because of the ridiculous jackets that they were wearing.

"I think Adewale pretty pissed off," Shaun said to Rebecca who only nodded.

 _'This is what happened to the great Adewale,'_ Gavin felt down to the fate of one of their great member of the Brotherhood, Adewale was a good Assassin and so was his grandson, he pitied him now for him to be reduced to nothing but a plaything for the people. Then he shifted his gaze to the Templar Grandmasters, eyes filled with resentment.

"I know it's bad but that's how the Templars turned your once proud assassins," Erudito said as he viewed him from a nearby mounted CCTV and added, "I don't' call it a good revenge either…but I say, the Templars took their revenge perfectly."

William said, "Not for long…not for long." The Master Assassin sighed in a defeated manner, Erudito was once again correct.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS NOW THAT YOU'VE SEEN ADEWALE…WHY DON'T WE WATCH HIS SON! ESEOSA! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE THE FATHER AND SON LIVES PEACEFULLY ON JURASSIC EMPIRE. COME ON NOW LET'S SHOUT HIS NAME FOR HIM, HE IS A LITTLE BIT SHY."

The crowd then cheered mercilessly the name of the younger Mosasaurus, but then after a minute, the lagoon's surface didn't even pop a loud bubble, it was still and calm, indicating the absence of the other large specie.

"Where's the dino?"

"Hmph, Eseosa was such a pussy!"

"Come out now! We didn't pay heavy prices for you to hide!"

A group of kids shouted in disappointment as the water was still passive and creatures less.

"AWW YOU SCARED HIM OFF…DON'T WORRY WE KNOW HOW TO MAKE HIM APPEAR." The woman's voice was probably a cue for after second a loud thud echoed above them. The audiences looked up and saw a hanging dead great white shark that was dangling on a hook.

The carcass then stopped on the middle of the lagoon.

"NOW COME OUT NOW MY DEAR, COME OUT NOW. DON'T BE SHY-"

The water suddenly burst and another new Mosasaurus appeared. Its scales were different for it engraved with long, menacing, black lines which contrast to its green scale. Eseosa appeared and the whole crowd roared in amazement.

* * *

"Ah Sir Wu! We couldn't believe that you build two of them!" The British Grandmaster said with delight to Henry Wu who only nodded.

"The Mosasaurus that I build was made from the DNA helix of crocodile, great white sharks and the deadly-"

"Oh please save me from your sciences, tell me though however, can that Mosa—blah blah be controlled?" the British Grandmaster asked the scientist. Again another man had asked Henry about controlling the dinosaurs, he began to dislike the Templars even more.

 _You can't even pronounce its name…why would I tell you yes?_ "I do not know, my field is genetic sciences not behavioral science," Henry simply said earning him some disappointed grunt from the British Templar. He didn't like the man, he didn't even like the company where he was in. He began to dislike Abstergo itself.

Men who wanted to dominate the world through mental control, are the ones you should avoid contact with, that was one of his philosophies and he was extremely irritated that he was defying his own philosophy.

The floor of the block where the bleachers are suddenly made a loud thud. The bleachers then slowly descended, revealing tall glasses that separated them from the main tank. They descended to an underwater observatory of the aquarium.

The Mosasauruses, Adewale, and Esoasa, silently swim in front of the visitor, the Grandmasters made ooh's and aah's as Alan spoke to the British Grandmaster on his right side.

"As you can sir's we built this aquarium as an observatory, just like Jurassic World, however the innovation here is that this bleachers can move around the aquarium, giving us a 360 degree view of the tank."

"Nice! Very nice! As expected from you Alan, you spared no expenses," the British Grandmaster praised Alan more as the CEO smile widened like a cat being petted.

* * *

"We're under water…" Maya said. Astonished that she was seeing the while length of the Mosasaurus, she couldn't believe the technology possessed by this theme park.

The bleachers suddenly jolted and moved towards the left side. She looked around and observed that the huge block were following a tracks that probably goes around the aquarium.

"Impressive isn't? Alan and Laetitia spared no expenses on reviving this park." Juhani said with pride but with a hint of disillusionment. He never relished the idea of having this park possessed a technological prowess, because it was too expensive and the whole company was on a verge of bankrupt. Alan and Laetitia, both of them risked all of the Abstergo asset on reviving this park, right now Abstergo was completely penniless, many of its division, including the Pharmaceutical, the weapons manufacturing, and even the now useless Abstergo Entertainment, was now on lease.

The success of Abstergo depends solely on the people's head count and private investors which can shift anytime if something bad happened on this today's event.

"I really like this place, Jurassic Empire what more if we go deeper," Maya said as she looked at the Mosasuarus. She was excited to explore the park more.

* * *

WEEEE! Finally updated! I can't beleive I finish this chapter. Special thanks to Esparia for proofreading and beta-reading. Alright folks! What can you say? Leave some reviews and please and if you want me to add more dinosaurs, I will certainly do it! Till then folks, till the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World and Assassin's creed series. :)


	7. Into the Park

**Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Birch and Braddock Main Street – September 21 2018**

Maya and Juhani passed beside the huge statue of General Braddock; the main street was still crowded and bustling with friendly sounds of people talking to each other. Several meters away from them, the groups of Templar Grandmasters were walking in the middle of the street. The show has just finished and the group decided to see more about the park's main attractions.

They all looked like they were primary school children on a field trip, all walking close together in a ship like formation that parted the crowed like the sea.

 _'Oh my…_ ' Maya marveled at the high end shops to her right, a lot of people were shopping, they're probably aiming for the shops rather than the main attractions of the park.

She stopped suddenly, her stomach growling making her feel embarrassed and annoyed.

"It looks like you're hungry," Juhani said plainly, not looking in her direction, making the her flush red.

"Well I haven't eaten lunch yet," she stated, trying to recover from her embarrassment.

"Want to eat lunch with me?" He asked.

"Well—" Maya paused as she saw another huge statue in front of her. The statue was a man wearing elegant, 18th century clothing and held a cane on his right hand. A small Dimorphodon was looming on his head and his left hand was raised upward in a proud manner, showing an egg shape object the color of gold.

She looked below her and searched for a name plate and found one on the statue's feet.

 **IN MEMORY OF REGINALD BIRCH**

 **THE FIRST MAN WHO FOUND THE AMBERIZE MOSQUITO**

"Reginald Birch…?" Maya wondered, the man was unknown to her.

"Oh him, he's an infamous rich man who lived in England during the 18th century era. And he was the first man who found an Amberize Mosquito." Juhani explained, again it was a lie. It was never true that this man found an Amberize Mosquito.

"What's an Amberize Mosquito?" Maya asked again as Juhani explained.

"That's where the miracle happens, the first step on creating a dinosaur," Juhani said, looking passed the statue where a large building stood.

The Visitor's Center, or what was now also known as the Abstergo and InGen Innovation Center, was the largest building on the main street. Its roof was in a shape of a tropical thatched tiki-hut but it was made completely out of glass but had a strong metal frame. Right on the middle of it, standing tall and casting a shadow to the main street was a tall spire like tower. The top of the tower possessed a triangle symbol that was hanging on its edge; it was the symbol of Abstergo Industry.

"I didn't notice this," Maya looked on with wonderment, startled that she'd missed something that big when she first came in.

"This is the Abstergo and InGen Innovation center, it houses the minor attractions such as the hologram sphere. It also has a monorail station inside, from there you can travel all around to the Park's main attractions," Juhani said as Maya listened intently. She had to start taking note for things such as basic transportation module if she wanted to start working here.

"So what else does the Innovation Center contains?" Maya asked curiously.

"Other than the Hologram Sphere," he began, "it contains nothing but DNA engineering labs, security and armed forces HQ, and the Control Room."

"Control Room…oh, that's great." Maya said with a smile. Looking around she spotted Henry Wu. The scientist was lagging behind the rich group and was the last one who entered the building. She was still mesmerized with his appearance; truly she was an avid fan of him.

"So shall we eat now?" Her mental dance number stopped as Juhani asked her again.

"About that…I think I might skip lunch, I'm kinda excited with the main attractions. Is it alright with you?" She asked as the man shrugged and just smiled. He agreed with her for he wanted this task to be finished as soon as possible.

"That's fine," Juhani said. He wanted this task to be finished as soon as possible, however he also has a conflicting feeling, a wish to make his time with her a little longer.

The two nodded with each other and they proceeded to enter the main building. Unbeknownst to the Templar Master however, the Master Assassin and his group stalked them.

Ever since at the Lagoon, William never left his eyes at Juhani. His eyes were stern and cold. An Assassin must never lose his target and that was his principle.

"So…where too next? It looks like some of the Templar Grandmaster will stay at the conference room at the 19th floor of the innovation center." Erudito asked.

Shaun asked, "What about the others?"

"Most of them wanted to explore the park's main attraction first; they're waiting for the Monorail inside."

"What about the forces, have you counted everyone?" Gavin asked next making the hacker, irate. His was being bombarded with questions that he must answer fast, he wasn't yet prepared.

"There're 150 Abstergo and Templar Sigma soldiers all around the park, however I'm not sure where they're stationed, and they're revolving and taking turns quicker than England's Royal Guards…"

Gavin clicked his tongue in setback to what he heard. Changing and roaming of guards in a quick pace was a good strategy of guarding a stronghold or military fortress. The Templars wanted to make this day a good and favorable to them, they would prevent anything even minor incidents from happening to get a good review.

"I guess you haven't any proposal for our escape plan, Erudito?" Rebecca asked then as the crowd behind the Assassin's grew as more people was being welcomed to the park.

"About that…none," Erudito answered with an embarrass chuckle, making Shaun click his tongue. Clearly Erudito was too naïve to their situation right now.

"How about we explore the park first and searched for every force instead and while we do that, we also plan our escape." Gavin quickly suggested as the Assassin's turned to him. He was correct, planning an escape route would be good, and that could only be done if they know the locations of the Templar Forces are assigned.

William also thought about that but then the plan doesn't involve killing his targets

"What about the Targets," he asked as the three looked at him.

"Should we plan on how to get to them, and kill them?" his tone was cold as Gavin answered him.

"We can…however think about it William. If all of their forces are all over the island, where will they converge? Right in the center where the masters are, it's too dangerous." He paused as he saw a dark glare from William, he didn't like what he was hearing right now. It was clear to him that the man was suggesting to skip killing the three targets, the three people who defiled his son.

"Are you suggesting…to skip killing them?"

"Yes, William, and I have reasons why," Gavin crossed his arms over his blue shirt and green jacket. "We're walking blind here. We don't know where Desmond's body is and if we find him how are we supposed to carry him back?"

Immediately the question was posted mentally to Shaun and Rebecca, Gavin was right. They were metaphorically walking blind in this mission and didn't prepare a good plan for escape. William had also thought about it and it somehow calmed him down. His friend was correct, they mustn't act recklessly, and they must plan right here and right now.

"You're right…" William looked at the Innovation Center building, his plans behind to form in his mind. "This might not be a good one, but I have a plan."

He turned back to his Assassins and dictated, "Explore the whole Jurassic Empire, the Main Attractions only, let's form an escape plan. As for Desmond's body," he then turned his attention to Erudito and spoke, "I'll leave that one up to you Erudito, give all what you've got to give us a location of his body."

Erudito, on the other end of their lines, gulped down in awe. The man's determination had an tremendous effect on him, he definitely inspired him to do his job perfectly.

"Ok then, leave it to me Eagles, we're team now, ok," he said in determination making William smile.

"Yes, we're a team."

* * *

Inside the Innovation Center, Maya's eyes flickered over everything. She was so amazed with all the gadgetry that the place contained. The lobby, or more like the welcoming hall was large and two stories high. A pair of grand double helix staircase was standing proudly both of her sides, the stairs lead to the second floor verandah which held a café that overlooked the entrance hall.

The place was also bustling with people viewing some minor attractions inside. Maya wondered and looked at the art section to her left where a couple of kids were drawing and coloring dinosaurs, then to a mini bone museum which displayed eggs and fossilize bones of the dinosaurs.

Right in the middle of the entrance hall was a small podium, she watched as a kid climbed up to it and pressed something on the screen on the stand, the hall was then flooded with a huge, real size, hologram of a Brachiosaurus which whiffed down to the mesmerize tourist.

This was the Hologram Sphere.

"This is pretty cool," Maya said in appraisal as she and Juhani walked away towards the Monorail.

* * *

 **RED INDIAN'S PETTING AVENUE**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area – 25 (Juvenile Dinosaurs : 5 Apatosaurus, 5 Brachiosaurus, 5 Triceratops, 5 Edmontosaurus, 5 Ankylosaurus)**

Shaun and Rebecca silently stood beneath a huge tree as hundreds of kids ran passed them. The children were all excited as the Red Indian's Petting Park was the only attraction in Jurassic Empire that the dinosaur could be held.

A lot of adults were in there and most of them were park's employees who were all handling the dinosaurs that were being touched by children.

There was also a huge open area in the middle where kids could ride baby dinosaurs.

After they all decided to split up to search for Abstergo forces and escape routes, Shaun and Rebecca first came to this attraction. They're now inspecting and saw several Abstergo Security forces and Templar Sigma ones. Rebecca identified them.

The Security forces wore a dark navy blue shirt and pants with a cap bearing the logo of Abstergo Industries, while the Templar Sigma Ones wore red over shirt and black pants. Together she tallied that there were more than ten of them in this area.

"Shaun, there're ten of them," she said to Shaun who just nodded, the man was busy looking at the juvenile, dinosaur with a duck-billed mouth and a long crest on its head. He identified it to be a Parasaurolophus which he saw on the list about dinosaurs that Erudito gave to them.

"Yes…poor baby dino being played upon by oblivious children," he said as watched the Parasaurolophus being hugged and tagged by a couple delinquent children.

"It's mine!"

"I saw it first!"

"Mine!"

Rebecca watched as two children fought over a baby Triceratops, they were probably fighting who will ride on it first. She pitied that dinosaur also.

"You know what…it's not just the Templars who are ignorant today, a lot of today's society are," she said with enlightenment as both of them moved away, Shaun just nodded in agreement. He already knew what those words meant.

* * *

 **CONTROL ROOM**

Violet watched the monitor which shows the insides of a dinosaur paddock called 'Haytham's Paddock'. It was the only feeding show that was ongoing right now. Her alertness was increased, her eyes were keen, she will see and contact some of the forces on that area if she saw something a amiss. They couldn't afford another screw up like the Borgia Arena.

"Violet, CNN, BBC, and FOX News have just arrived." Melanie said which made her groan. The media circus had arrived and accommodating them will be very hard. Alan had called them so they can provide live coverage of the park to entice more people to come. A good PR strategy, that's what she thought.

"Great tell them to go to the Lagoon First, they might see Adewale and Eseosa-" she paused however when she glanced at the screen, mounted on a wall beside her, which shows a CCTV live footage of Red Indian's Petting Avenue, eyes filled with recognition. She quickly zoomed in to the couple underneath a tree, the woman was wearing a black jacket, over black shirt and black distressed pants, and the other one was a man wearing light blue sweater over a brown rough pants.

She felt that she saw the two of them before but her memory was vague and unclear.

 _Weird…_ she only shrugged and resumed her work, forgetting the odd couple.

* * *

 **VIDIC'S BOTANICAL GARDEN**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area - None**

William stared coldly at the statue of Warren Vidic standing proudly above him. The statue was of an old man wearing a lab coat, it was holding a large Jurassic-era flower in its right hand, which was raised in a proudly like the old man was showing it to the world.

The old scientist was a Templar Master and the one who kidnapped him many years ago, William still remembered how ugly he was and how cruel he was to him. He was one of the masterminds who planned the purging of the Assassins. He will never forgive him for that.

"Shit…look at him, standing proudly like he owns the world," William snarled with bitterness to Gavin who just shrugged and looked ahead.

He could see a large pathway and field of wild prehistoric flowers ahead. The two of them proceed to enter.

"WELCOME TO VIDIC'S BOTANICAL GARDEN. ALL PLANTS AND FLOWERS THAT YOU CAN SEE HERE ARE EDIBLE TO OUR DINOSAURS,"

An interactive voice said as a child went near to a flower, a lot of people were now walking into the garden, some were sitting on the bench, admiring the beautiful flowers and the refreshing bamboo forest in a relaxed manner, and others were walking and listening to the interactive voice which explains the species of flowers.

The Assassins however didn't care for any of those things, their eyes were fully activated and observing the scenery in front of them.

'1…2…3…4…5…' William count as his eyes landed on an Abstergo security force, their uniforms told him their identity. '1…2…3…4…' he counted again, this time for Templar Sigma's. He finished his counting, there're nine Templar Forces in the Botanical Garden and no more than that.

The Master Assassin then moved his right hand and clutched the small earphone on his right ear.

"Erudito, can you see me."

"Yup, there're nine of them," Erudito said as he too counted from the CCTV.

"Where too next then? You should avoid this place in your escape plan." He suggested as the Master Assassin looked above, at the elevated Monorail Station, thinking where he would go next.

"By the next station I guess...how's in your end?" He asked as Erudito shrugged.

"Still no luck, although I'm now hacking the InGen and Abstergo Recreation Lab Databanks, I might find some goodies in this one," The hacker said as the Assassin hears several typing noises. He was really working hard and non-stop, indeed.

"Contact us soon if you find something," Gavin said as the two of them walked towards the station.

* * *

 **GERMAINT'S TREE TOP NATURE CONVENTION**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area - 25 (5 Brachiosaurus, 5 Diplodocus, 5 Apatosaurus, 5 Supersaurus, 5 Mamenchisaurus)**

Shaun and Rebecca slowly walked together with the crowd. They looked around and Rebecca was mesmerized with the gigantic tall trees that were towering them. The tree's large body was acting as a support to large walkway hanging bridge that they were walking into.

They are in the Germaint's Tree Top Nature Convention, it was an attraction dedicated only to the long necked Sauropods dinosaurs which lazily peeked their heads on the edge of the bridge.

Shaun glanced to his left and saw a child feeding a long neck dinosaur with peg-like teeth on its head.

"Oh great…Littlefoot is being fed by a child," he commented as he continued, "sadly it isn't the goody treestar which he painstakingly searched for years."

Rebecca turned to him, puzzled by what he was saying. The British man ignored her her questioning eyes, if Rebecca didn't know the animated series "The Land Before Time", it would be a waste of time for him to explain it clearly.

"You know what, I'm amazed that some people know the names of these dinosaurs." Rebecca began, ignoring what Shaun commented earlier. "I mean looked at that, someone named this one Diplodocus, even though it looks like an Apatosaurus." She pointed at the long necked dinosaur who just glanced at her with lazy eyes, mouths moving as it chewed on the leaves that it was eating.

Shaun fixed his square type glass and quickly said in a hard informational way, "That's a Brachiosaurus, its humerus on its front leg is larger than the others."

Rebecca rose her right brow, surprised that the man knew the dinosaur's type at first glance.

"Ok…how about that one, that surely a Brontosaurus, yeah its neck is super long," she said in a proud manner, thinking that she got it right however, again Shaun fixed his square glasses and said educationally, "That's a Diplodocus, as you can see its front legs is too short so it's standing on its hind legs, this dinosaur is designed to eat low lying grasses." They both glanced downward and true to what Shaun said, the long neck Diplodocus was standing on its hind legs, a child was feeding it with a huge box of apples which it gulped down immediately.

Rebecca groan, irritated that the man knows more of the dinosaurs species than her. She then pointed to another long neck dinosaur, behind her, and protested.

"Ok, that's a Mamenchisaurus! I knew it 'cause I read it!" Shaun looked behind him and was startled; his eyes just landed on, probably, the tallest and longest necked dinosaur that he had ever seen. The dinosaur's neck even surpassed the supporter on the large tree, where the cables that supports the hanging bridge was attached.

Rebecca, seeing his reaction, smiled proudly at the British Assassin. She was correct and the man was surely surprised that she got it right. Shaun was frozen for a moment until he moves his right hand, fixed his glasses and then bluntly said in an explanatory manner, "That's a Supersaurus, one of the longest long neck sauropod dinosaurs ever."

Rebecca's face pinched in annoyance. She groaned and huffed in frustration. She couldn't believe that Shaun defeated her on identifying dinosaur species, Shaun was serious man, whom would not take things nor important to the mission seriously, dinosaur species were not important in this mission and yet he identified the sauropods perfectly.

"Great," she grumbled and turned around away from him, failing to see Shaun's face which was drawing a sly smirk. He was enjoying the woman's unfortunate intellectual adversity on identifying dinosaurs.

"Oh come on Rebecca, they're just dinosaurs," he said, teasing the woman more as the two of them walked further on the bridge.

"Oh shut up, dino-nerd." Rebecca scowl without turning to him, giving Shaun a satisfying feeling of teasing the woman more.

'Oh this is going to be a long…day,' he thought playfully and continued the tour.

* * *

Finally updated! Woo-Hoo! They're already on one of the main attractions of the park! Special thanks to Esparia for proofreading! Guys review please! I'm dying for one! :)


	8. At 'the Kenway's'

Chapter 7

Hey there Guys! this is the seventh chapter! Anyway it might be early still but I want to tell everyone that I'm about to create another fic soon. Stay tuned everyone! Special thanks to Esparia for a good beta-reading :)

* * *

 **InGen and Abstergo Innovation Center – Genetic Recreation Lab - Floor 13**

"Make sure every DNA is compatible with this one," Henry Wu dictated, eyes never leaving his microscope. He looked into to the tiny DNA cells while the other scientists walked around his cold laboratory; doing their work and following the orders he gave to them. Even though it was opening day for Jurassic Empire, he and his team were immediately divided into work stations after the CEO demanded for them to create new dinosaurs.

The lab was large enough to accommodate fifteen bright scientists, including Henry Wu; it contained fifteen circular incubator which housed the dinosaur eggs, thirty-two High-end Genetic sequencing machine that created DNA codes that predict how the dinosaur would look. All of it were operating, emitting low humming sounds, and giving the workers the results of their inputted data.

There were also chemicals and other bio-hazardous objects contained in big yellow tanks standing in a corner of the lab.

 _'Subject 17's DNA is good…maybe another Tyranosaurus-Rex, will be good for him this time_ ,' Henry thought placidly and resentfully. After a good meeting with the Templar Grandmasters, Alan Rikkin immediately told him to create new dinosaurs for the future of the theme park. The CEO wanted to make sure that Jurassic Empire would retain its title as the world's greatest theme park and that it could hold that title if they release new dinosaurs every five years.

The job wouldn't be easy though, the scientist was almost on the brink of suffering mental blank space; he didn't expect them to order him to create new hybrid dinosaurs immediately. He was clueless on what he to create.

"Augh! Probably, Shay would be sufficent for a new dinosaur: Tylosaurus," Henry wracked his brain trying to visualize the Templar Master Shay as a carnivorous Tylosaurus but dismissed the idea with disgust. He didn't like it, creating dinosaurs with human DNA of ancient people that he had never met, they were probably scornful and angry with his actions.

He let out a sigh before he move away from the electronic microscope, he called a scientist that will take over for him a while and then went out. He proceeded towards his office where he could think freely and without 'their' influence, and without the guilt weighing on his heart.

* * *

 **Henry Wu's Main Office – Innovation Center floor 15**

Henry Wu silently sat down on his office chair and faced the high tech desktop computer in front of him. He accessed it for a while, looking through files that could help his imagination.

He then clicked on some folders, files, and programs until it lead him to the main databanks of Abstergo Industries. The company's file were a nightmare to him, it contained occult-like stuffs and projects made by the esteemed Warren Vidic. The mad scientist showed little interest in his works, although he remarked Henry's work on InGen's genome library bank, about ancient diseases.

He was glad, however, that most of the scientist's works didn't flourish. Some however had captured his curiosity.

"Lineage Acquisition Program…Project Phoenix, Project Legacy…what're all these?" Henry Wu was astounded as he read the files. It was all about a machine called 'the Animus' which accessed an individual's memory that contains the individual's ancestor's life. It said that a man's ancestor's memory didn't vanish, instead it was imprinted on to their DNA.

He ridiculed it at first but when he read Vidic's notes and finding's it was resounding and plausible. And extremely dangerous, there were notes that many subjects and testers went mad. The machine broke their sanity and damaged some parts of their brain; Henry wasn't surprise if such events like that happened. It can't be done easily, the Human Body is too weak to attain a perfect memory sequence, although it was not entirely impossible.

Henry Wu quickly left the technical projects of the company and stumbled upon another curious file, which was labeled: PIECES OF EDEN.

He read the file and was left a disturbed disbelief. It was a file that contained all the information about an advanced ancient civilization called the Precursor Race, they lived before and vanished after a great solar storm heated earth and erased them all. He was astounded again. The Precursor lives before the Jurassic Era, before the even dinosaurs exist.

His attention then shifted to the so called ancient technologies, his eyes scanned each one and he muttered it with a questioning tone.

"Shroud of Eden…? Precursor Artifact…?—" he paused and in a leery manner he uttered the name of an precursor technology, "Apple of Eden?"

Henry was skeptical as he read the information about the object. Apple of Eden was a round object that can make the whole mankind, bow and swear loyalty to whoever wields it. The object's power was incredible for him and he felt in danger as it said on the file that those precursor objects are now on the island.

He wasn't sure why Alan put it in Jurassic Empire, but he was sure that the Knights of the Order of the Templar were definitely behind these. He began to regret talking to the CEO and forming an alliance with the Abstergo.

Henry Wu was now a pawn of the Modern Templars and Jurassic Empire, the one that John Hammond will be proud to show to the world, his very own dream, was now a mere side asset for them. His hatred for them grew more.

* * *

 **The Kenway's Carnivorous Carnival**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area (21) – 15 Velociraptors, 2 Megaraptors, 2 Tyrannosaurus-Rexs, 1 Giganotosaurus, 1 Allosaurus.**

William and Gavin walked passed a huge arched gate, right after the Assassins look up after they read the sign. The two of them were scouting, still searching for possible escape route and they already marked this one up as one of the good parts for their escape plan.

The attraction was the third largest in the Jurassic Empire, the Kenway's Carnivorous Carnival housed most of the carnivorous dinosaurs. Those type of dinosaurs required large plot of lands for them to roam and hunt freely, demonstrating the best of their hunting abilities. The path way of the attraction consisted of a single large long zigzagging hallway that was enclosed to a large log-like structure.

"Shall we enter?" Gavin asked as both of them stood in front of the large entrance of the log hallway. The Master Assassin nodded plainly and both of them proceeded.

The whole hallway was jam-packed with people. Kids from all sorts of ages and adults crowded over a large bay window. As usual a familiar holographic Templar appeared on the glass and explained the dinosaurs inside.

"THIS IS A PADDOCK WHERE NOT ONE, NOT TWO, BUT FOUR DIFFERENT CARNIVOROUS DINOSAURS LIVE. THIS PADDOCK SHOWS HOW TERRITORIAL BATTLES TOOK PLACE DURING THE JURASSIC ERA, JURASSIC EMPIRE GIVES YOU A FRONT SEAT VIEWING ON HOW THE FAMOUS T-REX AND ITS FAMILIY FIGHT FOR LAND. ENJOY VIEWING FOLKS!"

The holographic Charles Lee joyfully bowed to the oblivious children and disappeared; the Master Assassin moved closer, squeezing himself through the crowd to see what will happen. He wasn't excited like the rest; he just wanted to see how the Templars degraded their famous and previous Master Assassins.

His face was stern as he watched a Tyrannosaurus-Rex emerged from the darkness of the surrounding conifer forest and roared menacingly. There were two of them, one was as large as a two story house; its scaly skin was gray and dark green that was branded with scars. Its scars must've come from a previous territorial battle.

"That's the previous tyrannosaurus-rex from the old Jurassic World."

"Yeah, it even survived from the previous Jurassic Park, back in 1993."

"Yikes…she's truly a queen of dinosaurs, don't you think?"

William silently listened to the three male teenagers beside him who were all talking about the history of the grayish dinosaur, uninterestedly tuning out the long survival story. He looked ahead and was slightly startled when he closely looked at the second Tyrannosaurus-Rex. The visitors beside him were also astounded, some even gasped in surprised.

The second Tyrannosaurus-Rex, instead of having an all scaly, Jurassic, appearance, was covered in white, brandished with blue stripes all over its body, clean looking fur. They were all shock in awe. A Tyrannosaurus-Rex was usually grayish or greenish, because it was a typical dinosaur back in the Jurassic Era. This one was completely different, it's very white fur has gave the dinosaur a striking, dangerous look yet at the same time peaceful and calming one.

It appeared that this white Tyrannosaurus-Rex lived in the Antarctica or Alaska or in some cold place instead of a forest or a tundra, the natural habitat for such a kind of predator.

"This is…Connor…" Gavin whispered his eyes scanned the phone on his left hand, looking at the dinosaur's information. William only nodded; his feeling of amazement was replaced with pity. The dinosaur contained the Master Assassin Connor Kenway, also known as Ratonhaketon. He was a native American Assassin who helped America to attain freedom against the British colonies.

Seeing a great hero like him in this state made him sick.

The crowd then hollered as the beautiful dinosaur stopped in its tracks and glanced back. It growled as its senses picked up a nearby animal, possibly another predator dinosaur. The crowd squeezed forward more, making the Master Assassin moved closer to the glass and improving his view on the dinosaur.

The dinosaur then bellowed an echoing roar, taunting. It had fully turned and was staring into the darkness of the forest, the predator was in there for sure. The dinosaur was now hollering and readying itself for an eventual fight.

"Look! Over there I think I saw something!" a boy exclaimed, pointing at the edge of the forest. The crowd's eyes darted in that direction and saw nothing for a second. The trees swayed and parted as a huge creature passed through its branches, suddenly a resounding crack from a tree's breaking bark sounded as another predator emerged and screamed.

It was a huge Therapod dinosaur, it also possessed fur over its skin but its colors were dark navy blue with red stripes down its neck. The dinosaur's name was Haytham, and it was a Giganotosaurus; true to its name it was larger and probably much more powerful than the T-Rex. The Gigonotosaurus moved closer to the two T-rexs making its shadow cast over the viewing platform, the visitors exchanged gasps of admiration and amazement.

The white furry T-rex suddenly roared at Haytham, warning him not to come closer, but the larger predator used its sheer size as it only let out a low growl. However the white T-rex didn't heed its threat, it turned its body around, moved its tail, and hit the Giganotosaurus. The result of his action was inevitable.

The Giganotosaurus suddenly charged forward and hit the furry T-rex with its own head. The other T-rex glanced at them for a second and moved away, it didn't even care, it didn't even join and help its comrade in fight. The T-rex only sat down on the ground and watched the fight that unfolded in front.

Haytham, the Giganotosaurus, let out a growl as Connor, the white furry T-rex sunk its teeth on its neck and attempted to bite off a chunk of flesh. But the Giganotosaurus raised its right hind leg and kicked, using its sharp claws to stab Connor's left thigh making it grunted and letting the larger predator go.

Haytham quickly opened its mouth and bit Connor on the neck, with a surprising show of strength it pulled him and threw him right on the log structure, where the visitors were watching.

The visitors gasped in shock as the white furry T-rex slammed on the glass, creating a loud thud and shaking the structure slightly, some even screamed in fright as they thought that the glass might break but it didn't.

The Giganotosaurus, Haytham, walked slowly forward, inspecting the weakened T-Rex. The dinosaur had clearly won this round and it stood with a mocking look at the furry T-rex. Haytham slowly snarled, showing its teeth. He will definitely sink his teeth and this time the giganotosaurus will end its life.

"Look! Over there! There's another dinosaur!" The crowd, as if the child's outburst was a command, immediately turned to the direction to the location of the new comer dinosaur. However on an instant they heard a booming roar from the large Giganotosaurus, they immediately looked back and they were shocked to see the new dinosaur, already sinking its teeth on the back of the neck of the larger beast.

The dinosaur possessed a dark greenish scaly skin like every other Therapod however it also has a line of golden-blonde fur which lined up on its bony spine.

"Oh my! It's an Allosaurus!" the same kid beside William said in a myriad manner, the kid babbled a lot of information regarding the dinosaur. The Allosaurus was relatively smaller than the T-Rex and the Giganotosaurus however this dinosaur in front of him showed him a very intelligent fight.

As the Allosaurus jumped down from the back of the larger Haytham, it spun around and useing its left hind legs, it jumped and hit Giganotosaurus's neck. The larger beast let out a cry of pain as it stumbled and moved back, away from the disoriented white furry T-rex. The Allosaurus then moved and faced its back on Connor and then released a high pitched squawking roar.

William observe more and was puzzled, he didn't know much about dinosaurs however he read some and that includes the Allosaurus and its behavior. Normally Allosaurus would quickly dive in to weak preys or predators like the dazed T-rex however the dinosaur was showing signs that its intention of attack was on protecting Connor against Haytham.

"William…this one is an Allosaurus…and it has a DNA of Edward Kenway," Gavin whispered in an informative manner, he too was startled with the display of protection that the dinosaur was showing.

'Edward Kenway,' William backtracked all of the information that he knows from that man. According to the Animus Program, Edward Kenway was one of him and Desmond's ancestors, he was a Master Assassin who lived during the Golden Age of Piracy. And he was the father of Haytham Kenway, and the grandson of Connor Kenway.

 _Edward, the Allosaurus, Haytham, the Giganotosaurus, Connor, the Tyranosaurus-Rex…_ William's eyes began to widened as he, even though it was weird, understood something. All of them are related, all of them became dinosaurs by mixing their DNA within the genome of the species. And then a DNA was said to have an ability to store memories of the person's Ancestors. An enlightening idea emerged in his mind.

William then slowly unbuttoned the right sleeve of his grey shirt, slowly and unfurled it up revealing to the Jurassic dinosaurs his weapon. The Hidden Blade's metallic forearm bracer which bears the insignia of the Brotherhood of Assassins had shone brightly as the lights coming from the ceiling reflected.

He twisted his forearm up to the point where he reflected the light on to the white fur T-Rex on the ground. Gavin glanced at him and was alarmed at what he was doing. He quickly grabbed his right shoulder, moving the bracer away from the viewing window, halting the Master Assassin's experiment.

"William what are you doing!? You're going to reveal us!" Gavin asked, his face screamed in protest and confusion.

"Just testing my theory," The Master Assassin gulped down, he realized his mistake. He almost compromised the mission because he just got curious and started a ridiculous experiment. He thought that, since the Ancestor Assassin's DNAs are imprinted on the dinosaurs, they might recognize it. However reality doomed on him immediately. They're dinosaurs, they're dumb animals and...

William slowly hid his hidden blade and buttoned the right long sleeve of his grey shirt. Gavin was bewildered by his action but he let it go. His trust on him on finishing this mission was back, the two of them quickly walked away from the attraction ignoring the rising applause and howling of amusement coming from the packed of visitors.

The visitors were gasping in amazement as they took out their phones or cameras and started taking pictures of Connor. The white and blue striped furred Connor was looking straight at the receding back of William and Gavin, its snout was almost touching the glass of the log viewing hallway.

When William flashed his bracer at him his blue eyes caught a familiar symbol, he slowly stood up on his weak hind legs and moved closer to the glass. His sharp blue eyes looked passed the bemused crowd that he didn't put his attention to, rather he watched the Master Assassin walking away, his eyes were not wild like a Tyrannosaurus-Rex but rather, and almost, like a reminiscing human eyes.

He recognized the symbol and the identity of its wielder.

* * *

 **The Kenway's Carnivorous Carnival – Megaraptor Section**

Right after the Territorial Battle Close Encounter section, the log viewing hallway's floor was all made of thick glass. The visitors and guest strode pass while looking down at the ground. This part of the Kenway's was elevated up to 10 meters. The floor was made of glass and for the sole reason of this was because the dinosaur that were being displayed was a huge predators called Megaraptors.

Maya Smithers pitter-pattered her way as her eyes trailed along the ground, she was so eager and so excited. After she heard from Juhani that InGen and Abstergo had successfully created a breed of Megaraptors she immediately went to the section. She's been looking to the ground for almost an hour.

"Oh where is it?"

"You have to wait," Juhani said simply, he was sitting on a bench, his thumb picking the dirt out from under his nails, as he waited for the dino-nerd to finished her well-detailed sight-seeing. The Megaraptors had just been fed and the next feeding show would be an hour later. The girl was eager to wait that long.

Juhani's patience was almost at its limit but he wasn't fully angry nor enraged, the Templar Master was just annoyed. But then his nagging impatient feeling was soon quelled when he saw Maya's face slowly drawing a bright smile.

"Oh…God…It's them! I saw it now!" Maya said happily and lightly danced around like she was a kindergarten child. She flashed her smile at Juhani, who quickly averted his eyes. Her actions, her smile, and her reactions, Juhani couldn't accept it but her actions right now was almost identical to her daughter, whenever she was happy with him…and to his long-passed away wife, who almost always flashed her smile at him whenever she wanted to express her love for him.

All the memories of him, his wife, and daughter flashed instantly together with a new feeling of warmth that he recognized immediately. It was a feeling of being in love.

"Ah!" Maya suddenly yelped in surprise. The Megaraptor, which possessed a light dark red stripe over green scale and sharp sickle shape claws on its hands, jumped and hit the glass flooring with its wide sharp toothed mouth.

The creature snorted in annoyance, failing to bite the strange dino-nerd. Maya chuckled in amusement as the Megaraptor jumped again and hit the glass flooring, creating loud thud.

"Are you ok?" Juhani stood beside her and watched the bemusing Megaraptor, walking around with its sharp eyes locked on Maya. It was thinking on how it can take a chunk out of her flesh.

"Yeah…what's its name by the way? If he has any?" Maya asked curiously, observing the Megaraptor.

"Ezio, we named it Ezio." Juhani said plainly. The Megaraptor was named after the famous Master Assassin who killed a lot of Templars during the Italy's renaissance period. A lot of Modern day Templars was angry with him, his killings made the Order weak during his time. And now they are enjoying his cruel fate as a circus animal, Alan was sure good at plotting revenge.

"And they're two of them," Juhani added, adding more fuel of interest to Maya who immediately searched for it.

"Where-?!" then she got her answer immediately. Out of nowhere, probably from the bushes nearby, another Megaraptor had emerged and jumped, hitting the glass flooring again. The second Megaraptor was even stranger than the previous one.

It has a yellow skin with red-stripes on its abdominal area, its red eyes were staring at her intently.

"What's its name?"

"Yusuf, he and Ezio are both males," Juhani answered without looking at the creature. He knew who Yusuf was and again the Templars were glad that his DNA was embedded in this one. 'Same reasons and same desires' was what Juhani thought.

"Hello there Ezio, Yusuf, I'm Maya. I'll be your new best friend for now on ok?" Maya said gleefully, receiving a scornful screech and scowl from Ezio and Yusuf, the duo made a synchronize jumped and hit the glass flooring hard enough.

Maya bowed as she and Juhani walked away after she remembered the Paddock that she must see. Paddock 39, she wanted to look at it and she was excited to see what it contained.

As both of them walked away from the Megaraptors, she was struck with a thought and asked Juhani, "Say Juhani, how strong is the glass on this log viewing area?"

The question made Juhani smiled in a regal manner. Normal people would've asked that when they visit that part for the first time, most of the people are traumatized since all that separated them from the reptiles was merely a pane of glass.

And yet Maya didn't ask it, she quickly dived in without minding danger just as long as it could satisfy her interest, she had a lot of guts for an average woman and that gladdened him. He had liked strong woman and Maya certainly fit into his criteria.

* * *

 **Control Room**

Violet de Costa sighed deeply, tired from the day's events. The tables have turned now, she was the one who was completely tired and most stressed out. She glanced at Melanie who was busy picking up and answering phone calls, which were all related to the park's management.

The Templar Sigmas, who were all working with them, were all busy and also watching the park from their tiny screens; they too were all bummed out and exhausted from working around the clock.

Violet de Costa glanced back to her computer and saw the "Visitor" and "Guest" count was endlessly ticking away.

VISITORS/ GUESTS COUNT: 500'995~

"Oh my…" she muttered with concern.

"Melanie, can I ask you a favor?" she asked Melanie without looking, just as the other girl finished her phone call.

"Yeah?" Melanie answered.

"Can you contact Alan, tell him we must stop the incoming ferry and cruise ships," Violet tallied the numbers of visitors again and added, "I think we must close the pier at the mainland, Jurassic Empire is in full capacity already."

Violet answered as she remembered the IAAPA who inspected the park and put regulations on it. When Jurassic Empire was finished, Abstergo Industries has designed all of its amenities, attractions and establishment to accommodate only 199,000 people. Right now, the tallied numbers was a half a million, which contradicted and defied the regulations that the agency had put on them.

They might be charged with negligence if they continue to receive more people than they could handle. Jurassic Empire would be put in scrutiny.

"About that, I tried to contact him," Melanie said as she continued in a defeated manner. "He and Laetitia told me…to do our jobs wisely or else he'll put all the blame to us."

Violet sighed in a aggravated manner. Alan was impetuously and annoyingly stupid, he knew the regulations and he was willing to put everything at risk just to earn quick money. He was like a corrupted leech sucking off blood from the common people and never knowing when to stop.

However she couldn't do anything right now except what the CEO's had said, she had no power to defy them, after all.


	9. The Revelation on Shay's Tundra

**Chapter 8**

 **Jurassic Empire – Dino-Disneyland Jr. – 2:30 PM – September 21, 2018**

 **(outside gate)**

Shaun and Rebecca, after finishing the tour on the Germaint's Tree Top Nature Convention and squeezing themselves on a jam-packed monorail, stopped at the foot of the stairs of the monorail station with an exasperated look on their faces.

In front of them was a long line of people, all of whom were shouting and howling in excitement as the gate of the next attraction opened before them.

Jurassic Empire, since one of its investors and partners in operating the park was the Disney Corporation, allowed the Disney Corporation to have a small theme park inside. There were many thrill rides and amusement amenities, which was the reason why there were so many people in the area.

"Oh great…Disney is here…again. They always take over and own everything don't you think?" Rebecca commented as the British man only nodded, the news didn't surprise him at all. What surprised him was that Jurassic Empire was already a theme park and yet it has another theme park inside. The Abstergo must be very desperate to get attention and profit from the common people, it seemed ridiculous to him.

The crowd began to move forward, adults tagged their small children as they all entered the theme park.

* * *

(Inside Gate)

Inside the other theme park, there were ten rides that were brightly lit up and operating in full swing. The two of them silently strode through the park, passing by some fancy candy shops that were being clamored by the visitors already.

There were tons of children that were all lined up for some kiddie rides. While young adults and teenagers also lined up, but for the high velocity thrill rides such as the rollercoaster they were passing called "Dino-Breaker".

Shaun looked up, observing the tall structure of the rollercoaster and its terrifying loops. He was mesmerized and awed at its size, he wondered at how such large structure like that could fit on this small island and yet he remembered that Isla Nublar was large.

"Hmm is it me, or are there a lot of people right now?" Rebecca asked again as she saw a large crowd that were beginning to enter the small theme park. The Bristish man didn't answer, however he also notice this too.

The monorail that they rode earlier was so full that they really had to limit their breathing and that time they weren't the only ones that had to do it. William and Gavin earlier had also reported to them and they too had suffered the long waiting of the monorail and the tremendous squeezing just to fit inside.

He only knew a little bit of the management of the park, but it looked like Jurassic Empire was overcrowded.

"Figures, if they intended to overpopulate this island," Shaun merely said, he stopped his thoughts immediately. Why would he care if they overcrowded this theme park? It was none of his business.

* * *

 **THE TEMPLAR'S VALLEY OF DREAMS – Jurassic Empire**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area (80) – Gallimimus (30), Apatasosaurus (10), Parasaurolophus (10), Edmontosaurus (10), Shunosaurus (10), Amargasaurus (10),**

William and Gavin looked at the hundreds of people who were lined up on a platform in front of them. The crowd was waiting for a large truck-like vehicle, Jungle Jeep, to arrive.

The main attraction that they were in was called The Templar's Valley of Dreams, and it was the second largest main attraction of Jurassic Empire. The station where the people are waiting was smack in the middle of two huge mountainous regions of the island; the luscious green forest and the low lying fogs and clouds gave the place a peaceful ambiance for it was (probably) the cleanest place around the park. The place gave the people the warm welcoming feeling of being close to nature.

 _'Disgusting…_ ' Gavin glanced at the huge sign board that said the name of the attraction, he felt disgusted and pissed off. The Templar's Dream, their so called dream for the world, wasn't peaceful like this illumining valley but a chaotic dystopic one. They always aimed for total world domination.

"Have you scanned the map, what are the dinosaurs in the area?" William asked him without looking as a huge truck, the Jungle Jeep, entered and disembarked with the visitors inside.

"Yeah, about eighty Herbivores…there are no dinosaurs that contain our fallen comrades."

The words were somehow reassuring and good for the Master Assassin, he was always stern and angry during the tour because of their fallen comrades or brothers as he called them. Seeing them crawling in all fours on the dirty ground and eating grass was very inhumane for him, even though they were already dinosaurs.

What made him angry, mostly, was the fact that this was surely a mere revenge tactic by their enemy. Them degrading the Assassins like they were meant to crawl on the ground and looked up to them as gods, and they did a splendid job at that.

"Let's go." William said and without any second thoughts, pulled himself up to the truck.

"AS YOU CAN SEE HERE FOLKS, WE HAVE A HERD OF EDMONTOSAURUSES, ACTING NATURALLY IN THEIR PERFECT HABITAT." A human tourist guide said as the visitors leaned on the right side of the truck, observing a herd of blue-greenish and brown scale dinosaurs with large duckbill-like mouths, picking and chewing the grass beside a large pond.

William only watched the herd as they let out a moan like sound and they began to move away from the truck. The truck began to move, as the herd looked like they were getting scared by them.

As the truck roared through the open field a large herd of Gallimimuses appeared and ran alongside with them. The visitors were stupefied, they again began taking pictures, hoarding the awesome moment into their gadgets, close encounters with the herd.

William watched as they ran by while the truck slowed down and the human tour guide showed them another group of dinosaurs. He looked to his left as the tour guide pointed out a large long necked dinosaur and inform the group about it. He listened thoroughly, other than the peaceful ambiance that the valley gave to him, this was the only attraction that he liked; this was mainly because the annoying Charles Lee AI wasn't present in this domain.

"That's a Shunosaurus…" Gavin said plainly, the dinosaur was large and long necked; its scaly skin was dark orange with a stripes of yellow on the length of its neck. The most startling appearance with the dinosaur that the Master Assassin saw was its tail.

It has three sharp, blade like club on its end, all 5 of the same specie trailing behind it possessed the dangerous tail, it would surely acts as their defense weapon.

'Clever dinosaur…' he silently appraised the creature as one of them lowered its head enough for the visitors to touch its skin.

* * *

 **LITTLE SHAY'S GYROSPHERE TUNDRA**

 **Dinosaurs in the Area: 80 – Triceratops (10), Stegosaurus (10), Ankylosaurus (10), Apatosaurus (10), Parasaurolophus (10), Camarasaurus (20), Barosaurus (10)**

Little Shay's Gyrosphere Tundra was the largest attraction in Jurassic Empire, it covered the island from the north to northeastern most part. The Little Shay's was originally called Gyrosphere valley since it was one of the attractions that Abstergo revived to run the park.

The gyroshpere station, which was situated near the entrance of the mountainous valley, was bustling with visitors and guests that were all waiting to ride the attraction. William and Gavin stood at the end of the line with a small tense expression.

The heat of the sun, combining with the massive heat production that the entire crowd was producing, was intense for him. The grey jacket with a Jurassic Empire logo on the back, which he bought from a souvenir shop after Gavin told him that he needed more clothes to conceal his weapon, was soak in his own sweat together with his grey shirt underneath. The presence of his enigmatic weapon had prevented him from removing it.

"Augh…" the Master Assassin shifted his posture, Gavin noticed his displeasure making him lean on him.

"I'm sorry for ranting and forcing you to buy that thing to conceal your weapon."

"It's alright…I know why you wanted me to wear this," William smiled at him as the line move forward. They were almost to the end, as both of them saw a circular glass vehicle that entered through the platform.

"HI THERE! WELCOME TO GYROSPHERE, FOLKS. IT'S ME AGAIN, YE OLDE BUDDY, CHALRES LEE!"

 _'Augh…'_ William and Gavin rolled their eyes in annoyance, frustrated that the oh-so-familiar Templar was the one appearing and instructing them both on how to control the Gyrosphere.

Both of them were now sitting in a large hamster ball-like vehicle, which moved when Gavin pushed the small throttle in the middle of their seat. Charles Lee the AI continued its boring instructional video about safety precaution which the two collectively ignored.

They Gyrosphere rolled up to the open field and once again the two Assassins were exposed to the peaceful valley and its tranquil appearance. There're a lot of dinosaurs and all of the were in herds. They passed through some herds of sauropods, long necked dinosaurs called Camarasaurus, their greenish scales glittered under the sunlight.

And then to some herd of Barosaurus and Parasaurolophus, both of the species were drinking on a large man-made lake. William stared at them in awe, even though they were all Templar creations, they were actually alive and living.

He wasn't much of a dinosaur fan, however when he was a child he also liked some dinosaurs and he remembered its name, which he told to Gavin.

"When I was kid, I saw a cool dinosaur with large crests on their head. I never thought they're called Parasaurolophus," William smiled as he recognized them with nostalgia while staring at the herd.

"And now you know them William," Gavin answered with a gladdened smirk as he glanced at William.

"If both of you continue smiling like that, people will get the wrong idea," Erudito suddenly butted in from their earpiece making the two act normal. Because of the long tiring day, they've completely forgotten his presence among the group.

"Yo there William, in the hamster ball already?"

"Yes," William answered coldly as the hacker merely chuckled.

"Anyway I'm watching two herds of dino's about to fight and you might want to watch it."

William looked outside as the Gyrosphere move while the hacker recited some of his findings.

"What kind of dinosaurs?" Gavin asked.

Erudito answered, "Let's see… a Triceratops called SHAY and a Stegosaurus called ARNO, both are alphas."

They looked at each other, they were curious as to what was about to happen between two herds. They then immediately sped up towards the particular place.

After a minute of searching they finally arrived at what Erudito called the 'Dino-Fight Club', which was far from the Gyrosphere station, they saw two herds and their alphas. One was a Triceratops, its black with dark red stripes on its large bony crested head gave the creature a frightening appearance, and the other one was a Stegosaurus, it had bony plates on its dark yellowish skin and four sharp spikes on its tail.

The two of them were staring at each other intently, then after a second the Stegosaurus let out a bellowing challenge.

"That one is Arno," Gavin pointed on the yellowish Stegosaurus, "and that one is Shay," and then lastly to the black Triceratops.

"And Arno is pretty pissed…off…it seems he didn't want Shay to share his little lake," Erudito said in a well detailed manner making Gavin rose his right brow in amusement. He must've liked dinosaurs like William.

William watched as Arno charged in sudden speed and head butted Shay. Shay, the Triceratops, jerked back, his two horns on his head created a resounding thud. The Stegosaurus Arno then swung his tail and hit poor Shay with his four spikes.

William was astounded with the raw power of Arno as the dinosaur repeatedly hit Shay on the head with his tail. He was surprised again when he watched Shay jerk his head backwards, embedding his pair of horns in the dinosaur after he let out a roar. Shay then quickly swung his horns and hit Arno by his face.

The Stegosaurus moved backwards, the tables having turned, as he felt the strong attacking power of the large dinosaur. It growled and pawed the ground with right leg like he was a bull ready to charge.

And then all of a sudden, a large yet, smaller than the two, dinosaur emerged from the forest beside the Gyrosphere of William. The two were caught off guard as their Gyrosphere suddenly moved to the left, giving a way for the creature. Another feature of Gyrosphere was to move on its own when it senses an imminent threat from a dinosaur attack.

"What's that?" William asked as the smaller dinosaur grumbled in mellowly as it stepped in the middle of the two, stopping the fight. It let out several yelps and low howling sound, the dinosaurs only looked at it and listened before they eventually parted.

William was startled, he was sure that he watched how a group of dinosaurs interact and talked, it fascinated him at first however a familiar feeling and curiosity came back to him.

"That's an Ankylosaurus," Gavin reported as he looked at the Ankylosaurus's brownish with dark blue stripe on its hard back, "and That's…Aveline…" he added with a grimace voice.

Aveline was an Assasin in the 18th century, another hero that had become a victim of Templar's domination on technology. The two of them felt the heavy feeling of being inferior to the Templars, who of which would soon kill off their kind. The Master Assassin began to worry and yet the idea that he had back on the Kenway's sprang up and made him curious again.

"Gavin can I take control for a second." William said as he took control of the Gyroshpere, the ride rev up as he sped up and catch up with Arno, the Stegosaurus was walking towards the edge of the forest, it was probably going back towards his herd.

William suddenly maneuvered the Gyrosphere to the right sharply and stopped. They cut off Arno's path, the dinosaur was now staring at them with a sour look. It didn't like what they had just done.

"William what're doing?" Gavin asked as William didn't answer, he folded the right sleeve of his jacket, unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt, and showed his bracer one more time making the other Assassin eyes widen in alertness.

"William are you crazy?!"

"Gavin look…" William stared in surprise as Gavin looked back at the Stegosaurus. Arno was now an inch from the glass of the Gyrosphere, Gavin thought it might attacked them, hands on the control for an evasive maneuver, however the dinosaur's stern eyes suddenly softened to recognition.

It was looking directly at William's bracer and the symbol on it. The Master Assassin noticed this and couldn't believe it. The dinosaur, or more like the Assassin's DNA, has recognize his symbol, his theory was correct. The Assassins, even though in a hideous form, remembered it, he wouldn't be surprised if they could remember their past.

A soft questioning moan emitted behind them making Gavin shifted the handle of the ride, they moved away suddenly and turned around and saw another Stegosaurus. This one was smaller however, and possessed light brown and yellowish scaly skin. They concluded that it was a woman and it must be Elise.

In Arno the Assassin's past life they were lovers, the next action however didn't surprise the Master Assassin; Arno approached and gently nuzzled his head to the female's head as if he was saying _'I'm home, my love,'_ and then both of them walked away leaving the two in silence. They must've remembered their past life.

* * *

 **Control Room**

Violet de Costa silently watched and inspected every screen in front of her. After a minute or half an hour, her hand moved and clicking every screen to change the channel so she could inspect every corner of the park, looking for any accidents or trouble that she could handle.

"Ok, our lost and found corner has just reported their fifth lost item, our Abstergo security forces have reported twelve missing children, which were all found by their absent minded parents, thank God, and then…the detainment unit on the floor five has captured their fifth troublemaker visitor."

Melanie Lemay narrated each of the report on her desk in haggard manner. She hadn't taken a single long break ever since the park was opened. The endless problems and complaints from every sector of the park bombarded her.

"Well, Chaos, you can't live without them," Violet simply said in a supporting tone yet her voice didn't even reach the stressed woman. Melanie however glanced at the Visitor/Guest's counter on the screen above them.

 _Visitor/Guest's Count: 500,000…_ she let out a sigh of relief, however the peace was short lived as she began to worry on another problem. The Visitor's count has stopped ticking, the park had stop receiving guests, however it didn't solve the problem of overcapacity.

"Whew…good thing it stopped," Melanie said, gladdened that the overcapacity of the park was half solved she then turned around and was puzzled. Violet didn't answer her, she was glued in to her screen with an intense stare.

After a minute of changing the channels, she came upon on the Gyroshpere ride, the Gyrospere in Little Shay's Tundra were all equipped with camera's inside so the control room can still monitor the visitor's safety, right now she was looking at a pair of old men, one of them had showed something shiny on his right forearm.

She was about to call the operating crew of the ride, to warn the visitor from disturbing the dinosaur when she saw something that peaked her alertness. The bracer possessed an upside down letter v symbol. She recognize it immediately, it was a symbol of the Brotherhood of Assassins, and then finally she recognized the wielder of it for she had seen the man when she accompanied Juhani sometimes on one of his mission; he showed her his target that time and it was definitely the same man inside the Gyrosphere.

"William…Miles…" she dreaded the name as her hands shook with nervousness.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Update guys! Special thanks to Esparia for proofreading! I want reviews, since its so hard for me to create this chapter! :) See you on the next chapter!


	10. At the Paddock 39

Chapter 9

* * *

 **Paddock 39 – Jurassic Empire**

After the long waiting and exasperated upheaval that the new dinosaur that iNGen made, Maya Smithers mentally danced in happiness.

The concrete wall moat stood high in front of her, accenting the tall conifer trees that surround the mega paddock. She was in front of Paddock 39, and its sole purpose was to contain the new dinosaur that she was eager to see and study.

Although already happy to be near the creature she was, however, puzzled. The walls were too high, and because of its sheer height it almost created an artificial wind tunnel; the sound was too ominous for her, adding eeriness to the structure and to whatever dinosaur was contained inside.

She looked around and saw some construction vehicles, cranes, and even thick steel beams, all lying at the edge of the forest. Her eyes then landed on construction equipment of the wall. The wall, or the paddock itself, wasn't even finished was the conclusion that flashed through her mind.

"The paddock isn't finish?"

"Actually it was already finished, however the dinosaur grew too large so our Abstergo Force Containment Asset division, requested for Alan to build the wall higher than it should be." Juhani explained as he remembered those days when he was in charge of transferring the hybrid dinosaur inside.

It was frightening, dangerous, and risky. A lot of his men, the Templar Sigmas especially, almost lost their lives. Some even lost an entire limb after they fed it by handing its food to its mouth when it was still in juvenile state. Because of the grueling incidents, the Abstergo Security Forces attempted to quit and even boycott the order if Alan ordered them to guard this place and never implemented on making the walls higher.

"But it wasn't necessary right? I mean these walls are too high…is it as if, the Dinosaur could jump but that would be too scary and ridiculous!" Maya said and laughed heartily. The idea of a jumping dinosaur was too ridiculous for her but then her laughter diminished as Juhani remained expressionless to her laugh.

The man sighed slowly and said as he walked away towards the entrance, "Yes, it could jump high enough to leap a twenty meter wall; however that wasn't even the main reason yet."

Maya stood shocked by his simple answer.

* * *

 **Paddock 39 – Lounge Area**

They made their down a white, yet smelly, corridor; Juhani opened a steel door for her after he entered a line of pin-code on a metallic box sticking on the wall. After Maya walked through the door, she couldn't help but exhale deeply in awe.

The room she was in was a complete contrast to the appearance of the concrete walls outside. Her boots stepped on a golden carpeted floor, her eyes filled with appreciation wandered through the rows of rows of comfortable chairs that lined up to her left.

The room was just like a modern cinema or theater, and the place where they were standing was probably the stage. She looked in front of her and saw a wall filled with computer screens, each showing the corners and blind spots of the forest inside the paddock. Her eyes landed to her right and she was once again smiling in pure amazement.

There was a forest in front of her; the wide observational windows gave her an astonishing lighting of the forest.

 _'Oh my…_ ' she whispered perplexed and moved closer, only to stop after she noticed something bizarre.

The part of the window crackled with static for a second, making the tree that she was staring at look like an image from an inside of a huge TV. After a second she realized that she was staring at a huge monitor, the windows were fake and the image that was being produced was nothing but a purely HD imitation of the real forest outside.

This disappointed her for a bit.

"Imitation?" she asked as she turned around to Juhani who stood besides her, facing the imitation forest.

"Yes, these windows are covered with hard titanium steel covering, enough to withstand a sniper bullet. The real windows cannot be used," Juhani explained briefly.

The tall concrete walls, the extravagant wall mounted screens behind her and now this titanium screen covering. Maya began to feel weird with the high technology that was being run here. With security this high, the dinosaur must be very dangerous.

"What kind of dinosaur did Alan and Doctor Wu created anyway?" she asked in a plain tone.

"A hybrid one, I know it's dangerous but we learned from the past; several of our trainers handled 'Desmond' and tamed him to be a nice cute dinosaur." Juhani explained truthfully, however even though his voice was very reassuring, Maya felt an eery foreboding to his tone.

A hybrid dinosaur was the cause Jurassic World's closure and huge death toll on the park many years ago. iNGen must've learned their lesson on the dangers of hybrid dinosaurs, but with this creature here she was sure that they hadn't.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked again as Juhani sighed.

"Do you want to see the dinosaur?" he quickly averted the subject. It was effective because Maya's eyes suddenly lit up with pure energy.

"Oh yes sir!"

"Then we'll sit down, pick a chair, and let's wait for it." Juhani said with a smile, successfully having made the woman forget her previous worries. Maya looked at the forest and then to the pedestal in front of her, it contained a tab with a computer screen and seemed the titanium coverings could be lifted from there.

"I do want too, but…" she turned around to Juhani and with a cheeky smile she asked. "Could you please raise the covering? I want to see the dinosaur in the flesh."

As if the request was knife pointing at him, Juhani raised his right brow in confusion, he didn't expect her to request such a thing.

"No, as I told you before-"

"I want to see and observe the dinosaur; if I study him I might discover new ways to tame…um…him." Maya said, her smile brightened at Juhani who found that her expression made him uneasy. Her smile, her very smile, it always reminded him of his daughter. He found difficulty of saying no, even though he must decline her request.

 _'The glass didn't break on its last tantrum so…'_ he silently walked to the pedestal, pressed a few buttons, and then a loud thud echoed through the room. The titanium covering began to move upward, uncovering the real forest outside.

Maya waited with anticipation which slowly decreased with drastic speed. The windows, the real ones, were all covered with scratches and large cracks that ran along the surface of the glass. Her impetuous excitement was soon replaced with uncertainty.

What Juhani said about the dinosaur being tamed has just become a lie. The dinosaur was certainly wild.

"Oh god…"

"Don't worry it can hold, just needs duct tape here and there," Juhani, seeing her reaction, decided to quell her fear with some humor, but the girl remained distant from his voice.

"You needn't worry," Juhani then tried a different approach, this time indicating the quality of the construction of the glass, "we have the best structural engineers from all over the world that designed this glass and paddock. This enclosure is perfectly safe."

"Those words were also said by John Hammond, before his Jurassic Park closed down, and by Simon Masrani of Masrani Global Corporation, right before tragedy struck on his Jurassic World," Maya reminded, for she remembered how those two parks boasted about its technological security prowess on keeping the dinosaurs in the park only to become useless once the creatures went rampant. Her words left the Templar Master speechless and in chagrined.

"So um…" Maya began, unable to speak clearly from the ghostly broken windows, "how can we see the dinosaur?"

"Oh ok, wait here." Juhani then pressed a button called 'Find Dinosaur' on the computer screen.

The mounted computer screens on the wall beside Maya began to lit up and beep all at once. It was trying to find the dinosaur through heat signature and movement that was caught by the motion sensors planted in each camera.

Maya however wasn't looking at the screens, the moment the system started its search she caught a movement behind a large tree and shrubs near to where she was standing.

 **CAMERA 1 : THERMAL SIGNATURE DETECTED,**

"Ah there it is, its right-"

"In front of us Juhani," Juhani turned around and almost jolted in fright. Right in the window in front of him, shadowing him and Maya, was the hybrid dinosaur. Maya began her observation, no more dilly-dallying. The dinosaur's skin possessed a color of greyish white; it has spikes on the top of its head which ran down to its spine. It also has deep piercing violet eyes which seemed to look into their very souls.

"What's his name…Juhani?" Maya asked, bewildered and bewitched by the dinosaur's appearance.

"Desmond, short for Indominus Desmonia Rex, his base genome is Spinosaurus hence the spikes. His other DNA was from the great Australian Kangaroo, cuttlefish, Phyllobates aurotaenia, Velociraptor, T-Rex and…well, the list goes on." Juhani answered but then he cut it short, he didn't know much about the dinosaur's DNA genome, Henry Wu would be the only one who could explain it all to Maya.

"Oh, Desmond huh…" Maya glanced at the eyes of Desmond, despite how she felt scared, she somehow still wished that she and the dinosaur could get along. She would befriend and tame him.

"Hi there Desmond, I'll be your trainer…next week." The Dinosaur snorted, knowing that he could easily eat her; he turned his back to her and walked away.

 _'Rude…_ ' Maya thought humorously.

 _'How can you have the guts of talking to him like that?'_ Juhani wondered, eyeing Maya weirdly. The woman clearly showed no fear of Desmond's hideous appearance.

When the dinosaur was built he couldn't look directly at it, for it was terrifying and the secret of building it was horrible and somehow saddening.

The phone in his pocket suddenly vibrated, cutting his thoughts on the dinosaur to an end. He quickly answered and was greeted by the voice of Alan Rikkin.

"Juhani where the hell are you?" The CEO boomed in irritation at the Templar Master.

"I'm with Maya- Ms. Smithers here at Paddock 39-"

"Would you kindly leave that bitch alone? Go to the control room, we have a little problem here." Juhani glanced with confusion at his phone. The problems usually ranged from kids getting separated from their parents or rides that malfunctioned, and yet in those problems didn't require for him to go the control room. This was probably serious.

"Maya, I have to go to the control room. Can handle yourself with…Desmond?" Juhani said with unease at the scary dinosaur that was now looking at Maya from the dense trees outside. The girl was still glued in pure fascination as she answered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself," Maya said confidently as Juhani left her.

* * *

 **Lazy Cretaceous Cruise: Dinosaurs in the Area (80) – 10 Apatosaurus, 10 Edmontosaurus, 10 Parasaurolophus, 10 Stegosaurus, 10 Maiasaura, 10 Iguanodon, 10 Hadrosaurus, 10 Bactrosaurus**

After finishing the Gyrosphere ride, the two Master Assassins arrived at the next attraction called Lazy Cretaceous Cruise; they had taken the crowded monorail again making them feel uncomfortable. The line was long and painstakingly noisy. A lot of visitors were piled up in front of the boat house, where they could take their boat and ride along the river of Isla Nublar.

The ride involved the long wide river of Isla Nublar, where visitors could relax while they paddled their boats towards the Aviary (the next attraction) or blend in with nature and the resident dinosaurs. The ride was long but the visitors found it fun and exciting.

The Master Assassin and Gavin had called Shaun and Rebecca to meet them here, it was time for them to regroup and form what their plans were going to be.

"Here they come," Gavin pointed to the crowd that was dispersing on the Monorail station, Shaun and Rebecca trailed behind the crowd, both tired and haggard from the day's activities, the intense crowd on the monorail along with their strenuous stroll on one of the attractions had taken a toll on them.

"William, Gavin how is it on your end?" Shaun asked as the two quickly reported about the Abstergo forces and the Templar Sigma. Apparently both forces were concentrated near attractions that were near the Innovation center and the Main Street, they seemed to highly prioritize on guarding the Templar Grandmasters rather than the park and the visitors itself.

"That's typical for Templar groupies," Rebecca said in an assuring manner.

"Yeah which makes this next attraction 'less dangerous'," Gavin answered, it was a clear fact that some attractions that were already far from the Innovation center would be less guarded. The reason might be was that Abstergo don't have large enough forces to protect the whole theme park, they might've separated them into many groups which would then take turns guarding a specific attraction.

"Smart thinking Gavin, I like your reasoning," Erudito said loudly over their headset, making Shaun frown in discomfort, again his instructions were forgotten.

"Erudito…your mic."

"Oh of course Shauny," Erudito chuckled making the British man frown again in irritation, another reason for him to dislike him was the nickname that he always called to him. It was too childish and stupid.

"Well then let's go. This ride leads to the aviary; let's wrap this tour up as quickly as possible."

* * *

Down on the wide Isla Nublar River, sailing to the right and to the left, the boats of the attraction slowly sailed down. The visitors were enjoying the dinosaurs that were eating on the banks of the river. The environment of the river was very cool and comfortable because of the thick tress that surrounds the place. It was still a little bit hot, but the coolness of the water had made the place have an ambient feel to it.

William, sitting in front of Gavin, looked around, for all the attractions that he rode in the park so far, the Lazy river was definitely the most quietest one. The river was placid as Gavin paddled their canoe, passing several dinosaurs.

The Master Assassin smiled as he saw his favorite dinosaur herd, the Edmontosauruses were drinking on the river banks, unbeknownst to the visitors. They were all majestic to him.

Meanwhile, on the other boat trailing behind them, Shaun vehemently let out a couple of short breath, his hands were wearing tired as he canoed their boat, he had no experience on sailing and such things as this; Rebecca however was observing him with a gleeful smile, as far as she knew she had gotten even with him from his intellectual attack on her on describing dinosaurs back at the Tree Top attraction.

"You look tired Shaun," she said in a teasing manner, making the man looked up to her with hard eyes.

"Oh no Rebecca I'm not-"

"Then row faster, William is already a head of us," he groaned in annoyance as the girl looked to the side. He had enough rowing, his white shirt inside his blue sweater was already crying out from his sweat.

"Augh! Damnit! I should train myself on paddling boats!" The British man snapped as he suddenly moved his paddle hastily to gain more speed. Rebecca glanced at him with amusement, his reaction right now was fascinating for her.

"Oh look Shaun! Edmontosauruses, aren't they beautiful." She then proceeded to badger him more, pushing the man to a psychological edge.

Shaun clicked his tongue and fell on the girl's badgering and answered abruptly. "That's a Hadrosaurus, bloody idiot!" and then he made a swift movement of his paddle, creating a large wave which hit a small nine year old boy standing on the front of the canoe behind theirs. The parents gave them both a hard stare as the boy angrily pointed as Shaun and said.

"That's a Bactrosaurus, you bloody idiot!" the boy and his boat then sailed passed at them leaving Shaun frozen and somehow embarrassed, his whole face has gone red. Rebecca couldn't believe what just happened, a small boy answered to the mighty intellectual Shaun and with a perfect answer.

She laughed shortly and pointed at a group of plants that was being devoured by an Apatosaur.

"Oh Shaun look! Aloe Vera, shall I make an ointment from it so I can treat that burn?"

The man just grumbled bitterly and continued paddling on a slow pace as Rebecca laughed again.

* * *

"Those two are noisy," Gavin noted as he continue paddling but then he noticed the silence from the Master Assassin. William was observing a herd of strange looking duck-billed dinosaurs that were eating on the river banks to their right.

The dinosaurs were Bactrosaurus and there were two of them, one juvenile and the other one was an adult. The adult Bactrosaurus was chewing on a large long plant hungrily, but then it looked down after he felt the little one was tugging on his right hind leg. The juvenile seemed to want a piece of his plant which the large one obliged to give.

The adult Bactrosaurs lowered its head and the little one happily took a chunk of the plant, they were sharing their food, that's what William thought but his eyes lit up as he the large Bactrosaurus caress its large head on the little one's in an affectionate way. They were like mother/daughter or father/son, either way a nostalgic feeling swept in his mind.

Desmond…the feeling of missing his son came back to him, he already sealed his heart away from missing his already dead son and yet it came back today, it was probably the mission of giving him a burial and prevent the Templars from degrading his body.

"William," Gavin noticed his sad face, it must be about his son that made him form such expression.

"William-"

"Gavin, William, Templar Sigma 12 o'clock!" Erudito's voice made their eyes spring in alertness.

William quickly looked behind him, the front of the boat, and then quickly turned back. Attracting the gaze of a Templar Sigma standing on a rock looking over the river. It must be the guard of the attraction.

There wasn't supposed to be a guard here, however they had almost forgotten the rotation system where the guards must be stationed on one attraction or another. William felt the heavy feeling of being watched, Gavin glanced at the Guard and he noticed that it was looking directly at them. Then he also noticed the Templar Sigma's eyes began taking on a look of recognition, the Templars must've put their guards on high alert even though they were not expecting Assassins for today's event.

They must've been trained to recognize them or only William, unfortunately.

 _'Damn, we'll be compromised,'_ Gavin cursed mentally, his mind running over a thousand scenarios, trying to think of how to make William unrecognizable without drawing unwanted attention, and then a distraction formed in his mind.

"William."

"Yes?" William looked up but still on high alert from the Templar Sigma.

"Sorry about this," Gavin said and before William could answer he quickly grabbed the man by the shirt under his grey jacket, pulling him closer to his face and then slowly locked his lips on the Master Assassin's lips. He kissed him in a very passionate way, gliding his tongue along the inside of his mouth.

William couldn't believe nor react to what he was doing, but he soon caught on as he felt as the guard averted his eyes away from them, disgusted and ridiculing them both; the Templar Sigma simply moved his gaze and attention to a group of Iguanodon, it seemed to calm his nerves.

Several of visitors on the river cruise made a lot of ooh's and aah's at the two, their actions saying that they were a loving gay couple.

"Oh my god! They're kissing!" a group of teenage girls yelled with applause.

 _"Mama! Papa! Bara Yaoi no desu!"_ A Japanese family quickly rowed away as their two children pointed in amazement at them.

"I like men now," "Son you're a boy!" "Doesn't matter Daddy, it's love." A father and son quickly rowed away as the little boy watched the couple in awe and appraisal.

After passing the guard and feeling that his presence was already far away, the two diminished their actions and resumed canoeing. The two were silent as ever, the atmosphere of awkwardness reined upon them. Gavin wasn't sure were to begin, inconveniently he should've told him his plan before he did that to the Master Assassin.

"Sorry about that…William," he begin delicately but was surprised when he saw William smile at him. The plan was clever for him after all, and it had a good effect on them.

"That was...a good distraction Gavin," William said with approval at Gavin, "let me guess…Harlan taught you that hmm?"

Harlan T. Cunningham, one of their members who was good at close quarter combat, he was an MMA fighter but he left that far away sports world for one sole reason, he was gay and was rejected by his peers. Gavin went under him in some training session on fighting and also on how to distract other people if they're being monitored. The lesson paid well for today.

"Yeah, he taught me well," Gavin said in a humbly.

The four Assassins had almost reached the end of the ride just as they turned around on a corner of the river, a camera that was blend in with the trees suddenly moved. Its lens focused towards William and Gavin and the others, even though they knew that Erudito hacked into the park's camera feeds, they didn't know that the enemy could still monitor the park in live feed.

The one that moved the camera wasn't Erudito.

* * *

 **Control Room**

"That was a good distraction Gavin, Harlan taught you that hmm?"

"Yeah he taught me well."

Juhani silently watched the two and the other Assassins disembarked from their boats. He has been watching them from the very beginning of the attraction, he had witnessed how they tricked one of his men and he too was perplexed to their actions.

But he wasn't fooled.

"This is live?"

"Yeah they'd reached the Aviary," Violet answered as Juhani continued his watch, eyes turned like a predator. When Violet saw William first at the Gyroshpere attraction, she immediately called Alan Rikkin.

Alan grunted in annoyance, although alarmed that a group of Assassins were present among the crowd. He had a meeting to attend, a meeting of Templar Masters and Grandmasters which he mustn't missed. He immediately called Juhani to the control room and left this nuisance to him. The Templar Master didn't mind at all, it's been a long time since he ever hunted prey.

"What are you going to do about it Juhani?" Violet asked as she glanced up to him, Juhani's face was formed in an excited smile. He recalled all the events involving William and him, and those mission was the first time that he became alive. He had defeated him once in a fist fight and almost left him for dead.

Although he respect the creed of the Brotherhood of Assassins, it didn't however diminished his loyalty to the Knights of the Templar Order, he deemed their creed as nothing but pure fictional and completely impossible. And they were also Templar's number one enemy, which meant he mustn't show mercy to them.

"Violet alert fifteen Templar Sigma, I want them to come with me," Juhani commanded as the girl began to alert the Templar Sigma that will come with Juhani.

The Templar Master then resumed his watch. Now that he had something good to do at this park, he would certainly do it to William. Once and for all he will kill him, he will do it inside Jurassic Empire, and he'll make sure that his death will spread along the Brotherhood of the Assassins.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Finally Updated! special thanks to Esparia for proofreading this chapter. So what can you all say guys? What can you suggest to me so I can improve my next chapter. :) Btw leave reviews!


	11. The Coming Storm

Chapter 10

* * *

Even from afar, from where the Assassins were standing, the sheer size of the dome loomed over them. The Grand Aviary, with its most prominent feature being the huge glass enclosure that reflected the sunlight from the setting sun, giving the attraction an illuminated ambience.

The attraction housed four different flying Pterosaur species; a type of species that hunts while flying above their prey, thus their characteristics explained the reason why the dome was so huge.

Although only the fourth largest, the Aviary was one of the most exciting attractions that Jurassic Empire was offering to the public. Its sheer magnificent structure was also a bonus point to the attraction itself. The glowing glass structure and the shiny metal skeletal frame gave the place a grandeur feeling, making it true to its name as The Grand Aviary.

William and his assassins stood on a public dirt road, from their vantage point they saw the grandiosity of the mega structure which impressed some of them.

"It's huge, just like a birdcage," Rebecca noted in awe.

"Yeah…birdcage for prehistoric birds," Gavin commented as Shaun fixed his glasses again.

"Again this is another sign of how ignorant Templars can be…why's the dome made of glass, when they could just enclose it with a metal frame, equip it with intensity LED lights so they could imitate a sunny environment inside," Shaun recalled all of the events that led the closure of Jurassic World, the main reason was the Indominus Rex smashing right into the aviary, releasing the disturbed birds on the process.

The Pterosaurs then attacked the people on the main street since it was the place with the highest biological thermal temperature during that time; the flying creatures detected it and deemed them as their prey.

A lot of people glanced at him, disturbed to what he said. The Assassins only continued their walk.

* * *

 **The Grand Aviary**

 **Dinosaurs in the area (120) – 50 Pteranodons, 30 Dimorphodon, 20 Tropeonagthus, 20 Zhejiangopterus,**

After entering a metallic cage entrance and walking along a carpeted hallway, the assassins entered to large circular room with large windows on all sides. A lot of visitors were already there and were waiting for whatever would happen next.

The door behind them closed and made a resounding thud, then after a second the AI Charles Lee appeared and greeted the visitors with his holographic smile.

"GOOD DAY FOLKS, WELCOME TO THE GRAND AVIARY OF JURASSIC EMPIRE. THIS ATTRACTION HOUSES FOUR DIFFERENT SPECIES OF PTEROSAUR. FUN FACT FOR EVERYONE, PTEROSAURS ARE NOT ACTUALLY DINOSAURS, THEY'RE SPECIES THAT LIVES TOGETHER WITH DINOSUARS DURING JURASSIC ERA."

"NOW STAY PUT FOLKS, THIS ROOM WILL GO UP IN 3…2…1…UP WE GO!"

A loud thud echoed again from the floor, the room suddenly jolted upwards taking the visitors. Some were gasping in excitement. The room finally slowed its ascent and the visitors were once again surprised.

They now could see the whole environment inside the aviary, the trees and shrubs below them were luscious and green, and the river below was also sparkling from the sunlight outside. Looking to the open area, they could see the flying Pterosaurs.

William watched in silence as hundreds of Pterosaur flew in front of them, some were small and grouped into flocks, others were flying solo above the uppermost portion of the dome. It was magnificent.

"Beautiful."

"Indeed, they spared no expenses on building this aviary," Gavin said as he took out his phones and scanned for the species inside.

Rebecca and Shaun looked everywhere; they then tried to identify each Pterosaur that flew pass to their faces.

"Ok that one is… a Tropeognathus," she observed a large grey colored skin Pterosaur, on the ground drinking form the water, its bill has a rounded ended, similar to that off a seagull.

"Good one…that one is a Zhejiangopterus," Shaun glanced at a group of grayish, Pterosaur flying in a circle below them, their beaks were long and sharp-like, a perfect beak for scooping fishes when they dive into the water.

"Altair and Malik, they're here am I right?" Gavin asked them both as he moved closer to them and observed a grouped of small Dimorphodons.

Gavin wasn't enjoying the Pterosaurs, he's goal for now was to search for what had become of Altair. According to the data that Erudito gave to them, he was a Pteranodon, a flying lizard with a wingspan of a school bus, it said that that the Altair Pteranodon has dark grayish scaly skin and it has a long white cloth as an Alpha marker, attached to its right hind leg.

There're many Pteranodons in this area, giving a hard time for the Assassin to search for it-

"KRAW! KRAW!" a couple teenagers screeched beside the assassin's group, a large Pteranodon with a dark grayish scaly skin was fluttering its wings on the window, frightening the crowd, William saw the alpha marker on the creature, it was now doubt its Altair…and he was saddened again for what he had become.

"It's Altair," William whispered remorsefully.

"I know," Gavin answered as he observed the flying creature, it began to hover over them.

William pulled the right sleeve of his grey jacket; he was about to reveal his bracer again, to test the memory of the creature or the person's DNA who was embedded within it. He couldn't help it; he wanted to know if they could remember their past life.

"William what're you doing!?" Gavin became alert again.

"What's happening?" Rebecca moved to them and she too was startled on what William was doing, Shaun followed and he suddenly felt nervous seeing the Master Assassin doing a taboo. William was revealing his bracer to the world, their symbol of their brotherhood was embedded on it. This was against their creed.

"I presume he had done it before?" Shaun said in vigilance while he glanced around for Templar Sigma's or cameras.

"Yes back at the Gyrosphere Tundra." Gavin answered.

"William this is crazy!" Rebecca admonished.

"Oh great, William, way to go with our creed… do you expect it to join our brotherhood? A Pteranodon? Well I don't mind having one as my roommate."

William's attention didn't catch their panicking voices, his eyes were glued to the Pteranodon and as minutes passed, the creature's eyes then looked at him and then eventually looked down at his bracer. The Master Assassin watched and saw how the Pteranodon's eyes change into a recognizing one, it had remembered and might have guessed the man's identity for it suddenly looked up and squawk at them.

The Assassins saw its reaction too and they were dumbfounded, in front of them was a cloned creature from a Jurassic Era, it was nothing more than an animal with a human DNA mixed within it. However they'd witnessed how it clearly recognize the symbol on William's bracer, they did not know if they should be perplexed or terrified.

"It recognizes," William muttered as they all nodded in agreement. Suddenly a small Pterosaur flew up from behind the larger one. Shaun immediately identified it as a Dimorphodon and it has a white and blue cloth tied on its right hind leg, an indication that it was an alpha and he immediately identified which assassin's DNA was implanted on it.

"It's Malik…our very own Malik," He whispered with melancholy laced in his voice. Seeing the two assassins inside this birdcage had made a creepy impression and was also saddening to their hearts. They had become animals and playthings for the people.

The smaller Pterosaur hit the larger one with its left foot before it flew down and settled on a river bank. The Pteranodon then flapped its wings before it swooped down and disappeared after looking at them one last time.

The assassins were left in dumbstruck, the theory of the Master Assassin was clear; the dinosaurs with Assassin DNA could remember their past lives, well if not the symbol only. The monstrosity that the Templar did to them could only back fire if someone told them about who turned them into such monsters.

William found hope on that understanding and then he wished that somehow they would rebel right now, they could tarnish this opening event and could sweep Abstergo down together with the Templars.

* * *

"You know, Pteranodons are very sensitive to light," the peace was short lived after a cold voice whispered in William's ears. A sudden chill crept in his skin, his heart beat furiously from shock. The man's voice he had recognized, he heard him before, he had seen him and experienced being beaten by him.

He slowly looked to his right and his eyes hardened with vigilance. Juhani Otso Berg smiled at his reaction; this was what he was waiting for, seeing his petrified yet fighting face of his bona fide prey. The face that William made was a perfect example of prey being cornered by a predator.

The Assassin Slayer beamed on him as he spoke, "Hello there William, enjoying today's event?"

The assassins looked behind and they were also shock to see Juhani and fifteen Templar Sigma's standing behind him, all of them were wielding rifles and guns.

Even though the room was crowded, the people ignored them. They're the guards of the park it was normal for them to see one wielding a gun.

"Juhani!" Gavin frowned, anger rising inside of him.

"There's no need for you all to be shocked by my appearance. I know I am a bit terrifying, but I can guarantee you, I'll treat you all very nicely for today…" he paused and with swift movement, he landed his right hand on William's left shoulder, provoking the man to attack him, "then after that I'll feed you to the Mosasaurus, that one never gets full."

"Oh just brilliant," Shaun said in ridiculing manner, the threat could be real but he calmed himself so he wouldn't fell fear from his threat.

William glanced at the hand on his shoulder, at this distance and angle, he could pull the Templar Master to him, unsheathe his right hidden blade and stab him in the chest. It is possible for him to kill two or more of his Templar Sigma.

 _'No…not now…'_ he thought placidly, he has many opportunities to kill him right now, and yet he couldn't do it. There're people inside this room, they're how many feet high from the ground, how could they escape without shattering the window? This could endanger the people too and they could be labeled as terrorists.

He flicked his right hidden blade which the Assassin slayer heard and made him chuckle in pure fascination.

"William really? You're in the 21st century and you're still using that shit?" He glanced below and ridiculed his little blade.

"I guess you wouldn't kill me, not unless you sacrificed all of these people right here, hmm?" he asked in a mocking tone as the Master Assassin put his blade back. He didn't like where this was going. The Templar Sigma had caught them, the next thing that they would do would be to kill them. He only closed his eyes and began to wish the Juhani would just push him through the window, so he could get eaten by Pterosaurs.

Ever since he became an Assassin he always wanted to avoid death, it was their duty to serve the world while cheating death and avoiding being changed by societies cruel, corrupted perspective of the world. But he felt the opposite part. He wanted death to come and take him away, he wanted death to come so he could be with his son in heaven and in there maybe he could fix his relationship with him, this time without any hindrance.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Old Control Room of Jurassic World**

On the slope of a hill that overlooked the Main Street and the Innovation center of Jurassic Empire, a building stood and was shrouded with shrubs and tall trees. Its walls were full of cracks as vines started to crawl along its surface, nature had seemed to reclaim the structure.

This was Jurassic World's old control room. Inside the control room, there at least eight long desks with computer screens that was once glowing and operating. The room was dark, dusty, damp and filled with cobwebs and soot. A large screen that was attached on the wall, in the front of the room, was creaking under its own weight as if at anytime it would break down and crash to the floor.

The room was once bustling with people, controllers of the park, and in this very room the tragedy of that day was witnessed by its occupant. The signs of that disaster was still present, old papers were scattered everywhere, the carpet on the floor was smeared with dried coffee or other beverages that were spilled by panicking employee, all of it were nothing but remnants of that day.

Since Jurassic Empire was built and they were no longer wanted to add more costs on demolition and reconstruction, Alan and Laetitia decided to leave the building to nature, they did inform Henry Wu about this and he agreed with that idea, the truth however was he didn't care if it just crumbled away.

There was no one inside the room since no one, other than the three people, knew of this place.

A loud beeping sound suddenly echoed throughout the room followed by a single small light that kept blinking on the huge computer screen in front.

And then suddenly, the screen lit up brightly, for a very long time the screen revved up its luminescence. And then a sentence was displayed on the screen.

 **INITIALIZING: INITIALIZATION COMPLETE**

 **WELCOME TO JURASSIC EMPIRE!**

 **AI CHARLES LEE VERSION 1.2: ACTIVATED!**

 **CONNECTING TO EVERY SYSTEM IN THE PARK…CONNECTION COMPLETE!**

The speakers above the room suddenly crackled to an electronic cough, it's been long time since those speakers were activated, as Erudito's voice crackled on the speaker.

"Hello there… Anybody here?" he said in a childish voice, after a minute of silence the hacker cackled madly.

"Heh…now that the Assassins are gone," he said as he began to recall the events where the assassins were caught. He knew that they were goners and since they were a hindrance to the original plan, he has no choice but to let them be captured by the enemy.

He had to proceed with the real plan which he received from his real boss. Now that the Assassins are gone, the man's real work was about to start.

"Oh fallen Eagles…don't worry something fun is about to happen," He said as every terminal inside the room began to light up with colors, displaying words and sentence of boot up sequence, the room became alive.

A sentence then appeared on the large screen followed by a loud beeping sound.

 **ACCESSING COMMUNICATION SYSTEM…**

 **ACCESSING SECURITY SYSTEM…**

 **ACCESSING PADDOCK SAFETY SYSTEM…**

 **ACCESSING EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM**

Loud typing soon followed and then another set of words appeared on the screen and made the hacker laughed uncontrollably.

 **COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: OFF**

 **SECURITY SYSTEM: SHUTTING DOWN**

 **PADDOCK SAFETY SYSTEM: SHUTTING DOWN**

 **EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM: OFF**

* **WARNING! BY SHUTTING DOWN EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM THE PARK WILL BE INACCESSIBLE!***

"Haha! Now phase one is finish…phase two commencing…" Erudito said and then laughed madly like an evil maniac or villains in movies.

Right now, the whole Isla Nublar was inaccessible, the fate of the park together with its 500,000 people are now resting in the estranged hacker's hand by a thin thread which he could cut at any moment he liked. And that made the hacker laugh madly.

He was now like a god of destruction.

"LET'S START THIS PARTY!" he screamed and carelessly filled the whole room with his evil laughter. The hacker was on cloud nine, he could do everything that he wanted as of now, however he must wait for the perfect timing, as his real boss told him to.

* * *

yay! Finally updated!Sorry for the long wait guys, I was so shock on what happened to paris that I couldnt finish my chapter properly. Stay safe everyone! Special thanks to Esparia for beta-reading :)


	12. Desmond's escape

Chapter 11

* * *

 **Paddock 39**

Maya silently hummed while sitting on a chair and looked at the cracked window in front of her, she glanced at her pink wrist watch and sighed in boredom. Ever since Juhani left her, Desmond has stopped appearing, the dinosaur went to the deepest part of the paddock.

At first she thought he wanted to drop some poo, but it had been almost two hours since his appearance, she couldn't do anything right now except relax in the chair.

"Augh…guess I'll use that one," she exhaled heavily as she stood up and went to the pedestal. She clicked a few buttons which then released a huge chunk of meat that was suspended by a cable on the outside of the lounge. She could lure the dinosaur out so she could observe him.

And then the meat swung and creaked for twenty minutes, making the woman stand still. Something wasn't right, the dinosaur should've emerged and eaten the raw meat, and yet she couldn't hear its booming footfalls. In fact, the whole forest outside was eerily quiet, it was as if Desmond wasn't here-

"This is weird…" Maya muttered uneasily, fear began to settle in her chest as she pressed another command on the screen of the pedestal.

The surveillance screens on the wall, left of her, made several beeping sound.

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 1: NO DINOSAUR DETECTED**

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 2: NO DINOSAUR DETECTED**

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 3: NO DINOSAUR DETECTED**

Maya watched nervously, as every camera on the screen lit up and failed to locate the dinosaur and then when it finally reached the final screen she gulped in terror.

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 52: NO DINOSAUR DETECTED**

Panic settled in her, she slumped down in a chair and thought of getting the phone that was hanging on the wall beside the door where she entered earlier. She was about to stand up when she paused in thought.

The paddock wasn't even opened in weeks; it could only be opened if she pressed the release paddock gate via the tablet on the pedestal. Neither she nor Juhani pressed that button, which would mean the dinosaur was still inside; however the thermal cameras told her that it was missing.

Desmond wasn't here, but he wasn't capable of getting out of this paddock easily without her noticing it.

"Impossible…" Maya's forehead began to release cold sweat, she stood up and started to collect her thoughts. So far so good, the dinosaur was still inside or that was what she wanted to think. It couldn't have possibly escaped, she was sure of it. There might be a glitch on the camera's thermal scanner; the paddock was still new so this kind of thing could certainly happen.

"Yes…impossible, Desmond can't get out…even if he digs underneath the wall, it would be impossible too…the size of this wall would need a large foundation-" she muttered rapidly, calming her nerves. She felt scared that this dinosaur might have gotten loose under her watch.

There's one thing that Maya hated in her life, and that was being accused of grave crimes. She couldn't handle the pressure of being interrogated, and most certainly she wouldn't allow Alan to be scrutinize by the public, he might close down Jurassic Empire.

* * *

The Pleasure Pterosaur Gondola

Aside from the monorail, as a vital source of transportation all over the island, the Pleasure Pterosaur Gondola could take the visitors all around the park, from the Grand Aviary to the Main Street and Hotel Area.

The Gondola silently and slowly moved around the island, it even traveled some parts of the restricted area of Isla Nublar which was from North to Northeast part.

One Gondola could support ten people, and right now Juhani, William, and Gavin and some of his men were traversing the restricted area of the park.

William observe the mountains with a hardened eyes, sitting in front of him was Juhani and the man's gaze was staring right at him, watching his chest rise and fall, and probably counting his heartbeat.

The hours were agonizing for the Master Assassin; he knew Juhani would kill him right after this attraction, and that would his explain his predatory eyes.

"You know…the fascinating facts about dinosaurs were that they could be used as weapons of mass destruction," Juhani began as he wanted the Master Assassin to speak.

"So what do you come for here hmm? Did you come here to kill one of our brethren? Or perhaps you wanted to see Desmond performing live?" the words were just like a stab to the heart to the Master Assassin, William turned to him and frowned.

"You know what…I can't wait to see this park closing its doors to the public after every dinosaur eats your brethren…I wanted to see Alan and Laetitia get eaten by their own creations…it's a fascinating scene to watch," William scowled and spat at him. Feeling the saliva dripping down on his face, Juhani reacted by violently planting his fist to his face.

Gavin was about to fight back but the barrel of a gun pointed to his forehead from one of the Templar Sigma stopped him.

"Careful Gavin, you don't want Shaun and Rebecca to die first right?" Juhani said in a warning tone as he glanced behind him to the Gondola behind theirs where Shaun and Rebecca are staying.

William looked at him with an angry face, the worst part of his situation was that he couldn't do anything, he was completely trapped and killing Juhani wouldn't foil the Templar's plan. He silently grunted and only looked down in resentment.

* * *

 **Innovation Center – Henry Wu's main office**

Henry Wu was still scanning the cultish files on his computer, he couldn't believe what he was reading, he couldn't distinguish if the Templar were all high believers or not.

Their works were simply too impossible, but, then again, he was talking about them. They made him do it to that sample, it was frightening and somehow ungodlike.

His thoughts were cut short when his phone rang, he answered it and was greeted by the booming voice of Alan.

"Henry are you working right now?" Alan asked in a simple tone, as if he wouldn't expect him to be working right now.

"Well yes-"

"Can you stop for a moment, I want you to report to me about your findings and, also, I wanted to teach you some lessons regarding the Grandmaster position that you've got." _Great…what now…_ he mentally groaned in protest but he found no courage to say no right then, the man was too dangerous for him.

* * *

 **Control Room**

Dr. Henry Wu entered to the control room, the usual scene greeting him. The Templar Sigma were working on the double, the monitors were still lit up as thousands of visitors were enjoying the park.

"Ah, over here Henry," Alan called him without looking at him, his eyes were focused on the screen which shows the insides of a conference room where the other Templar Grandmasters are talking about the park.

"Yes, you called me," Henry answered in a sheepish tone as Alan quickly asked him for today's report. Today's report was good for him; the scientist had successfully made a blueprint of a new dinosaur that could raise their profits again. The Grandmaster listened to him and right after his report he applauded him for his wonderful work.

"That was good, very good," he glanced at the screen of Violet and saw a familiar scared face of Juhani and his prey, William, inside an elevator. They've arrived and this put a smirk on his face, "Henry, do you know about the Templar's common enemy?"

The question was sudden for the scientist, who could only stare at him silently. He had heard about it, they were the Brotherhood of Assassins, he had also seen them on one of the files. They were an ancient group whose sole purpose was to kill and destroy the Templars; he thought they were a myth to him. He hesitantly answered, "Yes…what about it?"

"Well one of them is about to come here," Alan looked at the door and smiled. Juhani and his fifteen Templar sigma had just entered dragging with them were four people. This made the scientist feel shocked, as the people looked very ordinary to him.

"Here they are," Juhani simply said as Alan walked and hovered immediately to William, whose angry eyes seemed to pierce every one's soul inside the room.

"These are the Assassins, Henry Wu…and if you think that they are myth…then I suggest for you to clean your eyes." Alan smiled as Henry was startled, the appearance of the four people were very ordinary to him, he didn't expect that they were hiding such sinister identities.

"Why? What're they doing here?" he asked feebly as he glanced at William who returned a hateful gaze at him.

"They probably came here to kill me, Laetitia…or you, anyone of us since there main goal was to ruin this day and this park that John Hammond had wished to build."

Flabbergasted to what he said, the scientist was dumbfounded. All throughout his life this was the first time that he felt threatened, he had never felt so in danger before. He was confused, he certainly didn't deserve to be killed by them, and yet that old man who seemed to be their leader was looking at him in a murderous way.

"What…why? What did I do to them? Why would they wanted to kill me?"

His words had somehow triggered a nerve on William's. The man was a typical Templar to him, a person who doesn't know anything about what he had done. The answer was simple already for him.

William then immediately charged towards Henry, his blades were at the ready.

Henry's eyes widened in fear, the man raised his right hand, revealing a small blade underneath his wrist. He was indeed an Assassin and he was going to kill him, but Juhani immediately grabbed him by his neck from behind and quickly pinned him to the floor.

The two men struggle but several Templar Sigmas had grabbed the man by his armpit, shoulder and chest as he slowly being lifted.

"You wanna know what you've done!? You degraded Desmond! You degraded my son. You'll pay in hell, you son of a bitch!" William screamed in fury as the scientist stared at him in pure petrify.

The man had uttered a familiar name, and he knew who he was speaking about. That would be impossible, Alan had clearly said that he doesn't have a family, or friends, and yet here they're screaming for murder and demanding his life. A worst feeling came as a realization came to him. Alan might've lied, he had trick him for degrading such person who could be innocent.

"Here's to shut you up," Juhani said as he took his electrified baton from his holster on his belt and electrocuted the man by his neck, the man simply limp down and the other three frowned at him.

"Take the other three away Juhani, as for William…" Alan glance at the unconscious Master Assassin and smiled menacingly, "I have surprise for him."

Henry watched as the Templar Sigma dragged the other three outside the room, he also saw William being carried by two men towards the elevator. The CEO glanced at him, seeing his terrified face, and moved to him and said, "Your lessons are finished, now you're a true Grandmaster, welcome to Jurassic Empire, Henry Wu." A sly smile slipped on his face as he walked away leaving the scientist with a guilty look of shame.

* * *

 **On the road to Paddock 39**

William groaned as he felt the back of his head hit something hard. His consciousness began to come back, the pain in his neck has already subsided but his mind was all foggy. He remembered what happened earlier and started thinking that it was dream.

A fist then came and hit him on his left cheek. He grunted in pain as his eyes fixed in front of him.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up," Juhani said as he pressed his fingers, creating popping sounds. The Master Assassin looked around and he saw that he was inside of a truck together with seven other Templar Sigma, all of them were looking at him and guarding his every movement.

"Where…are we…going?" he slowly asked, dazed, the shock from Juhani's electric baton was very intense, it still has an effect on his brain.

"I thought you'd never ask," Juhani said as he the truck suddenly came to a stop. The door suddenly opened and the bright sunset sun hit the Master Assassin's eyes making him squint. The hot weather of the island had crept in his skin as two men pushed him off the truck.

* * *

William dazedly stood, his eyes were heavy as he looked up and saw tall concrete walls, a forest on the edge of this clearing and Alan who was standing beside an entrance door, Juhani entered first at the door as he silently walk to his direction.

"Welcome to Paddock 39 William, your son is waiting and I'm pretty sure he's eager to meet you," Alan smirk turned sinister, the Master Assassin was confused at what he said. Paddock 39, it sounded like a cage to him and yet he said that his son will meet him here, could it be that his body was inside this megastructure, if so then he was glad since he would die close to him.

* * *

Maya nervously stared outside the window. The dinosaur hasn't appeared yet and she began to feel anxious, and then she finally decided.

She'd call the control room and ask if someone could come for her and assist her, she has to check the dinosaur inside the paddock, but it would a be dangerous journey for her.

"I guess I have no choice…hmm?" the employee's door suddenly opened and her smile came back as Juhani entered. Now that someone was here, she could ask him to accompany her on inspecting the dinosaur.

"Juhani I-"

"I'm sorry Maya but…would you kindly step outside for a moment?" Juhani asked in a kind manner, hiding his murderous eyes from her. He doesn't want to scare her or to question him on what he's going to do now.

To Maya it sounded like good news, finally she could leave the paddock and knew that dinosaur hadn't escaped yet, however she wanted to check dinosaur inside first.

"Ok then, I'll stay outside however I wanted to ask you a favor," she smiled at him as the man nodded.

"What is it?"

"I want to check the dinosaur up close and personal, inside the paddock, and I mean on the forest," Juhani was startled to what she requested for her. The dinosaur was dangerous enough and yet the girl wanted to get close to the beast, the answer would be very obvious for her but they're running on William today and he wanted to finish this conversation immediately.

"I'll see what I can do," He answered plainly as the girl smiled and left him.

Maya walked down on the corridor and made a friendly bow at Alan who returned with a friendly smile. She walked away but then she was startled to see a group of men in red uniform.

They're the guards of this park and they were surrounding a man clothed in grey jacket and grey shirt. His brown pants rustled as he walked with a limp. Something was wrong with the man, his eyes were down and looked like fatigue has taken over him.

They passed her as Maya continue her walk she then eventually ignored the man and walked outside; she wanted to get out and away from Desmond as far as she could.

* * *

 **Paddock 39 Lounge**

William grunted as the haggarding effects of baton began to wear out. He looked up and saw bright LED lights on the ceiling; his black shoes felt the soft carpet on the floor. He looked to his left and saw a row of soft cushioned seats.

He must be in the viewing area of the paddock, since everything was furnished with exquisite furniture. The Guards stopped and pulled him hard, making him face a large bay window filled with cracks and the forest outside. He couldn't understand why Alan brought him here.

The body of Desmond wasn't here.

"I think I know what you're looking for, William," Alan began as he circled around him, together with Juhani. The man kept his eyes on the trees, he watched as they swayed as air rushed passed them.

"Is it your son's body? Are you here reclaim Desmond's body from us, since we degraded him?" His face began to frown, the Templar Grandmaster was correct. He faced him.

"Yes, my son…should be buried peacefully," William responded, as he remembered how Desmond rescued him when he was captured by the Templars many years ago. That was the only time that he thanked him and showed how proud he was of him.

This mission was created so he could do the same thing for him.

"Ha! I knew it…your people are so sentimental. No wonder you're all about to be extinct," Alan said as his right hand softly slapping William's cheeks in a slow and teasing way. Men like William were very annoying for the Templar Grandmaster.

"Your son is dead! Even if you bring him back, nothing will happen."

"Yes…but at least I showed to him one last time that I can be a good father…nothing more."

Alan laughed brashly; the words that he heard from him are so ridiculous that he couldn't control his laughter. Men like William are very hard to break down, yet very fun to watch when they're suffering.

"Sorry to tell you…William," Alan looked at his eyes, in a disgust he said, "After your son's DNA was embedded on the dinosaur, we put his body in a grinder. You see, we wanted to feed the dinosaurs in a very... economical way, so we transformed your son's carcass into a meat bar and feed to this dinosaur…"

 _ ***Boom…***_ William's tired eyes widened in shock. Even though he didn't have proof, what he said had made a large impact for his son. Anger began to rise in his heart; he was beginning to break as he slowly muttered,

"No…No…"

 ** _*Boom…boom…boom…*_** Alan looked behind him as the room lightly shook, the new dinosaur emerged from the shrubs and trees, some of the Templar Sigma made a silent wince of fear and began to walk back.

"Look alive boys, it's only an animal," Juhani reminded them although he was hiding his fear by turning his back to it. Alan Rikkin however was staring at it as he moved closer to William and whispered sinisterly, "That's the only remains of your son and his name is Indominus Desmonia Rex…wanna take him home? After all, he's still Desmond."

He could no longer stay calm, his heart beat faster in pure hatred and enmity as he watched Desmond take a chunk of the meat left out. He watched as his only son, who was dead but revived as a dinosaur, gulp down the food like he was an animal. He couldn't imagine that this thing was his son; rage had finally snapped all of his veins in his brain.

"You son of a bitch!" William immediately unsheathed his left hidden blade and moved it swiftly to Alan's neck. The CEO quickly evaded it, earning a graze on his right cheek.

Juhani immediately reacted as he hit William with his electric baton. The Master Assassin yelled in pain. The volts hit his spine and made his leg buckled, he fell to the carpeted floor, gnashing his teeth in agony.

"Juhani," Alan huffed, still couldn't recover from the surprise attack of William.

"Do your job…" he commanded as he step back and only watch silently.

Juhani nodded as he kneeled down to William and said to him.

"Sorry about this…but an order is an order, don't worry you'll become like your son soon." Then the Templar Master hit him again this time at the head. Several of the Templar Sigma had joined in the fight, using the back of their rifles or just by kicking; they beat the stricken Master Assassin. This was Alan's order, beat William until he was dead.

William was looking at the dinosaur as it only continued chewing the meat and right after it finished its meal and landing its violet eyes on him, it walked away to the forest, uninterested of his life threatening situation.

 _'Desmond, my son…'_ he thought as his life flash from the back of his head, all of the memories that he had with him, when he bonded with him when he was still a kid. He recalled all of his missions where he became impressed to his skills and abilities. He was proud of him and he wanted to love him as a good normal father, however their fate wasn't a good one.

"Des…mond…augh!"

The back of the rifle hit his stomach, a kick from one of the Templar Sigma hit him square in the face, and then Juhani's electric baton that zapped hit his back over and over again. It was painful for a human being but to him he felt nothing but numbness. He was going to die, he could feel it he couldn't do anything anymore. He failed the mission and now he was going to pay it with his life, he then slowly closed his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

 _ ***Boom…Boom….! Boom…! Boom…!***_ Alan looked up as he felt the lounge began to shake lightly yet a little bit violent. He glanced at the surveillance screen as several beeping sounds reverberated and words began flashing violently.

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 50: DINOSAUR DETECTED**

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 40: DINOSAUR DETECTED**

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 30—25-20-15—10: DINOSAUR DETECTED**

"What the fuck…?" Alan was puzzled to what was happening, the cameras were setting off in a countdown motion, the dinosaur was moving closer and closer to them at a rapid speed.

 _ ***Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!***_

Alan was about to look at the observation glass but before he could do so, the last screen suddenly flashed in warning stance.

 **MOTION THERMAL CAMERA 1: DINOSAUR DETECTED. WARNING IMMINENT COLLISION**

"RAAAAA!" the dinosaur's roar was ear shattering, enough to make every man on the room to cover their ears, and then next thing happened so fast that Alan was left frozen in terror. The dinosaur spun, its tail rose from the ground and pierced the cracked glass.

Juhani was thrown to the floor; his men were screaming in fright as some of them were cut in half by an unexplainable sharp object that was attached on the dinosaur's tail, spewing blood on the floor. The tail of the dinosaur moved until all of the glasses were destroyed.

Alan stared in horror as out of seven Templar Sigmas in the room, minus Juhani, only one survived. The remaining Templar Sigma agent was shaking in terror as the tail of the dinosaur began to move, he let out a scream of panic.

Hearing his scream the dinosaur then moved it tail and stabbed the man in his head. Juhani watched, petrified, as the Templar Sigma spewed blood and saw the hard object that was attached on the tail of Desmond, three long sharp object was protrude on the end of its tail he observed it as he lay down lay still. The three sharp objects looked like a bone that was attached to the dinosaur but the realization hit him immediately.

"Those are bones of his tail, my god!" He whispered in fright as the dinosaur looked at the CEO who was frozen in one spot near him.

Alan felt dread as he felt his pants begin to soak by his own urine, the dinosaur stared at him hard and then slowly its violet eyes move towards the still Master Assassin, it began to sniff at him.

Alan was thinking that he was going to eat him, that was good now he can escape to this dreadful place, Juhani also watched the dinosaur, sniffing at the Master Assassin, wishing that he would pull him and eat him. However, as clear as day, he heard something that shouldn't came out from the dinosaur's mouth, **_"Dad…dad…dad…Father?"_**

Even though it was gargled and in deep hellish tone, he heard it clear, the dinosaur spoke. Desmond had identified the man even though he was already a dinosaur, a creature that didn't have any capabilities to talk.

"Kyaaaahh!" Alan squealed and ran to the door, leaving Juhani, who just recovered, the male's scream was enough for him to recover and moved at a lightning speed towards the open employee doors.

* * *

Desmond watched in enmity as the two of them disappeared, he then moved his head closer. Inside the lounge and saw the tablet on the floor, it must've been removed when he attacked the place. He squeezed his head on the window frame and glanced at the tablet and he began to read the words that were inscribed on the screen.

He had witnessed how the girl earlier used the object to summon his food and track him. But he knew that he was being track as he had observed the camera's red lights that seemed lit up every time he moves, so earlier he didn't move, he only watched how that woman used it when summoning his food.

 ** _"Grrr…."_** He growled as he moved his tail, and using the tip of his sharp bone at the end of his tail, he slowly swipe the screen, reading each word. The dinosaur could read, since he had human genes implanted in him, and after a second he stopped, slowly swiping his tail on the screen, and lightly pressed a command button which read:

 **PLEASE WAIT…OPENING PADDOCK GATE…**

 **OPENING PADDOCK GATE**

Desmond watched as he heard a loud thud and then a long whirling sound of a large gate being opened. He glanced to the man and saw that his eyes were half open, but signs of anguish and damage were written all over his face.

* * *

William watched the dinosaur; he couldn't hear him as his senses were all disrupted temporarily. The dinosaur was there, the dinosaur that has his son's DNA, death was already here now he will only wait for it to bite him.

Desmond stared at the man before he half opened his mouth, took him by his leg and softly closed his mouth again, enough to carry him; he pulled William out of the broken lounge and slowly put him on his back, near the nape of his neck.

The dinosaur then walked towards the large wall that was slowly sliding, creating an opening just for him and his father to escape.

* * *

Hullo there! Finally updated after a long time! Special thanks to Esparia for proofreading. Here it is guys! The most exciting part! Leave reviews pretty please! :)


	13. The meeting between the two poles

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 **Control Room**

Violet and Melanie were busy with their work, since the day was near mid-afternoon, Violet was inspecting the safety measures of all the paddocks when a sudden flash of red appeared on her screen. She stared at it for moment, reading the words, and then her expression changed to terror and confusion.

 **AUTHORIZE OPENING OF PADDOCK 39**

"What the hell!" she shouted in surprise as she stood up from her seat, "Someone gives me a live feed inside the Paddock 39, right now!"

Something wasn't right, the paddock shouldn't be opened, for the dinosaur was still inside, and yet it was being opened with authorization which could mean someone from the inside has opened the gate and it certainly wouldn't be Alan or Juhani.

"Live feed is on Ma'am!" A Templar Sigma said as she looked to the overhead screen in front, and all of them were shocked. The insides of the lounge were in a state of disaster, and the dinosaur, a part of its long tail only, walked passed the broken window.

"Oh my god," Melanie yelps as she pointed at the screen, next to the live feed of the lounge. The other feed, which was outside the paddock focusing on the gate, played and they were all completely terrified.

Desmond the dinosaur had just passed through the gate, and they saw the familiar face of Juhani, dragging the familiar figure of Maya underneath a car, they watched in horror as the dinosaur lowered its head on the car where they were hiding.

"Someone…" Violet, uttered in complete fear, her mind had stop processing.

"Someone…-"

"Call Doctor Wu now!" Melanie commanded as the woman only sat down on her chair in a defeated manner, the trouble started, and yet she knew that this wouldn't be the worst thing that could possibly happen.

* * *

 **Paddock 39 – 1 minute earlier.**

Maya pressed her back to the Paddocks gate as she looked up to the sky. She was calm now, the tall concrete moat was very thick, too thick for a dinosaur to punch a hole through it. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh man…Desmond is gonna be hard," she sighed tiredly. Desmond was gigantic and he looked very wild, taming like that would take her at least a month no three months of intensive training that might wear her out. She quickly shook her head, erasing the hard future in her mind.

"Gotta relax Maya, you've landed your dream job, and you're inside the heavenly Jurassic Empire aww…" she blushed at her own words and looked up to the blue sky. She would live her life here, surely, she finally got what she wanted, a job on this park. She swore to herself that nothing, absolutely nothing, would take this position from her, she would protect it. And also, that nothing would go wrong in Jurassic Empire, for she herself could protect it.

"RAAAAAAA!" she jolted in shock, she wasn't mistaken, that was a roar of a dinosaur and a dinosaur that was definitely Desmond. She looked back in confusion at the paddock door and then her puzzled face immediately turned to horror as the door made a loud thud and began to slide open. The door was opening with the dinosaur inside.

"No…no, no, no! This isn't happening!" she screamed in denial and then darted to the entrance door and saw Alan, his all blue suite was drenched in some kind of red liquid, it dawned on her that it was blood.

"Sir Alan! What happened?!" she asked but the petrified CEO jumped into the large truck, started the engine and furiously drive away from her.

"Alan!" Maya called again but she couldn't believe what he had done, he had abandoned her.

"Maya!" she turned around and before she could move Juhani caught her by her arms. The man's face was smeared with blood and that terrified the girl.

"He left us…he left us," Maya muttered in terror.

Juhani saw that her eyes were traumatized, an expression the he didn't expect on her. He was about to run away but then the ground shook suddenly and both of them heard the loud footsteps of a dinosaur.

Juhani didn't look back, he immediately pulled Maya and they both ran towards a park vehicle that looked like it belonged to a construction team. They both crawled underneath and lay still. Maya was gasping for breath, panic had stricken her heart and she wouldn't calm down.

He covered her mouth and both of them lay still, Maya's eyes then suddenly widened, the foot of the large Desmond stomped beside the vehicle, beside her. Her scared eyes stared at it as Desmond stopped and slowly lowered his head; she could see the blood stained teeth and his nose that seemed to move. He was sniffing at them, maybe trying to locate them.

Juhani seeing what the dinosaur was doing immediately took out a knife from his right pocket and cut open the gasoline tank of the vehicle above him, gas rained on them as he smeared it to Maya's neck and hands, this would cover their scent.

The dinosaur growled and then walked away, Maya watched his receding back and was puzzled, there was a man on the back of the dinosaur's neck, and it was the same man whom she saw walking passed her earlier.

* * *

 **Control Room**

Henry Wu silently walked inside the room and he saw that every Templar Sigma was running and dashing to fro from other terminals, Violet was screaming on her phone, the Templar Sigma and all Abstergo Forces present on the island were now on full alert.

"I know, don't lecture me about containing assets!" Violet boomed angrily as Melanie was almost in the same situation.

"No, no…please just listen to me! Close down the Little Shay's Tundra-what? What do you mean you can't?! I'm the park organizer here!"

Chaos and chaos and chaos, the room was like hell to him, the problem wouldn't be managed properly, if they wanted to save the park they should do the most logical thing.

"Everyone…can I have your attent-" but nobody heard him, even though he was called to the control room, no one has the time to talk to him nor face him. Maddened by their stupid reaction he boomed, "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME NOW!"

And then the whole room seemed to stop under his tone. The Templar Sigma had stopped walking around, Violet and Melanie has stopped talking on to their phones. They're all looking at him and waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, first things first, what happened?" Dr. Wu then asked but he received a mixed answers which made him annoyed again.

"Desmond has gotten loose!"

"An asset anomaly!"

"Seven Templar Sigma's are dead!"

"Ok, shut it already!" Henry commanded again, the noise subside successfully before it escalates to another heated discussion. His worst fear has come true; a dinosaur was on the loose again, this was exactly like Jurassic World…right before it closed down. It also brought back haunting memories from his first job at Jurassic Park. He looked up to the wide overhead screen.

A large beeping red was moving in a rapid speed, it was the dinosaur and it was traveling five miles from the perimeter fence that separates the attraction park and the restricted area.

"Where's Alan?" he asked as one of Templar Sigma answered.

"He's on his way here,"

"Ok, now how did this happen? How did it all begun?" he asked in a calm manner as Violet reported. The screen on her computer suddenly alerted her earlier about the paddock opening with an authorization.

Henry Wu was perplexed and puzzled, who would open the paddock gates form the inside? It couldn't be Alan nor Juhani, they were both not stupid about the presence of the dinosaur inside. Who could it be-

Henry paused as he remembered one man who came along with them, the deadly Assassin. What had become of him and could he be the one who opened the doors, if so then Alan or Juhani or both of them were already dead and a madman was now running havoc on the park.

"Ok…I can't do anything right now except for this," he looked at the screen and saw that the dinosaur was now four miles from the Templar's Valley of Dreams attraction. Time was running out.

"Closed every attraction on the northern part, the includes Dino-Disney Jr, the Lazy River, the Grand Aviary, the Templar's Valley of Dreams and the Little Shay's Gyrosphere Tundra," he commanded but Melanie raised her hand and spoke in a worried tone, "but FOX News, BBC, and CNN are now reporting about the park's opening live. If they know that we closed down the whole north part of the park they would assume something went wrong."

The new Templar Grandmaster gritted his teeth in disappointment, for all the things that Melanie could worry about, including the lives of the people right now, her claim was probably the most stupid thing that he have ever heard.

"To hell with the media! Do your jobs wisely, catch the dinosaur with discretion and somebody report this to Laetitia," he exclaimed again as he walked away from the control room. Disaster could occur in any second…no, disaster had already started and the clock was ticking right now. It was time for damage control.

"No…this park can be saved…this park," he muttered as he went inside the elevator.

* * *

 **Floor 19 – Grand Conference Room**

"As you can see, our park is now the dubbed as the greatest park in the entire world. John Hammond would certainly be pleased with us if he was still alive," Laetitia's voice announced in to the large conference room where twenty Templar Grandmasters were sitting and listening full anticipation.

"Of course, John would be pleased. After all his motto was um…what was it again? _'Spare no expenses'_ ," The Russian Templar Grandmaster said and then let out a laugh.

"I couldn't believe that we didn't invite him to our circle earlier," the British Grandmaster sitting opposite of him said.

"Oh please, if he was included, he'd have bled out our money. He was completely stupid, that dinosaur nut," The French Templar Grandmaster commented as everyone in the room laughed at the already dead man.

Laetitia then called out their attention as she was about to finished the meeting. She was glad, however, as everyone in the room has acknowledge Alan as the true Grandmaster of all the Templar Rites.

 _'Now where the hell is he? That dope head,'_ She thought with a fake smile, hiding her annoyed expression.

"Now gentlemen, I would like to tell you that I'm proud to say," she raised the champagne glass from the table and into the air, for a toast, "that the Father of Understanding has granted a perfect day to open this park and put ourselves higher than before in today's society. I am proud to say to all of you that nothing will go wrong in Jurassic Empire," Laetitia said and then she glanced at the glass doorway, Melanie was there and her face was locked in a panicked expression. Annoyed about her presence and wanting her disappear for she's having a meeting, she signaled her to enter.

Melanie entered and bowed to the group who returned with judging eyes, her looks were too poor and dirty for them. The woman then moved closer to Laetitia and whispered something to her ear; her words then transformed Laetitia's face to scowling one.

"Desmond…has gotten loose," Melanie muttered as her grip on the champagne glass tightened enough to crack it.

The girl moved away and she faced the group with puzzled eyes before she calmed herself down and said, "Well, Gentlemen, it appears that…dinner is to be served in Hotel A. Melanie will escort you all out, see you all at the hotel then." Laetitia bowed and smiled, but her smile wavered, she couldn't hide the feelings inside her heart right now. The Templar Grandmasters stood up slowly; some were puzzled to their sudden leave. Melanie was the last to leave; she closed the door silently leaving Laetitia alone.

The woman CEO then took out her phone from her white blouse, she called Alan and then when he heard him answered she shouted, "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?"

* * *

 **Control Room –**

Alan winced and moved his phone away, the voice of Laetitia was enough to shatter his eardrums.

"I'm at the control room, now calm down-"

"Don't you dare tell me that. How the hell did it escape!? The paddock is state of the art it couldn't possibly be broken down!" The woman rattled and rattled endlessly as Alan only listened. He slumped down on a chair as two Templar Sigmas began to tend on his wounds and cuts.

"I don't know! It broke the glass first but the gate mysteriously opened on its own!"

"Gates don't open by themselves, Alan!" Laetitia reminded the most obvious thing to him, earning her a grunt coming from the CEO. Alan then moved to the overhead screen and saw the dinosaur was still inside the restricted area, it was now near the Dino-Disney Jr. Park.

He turned around as he saw Henry Wu enter the control room again, he frowned at him. Now it was his turn to be angry, the dinosaur that he created had done something that it wasn't supposed to do.

"Laetitia, just come here will you," Alan ended the call as he walked towards the scientist.

"Henry, would you kindly explained to me how you put in that dinosaur other than the genes of that man?" He charged in as the scientist looked at him with estranged face. He couldn't answer him for he would reveal the InGen's genetic sequence process.

"That's top secret Alan, you know InGen and I would never reveal those Genetic makeup-"

"Tell me before I shoot you!" Alan drew out a gun from his holster and pointed it at Henry, the scientist was terrified. The atmosphere inside was heavy and tense, the Templar Sigma were looking at them, Alan's behavior was very strange.

"Alan calm down…"

"It talked Henry! It fucking talked to William! He said 'dad! dad! dad' before it went berserk!" Henry was utterly confused, not form Alan's erratic behavior but to his claims. A speaking dinosaur was completely impossible, but Desmond was hybrid. He recalled the entire DNA that he mixed in to the reptile so it could grow to what he expected him to be. And then the answer revealed itself.

"Psittacuserithacus…and Acridotherestristis…" the two species that he mentioned dawned on him as to how the dinosaur could speak.

"Wait…you put a talking African Grey Parrot and a Common Mynah DNA in it?" Violet asked them as Alan gritted his teeth in anger, now he knew why it could speak, it was part talking parrot and since the dinosaur also possessed human DNA, it then possessed a human intelligence and that would explain how it-Desmond identified his father.

Horror settled in him, it was now all clear, he should've killed William a long time ago and yet he showed him where Desmond was; today's disaster was certainly his fault.

Ignoring the state what Alan was in, Laetitia stormed in to the control room and she thundered, "What hell happened? Someone talk to me."

Laetitia England looked at everyone, annoyed that no one was speaking. Alan then began to tell his tale to her as she listened, her face contorted from frown to an angry murderous expression. It was all now very clear to her, she didn't hear him about the dinosaur's talking capability, and then with all of her force, she slapped him.

"You should've killed the Assassin! Now look at what you've done!" she roared like a T-rex at him, the male CEO rubbed his left swollen cheek as he sat down on the chair again.

"Laetitia, Alan, calm yourselves down for a little," The three Templar Grandmasters looked towards the elevator where Juhani and Maya are standing. They had arrived earlier and the woman had heard Wu's explanation about how the dinosaur could talk. She looked straight to Dr. Wu.

"Sir Henry Wu, why did you put such complex DNA in it?" she asked as the doctor sighed in chagrin.

"Because Desmond cannot survive in this kind of weather, he needed a fast thermal adaptability and those things can only be achieved by those birds, he wasn't the only one though...I also put the same things to the Pterosaurs, Altair and Malik. Did he go missing on the thermal scanner?"

The woman was surprised to his question; it seems the doctor knew that the thermal scanner could be useless against it.

"It might be the tree frog that I embedded too…"

"That wasn't a dinosaur," Juhani towered over him, the scientist gulped and cowered to his sheer height, his face was all frown and he was staring right at him.

"That was a monster," Maya said as she looked away from him.

"Of course…what do you expect? Monsters are just a relative term. To a canary, the cat is a monster…to Assassins, the Templars are the monsters. Alan you made me do this, you wanted to create a perfect, perpetual dinosaur so your park could flourish immediately," Henry Wu stood up, now it was his turn to be angry, the CEO wanted him to create a dinosaur that could catch profits so he created him, but now that it was rampaging, they now begin to blame him for everything.

That was always what they do, every time the topic involved the disaster in Jurassic Park, to Jurassic World and now, eventually, this in Jurassic Empire, they all blamed him for everything and yet he only did what they commanded him to do.

"You made me do this, remember it Alan, Laetitia so don't blame me if more accidents happen," he stared at the two CEO, dismay and furious. He wanted to talk more but that would hinder their time. Juhani understood what he said; he cleared his throat in agreement to him.

"Ok let's go down to the statistics. The dinosaur was inside the Restricted Area, he still has an implant chip tracker in his neck. The beauty about it was that if he goes near to the fence, the implant chip will trigger and release a poison called Polonium 210. That would kill Desmond and save our park," Juhani explained as the red dot begun to slow down, it was now moving away from the fence.

"And what about the people? Should we start evacuating soon?" Laetitia asked as Melanie glanced at her computer and then was startled.

"The Emergency Broadcast system is off…"

"It might be glitch, I'll fix it later," Violet said as she began to calm down.

"Ok, I have a plan, I need twenty five of my men, and we'll kill the dinosaur," Juhani said which made Alan react. He didn't like that part, the investment that they put into building the dinosaur was almost a billion dollars.

"No, you'll capture it! We have almost a billion dollar investment in it," Alan said as Henry Wu chuckled in irony.

"Tell that to Satan after we're all eaten," he said to him and ignored his scowling face. He can now show what he truly feels for him and that would be annoyance, anger, and definitely hatred.

"Henry, I want you to go to your lab and see if polonium can really kill it," Juhani told the scientist as he stood up and walk silently to the elevator, "and also start packing up your dino eggs, just in case Alan and Laetitia go for chapter eleven."

The scientist only nodded again to him as he entered the elevator and descended to his lab.

* * *

 **Somewhere within the Restricted Area**

William snorted as he felt leaves, twigs and branches hit his face. The smell of the forest entered through his nostril which told him that he was in a forest. He wouldn't care if this was heaven already; he only knew that he was dead, eaten by a dinosaur.

He tried to move a muscle but his fingers barely responded, he groaned as he felt the wind passing over him as he moved fast-

His eyes suddenly opened, even though he was paralyzed from the electric baton of Juhani, some of his senses was still working. He moved his eyes and watched as the trees passed by, but he wasn't moving. This puzzled him and confused him more as his right cheek felt a soft yet rough surface of something that he was lying on, and that something was moving.

"Ha…ha…!" he gasped for breath and then suddenly the thing stopped, before he could react he saw a gigantic mouth with jagged teeth that softly closed around his leg. He gasped for more breath as he was slowly lifted and gently put on the ground. He looked up, eyes wide in fear.

A huge dinosaur was looking down on him; it was Desmond for his violet eyes stared in his. He only stared at him, unable to move since the paralyze effect was still there.

* * *

 **Floor 5 – Innovation Center - Detainment unit**

The detainment unit was a wide room with white walls, there were five jail cells that lined up perfectly inside. The bars were extended towards the ceiling making escape difficult for the person inside the jail cell.

Two Templar Sigmas were standing in front of a jail cell; inside it was the Assassin who was waiting to be executed.

Shaun was slumped on the ground, head down and concentrating, Rebecca was sitting right next to him and her eyes were closed, she was tired to all activities and exhausted for they were captured. Gavin however was pacing left and right in front of them. There hadn't been a news regarding William.

He didn't wish for him to be dead, but he wanted to know what happened to him.

The door that leads to the exit of the Detainment Unit opened loudly. The two Templar Sigmas looked and bowed as a Templar Grandmaster entered. Shaun, Rebecca and Gavin all looked to the new arrival and their eyes hardened like eagles.

Dr. Henry Wu stood in front of them, his black eyes stared downward plainly at them, and he was looking at them like they were nothing but mere lab rats that he would dissect or worse, turn them into dinosaurs.

Gavin frown in embitter to the appearance of their target.

"I would like to be a Diplodocus if that isn't hard for you," Shaun said with acrimony tone. He stood up, crossed his arms over his blue sweater. "Rebecca would love to be a Compsagnathus since she loves little things."

"But many," Rebecca answered, her eyes stared in rile at the doctor.

"And Gavin here-"

"A Giganotosaurus…so I can chew you, crush you, spit you out, and chew you again. I bet you'll taste perfect," Gavin said in a taunting manner while looking ruefully at Henry Wu, attempting to get a flash of fear to cross the scientist's face. The scientist however remained staring at them with plain eyes. He didn't yield to their threats nor did he show any fear.

"No one among you suggested Spinosaurus…how saddening," he smiled at Gavin as he moved closer to him; the bar of the cell was now the only thing separating him from the deadly assassin, "I guess that would be William. That old man." He chuckled making Gavin enrage.

"What did you do to him! What did you do to William?!"

"The proper question there my dear Assassin…is what will I do to William and isn't that obvious…" he smiled at Gavin, his smile was very sinister as he spoke with pride, "I have his DNA, his corpse is in my lab."

Gavin banged the cell in fury. He could no longer take it, he wanted to kill Henry Wu, and he wanted to destroy the Templar.

"Now…now…let my lab rats rest, I want them be in perfect mint condition." Henry Wu glanced behind him and saw that the Templar Sigma was holding onto their gun. _Smith & Wesson Model 41_ he noted the gun types as he went back to the Assassin.

"Fuck you! I'll kill you last!" Gavin howled at him as he continuously bang the jail cell.

Henry Wu softly snorted as he simply said, "Do you mean 'eat me last'? You see, I'm having hard time choosing what type of dinosaur would I turn you all into. But then again, why choose when I could just create new ones, hmm?"

Gavin growled at him as Shaun and Rebecca snap in frustration.

"Hmph…that's what you're best at! Creating monsters, you could be the one behind Jurassic World's disaster!" Rebecca thundered at Henry

"Like I said, I wanted to be a Diplodocus, it looks fun having a long neck," Shaun fixed his square type glasses and looked straight at him with serious eyes.

Henry Wu sighed deeply as he walked towards the door, talking with them was nothing but a waste of time. But before he went out he posed a question to Gavin who then suddenly resumed his futile berserker mode.

"That reminds me, what would William Miles look like if I turned him into a dinosaur, probably a stupid one."

"I'll kill you!" Gavin howled and howled in vengeful as the scientist leave them, triumphantly having killed their Master Assassin, as the door closed on them.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally updated! Special thanks to Esparia for beta-reading! We're almost at the climax scene, I'm so excited! :)


	14. The Great, yet Terrible, Desmond

Chapter 13

 **-Birch and Braddock – Main Street-**

"Good afternoon, people of the USA! Fox news is here on Jurassic Empire's opening day!" A reporter stood in front of the Innovation center where thousands of people were exiting and entering. The Main Street was bustling with people; the civilians were clamoring in the streets.

This part of Jurassic Empire was still open to the public even though trouble was already brewing in the control room.

* * *

 **Innovation Center – Underground Garage**

"Ok Templar Sigma group A to E, look alive boys!" Juhani said as he swung his rifle behind his back, he took two grenades from the weapon shelves as he turned around and looked at the massive garage in front of him.

The garage was where the employee vehicles were parked. A lot of the vehicles were the Mercedes brand, all twenty-five of his men occupied two Sprinter class vehicles, designed to hold a couple of men. Juhani then proceeded to his assigned vehicle, a Mercedes G-Klasse 4x4, a good car for this type of mission.

"All right boys, the mission is clear. Kill Desmond, and if you happen to see an old man hanging around with him, kill him too," he looked at the tracker watch on his left wrist, the small device beeped once and it showed him where the dinosaur was currently. "The old man isn't an ordinary one, he is an Assassin," he added and started his car.

* * *

 **-Control Room-**

Maya watched the security camera, the Main Street was crowded, the Dino-Disney Land was running loudly, and the Mosasaurus lagoon was now operating for the tenth time. The whole park was alive and the people were unaware of the danger that was happening.

"Um...is the communication good, I mean, did anyone contact the US Navy, cruise ships, or rescue ships?"

Violet glanced at her, "No, the Emergency Broadcast is still down...and I'm getting worried."

"Oh no, does that mean no one can get in and no one can hear our calls for help if all the dinosaurs go on a rampage?" Maya's voice rang in panic as Violet looked at her in annoyance, her panicking voice had disturbed her.

"No. Now stop fidgeting, you're making Melanie and others nervous." What Maya said was completely ridiculous, how could all the dinosaurs suddenly go rampant, it would be completely improbable. Maya calmed herself down, her coworker was correct, nothing good will come if she panicked. But she was very worried; the Visitors/Guest count was at 500,000, almost half a million. It would be good if ships would arrive, but with the current headcount it will take at least 8-10 hours before everyone on the island was evacuated.

She glanced at the screen and saw Juhani driving a car with his men in toe; they were all calm and collective. They would hunt the dinosaur down quickly. However a sudden rush of pity hit her, the dinosaur was new and it was raised on an isolated paddock, Desmond would panic and start attacking them; but if she was there, if she could tame it maybe they could kill or even possible recaptured it without shedding too much bloodshed.

A decision formed in her mind and even though she hated it she could at least try. She walked away from Violet, and like as silent as a cat, exited the Control Room.

* * *

 **Jurassic World's Old Control Room – Jurassic Empire**

The computers inside hummed ominously, the large overhead screen was displaying the whole island and a single red blinking dot. The system was also tracking the dinosaurs and Erudito, watching the event unfold before his eyes, happily hummed a Christmas tune.

He stopped humming as one of the screens caught something leaving the garage underneath the Innovation Center. It was Maya and she was riding a Mercedes GLE Coup which she obviously stole from a park employee.

"Hehe…well, well, well, well, the damsel in distress has finally entered my game board," Erudito chuckled with critical enthusiasm. He couldn't tell if the woman's decision to follow them was stupid or brilliant. Either way, he didn't care, he was happy that there was another player in his game.

"Now let's make this interesting, shall we?"

A small beep echoed and a notification was displayed on the overhead screen.

 **LOCAL COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: SHUTTING DOWN**

* * *

 **-Somewhere within the restricted area-**

William Miles coughed harshly, his throat felt drier than the Kalahari desert. He slowly opened his eyes and felt the rough earth beneath his left cheek; he fell asleep but he didn't remember how he'd gotten where he was.

He tried to move a finger; he felt stiff as he moved his legs, his back, and his limbs. The effect had worn off, he was all good now, but he still felt a bit stiff. It was alright for him, though, at least he could move.

"Where am I-AAH!" William yelped in shock as he looked up. Desmond, the Dinosaur, was looking down on him, its violet eyes frightened his heart as the Master Assassin crawled back and hit his back on a tree.

The dinosaur was huge, frightening, and deadly; he wanted to run, but he felt his legs were too weak for him to sprint, functional only enough to walk, but that wouldn't suffice if he wants to outrun the creature before him. He stared at the thing cautiously.

But the dinosaur lowered its head to him and let out a slow sad moan. This puzzled William and made him take a step towards the creature, the dinosaur looked at him and then the Master Assassin saw that its eyes were not of a predatory one, they were soft like he was recognizing him.

"Desmond?" William asked wearily, although it was stupid for him to expect him to hope for a reply.

"Da-ad…"

William froze, his ears picked up those words, words that shouldn't come from an extinct being, William's eyes widened, and tears began to flow out. There was no mistake, he heard it—him say it. He heard Desmond calling out to him.

"Desmond…oh god," he said as he charged and held the dinosaur's snout in his arms, even though he couldn't hug his whole head, even though he mightn't hear him, he wanted to tell him how he was sorry for all the bad things that he had done to him. He wanted to scream and say sorry a hundred times, but he knew it would never reach him, he was already a dinosaur.

"Desmond…my son," he muttered, his head brushed against the rough surface of the creatures skin. The dinosaur only rumbled as it stayed in that position, letting the man hug him for a while.

Suddenly William heard a rumbling sound, it wasn't a dinosaur, but of a vehicle, and it was many. It was surely them, Juhani and his goons, and they come to kill Desmond.

"That's them we must escape," he quickly stepped back as he tried to run, but he was still weak. The dinosaur then bellowed and took him by his back using his snout before he hoisted him up on a tree. The Master Assassin was confused at what he had done, before he realized what he was planning to do.

"No, you can't defeat them-" the dinosaur lets out a challenging roar as it turned back and charged at the oncoming hunters. William stared after him in defeat, he had to help him, his son turned dinosaur could be killed, he wanted to be with him till the end. He quickly crawled down the tree and immediately ran, albite shakily and rather slowly, trying to catch up with him.

* * *

The car thud as it passed through a pothole, Juhani glanced at the tracker watch on his right wrist, the red beeping was getting louder and louder, which meant he and his men were nearing the dinosaur. He slammed on the brake, skidding to stop.

The two cars following him also stop and the Templar Master signaled them both to go out. The dinosaur was only several meters away from them. He got out and readied his rifle.

"Templars A and B follow me…Templar's C – D trail behind us," he commanded through the earpiece radio that he was wearing on his right ear. His men slowly walked toward the dinosaur.

Twenty minutes had passed and there was still nothing; the beeping, however, was now loud and clear. They were very near and yet they couldn't see it. They'd reached a small stream and just as he stepped into the water, the beeping became one long loud sound.

He had reached the dinosaur; the tracker had told him that. He looked around, puzzled, and stopped. There was a rock beside him, its surface was smeared by blood, the blood was still fresh and then he saw something on the ground beside it.

He kneeled down and took the thing on the ground and was startled. It was a flesh of Desmond the Dinosaur, he could still see the arteries, veins, and muscles of the massive dinosaur, but there was something that surprises him. A round device was sticking on the flesh; it was beeping and emitting light. It was the tracker.

"Shit…he lured us," he cursed under his breath as he contacted the control room, "Violet, Desmond fucking lured us here, can you see it?"

The woman on the other end answered, "Yes. How the hell can it do-"

Her sentence, however, was cut, static sounds came in which confused the man.

"Violet, do you copy? Violet-" his ears caught something, a sharp sound of breaking twigs. He darted his eyes and pointed his rifle to a nearby tree. Eyes sharpening, the dinosaur could be there hiding, as he looked through the scope of his weapon.

His men were also in a firing position, ready to shoot and end the dinosaur's life.

* * *

"Desmond wait!" A familiar voice echoed within the forest, making Juhani lower his stance, he watched the Master Assassin rush out of a bushes.

William was following the dinosaur but because of his weak legs, he couldn't run fast, he eventually heard the sound of a stream which he followed thinking that Desmond headed towards the source of water. To his disappointment, he landed right in front of Juhani and his goons. He cursed his rotten luck.

"Well, well, well…William, never though you would still be alive and kicking," Juhani smiled, seeing his prey in a weakened state.

The Master Assassin chuckled without amusement, "As for you, I'm surprised you still haven't changed your pants after that attack."

The two faced each other for a second before they all felt a the earth tremble, William staggered on the ground, he looked behind him and was stunned. The tree behind him, its whole trunk, suddenly move, followed by its leaves and roots, it then slowly changed to something terrifying.

Desmond growled in anger as he looked down on the Templar Sigma before he roared.

"It can camouflage!"

"Light him up!"

"Wait I didn't tell you to fire!" Juhani shouted at them to not fire but it was too late, his men opened fire and all of the bullets hit and pierced the skin of the dinosaur. Desmond felt the pain in his body as he spun around and threw his three-bladed tail in the air.

Juhani saw the incoming tail and tried to avoid it, but it was too quick, he felt the whole length of the tail hit his abdomen and push him into the air. He his back collided with the trunk of the tree before hitting his head on the ground below, letting out a pained yelp.

The Templar Sigma fired and fired, but the dinosaur kept swinging its tail. It cut the 5 member group A throwing blood on the others who squeal in fright. The dinosaur then charged at them.

It opened its mouth and bit two Templar Sigmas. His prey screamed for mercy, but he only chewed them both up before he swung his tail eliminating another group of Templar Sigma.

The remaining groups C, D, and E kept on firing, but the dinosaur slowly killed them one by one until there are only six of them left.

"We have to move! Retreat! Retreat!"

"We have to get Sir Berg!"

"Fuck him! Let's leave him!" The surviving group then went inside their Mercedes Sprinter. They eventually took off, but Desmond chased after them. William watched in horror as everything that Desmond was doing. It was all too brutal and animalistic for him.

* * *

He saw Desmond chasing after the car and he quickly ran towards him. He ignored his weak legs, he gave chase to the rampaging Desmond and for the first time in his life, he had a naïve hope, the hope of saving his son turned dinosaur from his animalistic characteristic.

"Where the hell is it?" A templar Sigma shouted inside the car, the driver glanced to his rear view mirror and noticed that the dinosaur was no longer following them.

"He's gone… He's gone!" They rejoiced as they took a turn on a fork in the road, they were running parallel to the huge perimeter fence that separated the restricted area to the main park, "He's gone! He's gone-"

But their moment was short lived. Desmond suddenly jumped out of the forest beside the van and scooped up the vehicle with his teeth. Desmond tightened its huge mouth at the van's width, making the Templar Sigma scream in fright.

The dinosaur then slowly lifted the vehicle up, he shook it rapidly, making the occupant fly around the vehicle some of them were thrown outside only to snag on the electric fence, electrocuted on the process.

Desmond observes the electrified people, sizzling up from the huge electricity. He looked at the fence, its sheer height towered over him, before he threw the whole van towards it. The vehicle hit the fence which then buckled and bent, since it wasn't designed to handle such weight.

The occupants of the car were electrocuted before the whole van exploded as the electricity traveled to the gas tank. The explosion shook the whole Little Shay's Tundra, as two of the many towers that support the wiring of the fence collapsed, creating a huge gaping hole that lead to the main amusement park.

Desmond roared in triumph, he had successfully killed a group of Templars. Now it looked in front towards the main park. Its eyes were now that of a hungry predator.

* * *

Maya'a eyes darted to her right and saw a huge fireball puffing up in the air. She wasn't sure, but the explosion definitely came from a car. Anxiety hit her again as she sped up the stolen car before she let out a short scream and pressed hard on the brakes.

"Juhani!" she took off from her car and ran to the front where Juhani was limping badly. She almost hit him earlier, the man was all dirty, his face has several scars and open wounds, signs that he was thrown and hit by something hard.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt!?"

"Yes…control room…now. We must get to Alan," he huffed, his whole body was in pain, his muscles were giving in making him limp and forced him to slow his pace. Maya eventually carried him by his arm and put him on the back seat of her car. She was about to go back to the driver's seat when she looked up and noticed the light signals on the top of the tower that supported the Electric Fence.

It was no longer lighting, which could only mean one thing. The fence was off.

* * *

Alan's hand shook, dropping a glass filled with wine, it shattered on the floor as the horrifying scene played at the screen. Laetitia grumbled, her hands clenched and ripped off a couple of papers that Henry Wu gave to her earlier.

Henry also watched in fright as the bad event unfolded before him. The large overhead screen had notified everyone that the perimeter fence that separated the park from the restricted area has been shut down indefinitely. Any dinosaur in the place could now freely roam to the main amusement park.

This would be dangerous, and a lot of people might get hurt.

"It removed its implant…clever Desmond," the scientist whispered, but Alan reacted negatively.

"Clever? I didn't ask you to build a clever dinosaur!"

"For once Alan…will you shut the fuck up!" Laetitia roared back at him as she slam her fist on Melanie's table, making the girl wince in shock. The woman gritted her teeth. A lot of media people are there, they were reporting live about the park's opening. Now that a dinosaur was on the loose and perimeter fence was down, she had no choice but to create a drastic decision.

"Melanie, Violet…contact all the operators of the attraction on the north of this park. Tell them to cease all activities; the whole Northern part of Jurassic Empire must be closed down. This is Real World: Phase One, shut down, bring everyone in immediately," She said bitterly as Alan looked at her, eyes blazing in fury. He didn't like her decision.

"Laetitia do you know what are you doing?"

"Saving the people, Alan, these people who can tell how great this park is. If we save them all, they could just go back and visit this park again."

Henry glanced at her and he saw how bitter her face was, it was a risky decision but a good one. Saving the lives of everyone was now their top priority, however killing or recapturing the dinosaur was also a priority. The creature could still kill or even destroy the park.

"Fine then," Alan beamed on as he slumped down in defeat, "guess I'll just have to kill it myself eh?" Henry Wu stared at him, puzzled to what he said. A smile formed on Alan's face as the CEO stood up and walk out of the room. Laetitia didn't hear him, she was entirely focused on the problem, and the scientist didn't plan to disturb her since she might shout at him.

He only moved back to the corner of the room and observed the whole scenario.

* * *

 **-Little Shay's Tundra-**

"Aw come on! We waited for at least an hour and shit!"

"Really dude, are you serious?"

"I want to talk to your supervisor."

A crowd of angry, disappointed people were clamoring at the Gyrosphere station. The attraction was closed down after ten Abstergo Security Forces arrived and took over the operation.

"We're sorry everyone, we want all of you to proceed to Main Street, the whole north part of the amusement park is closed," an Abstergo Security man said as the people shouted in frustration.

"Why is there a dinosaur on the loose again?"

"Oh no, a dinosaur is loose?"

"Oh gosh, this is awful!"

The crowd murmured and started shouting in demand; they all wanted to know if a large animal was on the loose.

"No there is no dinosaur on the loose! We got it under control! Now please proceed to the Monorail station immediately."

* * *

From Lazy Cretaceous Cruise to the busy Templar's Valley of Dreams and up to the Dino Disney Jr. and the Aviary, the crowds were all disappointed and frustrated as every attraction of the Jurassic Empire in the north began to close down.

Some even suspect that a dinosaur was on the loose, but the forces dismissed it, the Abstergo Security all said that they put it under control, but the truth was they too didn't know why they were closing the attraction down.

Desmond's escape was put in secret.

* * *

 **-Somewhere within the Restricted Area-**

Maya drove and drove as she glanced at her rearview mirror and observed Juhani who was breathing hard, his hands clasped on the injured part of his chest, trying to subdue the pain in his abdomen.

"We're almost near to the gate, just calm down ok," she said in an assuring manner as the Templar Master glanced up to the sky, his eyes screamed in pain as he tried to move and looked out to the window. He heard something in the sky and he was familiar with what it was.

"Maya…stop the car."

"Huh, why? I must take you to the infirmary."

"A helicopter just flew above us…"

"What?" She pressed the brake hard making Juhani hit the back of her seat, making him groan in pain after his already injured head hit the back of her head rest. Maya was silent at first and then eventually her ears picked up a sound of a helicopter's rotor blades; she got off the car and looked up.

A helicopter flew above her and it was painted in green, white and red. It also possessed a Jurassic Empire logo. The helicopter was a property of Abstergo and InGen.

"Where are they flying?" she asked as Juhani stood beside her.

"Looks like they're heading to the Aviary part…we must go to the control room. Pronto!"Juhani said as he opened the driver seat of the car, Maya was surprised to his sudden burst of energy, but she noticed his eyes were worried and stern.

"Why are you worried?"

"Because I am the only one who can fly that thing, my Plan B was to use the Hotel's chopper to air raid the dinosaur!" Maya was shocked to hear what he said. She hadn't imagined that he was planning something so devastating, but she was puzzled about the chopper.

"Then who's flying it right now?" she asked as she opened the door of the car and took a first aid kit from the back.

"I don't know probably some idiot man of mine, that Alan asked-ouch!" The man yelped as the car jerked, Maya was now beginning to put more gauze on his injured chest. Since the man wanted to go to the control room and skip the infirmary, she must tend to his wounds.

Luckily she knew a lot of first aid procedures and Juhani was gladdened at her, because she decided to follow him. He would be dead by now if it weren't for her.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Special Thanks to Esparia for proofreading! Allright, this is the new chapter and I'm about to start a new fanfic, stay tuned everyone.


	15. Hell in Jurassic Empire (Part 1)

Chapter 14

* * *

 **Control Room**

The Templar Sigmas, together with Violet and Melanie, were all busy with the task that Laetitia gave to them. After a hectic full programing and heavy encoding workload, the Emergency Broadcast system was restored, the signals, however, were weak.

The priority was to evacuate the half a million visitors of the park, the weak radios had caused a lot of delays.

"Carnival Cruise Line, broad casting on emergency frequency, we request for you to send all of your cruise ships…"

"Royal Caribbean Cruise Line, this is Jurassic Empire, broadcasting on emergency frequency we request for you to bring your world's largest cruise ships…"

To and fro Melanie and Violet worked together as they brought all the world's cruise shipping lines to the island. They've called a lot already but the main problem was time. The ships were slow, and there were too many people, evacuation would likely be finished by noon tomorrow.

"Hold on for a second, yes, Hotel D…what?" Melanie cut off her connection with the cruise line and switch to the hotel's line where she was receiving a call, the news from the personnel of the establishment had confused her for she wasn't expecting it.

"Chopper? Why are we deploying it ?" Laetitia, standing on the middle of the room, eyes darting to her in alarm. The Hotel's chopper had just been deployed, which confused her. The plan was to deploy it only if Juhani's hunt failed, he'd be the one to fly it since he was the only one who had training in flying those kind of aircrafts.

"Did Juhani get there already?"

"No…it's… Oh my god…" Melanie trailed off as the personnel of the other line told her who was flying the chopper.

"It's Alan."

The news made the woman CEO grunted in pain. She recalled what Alan said earlier, she ignored him for what he suggested was impossible for him and now that she learned that he was flying the chopper, her anger shot through roof.

"Goddammit! Track the chopper!" She commanded immediately as one of the Templar Sigma did so. The overhead screen flashed a blue beeping got that was moving straight towards the Tundra.

"Fucking Alan! So Stupid!" Laetitia growled, frustrated to the Templar's reckless decision, the man might've been trying to get all the credits to himself for saving the park and she was angry that she would be shadowed by him again.

* * *

 **Little Shay's Gyrosphere Tundra**

William skirted the familiar manmade lake that he saw earlier on the tour. Desmond was there, his head lowered and gulping the water with his all mighty mouth. The Master Assassin huffed and puffed as he chased him after breaking down the fence.

"Desmond…" William called again but the dinosaur didn't respond, it continue drinking water, he must be really thirsty with all of the roars and chomping that he did.

And then the Master Assassin heard a low growl behind him, he turned around and was startled to see Arno the stegosaurus and Shay the triceratops. They're looking at the creature cautiously, since the dinosaur must've invaded their territory, the creature was a threat to them both. They both rumbled lowly.

"Desmond, you've got company," William called out and then Desmond stopped his drinking and he turned around. He let out a taunting growl at them and advanced. The stegosaurus let out a roar also and charged at Desmond. It ran at a staggering speed before it spun its club like tail at the large dinosaur.

William watched in alert and then he was startled with awe. The dinosaur evaded by jumping backwards, creating a loud thud which shook the earth a little. Desmond then spun and hit Arno with a tremendous strength, sending the dinosaur on the ground. The creature then approached the fallen Arno, its mouth watered with saliva.

William was terrified, he knew that the stegosaurus was Arno, an Assassin who recognize his symbol. He quickly step in.

"Desmond stop! That one's a friendly!" he shouted and as the predator about to devour the stegosaurus, it looked up and saw a helicopter that was hovering above them. William saw it too and noticed the Jurassic Empire Logo on the side.

Desmond roared again before he took off running away from the flying machine, sensing his own defeat from it. William groaned, the dinosaur just took off again; he quickly followed and sprint again.

* * *

"There it is!" Alan shouted angrily as he saw the Indominus Desmonia Rex below on the tundra. The dinosaur roared at him and ran away.

He glanced behind him where two Templar Sigmas are holding a pair of bazooka missile launchers. This was Juhani's plan, smoke the dinosaur out until it died but the problem right now was that Juhani wasn't the one flying the helicopter, but him alone.

Alan had taken numerous flight class with helicopters, however before his license was issued he quickly shrub it off when his interest diverted to something else. Now he began to curse himself for foregoing his flight class, he was having difficulty controlling the chopper.

The helicopter suddenly lowered, as he made a mistake on adjusting the pitch.

"Sir are you sure you're legible to fly this thing?"

"Shut up! And just fire for pete sake!" he scolded as the chopper flew forward and chased the dinosaur.

"Go, run you little shit!" he yelled in a triumph as the dinosaur ran below him. Desmond the entered to a pile of forest trees, hiding himself form him, making the man click his tongue in disappointment. The dinosaur was clever indeed, taking refuge on the shadows of the trees.

"Fire at him now!" he ordered as the two Templar Sigmas loaded their bazookas with missile and launched it at the dinosaur. The missiles exploded, disturbing the wild birds, shaking the tree and disorienting the dinosaur. Desmond saw circle in his eyes as the explosion shook of his auditory senses. He quickly run at a pace as the Alan chased him more.

"There're you're you little-"

"Sir The Gondola lift!" A Templar Sigma shouted in panic as Alan quickly pithed his aircraft up, avoiding a support tower of the Pleasure Gondola Lift, however the dinosaur didn't notice it.

Desmond plummeted to the support metal tower of the Gondola Lift, the structure shook violently, together with the six Gondola's that were suspended in midair. The Gondolas were occupied by visitors who were just evacuating from a nearby attraction.

The visitors inside scream for their life as the support tower collapse, taking them fifty meters to the ground, before exploding upon impact. The dinosaur was terrified again with the explosion, so he ran away again. Alan however ignored the burning gondola lift as he chased him again.

Alan grinned but was unamazed, as he saw Desmond jump from the ground and landed on the Monorail tracks where it continued running. The dinosaur was panicking already as he was spooked by the explosion earlier. It roared as it ran on the tracks.

"Fire at him now! We have clear shot!" he commanded again as the Templar Sigma prepared but they saw an oncoming Monorail from the distance.

"Sir there's a monorail incoming!"

"I don't care! The people can just die for all I care!" Alan said in a frustration. He had enough saving those people, there were a lot of people in this world so a few gone didn't matter, what he truly cared was the reputation of the park, which could be saved if they killed Desmond, the dinosaur. It was all Desmond's fault his own existence proved fatal to his today's plans.

"Fire now!" he commanded again as the Templar Sigma regrettably pointed their bazookas and fired. The dinosaur glanced back and saw the incoming missiles, he looked in front of him and saw the monorail coming towards him. He made a plan and jumped off the tracks. The missile hit the tracks, breaking it apart.

* * *

The visitors inside the monorail were petrified after they saw the dinosaur running and then horrified when the tracks in front of them has just collapse to the ground.

"We're gonna crash!" A visitor yelled as everyone on board paniced in pandemonium, they all tried to go back to the end of the car. A child was screaming in front of the car and the parents quickly hugged him to keep him safe from the inevitable. The monorail then plummeted fourty meters to the ground creating a huge fireball explosion which would surely kill everyone on board.

* * *

Alan reared his chopper as he looked down and saw Desmond running again, they're almost at the Grand Aviary. The dinosaur suddenly stopped its rampaging speed after it passed through a perimeter fence that surrounds the glass Aviary, it stood and faced Alan in the chopper, the sheer size of the dome was wide enough for the dinosaur to ran and escape the chopper.

It was trap. Alan smiled as he saw that dinosaur couldn't distinguish where to go, either from left to right, the length of the Aviary's circumference was so large that it would take him a while to ran away, the whole area was a clearing, the edge of the forest was too far from him.

"Nowhere to run…Desmond Miles!" Alan shouted in victory. The dinosaur in front of him, it was no longer a creature running away from him but the accursed assassin who killed the former grandmaster Warren Vidic, and who almost trampled the Order with just a single attack.

The man who humiliated his precious Order was now a dinosaur trapped by his own recklessness.

"Kill him! Kill Desmond Miles now!" he commanded for a final time as the Templar Sigma launched a pair of missiles again. Desmond watched as the two missiles flew towards him; he was expecting them to do it.

He knew where he was, he had seen the whole map of Isla Nublar when he used the tablet back in his paddock to escape, they had fallen for the trap the he cleverly set. And now all he needed to do was to the jumped to the left.

The missiles flew but the dinosaur avoided it, easily. The projectile weapon then crashed and exploded the Aviary's glass enclosure, creating a huge hole.

* * *

 **The Aviary**

Altair looked up and stared angrily at the huge lift filled with people that were looking down at him. At first he couldn't understand why there're people inside and why he was inside this hideous body.

This must be hell, that's what he thought. The people in the glass lift mocked him and observed him like he was some kind of animal, a toy. He remembered that he was a Master Assassin who couldn't bear being looked down on, let alone treated like an animal.

However this was hell, he had become an animal and that was his punishment for all the imperfect things that he had done in his life.

The glass beside him suddenly lit up and exploded, he was thrown but he quickly flew up. Shocked and disoriented he looked down and saw a huge creature standing below him, its violet eyes looked up to him and then it muttered.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" he heard it right, the creature said freedom and its ability speak had somehow showed a similar traits just like him. The creature was just like him and he had liked what he said. Now it's time for revenge, its time for him to spread his wings and take flight away from this hellish prison.

Altair flew up and squall it hovered on top of the dome and it started to mimic the words the dinosaur said.

"FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREEDOM!"

The Pterosaurs inside the Aviary are all equipped with the Common Mynah and the African Talking Grey Parrot in their genes, the words that dinosaur spoke had ignited the will of every Pterosaurs inside the not so evacuated Aviary.

The Dimorphdons, followed by Pteranodons, Tropeognathus, and the Zhejiangoterus, all of them shrieked in excitement as they all flew to the large hole. Desmond watched as he looked behind him, and through the hole he watched as the Pteranodons attacked the chopper.

* * *

"What the fuck are these shits!" Alan bellowed in anger as his view was blocked by large Pterosaurs.

"Sir you must go up-AHHH!" The Templar Sigma screamed as a pair of large Zhejiangopterus, lodge inside the chopper, and pierced them both to their chest. Alan watched in horror as the chopper whirled to the ground. He tried to control it, letting several grunt before he eventually let out his final scream of doomed.

He crashed into the glass Aviary and onto the Elevated Observational Lift where a lot of visitors that weren't evacuated yet, were residing. The crash hit and pierced the observational Lift which then eventually crashed forty meters to the ground, killing everyone inside.

* * *

 **Control Room**

The whole room was silent as the overhead screen screamed the situation that was happening in the Grand Aviary. The Templar Sigmas, Violet, and Melanie all stood and stared in tragic disbelief.

The monorail was disabled, the Gondola's was disrupted and all of it has casualties involve. And now that the Aviary has now a gaping hole, the Pterosaurs inside were now free to roam.

"Alan you asshole!" Laetitia shouted in agonized fury, for she had watched it all and snap of form the CEO's stupidity. They could've avoided all of this, all of the nonsense and tragedy, and now they couldn't since everything had gone to hell.

"Ma'am…the Pterosaur's are coming!" Violet reported as her camera caught the Pterosaurs flying away, and above the Shay's Tundra and the Valley of Dreams. She looked and was terrified to see that the birds were coming to the Birch and Braddock Main Street.

"Ma'am!" Melanie then called the attention of everyone, her tone was alarming. "S-sir Henry Wu…he…he…" she quickly typed in the security feed inside the Innovation Center, on the entrance hall. The situation was already worse but the worst has yet to come to for them as Laetitia gasped in shock and disillusionment for today's tragedy.

On the security feed, a crowd of people were clamoring away from the Holosphere station. And on the Holosphere station, Dr Henry Wu, the esteemed and now a Templar Grandmaster, was being tugged and choke by Gavin whose whole arm was enclosed around his neck.

Shaun and Rebecca were standing beside him and both of them had rifles which they were pointing at the scared crowd.

"Listen up!" Gavin's voice boomed and fired a single shot of bullet upward, making the people scream, "This Park is no good! It's going down! And this man here is a monster!" he then pointed the gun that he was holding by his left hand at Henry Wu who only squirmed in fright.

"Ma'am! The Pterosaurs are coming! We must sound the air raid alarm!" Violet informed her in panic, the air raid alarm was an alarm that the staff must activate in case the Aviary was breached, it would automatically tell the people to seek indoors.

Violet grunted as she saw Laetitia, the woman was still and unmoved, she was completely absorbed as to why and how the Assassins escaped, it was impossible. They were both guarded by Juhani's best men. And yet the hostage taking in front of her contradicted all of it.

"Oh fuck this!" Violet grunted, the CEO was completely useless to her, as she stood up, walked towards a nearby panel on the wall which has a label:

 **AIR RAID ALARM: PRESS ONLY IF AVIARY WAS BREACHED**

She immediately slammed her fist on the button, activating the familiar sound of air raid. She glanced at the overhead screen monitor which showed the now overcrowded main street. But then a sentence flashed on the screen which made her eyes slowly widened in shock.

 **WARNING: SINCE THE AIR RAID BUTTON WAS PRESSED, ALL PADDOCKS WILL BE OPENED FOR A MASSIVE CONTAINMENT DECONTAMINATION.**

 **ALL VISITORS/GUESTS AND PERSONNEL MUST EVACUATE THE ISLAND IMMEDIATELY.**

* * *

 **Old Control Room of Jurassic World – Jurassic Empire**

"Ok…a few of this…few of that…and done." Erudtio childishly said as a command prompt system was displayed on the old overhead screen. The hacker pressed the enter button which entered whatever he imputed to the main frame of the system.

The overhead screen then showed the insides of the innovation center and the hostage taking scene that was unfolding. He let out a hard startled cough at what he saw.

"What the… Gavin? I didn't expect you to do that," Astounded to see the Assassin pinning a target in a crowded area, had perplexed him, which deviates the cunning skills of a deadly assassin. The hacker then laughed maniacally, the assassin had done a ridiculous move that put them in danger.

"Oh well…I guess I'll watch this-" his sentence was cut when a sentence flashed on the screen and this time he was appalled. The air raid was activated; he smiled for they all fell right into the trap that he cleverly set. He expected someone within the control room would press the button if the dinosaur had reached the main street.

"On second thought now," he sneered happily and shouted energetically, "Let the party begin!"

* * *

WOOO-HOOO! Finally updated! Special thank to Esparia for beta-reading. Enjoy Reading :)


	16. Hell in Jurassic Empire (Part 2)

Chapter 15

* * *

 **The Grand Aviary**

William Miles huffed and puffed as he continued running. He was bathing in his own sweat; his pace couldn't keep up with Desmond's monstrous speed. Eventually however he reached a dirt road which he recognized as a road that he and the assassins had taken earlier.

He finally knew where he was, the grand sheer size of the dome of the Aviary loomed over him again. His eyes sharpened after he saw an explosion inside the Aviary and a large hole forming on the side of it.

"Oh, shit…" he cursed and trembled as a he saw a flock of flying Pterosaurs escaping the hole. Instincts immediately kicked in as the dangerous flying Pterosaurs began to dive towards him. He looked like a food to them. William made a dive on a bush beside the road, avoiding the screeching Pterosaurs.

He waited in vigilance as flocks and flocks of those creatures flew passed him until they were gone. Then he immediately heard an unmistakable roaring engine of a vehicle. He quickly jumped out, in anticipation and saw a car. It looks like it was driven by a park employee.

"Wait! I need help!" William shouted as the car stopped and a man peeked his head on the front.

"Sir, you can't be here! The Aviary is breached and those things are headed right towards the Main Street."

So the situation had gotten bad to worse. Then suddenly he remembered the others. Gavin and others would like be on that part for he remembered the map of the park. The detainment unit was located on the 5th floor of the Innovation Center that would be a good place to detain them.

"I need a ride."

"Well get in, sir! We have to evacuate every visitor right now!" William immediately entered to the car, they then sped towards the Main Street.

* * *

 **5** **th** **Floor Detainment Unit Innovation Center**

The Assassins look up and sharpened their eyes in vigilance as the esteemed scientist entered. Henry Wu walked calmly, carrying a metallic case, with a logo of InGen plastered on the sides; he put it down on the table. The Two Templar Sigmas stared at the Assassins with hardened eyes, as the scientist opened the case.

Henry took out a syringe, then a small bottle with diabolical chemical inside with a label: POLONIUM 210, and a gun which he put on the table.

Shaun was observing him sighed in chagrin. This was it, he will kill them all now and turn to something they don't want to, but since death was part of their work, he didn't wasted anymore of his energy on resisting. He completely gave up.

"I see that you've all given up and accepted your adversity, hmm," Henry said without looking at their predatory eyes.

"If you kill us…many more of us will come," Gavin said as he glanced at the camera. He noticed it was turned off, the hacker Erudito must've turned off all of the security feeds so they could escape. It must've been his best shot on helping them but unfortunately it wasn't best enough.

"I know…that's why the Templars will never be destroyed for they've developed _immunity_ to the disease that you Assassins had brought down to them." The scientist raised the syringe, and observed the liquid inside, mesmerized by the up and down movements of a bubble inside and its deadly effects on the human body. "However, there's one thing I don't like about the Templars, Mr. Gavin. Do you want to know what it was?"

Gavin snorted and looked away irritably from the scientist. A man like him would just tell some petty reasons for joining the Order of the Templar Knights: money, fame, power. Those three things were what the Templars could give to everyone and that was the reason why they were so corrupted.

"The Templars…are too corrupted!" Henry Wu shouted as he spun and hit the Templar Sigma on his right. The security guard coughed, his breathing hardened as he began to expel blood form his mouth, the other one quickly reacted by drawing his gun at the scientist.

Henry Wu noticed his actions immediately and quickly flicked his right wrist, summoning a hidden syringe which he then injected in the man's neck. The final Templar Sigma on his left choked and spewed blood, as he felt the needle and the poison rushing into his blood streams.

 _Polonium…210…Yes it can really kill a being…_ The scientist breathed hard as the two guards limply fell and hit the ground hard, dead. Henry immediately threw the syringes away and stared at the two with pity. He had to do it for he had enough with the Templars.

He had read all the files about their works and it was all crazy and demonic, and when he read the creed of the Assassins, which was stored on one of Abstergo Files, he understood them and he knows that somehow they were correct about the world and the society.

He has to get away from the Templars immediately; John Hammond's dream was now all tattered and torn by their devilish ambition and he wouldn't let them changed it more. He quickly fished out the keys to the cell and proceeded to open the doors.

Gavin and the others who had witnessed his gruesome kills were confused to what happened. Why would a Templar Grandmaster kill his own brethren and now why was he opening the gates for them?

"Mr. Gavin, I'm very sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to say those words," the scientist quickly said in an apologetic manner, but the Assassin quickly charged at him and pinned him on the wall.

"What the hell did you do? Do you think that would change our mind about you?" Gavin said as he tightened his hands around Henry's throat, who then began to struggle to breath.

"I'm-betraying the Templars, they're bad! And William Miles is still alive!" Henry said as he began to wheeze for air under Gavin's grip. The news had surprised him, the Master Assassin was still alive but how would he know? Henry could be tricking him, but if it's the truth, then he knew where William was and the Assassins could save him.

Gavin let go of him and the scientist could finally breathe.

"Where is he?" Rebecca then asked as the scientist gulped down.

"The last time I checked he was at in forest within the Restricted Area…he was following Desmond the dinosaur." The three looked at each other, puzzled to what he said. Blending in the sea of Templars was dangerous for them, however on this island, following a dinosaur was suicidal.

"No, he was looking for Desmond's body so we could retrieve it and give him proper burial," Gavin said as the scientist stared at him, enlightened. Now he knew the reasons of his berserk earlier, the man knew his son was dead and he went all over here, dived in to the sea of enemy, just to retrieve his son.

His sympathy for him increased.

"About that…I've news for you about Desmond Miles."

"Please you didn't just use his DNA to recreate another dinosaur," Shaun said in sarcasm but the scientist quickly denied.

"The science behind on blending the human DNA on a dinosaur was still far, I couldn't achieve it perfectly," the scientist began to explain as he began to recall all the hard works that he'd done in order to grant Alan's petty request on turning Desmond into a dinosaur. It was hard.

The human DNA structure was way too complex to understand, much alone embedding on a species that didn't have the same DNA structure. The scientist, however, had formulated a theory called 'cross-species genetics' and that involved creating new strands of DNA after combing two different DNAs.

"Really…that sounds impossible." Rebecca said in questioning tone as Gavin listened intently.

"Yes, it was…if the human is dead. In order for that to happen, the human DNA should be functioning but that would be impossible, because Desmond is dead." Henry continued on those days when his experiments failed on testing that theory. However, after a month of grueling research he had succeeded. And in the process of succession of the experiments, the scientist had done something miraculous, but terrifying and ungodly.

"I needed Desmond's DNA to be alive…so I revived him." Gavin, Shaun and Rebecca stared at him, unable to process what he said and they were in disbelief. A resurrection of the dead, such things was very impossible and almost a taboo, they began to deny his words but the scientist was famous for his works reviving dead dinosaurs. So the words that he said would just be normal in his line of work.

"Impossible…you're lying..."

"No, I'm not…I did revive him and that's where Alan hired me again for another diabolical project. But that story would be another day" the scientist said as he glanced at his watch and then quickly said to them in a worried manner, "We must get to your Master Assassin and to his son immediately/ The dinosaur, Desmond, has become self-aware and started chaos within this park."

Shaun chuckled in delight. He knew something like would happen again. Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, and now this Jurassic Empire, all of it had fallen form their grace to the ground because the nature of the establishment was all about controlling nature itself…which was completely impossible.

"Heh, I knew it. Now the Templars knows that they too, couldn't control nature itself," Shaun noted triumphantly making the scientist stared at him.

"Anyway we should really kill that dinosaur for it was too dangerous," the scientist begged again, with hint of desperation, as the three looked at each other and begun to form a plan.

"Why are you so eager to kill that dinosaur…isn't that your result of hardwork?" Rebecca said as Henry looked down, defeated. It was true that he had built the dinosaur from his hard work but the dinosaur contained something other than Desmond, something much more deadly especially to the Assassins.

"Because…Desmond's DNA wasn't the only thing I embedded in it…" Henry Wu recalled the other human DNA, that he put on the dinosaur, doomed. "It also contains the DNA of a man named Daniel Cross, a Templar Agent, which means he and Desmond are sharing the same body, instinct…and probably mental thoughts."

* * *

Gavin stared in angst and was disgusted at Henry. The scientist had claimed that he had mixed two human DNAs in a dinosaur, and those two humans are enemies to each other. He couldn't' imagine, nor picture, Desmond and Daniel in one hideous body, sharing thoughts, instinct and actions. It was all too horrible for him.

Daniel Cross, as he remembered dreadfully, was a man who befriended the whole Brotherhood of Assassins before he betrayed them. The reason why their kind was almost successfully purged was that he revealed all of their secret locations to the Templars, his true masters. The whole Brotherhood hated him and they were rejoiced after Desmond killed him.

And now that he's alive, somewhere in this island, and sharing the same body as Desmond, it was a complete offense and direct attack to their pride on their creed.

"Henry…give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now…" Gavin's hand twitch as his fingers made a resounding popping sound coming from his bones on his knuckles.

"I'm betraying the Templars…I'm letting you escape and I would let you destroy this park. And also…" the scientist paused as he went to the metallic box on the table. He lifted the contents and revealed to the three a second compartment inside, and it contains two pairs of hidden blades.

Gavin stared at the weapons, when they were captured earlier Juhani ordered his men to strip off all of their gadgets and their weapons. The scientist was giving it back. He was truly betraying his masters.

"Our hidden blades."

"They're quite small…do you think it will be suffice?" Henry asked, questioning the feasibility of the weapons for they might face an entire army of Templars outside.

"Yeah…but right now we need a plan," Gavin said as he glanced at Shaun and Rebecca who then took their earpiece form the box. They tried to operate it but they only receive static sounds.

"It's not working."

"I don't know why but the Local and Satellite coms are all shut down. It must be a glitch on the system; it's a good thing that the emergency broad cast is still functioning," Henry reported as the three nodded. There's a way to get out of this island, they'll blend in with the evacuees.

"Ok…now getting to Desmond and William."

"There's a garage underneath this building, we could use some vehicles in there if we want to search for them," Rebecca said as she scanned her phone, viewing a map of the Innovation Center. Now that they had vehicles, the only problem was how to get there without being seen.

 _We need to blend but the Abstergo and Templar Sigma already captured our faces…_ Shaun pondered on the problem. Both of them looked down on the dead bodies of the Templar Sigmas and then to Henry Wu who was just standing there, looking at them, clueless. And then, like a lightning strike, a plan formed in their mind.

"Ok…I have a plan…but it involves Henry Wu…" Shaun said as both of them looked at the scientist who was clueless to what they were planning.

 _Why didn't I thought of this earlier…_ Henry Wu regretted for being late on forming a plan as he strode out of the elevator and onto the crowded Innovation Center Welcoming Hall. The place was still alive and full of people.

Right behind him, the Assassins dressed in Abstergo security uniforms trailed behind him. They're acting out as his guards; he had formed a small team to hunt down the dinosaur that would be their reason and definitely thecrucial part of this plan. The scientist however was very much nervous.

"It's so crowded…" Gavin whispered behind him, he looked around and saw that almost every space inside the building was jam packed with visitors and guests.

"In case of emergency, the people must be gathered on the Main Street in order to attain a perfect evacuation procedure." Henry Wu explained that the first phase of the evacuation plan in this amusement park was to gather the people in one place, with that; rescuers wouldn't have much hard time to find every visitor around the island. It was a good plan.

"Ok…we need to ride a second elevator…to the garage," Henry explained as the three followed. They were almost there, they would just have to reach for the button-

"Excuse me, sir, but where are you going?" Henry Wu stopped his walking so sudden;y that the three Assassins behind him almost bumped to his back. An Abstergo security guard has blocked their path.

"I have a formed a small team and we're about to catch the dinosaur that has gone rampant in the Restricted Area. Now please move." Henry said firmly but the guard still didn't move.

"Sir, I'm afraid you can't do that. Laetitia has ordered every Abstergo force to be present in the Main Street…which reminds me…" the guard glanced at the three and saw something peculiar.

"Where are you guards' Jurassic Empire bracelet badges?" A wave of terror flows suddenly to Henry Wu. Every guards and Templar Sigmas were equipped with Jurassic Empire badge bracelet, which acted as a transceiver and ID. He had forgotten to mention it to Gavin and the rest when they acquired the uniforms.

"Th—that isn't necessary, we want to save the park."

"But this elevator, sir, can only be accessed by Abstergo personnel. I'm afraid even with your credentials, sir…you cannot access this part." A defeated sigh escaped in Henry Wu's lips. He turned around to Gavin and nodded in placidly.

Gavin, calm and collective, understood what he meant. It was a sign that he gave to him if they were blocked by a guard and if the crucial part didn't work. They immediately go to plan B which the scientist hated for he was never put in such a situation before.

Gavin violently grabbed him by the neck which caught the guard, well, off guard. He dragged the scientist towards the holosphere station, where a lot of children are playing, while pointing a gun at his neck. The crowd, seeing his actions, immediately reacted liked spooked hens. Children and the most of the employees inside the building were frightened as a familiar scene unfolded.

This was Plan B…hostage taking.

"Don't move! I've got this man here! This man is a monster!" Henry acted as a weak person, which he hated. Since he has a black belt in karate, he knows how to defend himself in this kind of situation…but this calls his weaker side.

"Oh, God, someone help me!" Henry shouted, but instead of feeling fear of losing his life, he felt fear of losing his dignity. It was so embarrassing and yet again kind of fun.

"Listen up, this park is a going down! You hear me! This park is going down-" and then as if the man's words were a cue, the glass skylight above has shattered and crashed down on them. They were not expecting this.

Gavin, Henry and the Assassins were thrown on the floor as the crowd began to scream in fright. Shaun looked up as to what had smashed the glass above and then he regretted his actions.

"RAAAAAA!" Haytham, the Giganotosaurus, roared and loomed its head on the broken part of the window ceiling. The crowd shrieked in terror and they all begin to run in pandemonium towards the exit. Haytham looked below him as he saw hundreds of people running around. It all looked like food to him. He moved his head down and grabbed an Abstergo security guard with its mouth and chewed the living daylights of him.

Rebecca and Shaun watched in irked as the man's intestines, blood and other parts of his body splashed down on some of spooked crowds, running around. They were then snapped back to their senses when Gavin shouted at them.

"Exit now! Run for the exit!" Henry immediately grabbed Rebecca and Shaun off of the floor and all four of them immediately ran towards the outside of the center.

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier**

 **Near West Gate – Jurassic Empire**

"Aughh!" Juhani coughed and yelped as Maya applied some gauzed pad to his injured chest. The two of them were still driving in the Restricted Area. The West Gate was looming in front of them; it will lead them towards the main area of Jurassic Empire, near the aquatic splash attraction. They were almost near at the control center.

"There's the gate!" he shouted as the car skid to a stop in front of a tall blue gate. The gate was big and was attached to a large concrete wall that separated the Main Street to the rest of the park. Two Templar Sigma guards were stationed on top and they were all startled to see their commander below, injured.

"Open the gates!" he shouted as the two quickly work and began to open the gate, fearing that their commander will punish them if they worked too slow. Maya breathed in, relaxing herself, convinced that she was safe and that she was at the Main Street, away from Desmond the dinosaur and certainly from the dangerous forest.

"Oh, my God…Sir, look!" one of the Templar Sigma cried, pointing in horror. Puzzled, Juhani looked behind him, to the sky. A flock of a Pterosaurs which he remembered were enclosed in the Aviary, was now flying towards them at a staggering speed. He clicked his tongue in anger.

 _Dammit! Alan must've crashed there!_ He cursed to the rotten luck that was happening right now in this park. Abstergo's Jurassic Empire was now no more.

"Maya! Let's go, I'll take you to shelter!" Juhani quickly grabbed Maya, startling the girl. She was still in a daze on convincing herself that she was already safe. But when she looked up to the infested sky, she froze in terror.

"Oh, my God! Are those the Pterosaurs! But how-?!" she screamed in question and confusion. She remembered that there was an attraction in the park called the Grand Aviary, where these types of creatures are stored. Maya seeing that every species of Pterosaurs was now flying freely, knew that Jurassic Empire was now doomed.

"Let's go inside now!" Juhani tugged her hard as they both immediately ran towards the Main Street. The girl had suffered terror enough; he had taken her indoors for she'll most likely get killed.

Juhani thought crucially while running with Maya, he must now save this park. The Templars put all of their hard works in reviving this park just to earn profits. It must be selfish to some people, but the money that they'll earn will be used to improve some of the world's problematic places.

"Shit!" he only cursed himself as he and Maya reached the Main Street.

* * *

( **30 minutes earlier)**

 **Velociraptor den – The Kenway's Carnivorous Carnival**

Jacob and Evie ran forward, leading a group of five featherless Velociraptor. They were encircling their large paddock, which they always do when it was almost feeding time. Some of the Velociraptors were following Achilles, Liam and Hope. The three were also Alphas.

The three of them, instead of anticipating another hearty lunch that they'll receive, the three and the other ten Velociraptors were looking up at the glass flooring of the log viewing hallway of the attraction.

They could see a lot of people were walking around, somewhere jumping and looking at them. Their instincts kicked in as Achilles jumped and followed by the two as they attempted to eat the people, bumping their long noses on the glass.

However, Blue, the old Velociraptor, was looking at them with envious eyes. The dinosaur didn't have much companionship, since she was not part of the newer generation of the Velociraptors; she was treated as an outcast.

She grumbled as she just hid herself behind a bush, watching the packs moving without her. Suddenly a loud blaring sound came at from above. The Velociraptors quickly darted their eyes everywhere, mystified to the foreign sound.

Jacob and Evie stopped their running. They were both standing in front of a large concrete moat door. They remembered clearly that it opened when they transported here and now that the same concrete moat door was sliding open and they couldn't sense anyone behind it both of them reached a conclusion on what this could mean.

 _Freedom…_ the word echoed in their heads as both of them raised their mouth and squawk.

"Kaw! Kaw! Kaw!" the fifteen Velociraptors squawked loudly as their spirits rallied. The door was opened, no one was outside. This could only mean one thing. Freedom and they were all free to run around. And they all thought that they might found some delicious prey outside.

* * *

Woo-Hoo finally updated! Special thanks to The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and ShadowAngel23 and Esparia for proofreading!


	17. Hell in Jurassic Empire (Part 3)

Chapter 16

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Thomas Hickey Hotel Area – Hotel A**

On the top of one of the gorgeous hotels in the Hotel Area, a buffet restaurant was jam packed with Templar Grandmasters wearing suits and ties. They all could see the whole Main Street across the man-made lagoon. The sunset reflected the light at the restaurant, creating a peaceful, cozy aura inside.

"Ah…I can't believe Alan has found enough budgets to revive this park," the Russian Templar Grandmaster said as he sipped an expensive wine. The other Templar Grandmasters, who were all seated on chairs, around the table, nodded in agreement.

Jurassic Empire, when Alan said that he'll revive the park, they were all dumbfounded and deemed him to be stupid. The 2015 incident would certainly tarnish both Masrani Global Corporation and InGen altogether for the damages and casualties that occurred on the park.

However, today that was completely different. They began to praise the man for his successful ambitious and daring plan. The park brought them tremendous amount of bounty—it was a good day for them.

"I'm really glad…that things are going well right now," the French Templar Grandmaster said in a pleasant voice. The chatter then increased as all of them began to discuss on the future of the park until suddenly the Russian Grandmaster heard something.

"They're pretty lively down on the Main Street…is an event happening?" The Russian Grandmaster said before he stood up and walked towards the verandah part of the restaurant. As his eyes scanned the Main Street, he could hear ominous sounds of screams and shouts coming from people.

He smiled at first, thinking it was just an event, however his smile slowly disappeared after he realize, the shouts where not of joy…but of begging to be saved.

" _Help us!"_

" _Oh, my God!"_

" _Somebody help!"_

"What the hell?!" The French Grandmaster gasped, after hearing the screams of help. He also stood up and looked. Most of the Templar Grandmasters began to hear the shrill cries of the people. They were surprised, shock and horrified. Then they all saw a huge flying creature that flew up and then suddenly flew down right above the Main Street.

The creature's peculiar features was obvious to them, it was a dinosaur.

At first it was only one but then slowly more of those flying creatures, some were so large that made everyone gasped in shock, began to appear, flew and flocked over the Main Street.

"Shit! Dinosaurs on the loose!" the British Grandmaster said as suddenly an Abstergo security guard appeared behind him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please proceed to the Borgia Arena, a containment anomaly has occurred," he said while grasping for breath. The Templar Grandmasters quickly crowded on him, and they began to ask questions on what was happening and why were all of the dinosaurs are on the loose.

"What the fuck is happening!"

"Is the Borgia Arena safe?!"

"I want all the Templar Sigma to surround the Arena now!"

"Sirs we can't! We must all assist the people to the Arena first, it's an emergency bunker for everyone—" The Abstergo Security Guard said. The rich crowd overpowered him and began to curse him in anger.

"The hell with those people! We're VIPs here!"

"We can buy all of their lives!"

"So closed down the main park and leave the whole Borgia Arena to us!"

The crowd jeered and scowled at the lone Abstergo security guard who was about to cry due to their impossible demands and conflicting objectives that they threw at him. He had already witnessed countless attacks from dinosaurs in order to get here and warn them. And yet the people scolded him, and even demanded to answer their questions that he didn't know the answer to.

The pressure was building up in his chest and head and it was agonizingly painful. He quietly stood there and apologized for everything, even to things that he hadn't done yet.

* * *

 **Main Street**

The entire Main Street, which was bustling with people walking into shops and restaurants in a calm and peaceful order, were now in a state of violent pandemonium.

The people were all running like spooked hens as hundreds of Pterosaurs swooped down and grabbed each and every one of them. William looked around in pure disbelief. The dinosaurs were all rampant.

He quickly jumped to his left after he saw Connor, the Tyrannosaurus-Rex, roar loudly and proceeded to consume an Abstergo guard which was equip with nothing but non-lethal weapons.

A Pterosaur suddenly swooped down, but he evaded it immediately but he was shocked however when he saw the creature grab a woman instead. The woman was screaming for help and it made him help her. He quickly ejected his blades and hit the Pterosaur square in the chest. The woman fell down to the ground and he immediately ran toward her and helped her up.

"Go now to the Borgia Arena! It should be safe there!" he said as the woman frantically ran towards the direction of the Arena. The Master Assassin looked around; he couldn't believe that this was happening right now. He had a guilty feeling that he's the one who started this mess.

* * *

 **Control Room**

"What the hell did you do!?"

"I sounded the air raid alarm! So I can alert the people to evacuate!" Violet explained but Laetitia, enraged, quickly snapped a punch at her right on the face.

"You just released every dinosaur in the park!" Laetitia screamed and looked at the window where hundreds of Pterosaurs were flying around the park. She couldn't believe that this was happening. The problem started with Desmond going loose and then Alan gave chase to it—him—whatever—and crashed his chopper in the Aviary.

She could no longer think straight; she had totally lost control of everything. And now that Alan was gone, all of the Templars and even the government will question her and probably scrutinize her profession. She was definitely doomed together with this park.

*CRACK!* All of them quickly darted their eyes on the window in front of them, a large Pterosaur was hitting the glass with its mighty beak, Melanie screamed as she quickly ran for the elevator as some of the people inside were frozen in fear at the mighty creature flying outside the control tower.

Altair, the Pteranodon, squawked as it made a one final hit on the glass, shattering it in full blast. The Pteranodon then quickly got inside as the Templar Sigmas panicked and ran for the elevator. Laetitia looked at the creature with disgust, hatred and defeat. She knew who the Pteranodon was and she was angry that they had ruined this beautiful day, a day where Templars could celebrate their dominance to the world.

She quickly ran for the lift before it fully closed to the control room of the park.

* * *

Jacob, Evie and their gangs of Velociraptors ran and jumped on the small enclosure of the Red Indian's petting zoo, where a lot of children were stuck on the juvenile dinosaurs. Achilles and his pack quickly jumped in and they were all mesmerize with vulnerable juvenile dinosaurs. It was all easy food to them and there was a bonus since there were a lot of children still strapped on the backs of the baby dinosaurs.

"My child!"

"Stay there, don't move!"

A lot of the park employees began to assist the children to safety but Jacob made the first move. He quickly dived into a juvenile Brachiosaurus, with a child ridding on it. Its teeth gnashed on the juvenile, avoiding the crying child.

Evie and the rest of Velociraptors proceeded to eat the juveniles. A child, while being hugged by his parents in a protective manner, was crying as two Velociraptors stood in front of them. Their teeth bathed saliva shone brightly as they all wanted to devour the family.

"Not in my watch!" Maya said as she jumped in and kicked the Velociraptor away. She then pointed a tranquilizer gun, which she received from Juhani earlier. The two had arrived and the man immediately called every Abstergo and Templar Sigma available in the area.

They had to defend people and they must evacuate them all.

"Maya! You alright?" Juhani said as he looked at the two downed Velociraptors which were still growling. He was amazed by how quickly she shot the two creatures down.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she said as she looked at the family and helped them up.

"Please go to the Borgia Arena! That's an emergency bunker!"

The family quickly walked away as several Templar Sigmas began to take down the Velociraptor pack. She quickly darted her eyes after she saw Jacob and Evie growl and howl at her from afar. She stared back in anger making the two shiver and run away, reminding them as the alpha.

"Let's go, the Main Street is over here!" Juhani called as the two of them quickly ran towards the Main Street.

* * *

 **Main Street – Front of Innovation Center**

Gavin, Henry Wu and the two assassins, stared in disbelief as the chaos in front of them unfolded. The crowd was in crazy frenzy as every dinosaur was present in the area. They saw Edward and Connor smash into the Uniqlo shop, the people inside flocked and ran away screaming for their lives. Then they shifted their eyes at Haytham, Ezio and Yusuf standing in front of a Margaritaville restaurant.

They watched in horror as the two dinosaur entered while Haytham proceeded to consume some of the scared people on the verandah of the restaurant.

"We need to help those people!" Henry said in a terrified voice. He couldn't believe that these dinosaurs, the ones he created and nurtured wholeheartedly, were now running havoc and eating people. The Assassins looked for a weapon but then they were startled as a herd of Gallamimus rush passed in front of them.

Looking for a weapon would've been best, but with the panic such as this, it would be impossible. The four of them ran towards the Main Street, ready to help the people.

* * *

Melanie and Violet darted their eyes everywhere in panic, as they exited the Innovation Center. The whole place was hellish, the people ran from left to right, they couldn't believe what was happening right now.

The day started perfectly and now this chaos was happening in front of them. The Templar had lost once again, this time however to the things that they created. It was an offense to them; they should have full control on these creatures.

"Melanie, let's go! We'll be safe in the Borgia Arena—" Violet suddenly tripped onto the ground after she ran into a woman. Rebecca turn around and was about to help them both when she recognize them.

Violet and Melanie immediately recognize her—she was an Assassin. There was an Assassin in the park, and throughout in history they were hell-bent on killing them all, and now that this chaos was happening. They were the most likely suspect.

"You—! You caused this! You and your kind! —AHHHH!" Violet and Melanie screamed as a pair of Pteranodon grabbed them with their powerful hind legs. Rebecca watched, terrified to what had befallen to the two.

The pair of Pteranodons screeched in triumph for a successful grab as the two girls screamed and screamed for help but it was no use. The two flew above the Lagoon and just as Melanie tried to let out another scream, Eseosa suddenly burst from the water.

The huge Mosasaurus opened its mouth wide and the last thing that two girls felt was its massive jaws close around them and ate them both.

* * *

William grabbed a kid's hand and quickly ran to the child's parents who were both inside a convenience store, where a lot of people are hiding.

"Quick, you must go to the Borgia Arena!" he said as he went out and tried to find his Assassins.

He looked around and ran against the sea of people who were all running towards the Main Gate. The man paused on his tracks in front of a fountain which overlooked the Lagoon where the huge Mosasaurus lived. Loud screaming of people echoed across the Lagoon, making the Assassin glance over.

The monorail transit, a part of it, ran across the Lagoon. Its tracks acted as a partial perimeter fence but since the fence was turned off, the Mosasuarus jumped freely and caught a Dimorphodon with its mouth. It then slammed into the monorail tracks, destroying it. The monorail, with a lot of evacuating people inside, fell into the water, where Adewale and Eseosa proceeded to consume them all.

He gasped in shock as the water began to turn red from the blood of the people inside. He took a step back and then took off running. He was several meters away from where he stood when he noticed a woman among the fleeing crowd.

Laetitia England ran and tripped and then ran again. The woman was tired and haggard, and her white suite was all dirty and drenched in her own sweat. William could just easily kill her. However, an inner conflict arose in his heart.

Abstergo were already in tattered ruin; Jurassic Empire would likely be closed down. However, the Templars could just revive if they pull of some other corporate trick.

William was still wondering if he will kill her when his thoughts where cut off as the woman glanced at him and she immediately recognizes him.

"A—Assassin…" she muttered in anger and alertness, then began to scream. "Assassin! Assassin! Assass—" But then her voice was cut short as she scream in terror. Ezio, the Megaraptor, suddenly jumped and from the shadows of the buildings and latch his claws on to her back. The woman screamed in pain as Ezio opened his mouth and bit her by the back of her neck.

William only watched, half-gladdened and half-horrified. She was a Templar Grandmaster—she was one of the people who turned Desmond into a dinosaur. Seeing her being eaten by one of her creations gave the man a satisfying feeling of karma.

She deserved it. Laetitia made one last scream as Ezio the Megaraptor closed his mouth around her neck, pulled hard enough for the woman's neck to snap. He then proceeded to eat her.

"Hmph…serves you right," William muttered as he ran again.

* * *

Henry Wu quickly took a woman by her hand and pushed her inside a high end brand of Pandora jewelry shop, where a lot of people were shivering in fear. He then quickly ran toward Gavin who kicked a Dimorphdon off of the back of a downed child on the ground. The child quickly ran to his parents as the two men stood and watched.

"The people…why are they're not dispersing?! Shouldn't they be all inside the Borgia Arena by now?" Gavin asked as both of them suddenly stood back to back, inspecting their chaotic surroundings.

"I don't know! The Jurassic Empire Gate is always open; they should be less people here now!" Henry Wu said as he took out his gun from his belt and pointed it at a charging Velociraptor. He fired and hit the creature by its neck, making it scamper away.

He looked around again and saw a park employee, assisting a group of elderly people, probably going to shelter to some stores.

"Hey! Why's everyone still here?!" he asked. The park employee quickly answered.

"I don't know, sir, but the Main Gate suddenly closed!" the park employee said as the group quickly ran away. Henry and Gavin stared in confusion. The Main Gate, other than the one in the monorail tracks, should always be open. It was the only thing that acted as a pathway for the people to evacuate, and lead to a huge boardwalk and to the hotel area.

And now that the gate was closed they only stared, clueless.

* * *

"Why is the Main Gate closed?!" Juhani asked as fifty Abstergo guards were standing beside him. All of them were firing guns at the Pterosaurs, Velociraptors and even the herbivore dinosaurs in front of them.

He and his men were standing near the Main Gate and right behind his small group were the remaining visitors and guests that were trapped.

Maya stood beside him and she fired a several tranquillizer bullets at a Dimorphodon. It crashed and hit a wall. She saw another one incoming, a large Tropeognathus. She fired again but the chamber of her gun made a resounding click.

She had run out of bullets.

"I need ammo!" she shouted but the Pterosaur has dived into the crowd. The people screamed as a small child was lifted by the Tropeognathus.

"My baby!" the mother of the child screamed in desperation making Maya click her tongue in anger. A beautiful Pterosaur dinosaur such as this should be inspirational to the children, and now it's causing nightmares to everyone. She quickly charged in.

The woman jumped from a table and wildly spun in the air, hitting the Pterosaur with her boots. The creature was disoriented and let go of its prey. The child feel but Maya, in a quick dash, caught the child by her arms. She then proceeded to carry her towards the mother.

"Ma'am, keep you head low, these creatures can only detect movements!" she shouted as she looked at the Pterosaur infested sky. Juhani had watched all of her actions. He was bemused—the woman was certainly strong for him. He had liked it, he had liked what she'd done and she could be a good replacement to him as a Templar Sigma leader.

* * *

Shaun and Rebecca stood in the shadows of the large statue of Reginald Birch. A group of people were also hiding in its shadows, their hands are enclosed on the pedestal of the monument.

The two of them were wielding fireman's axes which both of them got from a nearby fire case. Rebecca swung her axe and hit a Zhejiangopterus in the air that was charging towards them.

Shaun, however, was having difficulty on hitting a small Pachycephalosaurs which saw them as a threat. The creature charged at them, its bulbous head pointed at the British man who stopped it with his own axe. Shaun slid and hit his back on the statue.

"Augh—! No wonder why you all should stay extinct!" he shouted and kicked the head of the dinosaur which then ran away.

"Don't worry, kids! I'll protect you –AHHH!" Shaun said as he turned around to the group of kids who were all crying in fear, failing to notice a huge Pteranodon looming over him. It snatched him by his legs and hanged him upside down. Shaun screamed as he felt the air rushing pass his face.

Rebecca who heard him scream, turned around but the man was no longer there. Her face froze in fear. She was all alone.

"Rebecca, help me! Rebecca! Oh, God!"

She turned around again, hearing his voice in the distance, and then she looked up. Shaun was in the sky, upside down and dangling, the Pteranodon had caught his legs by its mouth. The British man was struggling and screaming for help.

"Shaun!" Rebecca shouted in horror and quickly ran after him. A huge flying creature like that would've advantageous speed, but she didn't give up. The man was her partner. Although she knew someday that he'll be killed, she didn't wanted to see him die like this. He must fight for something hard and die for it honorably.

"Shaun! I'm coming for you! Try to play dead!" she shouted in desperation as she ran like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

"AAGHHH! Goddammit!" Shaun screamed in pain as he felt the bird's teeth sinking in his right leg. It was unbearable as he felt some of his nerves and muscle began to tear, sending an agonizing jolt of pain throughout the man.

Due to his position, Shaun cursed loudly again as his glasses fell from his head. The man was now struggling both in pain and from his poor vision, he couldn't see clearly of where the bloody lizard bird was taking him, but he knew that he would be its dinner. He nudged himself up.

He could see the creature's special features, it was a Pteranodon. He could stab it by its neck but then to his dismay, he didn't have his very own electric hidden blade. It was a hidden blade which he invented for everyone within the Brotherhood, but today he didn't bring it. The blade was hard to conceal. He had to wear thick clothing for it. But since Isla Nublar was located on Central America he didn't bother to bring it, because the place was too hot to wear double clothing.

"KRAWWW! KRAWWW!" Shaun turned his head to the face of the Pteranodon, the screeches of the creature was familiar to him, he then looked to its hind legs, and saw a long cloth of white and red was dangling on its right hind leg, a marker for an alpha Pterosaur. He realized it immediately. The Pteronodon that was biting his leg was Altair the Assassin.

"Altair! Can you hear me!?" Shaun didn't know if William's theory would work, since to him it was all still stupid and unbelievable. But desperate times calls for desperate measures, and he was in a desperate situation.

"You're supposed to protect people! You're better in your new form right now!" he screamed again but the Pteranodon continued its flight. Anger rose in his head as the British Man shouted, "Never slay your blade to the Innocents! Isn't that your tenant! Are you just going to remain like that?! A stupid flying lizard!?" Shaun shouted but he knew it was all over for him. Then the Pteranodon suddenly stopped its flight, its eyes widening. He had heard a sentence that was all so familiar to him.

Shaun observed his reaction while struggling to bend his body upward so he could see the creature's eyes clearly. Much to his surprise, the Pteranodon was looking at him. Its eyes were screaming of questions as to the man's identity and if the man was with the Brotherhood that he remembered so vividly.

Shaun saw an opportunity in this, he could ask him to put him down and tell him who really the enemy was.

"Altair…I am an Assassin…just like you, I am member of the Brotherhood…and the Templars are the one who turned you into this. they're wearing red maroon t-shirts and other ones have dark blue shirt and dark blue caps—" Shaun calmly explained, but before he could finish, Altair opened his mouth and let him fall.

"I'm not yet finished, you bloody oversized flying chicken!" Shaun screamed in pure anger and terror as he felt the rushing air. He eventually had a hard impact and suddenly he was enveloped by sheer coldness of water. The man looked beneath the surface and he saw some several people were also hitting the water.

He quickly swam straight up. Shaun, without his glasses, couldn't see clearly and where he was. He looked everywhere with his poor eyes and eventually he saw a familiar outline of bleachers, and a roof that hung above covering all of it. He recognized the place where he was now.

"Shit—I'm at the Lagoon!"

Suddenly the huge Adewale the Mosasaurus burst from the surface behind him. Its mouth was wide open and it was filled with people who had fallen from the flying Pterosaurs.

* * *

Shaun stared in horror, fearing that he would also be eaten. He quickly swam as he looked around. The whole Lagoon was enclosed with concrete walls and perimeter fences, the concrete moat that separates the bleachers platform stood enormously at him. He searched and searched for possible way to go up and then his search paid off.

He saw a ladder on the wall, several meters away from him; it must be used by the park employees if the Lagoon needed an inspection. That was his way out and he swam vigorously, ignoring his injured right leg.

"Almost there—almost there, Shaun—!" Shaun shouted to himself, motivating himself to swim with speed. But before he could reach it, something dropped near him and made him turn around in sharpness.

"Help! I can't swim…! Mommy! Daddy!" A small little girl was in a state of panic; she couldn't swim properly. Shaun's instinct quickly kicked in. He immediately swam and took the girl by his arm and swam again towards the ladder.

"Don't worry, girl, I've got you now!" Shaun said in an assuring manner as the child cried and cried. He looked behind him to check on her but then his eyes widened in horror. Eseosa and Adewale were now swimming towards them, their snouts pointed sharply at them.

Since he had a child in his arms, Shaun's speed has been reduced. He grunted in frustration. He would not be eaten today and he wouldn't give up rescuing this poor girl.

"Not today, you lizards! Not today!" Shaun shouted and just as the Mosasaurus opened its mouth to take them both, Shaun grabbed the metallic ladder and took hold of it as hard as he can, protecting the child. Adewale and Eseosa jumped from the surface and then turned around and swam away.

Shaun seeing their actions quickly moved up and assisted the child on stepping onto the platform, and then they proceed to exit the Lagoon.

* * *

Walking outside to a still screaming-filled Main Street, Shaun huffed and puffed as he walked away, the kid had found her parents and she took off running. He saw the kid's parents hugging the child tightly with their arms, crying in happiness that she was safe.

He only smiled as he moved away only to be met by Rebecca who suddenly lunged at him.

"Shaun! Oh, my God! Are you ok?!" she asked and the man didn't answer for he knew clearly that he wasn't.

"Rebecca, yes, I'm fine—" Shaun was about to release a sarcastic outburst, however his frustration, sarcasm and shiver was hindered when Rebecca landed her lips onto his. He could feel her lips enclosed to his and he couldn't believe it.

Rebecca was kissing Shaun. She might've been so scared to lose him that she was gladdened and over happy to see him alive. That must be the reason on why she was kissing him but the girl's kiss was so intense that he felt it was more than his safe status that was behind her shocking actions.

Rebecca then moved her lips away from his and stared at him with calm face of safety. Her actions was so shocking to Shaun, the man was still in a daze and couldn't finish his analyzation on why she'd done that.

"We didn't just do that right…?" Shaun said in disbelief. His words suddenly put Rebecca in reality for her face suddenly blushed in red. She too couldn't believe that she'd done that to him. And now terror looms over her for her first kiss was regrettably wasted on Shaun.

"No—don't say that to anyone!" Rebecca said as she looked away. The crowd of frightened people was still running around beside them but the two's feelings were so strong that ear-piercing howls and screams of death had been muffled.

* * *

Woo-hoo! Updated again! Special thanks to ShadowAngel23 and The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and Esparia for beta-reading. This is the chaos guys!


	18. Ignition!

Chapter 17

 **5 minutes ago –Jurassic Empire Main Gate**

The large gate of Jurassic Empire stood open at the boardwalk bridge that separated the Hotel Area to the main park. The gate was always open because it served as a sign that everyone was welcome to visit the park and see the marvelous dinosaurs.

The dream of John Hammond was to welcome everyone to his park. The marvels of his Jurassic Park project were for everyone to enjoy. His aim was simple: to show the world how big Jurassic Era was before humans came.

The reason why he built the park was to remind mankind of how small they were and how the big the world really was. So it was custom for the gate to be open to the public forever, to preserve the honor of his legacy and his astonishing dream.

"Huff…Huff…" A lone Abstergo security guard was running in his top speed towards the Main Gate. He stopped and looked at the breathtaking gate in front of him. The guard came from Hotel Area and after a deliberate and hard evacuation of the Templar Grandmasters, the Russian Templar Grandmaster had instructed, or more like forced him, to go to the Main Gate.

The Abstergo security guard's eyes were red from crying and his breath was hard, almost like dying. The Templar Grandmasters had threated his life if he didn't do the job that they commanded to him.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…I'm so sorry…I have a child…" he said with anguish in his heart. He slowly walked towards a small electric box that was attached to the wall beside the tall gate's spire towers; he opened it and saw a lever with several labels.

* * *

 **PULL DOWN TO CLOSE GATE MANUALY**

"I'm so sorry…so sorry…Oh, God!" he screamed in agony as he pulled the lever down.

He watched in heartache as the gate creaked loudly and slowly closed. The large metallic doors moved and as the guard watched, his ears picked up a muffled sound. His eyes widened in heartbreak and remorse.

The screams of people inside rang and some of the people are running towards the closing gate.

"Wait! Don't close!"

"We have to go out!"

"Someone help us!"

"I don't want to die!"

The guard kneeled and covered his ears, grief stricken. There were people inside still but the threat to his life by the Templar Grandmasters had remained in his mind. He was in misery. They threatened to kill him and some of them even threatened to kill his family.

The pressure of his guilt of trapping the people inside and the life threatening commands that the Templar Grandmasters gave to him had put a heavy weight on his heart. He couldn't take it anymore; he slowly took out his gun.

"I'm sorry…so sorry…"

The guard in pain pointed his gun to his right temple and with a strong pull, he ended his misery once and for all.

* * *

The large gate then closed even before a person reached it, and then its locking mechanism made a resounding thud, sealing every people who're now all vulnerable to the rampaging dinosaurs.

Altair, the Pteranodon, flew up and landed on a statue of a British soldier, amidst to the Main Street, he looked down and observed the people.

The people were all clamoring at the gate, all of them were terrified of being eaten and killed by the dinosaurs. He had become an abominable creature, a creature of darkness that brought nothing but fear and despair to the people.

This wasn't his doing—he could remember his past life and would never do this and yet it's happening right now. The people feared him for what he could do to them.

The man earlier was right: the one who turned him to this were the real bad guys, and finally he knows who those people were. The Templars. They were all around here. Anger rose in his chest as the fact sink into his mind.

He opened his mouth and screeched loudly.

"KRAWWW! KRAWWW!KRAWWW!"

The other Pteranodons heard his screeches and they all looked at him. Some even dropped a human that they were carrying and others circled around him. He had given a command.

The alpha Pteranodon then flew up and screeched again. This time, however, it spoke human language.

"KILL TEMPLARS…! KILL—RED—KILL—BLUE—!"

His voice echoed throughout the park, every dinosaurs in the area darted their eyes at the reptilian bird. The Velociraptors Jacob, Evie, and Achilles and his pack, stopped harassing a group of trapped tourists inside a shop. Haytham, Ezio and Yusuf, growled and shifted their attention to the bird, leaving twenty terrified tourists inside the Margaritaville restaurant.

Connor, Aveline and Arno had stopped their walk in front of the Innovation Center as they all heard the command. The dinosaurs had stopped their what they were doing and then in a loud way, they all roared and rallied.

They had understood what the Pteranodons had meant. They'd all remembered who they really were and who made them like this. Now it was time to take revenge, now they knew who the really enemy was.

* * *

 **(1 Hour later)**

"All men! Reserve the ammunition that you can!" Juhani shouted in desperation as every dinosaur began to attack only his men and the Abstergo security forces. A lot of his men were dead and it all began after a Pteranodon rallied them.

He had cursed this day and what Alan had commanded Henry Wu to do. Embedding the Assassins' DNA in dinosaurs, disturbing their peaceful dead state—it was a bad idea and they were now suffering the consequences.

"Maya, stay behind me!" Juhani shouted as he fired his gun, now with live bullets. He didn't care if some dinosaurs had cost millions of dollars to build. He fired at a Diplodocus who took one of the Templar Sigma and with a whip of its long neck. It threw the man in the air where a Dimorphodon was waiting.

Maya was petrified and mystified to what was happening. A simple herbivore dinosaur was attacking a human and now it was coordinating with other carnivore dinosaurs. It was impossible. Their kinds conflict with each other.

She watched as herd of Edmontosauruses charged viciously and stampeded at a group of Templar Sigma. Some were crushed and killed; others were injured and eaten by the remaining Velociraptors. A lot of Abstergo security forces where being caught by the Dimorphodons, Zhejiangopterus and Tropeognathus. And all of them were ignoring the tourists.

Maya glanced behind her back; the crowd of tourists was still banging on the gate that mysteriously closed. They were fine as the dinosaurs ignored them, but they were still trapped. They needed to evacuate and in a hurry. The horrors of today had a put strain on them and they all need medical treatment.

"Shit…is there any other way around?!" Maya shouted in frustration as she fired another bullet at a dinosaur.

* * *

Gavin and Henry Wu fought back-to-back at a herd of Dimorphodons. Both of them were tired from exhaustion from defending themselves and helping some people to get out.

"God, just how many did you create, Henry?!" Gavin cursed as he swung his blade, stabbing a Dimorphodon in its chest.

"Enough to make the Grand Aviary...truly Grand!" Henry answered as he swung a fireman's axe at a Dimorphodon. He had begun to regret creating those types of dinosaurs. The Pterosaurs, even though a beautiful species of flying reptiles, were very aggressive and dangerous creatures.

Even way back on Jurassic Park, John Hammond himself had insisted him to limit the production of such creatures, but that one ended in failure for the Pterosaurs started to breed.

A Tropeognathus was flying towards them; he saw it and called Gavin behind him.

"Gavin, a Tropeo 12 o'clock!"

Gavin turned around and ejected his hidden blade, which hit the wing of the creature. The Tropeognathus let out a painful screech and lost its flight, slamming itself into the statue of Reginald Birch. The statue then tumbled and crashed right on a family of three who screamed in fright as the statue toppled over them, trapping them.

"Shit!" Gavin saw what happened; he immediately responded and ran towards them.

* * *

"Are you all right!? Let me help you, we'll get you out!" Gavin shouted at the family of three as he tried to pull and lift the statue vehemently. Henry helped him but his muscles proved to him that he was too weak to lift the statue.

They both grunted. "I'll get you out!"

Gavin said but he couldn't lift the statue at all. It was made of solid gold and the family underneath was stuck. The child, squeeze between his crying parents let out a scream of horror, Henry thought she must be in pain.

""Don't worry, sweety, we will get you out—!"

"Behind you!" Both of them froze as they noticed that the child was looking behind them, and both of them slowly glanced behind them. Haytham the Giganotosaurus, Connor the white furry Tyrannosaurus-Rex, and Shay the Triceratops stood and loomed over them.

The teeth of the carnivores pointed at them in a menacing way. They must have heard the crash and that would be the reason why they were here. Gavin identified them all. He wasn't sure if William's theory will work, although he had seen it.

"Shay! I need your help!" Gavin suddenly called the Triceratops who then turned and looked at him. His eyes of reminiscence showed at the Assassin. Gavin saw it and it gladdened him a bit. "Connor! Haytham! You wouldn't dare eat this people, am I right?"

Haytham growled as it lowered its huge head, his eyes were sharp. Connor, however, stood and stared at him as if it was contemplating his words and so was Shay.

The man's words had an impact on both of the dinosaurs. The two of them even recalled their past memories as humans before. Both of them were different—they followed different paths and those paths ended in tragedy, but somehow they had a creed that they followed and that was to protect innocents.

"RAWWRR!" Connor roared to life as Shay approached them. Gavin and Henry watched as the dinosaurs approached the fallen statue. Shay used his front horn and wedged it underneath the statue. He moved his head up but the statue only moved a little.

The statue was too heavy for a single dinosaur. Gavin and Henry had begun to help but their strength was all too futile. Connor then let out a roar as it approached them. He opened his mouth and bit the statue and lifted it easily, his powerful jaws proving to be useful.

Connor then threw the Reginald Birch statue at the ground, beside Haytham who found their actions are too ridiculous for a normal dinosaur. Then he too knew his past life and he too was terrified to see himself in this state. He only accepted his fate, believing it was inevitable as he deemed this world as Hell itself.

He looked to his side and saw the magnificent face of Reginald Birch. His golden-plated face shone brightly at his blue eyes and he took it as an offense to him. He growled in bitterness—he had remembered who Reginald Birch was and it was an unpleasant memory. The British Grandmaster was the one who ruined his life.

Haytham bit into the statue and lifted it easily, tossing it away as he let out a vengeful roar.

* * *

Henry Wu couldn't believe to what he had witnessed. A carnivorous Tyrannosaurus-Rex had helped a family of three escaped and Gavin, he had talked to it and it seemed to understand him. He rummaged through his thoughts.

"How is this possible…I only put human DNA and a King penguin in it…but how…?" Henry was confused as Gavin stared at him plainly, judging his intelligence on building dinosaurs. The scientist was expert on it. However, right now he was all confused at his creations—a clear sign that he was only following Alan's orders.

The scientist was too naïve to understand on what he was creating. That was the Assassin deemed him.

"You see your creations…and yet you're clueless right now as to what they could do," Gavin said, reminding Henry on how naïve and ignorant he could be. His ambition was be good and to wield knowledge on reviving dead creatures and now that he was clueless on the dinosaur's interactions. It left a thought on the Assassin.

"You're so preoccupied granting Hammond's dream that you tend to overlook on everything," Gavin said to Henry. "You didn't care about the possible consequences that could happen…this is your karma, Henry…and may you learn something from it."

The scientist was startled to what he said—it was all true. His words had an impact on him. Hammond's dream was so great for him and so was his own knowledge. He only wanted to fulfill it for it was the only greatest thing that he could do.

Cloning dinosaurs, and showing to the world on how marvelous dinosaurs could be—he rushed at it. It was great dream, after all, but then he finally realized how dangerous it could be. He began to feel guilty. The dinosaurs were too dangerous to live with humanity right now and nature was in the right on eliminating them.

"Gavin! Henry!" Rebecca shouted at them as she and Shaun ran towards them. They stopped dead, however, when they saw Connor and Shay and Haytham standing behind them. They too had looked at them with curious eyes.

"What the hell…" Shaun looked with shocked eyes but Gavin quickly assured him.

"Don't worry…they're fine." Haytham let out a short roar to them and snorted his nose, ridiculing his statement. "I think…"

Then they all heard the screams of the people who were all still standing at the locked gate. The people weren't yet dispersed. The crowd was still rocking the gate back and forth, trying to open it with their bare hands. Hell was over there.

* * *

"The gate isn't opening. It just suddenly closed earlier," Shaun said as he touched his ear piece and tried to call Erudito.

"There's no signal still…just what on earth happened?" Henry said as he took out his phone and check for a signal, however he didn't catch one. The whole island had lost its communication system. A thought appeared in his mind that somehow this was more than a glitch in the system.

"Anyway, can we think of something on how to open that gate…" Rebecca said as she looked at the crowd from where she was standing. The people were pushing the gate already and lot of the people might've been crushed by the panicking ones.

Gavin and the others thought and thought. What could a good way to open those gates? A large bulldozer was good—Gavin could drive and plow it, but the where could he get one? And to be frank, was such thing like that existed on this island?

He heard that there was unfinished paddock here; he immediately thought of that but such construction vehicle wouldn't possible to bring it here. The paddock was too far away.

Shaun was also thinking hard, his eyebrows furrowed as his mind ran through thousands of ideas scenarios and plans. And he failed to come up with anything.

 _Curse this island…_ Shaun thought as he crossed his arms and leaned on Shay the Triceratops, whose eyes lazily landed on him. The dinosaur was eating a corn on a stick, its gigantic mouth made a resounding crunch as Shay crush it with his beak.

Gavin couldn't concentrate to his chewing so he moved and rested his back on the left hind leg of Connor but to his dismay, Connor was busy sniffing on a large puddle of spilled tea which could've been ordered from Starbucks coffee shop which was standing beside him. He licked the pool of tea, tasting its bitterness and growled negatively to it. He gave a short snort of irritation and glanced only at Gavin.

Rebecca glanced around looking for something that could open a gate but to her demise she couldn't. "If only there's a huge moving thing here, we could just plow the freaking gate," she muttered vehemently while Haytham was observing her.

He let out a moan of irritation, he was saying, "it's useless you're all going to die here" with plain eyes. Henry Wu was staring to all of them and just as he was about to give up, until an idea formed in his mind.

There were three dinosaurs present in here. Two large carnivores and a large herbivore—all of them were strong and capable of withstanding several attacks. _Large object that could plow a gate, one that could crush the gate—_

He paused his thoughts and his face formed an enlightened smile.

* * *

"Gavin, Shaun, Rebecca…I found the answer," he said as all three of them stopped and approached him.

"Wait, you know a place where we could get a bulldozer?" Gavin said as the scientist shook his head.

"Is there bomb here? We could blow the gate up," Shaun suggested and again the scientist shook his head.

"Guys…the answer is right behind you," Henry said as his eyes landed on the three dinosaurs. Gavin and the others looked behind them, stared at the three for a moment, before they realize what the scientist meant. He was right. They had dinosaurs here that were strong and durable, capable of destroying a building and definitely a gate.

William carefully lifted a young boy and his parents from a fallen food stand. He quickly helped them escape and pointed them to the gate.

"Quick, stay at the gate. The park employees will take care of you," William said as he ran towards the innovation center. The Main Street, although it was a large place, it was a short attraction filled with shops and restaurant and yet right now he felt that he had walk a mile on it.

"Where could Gavin and the others be…" he muttered to himself and just like it was a que, he heard a familiar voice.

"William!" He turned around and saw Shaun and Rebecca running towards him and he smiled. Finally he had found them.

"William, I'm glad you're alright," Shaun said as both of them stopped and took a mouthful of breathes. The Master Assassin was glad to them but when he looked behind them his smile disappeared in an instant. There was a missing member in his group and one of his targets, Henry Wu, was standing behind the two, his face drenched in his own sweat.

"Henry Wu…" William said gravely as Henry only gulped down.

"Hello…" the scientist said awkwardly.

William released the blades in his bracers and immediately charged towards him. However when he was about to stab the scientist, Shaun immediately stopped him.

"No, William he's valuable to us…for now," Shaun said as the scientist glanced at him. He had expected this kind of reaction from the Master Assassin. After all, Henry was the one who turned Desmond into a dinosaur.

William clicked his tongue in disappointment; his blades didn't taste the blood of his targets. He stared at Henry hard enough to make the scientist shiver in fear, reminding him of what he did to him.

"Where's Gavin?" William asked as the two smiled and pointed.

"This park has a gate problem…and we're about to fix it and save everyone," Shaun said as the two of them looked behind, towards the Innovation Center. William also looked at the building and he was startled to see a Triceratops running and right behind it were two large carnivore dinosaurs. He recognized them as Haytham and Connor.

And what truly surprised him was Gavin, sitting behind the crested bone head of Shay and shouting the word "Charge!" like he was in a battle field.

"William, we must go to the gate. We have to warn the people of this," Shaun said as the Master Assassin only nodded as he followed the two. He looked back and watched Gavin in awe. The triceratops called Shay must've understood him.

He knew very well who Shay was and what kind of man he was. He had read all sorts of information about him and even though he was a Templar, he might be the only Templar that he knew whose intention were good and was for mankind only.

He only smirked at this event; Shay was against to what the Templars did to him and good for him that today he could get his revenge.

* * *

Connor roared in triumph as he and Haytham ran behind the Triceratops Shay. His roar echoed throughout the Main Street, making the other dinosaurs dart their eyes at them.

The Velociraptors, Jacob and Evie and Achilles and his packs, raised their heads from an overturned bookshelf inside a shop called Barnes and Nobles. They growled for they heard the menacing roar which made their instinct run in alertness. However, after several minutes they heard another roar and this time they understood something.

The alpha twins, Jacob and Evie, screeched and roared. The other Velociraptors screeched also before they all exited the shop.

* * *

Ezio and Yusuf were both inside a Japanese restaurant; the two were busy consuming a huge plate of raw fish and meat. They didn't heed their attention on a lone man, scampering in fear on one corner of the restaurant.

The two Megaraptors then stopped their greedy intake when they both heard a roar of a larger predator. The two raised their head, tilting it as they began to understand their words.

They let out a loud outcry before they ran off. They knew the message and they were both excited to what they would do.

Ezio lead the way as Yusuf trailed behind. Since the two knew each other, an unbreakable bond immediately formed between them. They remembered their past life and when they found themselves inside a hideous creature's body, they began to suspect the Templars were behind it.

They've disturbed his peaceful eternal slumber and now, Ezio thought, they must pay.

* * *

 **Adewale and Eseosa's Lagoon**

The Allosaurus Edward jumped to the bleachers and landed safely on the ground. He quietly walked towards the large Lagoon in front of him.

He reached the ledge and peered down to see the mighty Adewale and Eseosa the Mosasauruses swimming underneath, waiting for a flying Pterosaur to catch.

Edward had heard a familiar call earlier while he was on the Main Street—he went inside the establishment and just as he was about to leave, he heard a familiar voice of his friend again. The dinosaur had remembered his past life and it was heartbreaking for him to see his old friend turned into something hideous like him.

Edward couldn't understand why this happened to him nor couldn't he distinguish where he was. He was all confused.

Edward let out a bellowing moan to the Mosasauruses underneath. Adewale in turn moaned back in a mellow defeat, greeting an old friend who would love to see him. He watched as the large Mosasaurus swam deeper into the Lagoon.

He paused, however, when he heard the loud, familiar roar of Connor, whom he understood was somehow related to him since the first time they saw each other. He paused to what he was doing and heard his roar again. This time he understood: it was the Templars who did this to him. It was now clear to him. He roared in anger as he ran to the exit.

Aveline, Arno and Elise, an Ankylosaurus and two Stegosauruses, made a sharp turn to the right and onto the Main Street after they all heard a roar of a predator, and the meaning within it. It was all clear now as they'd all remembered their past life. They remembered everything and they're all enraged.

They ran at a staggering speed and they could see the predators running in front of them. They knew they were dangerous. However, they knew that right now they all had one common enemy.

They wanted to kill them all—the Templars who disturbed their death and tarnished their dignity after they turned them into hideous creatures. They all screamed for revenge.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally Updated! Special thanks to The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and Esparia for proofreading :)


	19. Gavin's Bloody Buffet

Chapter 18

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Main Gate**

The battle against the dinosaurs was raged on at the Main Gate. The people were still frantically pushing against the gate, squeezing the others who were situated in front, almost crushing them in the process.

The Templar Sigmas were gradually being lessened, the Pterosaurs were all putting up a fight that put them in a disadvantage. Juhani was busy killing and aiming for a Pteranodon when his eyes caught a familiar silhouette of a person running towards them on the Main Street.

He looked in front and saw William and his cronies running and waving their hands at him.

"Those shitheads…" Juhani cursed as he aimed his rifle at William, looking at him through his scope. He was going to kill him. This disaster was caused by _him._ The Templar would never forgive him.

His finger was about to pull the trigger when he saw the Master Assassin was shouting at him and he recognize his words.

"MOVE! MOVE ASIDE! DINOSAURS STAMPEDE INCOMING!"

 _A stampede of dinosaurs…?_ Startled and stumped up, he stared at him for a moment and then his eyes widened in shock. A horde of dinosaurs, in different variants, are running behind him in a frightening speed. He was flabbergasted that someone was riding on the leading one, a triceratops which he identified as Shay.

"Maya…" Juhani still in a daze to the unsettling scene, called Maya who turned around and saw the incoming stampede, eyes widened in shock too. The scene had told her that the dinosaurs are going to hit the gate.

She became full alert and immediatelyshouted to the remaining park employees.

"Move the people aside! Move the people aside!"

She had to get everyone out of the way, and she had to do it immediately. Time was running out for them. If the group of running dinosaurs hit them, they'll be crush and killed.

"Move now! Move!" She shouted as several park employees began to assist on moving all of the visitors and guests aside, creating a wide way for the large stampeding dinosaurs. Maya looked again and she saw a startling scene. A man was riding a leading dinosaur; it left her in a daze just like Juhani.

* * *

"Good, they got the message!" Gavin said as he struggled to hold on Shay's crested head and as the dinosaur ran at a frightening speed. Shay groaned and ran even faster. He saw the newly created path, and based on Gavin's and his calculation, he only got one chance on hitting the gate.

The Tyrannosaurus-Rex Connor also saw the path way and he too increased his speed. Haytham was lagging behind them. He glanced behind him and was surprised when he saw that they were not alone. Many dinosaurs where following them.

Upon longer observation he also noticed that the new group dinosaurs were not normal ones like the others. He felt that they were also in the same situation as them, humans who were mixed on creating dinosaurs whose death was degraded by the modern Templars, the organization that he once treated as a home.

"Alright, we have one chance, dinos. One chance!" Gavin said as he passed through a couple of Templar Sigmas including Juhani who was still staring at him in complete shock. The Master Assassin ignored him and his conflicting mission against him. Saving the people first was now his top priority.

The door of Jurassic Empire was now several meters away from him. He looked at the large gate, it enormous structure casted a shadow over him and Shay.

"Alright, Shay! Prepare for impact!" Gavin said as Shay groaned and hurled towards the door, his speed was now unstoppable. He roared as he passed through several people who were all stunned at the man who was riding the Triceratops. Some of the kids in the crowd roared in fun, the man was too awesome for them.

"Here we go, Shay!" Gavin braced for impact as Shay made his one last roar and hit the gate head on.

The gate rattled, but it didn't budge and open. However, the incoming Connor and together with Haytham, the Giganotosaurus, hit the gate with tremendous force, making both of the dinosaurs disoriented for a moment. The gate let out splitting sound of its mechanism breaking apart.

* * *

Outside the gate of Jurassic Empire, the doors suddenly shook wildly. The locking mechanism bended, the force was too much for it to handle and then suddenly another tremendous force hit the doors and pushed the locks to their limits. The locks buckled loudly and the doors of Jurassic Empire burst open with a loud bang.

Shay, together with the Tyrannosaurus Rex Connor and the Giganotosaurus Haytham, roared in unison. The first part of the plan was successful; their roars were of triumph as Gavin smiled from the top of Shay. They were successful and now they must commence with the second part of the plan.

Gavin then landed his eyes at the sheer dome of Borgia Arena. The Arena was silent and almost lifeless which could only mean one thing: the emergency mode was activated and the Arena was sealed off from the outside world. And who could've done that? It would be the people who were not present in the park.

And there was only one group of people who weren't present during the chaos.

 _The Templar Grandmasters are in there…those cowards…_ Gavin gritted his teeth in bitter anger, the Arena was supposed to harbor the injured people and yet it was all closed down for them alone. Such selfishness was common among the modern Templars, but it still put a strain in his heart.

"Shay…those Templars who trapped these people…are in that arena," Shay darted his eyes at the arena and snorted angrily. Such unideal actions of Templars. It was unforgivable for him.

"What do you want to do about them…?" Gavin asked, even though he knew the answer was obvious. Shay roared loudly and then took off running. Connor and Haytham gave chase, too, for they knew what was going to happen.

Several of the following dinosaurs had also followed them, leaving the people in a state of shock. They were freed by dinosaurs, which they believed were nothing but dumb animals. …Right?

* * *

Altair and Malik, both of them still flying on top of the Lagoon, noticed the group of dinosaurs, but then ignored them. Altair's eyes were at the huge dome structure ahead of them.

He couldn't remove the feeling of heat building up in his bony body and he felt the dome was occupied by a lot of people, but were they innocent? The rampaging dinosaurs ahead didn't give him an answer. He squawked at Malik and then flew downward to the megastructure for he knew something was about to happen.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Borgia Arena**

The whole Arena, which was usually bathed in lively colors coming from the neon lights of the casino, was now silent and dimly lit. The emergency light was on, and it was the only light that was present within the long hallways. Card tables and slot machines filled the casino, once operating loudly but now were deadly silent.

Only sounds of muffled voices and scampering feet were echoing across the hallway. The source of the noise came from behind metallic shutters doors, made from titanium. The doors couldn't be opened. It could only be opened if someone would press the 'emergency mode' off from the control room, back on the Main Street.

* * *

 **Inside Borgia Arena – Inner Arena**

The Templar Grandmasters were all gathered and within the eventless arena. The atmosphere was tense and they all tried to assure their safety with the state of the art security system of the facility and with the presence of ten Abstergo security guards.

"We'll be fine…the Borgia arena is safe."  
"What do you mean safe? How can the rescuers get us?"  
"Oh, _merde_ , this day is so messed up!"

Three Templar Grandmasters were arguing on one corner while the others were all grunting and mental clicking their tongues in grievance. This day, they all thought, was supposed to be perfect. Right now, if they followed the itinerary that Laetitia England gave them, they would be having a lavish buffet dinner on top on one of the hotels.

And yet disaster strikes, and they're now stuck in this dilapidated structure away from their pleasurable meals. At least they were safe.

"We shouldn't have revive this…blasted…Jurassic Park Project of John Hammond!" the French Templar Grandmaster said, regrettably.

"I agree! But the profits! The money that the Abstergo earned today is staggering!" the British Templar Grandmaster argued. The benefits that the park brought them were amazing. Enough to fund the future projects of their Order for years.

"And what's the use of it?! With this…disaster?! All of it I assure you will go to reparations! None of it will be left, and Abstergo…Oh, god, I can't imagine it! Everything will go down to the drain! The Knights of the Templar Order will be no more!" the Russian Grandmaster preached in chagrin, the adversity was too heavy for him and for the Order.

With tons of payment, because of the damages and casualties of the disaster, they would be penniless. And with Abstergo's involvement in this fiasco, the company was doomed and that would put the final nail in the coffin of the Templar's finances. They would be crippled for a long time.

"Jurassic World…No, Jurassic Empire, exists to show how we, the Knights of the Templar Order, finally ruled the world for we have in control of creating those creatures. We have control on nature itself, and now with this…I don't know anymore," the Russian Grandmaster sighed in defeat as his new found realization sunk in.

He accepted it. The Templars tried to win over nature by creating those dinosaurs, they wanted to show the world that they could create a new world. Jurassic Empire, or to be precise Isla Nublar, was a new world that they created.

They had it all under their control. They had won over nature itself. That's what they all thought, but now, their own creations had fought back, and nature itself showed that they weren't, and never will, be in control.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

The Templar Grandmasters had stopped their talking, some of them darting their eyes on the shutter doors. A loud bang echoed throughout the Arena and they were all shocked to it. It must be the rescue team! They had arrived and they were going to rescue them first.

The Templar Grandmasters all cowered to the door, anticipating a rescuer who will soon take them out of this dreadful place.

*BANG!* *BANG! * BANG!* *CRASH!*

A horn of a particular dinosaur suddenly burst through the titanium metal covering. The Templars' anticipation evaporated.

It was all clear to them, it was a dinosaur on the other side of the shutter. They all let out a scream and ran to the opposite side of the wide Arena, after the shutter began to open as the dinosaur pushed it upwards.

* * *

Gavin and Shay peered in to the silent Inner Arena. The Assassin looked around the empty chairs and seats where thousands of people could be sitting or being treated by medical staffs. He stared with enmity as his eyes eventually landed on the group of Templar Grandmasters.

The rich group was standing on the far side, all of their eyes wide in fear. The Master Assassin could've sworn that he heard them whimpering, terrified of what will happen to them. And the Assassin liked it. He had the feeling of a predator cornering his prey.

Gavin sharpened his eyes at one of them.

"You Templars…this Arena could hold a lot of people who are in need of medical attention and yet here you all, quavering over there," Gavin began as Shay slowly took a step forward, giving a way for other carnivorous dinosaurs to enter. Connor entered, shaking the ground with his heavy weight, and snorted irritably as he looked at the Templar Grandmasters, some of them shrieking at his appearance.

"Tell me something, though," Gavin stared, hands tightening in ire. "Why did you open Jurassic Empire?"

His question echoed throughout the Arena. Haytham the Giganotosaurus growled as he stood on the Assassin's right, his enraged blue eyes landed on the Templars. Their current state was ridiculous; cowering on corner like scared livestock that were about to be slaughtered. The Russian Grandmaster gulped. His legs faltered as he took a step and answered.

"To show the world that we Templars have finally gained control of nature, a first step on conquering mankind. We showed the world that we could build _a world_ , that we could restart this tainted world…this park was proof of it."

Gavin stared at them with hardened eyes, absorbing and understanding his words. The Arena's silence gave him enough time to do so. The silence was shattered as the Assassin let out a chuckle of delight which then escalate to maniacal laughter.

Gavin laughed madly like never before, the answer was so resounding and amazingly…pathetically idiotic. The Templars' original goal was to conquer and change mankind through their rule. That was supposedly their only goal, but now after hearing their conquest to nature, he couldn't help it but laugh at their stupidity.

"Ha! So typical…so common…so Templars!" Gavin casted his eyes of fury at them, making the Templars flinch. "No one…other than God himself, can conquer nor control nature!" he shouted in annoyance. "It's a foolish man's dream! You only degraded our brethren, you even degraded some of your Templar Masters just for something impossible!?"

Haytham roared, Connor scowled and the rest dinosaurs began to enter and blocked the only exit.

"And take note of this, Templars!" Gavin snapped. "Jurassic Park, Jurassic World, Jurassic Empire… they exist to remind us for one sole reason. To remind mankind of how small we are and how big the world really is, and how it's free for everyone to take and to live for!" Gavin's words had made an impact to the Assassin dinosaurs; they all looked at him, praising his words of wisdom.

That was all true—the world was large and free enough for everyone to grow and live. The world was great place until mankind's ignorance and foolishness divided it into many parts. That was the reason why chaos existed in the world. And such simple thing was ignored by the Templar Knights.

"We understand…now please, let us go," The Russian Grandmaster said while hiding his tone of fear. Gavin's eyes became blank. After all his awe-inspiring speech of free world to them, the only thing they wanted was to let them go?

"Let you all go…? Why?" Gavin began to frown as he slowly stood at Shay's back. Now it's the right time for him to be angry. The sins they've done to them, the degradation that their Master Assassins have suffered under their hands, and those long years of killing their kind and brandishing them as the world's enemy. It all flowed right to the forefront of his mind.

"After all these years…of killing our kind, lowering us to dirt, and degrading our Master Assassins peaceful slumber…do you expect me to let you all go…?" Gavin said angrily as Jacob and Evie jumped and landed in front of Shay. They snarled at the terrified Templar Grandmasters who all began to back away.

Achilles, Liam and Hope and their ten remaining Velociraptors, ran and stopped beside them, their teeth flashed frighteningly at the group.

"We get it…we're sorry!"  
"We'll pay for everything we've done to the Assassins…!"  
"We'll give you money! We'll swear fealty to your Brotherhood! Just please, let us all go!"

Gavin's rage had skyrocketed after hearing their pleas of regret and sorrow. They're all giving their dignity away to him so that they could only save their skin. Such fear of being oppressed and such fear of being devoured by their own enemy. Now they all will feel what the Assassins always felt whenever the Templars reigned over them.

"Pathetic…such a burden… _Kill all the Templars…every last one of them,_ " Gavin muttered, distempered. He had enough of their empty words, and he'll end it all now.

"My brethren!" The dinosaurs all looked up to him as Gavin spread his arms. His face formed a calm smile as he commanded them all.

"DINNER IS SERVED!"

The dinosaurs roared to life. The command was good for them. The Velociraptors charged, the large Carnivorous dinosaurs attacked, and the herbivores also charged to the frightened Templars.

After that, herds of other variants of herbivores had entered, the roars of the Alpha Dinosaurs had reached them, and they took it as a command, and they all followed whatever they commanded them to do.

* * *

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" A Chinese businessman screamed as he was ripped apart by his waist by Connor who chewed the lower part of his body.

A group of five Templar men began to run for the exit, only to be crushed by a Triceratops on the wall of the Inner Arena.

Jacob and Evie and five of their Velociraptors, jumped to a cowering group of Templar Grandmasters and they began to tear them apart, eating them alive. The whole Arena, that was once bathed in silence, was now filled with screams and pleas of mercy. But they all knew that no one would come for them.

The Megaraptors, Ezio and Yusuf, dived into an Abstergo Security guard. They bit his neck and pulled his head off of his body, decapitating him.

Gavin watched with a calm smile, his eyes relaxed to the bloodshed that was happening in front of him. Finally the revenge that he had wanted to do ever since the Templars purged the Assassins, was happening. He continued watching as he began to hum a Christmas song that he had like since his childhood, even though it was only September. He never had a chance to sing it because of them.

" _You better watch out…you better not cry…you better not pout…I'm telling you why…Santa clause is coming…to town…_ " Gavin hummed and hum in gladness. Justice has finally served, and the Assassins were enjoying it.

* * *

Altair and Malik landed on a ledge where a window that gave them a view to the whole Arena. They had watched and heard everything. They were enlightened and they began to praise the Modern Assassin. Their works and their teachings didn't go in vain.

Altair then screeched as he flew up again. He had wanted to join the bloody feast but he couldn't get in. the roof was closed and was made of metal. It can only be destroyed if something heavy and big was dropped on it, and fortunately he had seen one.

"KRAWW! KRAWW!" Altair yelled, his command reverberating throughout the sky. Several Pterosaurs flying passively heard his call, knowing it was a command. The Pterosaurs flew beside the leading Altair. They flew towards the Main Street and onto to the shattered control tower.

The Abstergo symbol was shining brightly on the top of the control tower. Its large skeletal frame of steel had made the structure big and heavy—a perfect of object to destroy the roof. His mind worked a thousand ways. He had an idea and he devilishly liked it.

He grabbed the symbol with its hind legs, and tried to pull the structure off. "KRAWW! KRAWW! KRAWW?!" Altair let out several squawks. The structure was too heavy. Malik the Dimorphodon, stared at him for a moment, seemingly observing his lowly intellectual processes of detaching the large object.

"NOVHHHICE-! NOVHHICE-! NOVHICE-!" The dimorphdon spoke in an ear-shattering voice, like a parrot. His words made out the word "novice" which was all too familiar to the Assassin Pterosaur, who stopped his futile pulling. And then suddenly a lot of Pteranodon and Dimoprhodon cowered around the object and they began to pull it hard.

Altair and Malik also joined in. Their plan began to work. The structure groaned and groaned as it began to detach from its hinges and with a quick pull of the Pterosaurs, the Abstergo symbol finally broke free.

Altair, Malik and several Pterosaurs screeched loudly to the orange afternoon sky as they began to fly the structure with them towards the Arena. Finally they all could get a good meal.

* * *

Juhani approached the broken entrance of the Arena. He passed through the broken glass doorway and entered the hallway where casino playing cards were scattered on the ground. Tiny bits of coins and even money were littering the floor.

He cursed himself for being too slow. _They_ had reached the Inner Arena, and they were probably hurt by now. He took off running but then screeched to a stop when he heard several screams. Screams of despair and sorrow. His heart race in panic and he immediately ran.

After several minutes he had reached the entrance of the Inner Arena but then he stopped dead. The Triceratops Shay was standing in the entrance, Gavin standing on its back.

The Master Templar then diverted his eyes from him and then peered into the Arena. And the sight had horrified him.

The light brown sands of the he Inner Arena were now stained red. Blood had spread wide enough to paint the whole ground of the Inner Arena. The dinosaurs were killing the Templar Grandmasters and their innards and body organs were scattered everywhere.

The few surviving Templar Grandmasters were still running around, screaming at the top of their lungs, wanting to be saved. Juhani was frozen in horror as he watched as a Templar Grandmaster tripped, several meters away from him.

"Please, help me! Help me, please-AAAAHHH!" the Templar Grandmaster screamed as Shay the Triceratops moved his right front leg and squished the head of the Templar. Like a watermelon it shattered easily, spreading grey matter on the ground.

Juhani gasped for more breath, eyes widened in fear and felt vomiting to the scene. Gavin didn't even notice his presence. He was still watching the bloody scene.

Juhani became enraged. He took out his gun, pointed it at the Assassin and pulled the trigger but his gun made a resounding click. His gun's clip was empty and he had forgotten to bring one. Again, he cursed his rotten luck.

"You…son of a bitch—!" Juhani was about to charge but then a person landed on his back, pinning him to the floor. Thinking it was an Assassin, he tried to break free but the person began shushing him discreetly.

* * *

"Juhani, stop! We need to leave!" Maya Smithers shushed him as she looked through his eyes calmly, but the man saw that she too was afraid at the horrifying scene.

Juhani gnashed his teeth angrily. There were Templar Grandmasters who were still alive—he could run and rescue one. The Templars were his family now, for they were the ones who had taken care of his sickly daughter. They were the ones who gave him a purpose. His calling in life.

"I must…save them…they're my—" Juhani gritted in the bloody outrage.

"I know how you feel…but leave the Templar Grandmasters alone…leave them all alone. We need you…the people need you, please, Juhani…" Maya begged. Her desperation was prevalent and sensible.

Juhani wouldn't stand a chance. He could no longer rescue them, but even so a slight hope appeared in his heart.

"Just one, Maya…I'll just save one—"

*CRASH* A loud thud suddenly echoed above them and before everyone could react, the large screen monitor that was suspended by thin cables, detached from its screws and fall towards the ground, it crushed a couple of the remaining Templar Grandmasters. Then after it fell, the roof caved in.

Juhani watched again in horror, his hope was lost, when Altair, Malik and several Pterosaurs swooped in and began to catch the remaining Templar survivors. His eyes landed on the cause of the roof caving in and saw the Abstergo symbol. The reptilian birds, or more like Altair and Malik, detached it from the control tower, carried it towards the Arena and smashed it to the roof making it fall.

 _Clever Altair_. Juhani couldn't tell if he would be in awe or horrified at the intelligence of the Pterosaurs. He took a mouthful of breath before he and Maya stood up and ran for the exit. He accepted it. The Templars were now defeated.

* * *

Woo-Hoo! Finally Updated! Special thanks to The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and Esparia for proofreading and beta-reading! Guys here it is! The super duper climax! However I'm very sorry if one of you will find Gavin a little bit OOC...well I thought he can snap out of the oppression made by the Templars...oh well, Tee-Hee XD


	20. Reunion at the old Visitor's Center

Chapter 19

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Innovation Center**

The wind passed through the broken skylight of the Innovation Center, creating eerie and foreboding sound that sent shivers down the spine. The attraction which was once bustling with people who just wanted to enjoy the park, was now dilapidated and in a state of disarray.

The Assassins and Henry Wu were all waiting on the center of the entrance hall, near the holosphere, in patience. William and his group had decided to stay here after they witnessed the complete full evacuation of the people; they have to wait here for Gavin because the mission wasn't yet finished. And William, after remembering the mission and what Shaun said about Henry Wu being valuable for now, glanced at the scientist with a serious glare.

"Henry Wu…" Henry, standing in front of the holosphere station, turned around to William who was standing in front of him. He gulped down in uneasiness as he stared at the darkness in the Master Assassin's eyes.

"I presumed…you're Mr. Miles," Henry began, his tone fermented and wavered to the menacing presence of William Miles.

"Yes, and I presumed you know what I can do to you right now," William countered the scientist's supposedly friendly greeting. He was not fazed to the things that Henry did to his son, which put the scientist in edginess more as his murderous presence reigned supreme between them.

"I know…that's why I'm going to bring you to your son. I'm very sorry, it's just that I had to do it," Henry began his explanation. "I just, well…wanted to revive John Hammond's dream. And Alan made a surprising offer and opportunity for me—"

"And you took that false opportunity, you degraded my son, just because you wanted to revive your old man's pathetic dream!?" William thundered angrily. The scientist began to step back in fear as the Master Assassin advanced towards him, brows furrowed, blade unsheathed and ready to stab him savagely. Henry stared at his blade, terrified of being killed.

He had to tell them the truth, but what good would it bring him? He would be, most likely, be killed, because he was the Assassin's target from the very beginning.

"William, please understand, you don't understand how desperate I am to bring John's Jurassic Park Project back to life! It was an innovation—no, I innovated it. The whole world should see how awesome dinosaurs are—!" William didn't let Henry finish his explanation. He would no longer listen to his futile reasoning for it was all stupid for him. Yes, stupid.

The innovation of this Jurassic Park Project was nothing but a mere process on the theme park's illusion. No matter how advanced the process on creating such beautiful dinosaurs, no matter how innovative it was, it was all nothing but an illusion. The whole park was nothing but exciting and fun-filled lies to entice the current ignorant generation of mankind.

"Henry Wu, has it ever occurred to you that John's dream was not meant to manifest? Do you ever think that his dream should stay dead?" William waved his arms around, showing the destroyed innovation center which was the result of the infamous dream of John Hammond. "Do you ever acknowledge that nightmares are also dreams, and John's dream was a nightmare?!"

The scientist looked down in chagrin. He couldn't answer back, and the words burned him deeply. All throughout his life, he had never once thought about that. He was too engrossed to think about the consequences of his work. Guilt and regret mixed in within him and he began to be sickened by it. He suddenly hated his work.

"It was my fault…I'm so sorry, William, truly I am…your son is still alive and I revived him. Just to fulfill Alan's command so the Jurassic Park Project will stay afloat." William's eyes stared at him and saw the regret in the man's eyes.

After learning what he had done to Desmond, on reviving him so that he could be use by the Templars for their future project, he didn't know if he would be happy or sad. But he knew, however, that he was angry. Henry had degraded his son to the extent of reviving him out of his peaceful death.

However, he saw how the scientist regretted it. Showing such attitude had put a doubt on him if he would be killed or not. Henry Wu had done that because Alan had a grip on him, and since the Templar Grandmaster had a control over his park, he wouldn't have a choice but to follow his command. Henry Wu was just a victim of Templar's tyrannical dominance. And an Assassin should never kill a victim of such tyranny.

William clicked his tongue indignantly. He decided he would spare Henry Wu.

"Tell me where my son is, Henry," William asked, withdrawing his blade, as sign of sparing the scientist.

Henry didn't find his actions good enough for him, for he knew the father would never forgive him, so he answered.

"I only heard Alan talking about him once; he was in the old Visitor's Center of Jurassic Park," Henry Wu recalled. The old Visitor's Center of Jurassic Park, the first version of among the Jurassic Park of John Hammond, was situated somewhere north-northeastern part of Isla Nublar and it was the only remains of the once famous old park.

"You never demolished it?" Shaun asked inquiringly.

"Well…the cost was too much for Abstergo so Alan skipped it, but he was planning for something. Something grand that would happen later this evening in that old building," Henry said as Rebecca merely sighed and shrugged.

"Probably another grand Templar-thingy orgy again. They always love to party."

William thought more as he began to formulate a plan. The place was located in the restricted area of the island. That would mean they would encounter a lot of dinosaurs, even predatory ones and the Desmond the Dino himself. He thought then of Juhani and some, possible, remaining Templar Sigmas still present on this island.

Juhani would most likely gather them and then attack them. And they would certainly be killed this time—Juhani would never forgive them because of today's disaster. His blood would boil if they appear in front of him.

"So when will we all go?" Henry asked as he glanced at his watch, it was already quarter to five afternoon. Night would soon arrive and he didn't want to wander in the restricted area of Jurassic Empire where fatality rate was already high. Traversing it in darkness would just be even more dangerous. He wanted to guide them there as early as possible.

"We just have to wait for Gavin to come back…" Shaun said but he paused as the doors of the Innovation Center opened, making them all dart their eyes, alert for possible enemies. They all saw it was Gavin himself, but their eyes widened in shock. The man's face and clothes were of stained with blood, as if he was in a massacre that he himself performed.

Henry almost fainted at his state. Gavin has so much blood that he felt vomiting in disgust. Shaun however, still shock, finished his sentence.

"About right now…"

"Gavin, what happened to you?" William went to him, worried about the bloody appearance of the Assassin.

"Gavin, you look like you just discovered that Carrie White is your long lost daughter," Shaun commented, making Rebecca cast judgmental looks at him.

"Sorry about this…William, I did it," Gavin said as William stared at him, puzzled. As far as he could remember, he hadn't ordered Gavin to do anything. At least something that would create so much blood.

"What…?"

"I killed them… well, our brethren killed them. We've finally put justice to our Brotherhood. I killed the Templar Grandmasters." The news of Gavin had frozen everyone within the building. Other than his bizarre blood-stained clothes, his news was probably the most surprising of all.

All of the Templar Grandmasters were dead, killed by their brethren, the Assassins who become dinosaurs. They couldn't believe it, their long-time enemy, the Knights of the Templar Order, were now crippled to the ground. And Gavin was the one who did it. They do not know how to react: to be shocked or praise him.

"Gavin…oh, my God…" William staggered, his voice wavering in disbelief. He felt his anger disappear entirely, knowing that their enemy was now in a most disadvantageous state were they could no longer recover from.

"Yes, William…Now, let's go get Desmond and let's get the _hell_ off this island," Gavin begin, his smile widening. Their mission would certainly be completed; they could finally get Desmond off of Isla Nublar easily. William stared at him and slowly also formed a praising smile. The Master Assassin tapped his subordinate on his shoulder and began to praise him for what he had done.

"Yes…now that we're even with them…let's go get Desmond. My son," William said as everyone only nodded and proceeded to the parking garage underneath.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Jurassic World's Old Control Room**

The old Jurassic World's control room was bathed by the lights coming from the computers and servers that were all turned on several hours ago. The computers let out a slow humming sound as their processing system ran at full speed, having the fans work to cool the machines down. The AC was also running and turning the whole room cold as ice.

Erudito was observing the whole park from the different computers and security cameras that he had painstakingly hacked. The hacker was humming a Christmas song which was out of place to the eerie silent room.

"Heh…Gavin's massacre looks boring," Erudito said in a monotonous tone. A computer screen lit up and showed the earlier footage of what took place back in the Arena. The hacker had watched it earlier, seeing how the Templars were crushed and eaten by the dinosaurs like they were nothing but food. He was, however, not interested in it.

"Hmm…? What's this?" Erudito suddenly paused to his work as the large screen above him began to flash a message at him. The hacker read it and he let out a short chuckle of amusement. The system had told him that an employee car had left the employee garage underneath the Innovation Center.

Erudito made several types on his computer and after several minutes, he had accessed the company car, a Mercedes Benz Unimog U-4000 which was a vehicle for veterinary purposes, and saw the Assassins inside. He was impressed that they were still alive after all the chaos that he had unleashed. He had expected, at least one of them, to die.

 _Augh…._ The presence of the Assassin took him to another disappointing dive. Now that they were all alive, he had to improvise some parts of the original plan that he and his true master had created. That would mean he had to come up with a good idea right now and that was a heavy burden on him.

Since they were all alive and they can't contact him, he would be, most likely be suspected by them, Bishop and her Initiates, and the whole Assassin Brotherhood. He clicked his tongue again, disappointed to his disadvantage situation.

"Oh, why can't you all just die…" Erudito grumbled furiously as he began to restore the major communication system of the whole park.

* * *

 **Service Dirt Road – somewhere within the Restricted Area**

The tension was still high inside the truck that Henry Wu was driving. Most of the Assassins were in the back while William was sitting beside him, staring at him with dark tense eyes, making the scientist uncomfortable.

"So…other than degrading my son…you also defiled him by putting our most notorious traitor, Daniel Cross, in one dinosaur with him, hmm…" William said, his tone baneful to the knowledge that the scientist gave him. Henry Wu only nodded silently and obediently. The man was definitely on a kill streak. He could've rethought about sparing him earlier.

William, however, had decided to spare him. Alan might've been the one who commanded him to do it and his tyrannical rule might've hurt him in some way that made him follow his command like an obedient dog, like what he was right now to him. The fact, even though it had a lot of holes, it sounded plausible to him. The Templars were totalitarian when it came to their brethren. They would kill whoever opposed them.

Henry Wu glanced to his right as he caught a glimpse of a signboard. It was standing erect on the side of the road, its paint all dirtied with mud and its post was covered with vines. It must be a neglected sign of the old park. The scientist quickly read the words that were inscribed on it, as hard as he could, even though it was too dirty to read.

 **JURASSIC PARK VISITOR'S CENTER – 5 km**

"We're near…" Henry said, gladdened that they were already close, but they had to move quickly. The sun was already setting on the horizon.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Henry finally pushed the brake of the truck, making the Assassins shoot forward. There was a loud thud on the back and a groan of protest at his sudden stop. A window that divided the driver's seat and the back compartment opened and Shaun's familiar face beamed at Henry.

"Oi, Henry, who taught you how to drive? You're worse than my grandmother," he snapped. Henry Wu's cheek flashed bright red, as the British man continued to ridicule his driving skills.

"Apparently this is my first time driving…I never had the time nor the chance to get a driver's license," Henry Wu said. The only dark secret that he kept made the Assassins stare at him in shock. All this time the scientist was the one driving for them, and they didn't know that crucial fact.

"Oh. My. God…" Shaun only remarked, petrified, as Gavin came out of the back of the truck. The Assassins disembarked from the vehicle and they all faced tall trees and caught the sounds of nature. The place was very relaxing. However, since they were in the Restricted Area, their walk in this forest wouldn't be easy.

"This way…this trail leads to the old Visitor's Center," Henry said after his eyes landed on the ground and saw a small single-file trail. The trail was created by the workers of Masrani Global Corporation during the operation of Jurassic World. The corporation was planning to revive the old Visitor's Center as a tourist lodge, but the project was scrapped immediately after they discovered its state of collapse.

The group followed the trail silently, skipping stones and stepping in ankle-deep mud, as darkness soon fell upon them. William, however, was very determined to reach the place. He was so eager to rescue his son. His boy was just a walk away.

As the Assassins entered the forest, tired and preoccupied with the mission, they failed to notice a large, golden eye peering over the thick trees above them, looking at them. After all, with the loud screech of tires that the truck created earlier, Desmond the Dino quickly followed it and soon landed his eyes on the group.

His eyes then changed rapidly as he focused on William, but it was no longer the eyes of recognition, but of an animalistic predator.

* * *

 **2 hours later**

Henry Wu heaved heavily. His black shoes were covered in thick mud, his sweat was soaking his black shirt and pants, and his white lab coat that was sparkling this morning was now stained with dirt. He was so tired he could already feel his legs buckling under his own weight.

 _I thought…we were near…_ he thought, irritated as he step in a puddle of mud, creating loud squishy sound, splashing it on his once clean pants. The Assassins behind him were not yet in a worse shape like him, however they too were tired. Their kept their senses sharp, vigilant for predatory dinosaurs or Templar Sigmas.

William and Gavin glanced above them. It was already pitch-black and the stars were out. The moon was full, but its light isn't enough to illuminate the way. All of them were carrying flashlights. Henry Wu beamed his flashlight to the ground as he followed the trail steadily. He was wishing that they would soon reach the building, but he felt that he was becoming lost…

"What is that…?" Gavin suddenly said, making them all stop. The man's flashlight was pointed on a huge stone that was blocking there way. Henry sighed heavily. They might've reached a dead end, and they might've entered one of the abandoned paddocks of Jurassic Park. He was about to let out a groan when his eyes caught something after his flashlight's beamed on something.

It was part of the large concrete wall, possessing an intricate design of seven light beams shining brightly out of an egg shape that was carved on the middle of the wall.

"That looks like a door…" Rebecca squinted her eyes as Henry looked up and let out an exasperated breath. It was indeed a door. They were the entrance of the old Visitor's Center of Jurassic Park. They'd reached their destination.

"We're here! William! That's the old Visitor's Center!" Rebecca exclaimed. William's eyes widened in apprehension. They'd reached their destination, which meant he had reached his son. The Master Assassin quickly ran in excitement together with Henry Wu.

Finally he could get his son out of that building and off this island. William was the first one to reach it. His left arm hit the cold, rusty, decaying steel doors of the old Visitor's Center. He looked around, with strong impatience of finally seeing his son.

"I'm here, Desmond. My son…finally—"

"Wait, William!" Gavin suddenly hissed as he quickly pulled him away from the door. The puzzled Master Assassin glared at him, but the man pointed at something beneath the door. "There's a light…coming from inside."

The Master Assassin looked down and saw it, too. There was a blue light coming from the inside and not only that, they felt a cold air brushing against their legs, passing through the crack underneath the door.

This puzzled everyone. The building was supposed to be abandoned, and yet a cold artificial wind was coming from the inside—a sign that there was electricity. It could also mean that someone might be on the other side: a Templar Sigma or an Abstergo Agent.

"I'll go first…if some of _them_ are in there, they'll recognize I'm now a Grandmaster within the Order," Henry proposed and everyone agreed. The scientist was a member, or 'formerly' a member, as they all know that he cut all ties with them. He was perfect bait for them, if the Templars didn't know his betrayal.

The scientist stepped in front of the door. He looked up, tense and nervous for whoever or whatever was on the other side of the door. He then glanced behind him and saw William and the others giving a "go" sign, assuring him that they were right behind him.

Henry Wu took a big breath and then with force, he opened the door.

* * *

The Assassins trialed behind him in vigilance for a possible attack. However, they slowly let their guard down as their eyes landed to the interior of the old and supposedly decaying building of the infamous doomed Jurassic Park's Visitor's Center, they were all shock to what they're seeing right now.

"What…the fuck happened here…?" Henry, who couldn't believe to what he was seeing, took a step on the glossy, clean golden floor of the welcome hall, smearing it with the mud on his shoes. Rebecca and Shaun glanced at the roof and saw a suspended beautiful chandelier, with sparkling lights making the whole hall illuminated.

William and Gavin looked up as they follow the spiral helix staircase to the right of them, and up to what seemed to be an observational verandah that overlooked the whole welcoming hall. The whole Visitor's Center was so beautiful, directly contrasting to the outside state of the establishment.

The two then shifted from the stairs and onto the banner that was suspended on the ceiling with bold words plastered on its fabric which they read:

 **WHEN TEMPLARS RULED 'THE WORLD'**

 _It seems Alan revived this place too,_ Henry thought as his eyes landed in front of him.

There were fifty rows of chairs that encircled the middle of the welcoming hall, and each and every chair was facing fifty objects that were on a wooden stand enclosed in a glass box, like it was an object to sell. However, what made their eyes ignore some of it was a pair of large circular tanks that were emitting a low humming sound. It was filled with water that was glowing in bright blue, standing on an elevated platform on the forward center of the hall.

The cold air earlier was coming from the scientific contraption.

"What is this…?" William asked as Henry approached him.

"It's Desmond Miles…" Henry said as he stood before it and looked down where a label of the tank was, and he read it just for confirmation. The Master Assassin's longing desire to free his son overwhelmed him. William immediately charged into the tank, his hands wiping away the ice that built up on its surface. The ice was swept away, revealing a familiar face underneath.

"Desmond…Oh, my god…"

"Here, let me open it," Henry went to the side of the circular tank where a square electrical box was attached to it. He opened it, revealing an electrical panel with flashing high-end keypads. Henry quickly input the passcode and then the tank suddenly released smoke and made a loud thud. An electronic voice boomed from its speaker, making everyone jolt.

" _Opening Subject 17, authorize by Dr. Henry Wu."_

* * *

"Thank God I can still remember that code," Henry sighed as he watched the tank finish its deicing phase and slowly drain the water. The water flowed out of the tank and onto the golden floor as the tank slowly opened. After it completed its opening, the Assassins stared to the naked man that they knew as Desmond Miles.

"Oh…Desmond…" William kneeled as his hand slowly caressed the pale and almost lifeless skin of his son. William, as if this was the first time that he had seen his son, touched and caressed the skin of his son in the gentlest manner. He smiled as he saw that familiar scar on his lips, the tattoo on his forearm that he disliked before when he was still alive.

He smiled in happiness as he saw his face, the face was burned in his mind so that he would never forget him, which he could touched and feel right now. Henry smiled at him as he saw how happy the Master Assassin was. He finally felt that all of his sins were now finished and answered. Seeing him in peace had his heart put in a trance of calm.

"Uh, William…should we put clothes on him…?" Rebecca suggested in jubilation, seeing their longtime friend and Assassin in this state however had put her mind back to reality, it was too awkward for her to see him naked. Shaun however was staring down to Desmond, with bliss and delight. It's been a long time that he had seen him and he had certainly missed him.

"I have clothes here…I thought I could change right now but…he deserves it more," Gavin said, elatedly, as he dropped the backpack, filled with new set of clothes, which he stole from the John Hammond's gift shop inside the Innovation Center. The clothes were supposedly for him, since his green jacket and his blue shirt were still bloodstained.

"He's breathing…although pulse is weak, he'll recover in no time," Henry said as he touched the neck of Desmond, checking his vitals for something amiss, but the man was okay. In fact, he was impressed by his perfect state even though he stayed in the cryogenic machine for so many years.

The scientist stood up and walked away, he wanted to give the father and son a private moment they deserved. Henry then glanced around as he shifted his attention away from them, and this time he was mystified. The second tank, beside Desmond was glowing in blue. He walked towards it and then he was shocked.

The second tank, he immediately recognized it and he could sworn that it was left in the main InGen headquarters on the mainland. The subject inside was needed for further testing, and it shouldn't be here.

"Why is he here?"

"Who's here…?" Rebecca stood beside him and she looked down to see the label.

 **SUBJECT 16 CLAY KACZMAREK**

* * *

"Clay Kaczmarek?" Rebecca gasped in shock. The Assassin Brotherhood, right before Desmond came, had a member named Clay and was one of the most famous. He had a lot of ancestral Assassins, so he too experienced the Animus program and relived his Assassin bloodline.

But he died tragically when the Bleeding Effect of the Animus took over him. He committed suicide to stop the pain in his head, but he left a huge amount of information about the Templars. And now that he was alive and breathing, the Assassins then put their attention to Henry again.

"Henry…we knew Clay was here, but we never saw him in his dinosaur form…so start explaining," Rebecca said as Shaun stood beside her. He too demanded explanation. The British man was very pissed off with Henry on reviving their dead members.

"Clay…actually, he was also another human-dinosaur hybrid project, but Alan became too ambitious and he tasked me for another project," Henry started explaining but Shaun quickly butted in. So far according to the scientist's explanation, he had guessed what Alan's next project was for.

"Let me guess…cloning of Desmond and Clay's Assassin ancestors so the Templars could build an entire army of Assassins," Shaun fixed his glasses as Henry only nodded. His guess was right and perfectly near to what Alan was planning.

"I'm truly sorry, everyone…" Henry looked down, in shame and guilt as Gavin stood in front of him, eyes stern and irritated at his explanation. The man was pathetic to him, for he could easily be commanded without knowing the consequences of his actions. It was all too stupid to him.

"Henry, if I were John Hammond…I would love to punch you right in the face."

"No…" William said as he finished putting some clothes on Desmond, "If I were John Hammond, I would shout "you're fired' then I'll punch you and push you the raptor paddock with live Velociraptors in it." He glanced to his son who was still sleeping soundly. He then glanced to the second tank of the second revived Assassin. He immediately decided for the man inside was also on the same situation as his son.

"Open the tank, Henry…I'm getting him out of there, too. Clay had suffered so much degradation from the Templars as well."

"On it," Henry said as he did the same process as earlier. The tank hissed and it began to drain the water inside. The glass opened up and a blonde man then appeared in front of them. Shaun observed the man and it was indeed Clay Kaczmarek. The poor man was also thin and pale and almost lifeless. The scientist immediately checked for pulse and he too was in mint condition.

"Ok…now, who has clothes for him…?" Rebecca said as she awkwardly turned around. Today wasn't a good day for her—she kept seeing strange things that she didn't wanted to see. She merely sighed at her rotten luck.

"Luckily, I brought some…" Shaun said as he plopped down his backpack which he stole from the same shop that Gavin robbed off. Shaun's miserable adventure in the Lagoon had drenched him to the bone, he was planning to change his clothes, but they immediately proceeded to the mission after Gavin arrived earlier at the Innovation Center. However, tonight he wouldn't need it either since Clay was here, naked and cold.

William watched from beside his son with peaceful mind. Another member that he had rescued had put his mind at ease. The Assassins had grew more and he was happy to see his son alive and well again. He wanted to talk more with him, about all of the things that happened after he sacrificed himself on that day.

* * *

"D-Dad…" William froze after he heard a familiar voice. He slowly looked down and he almost burst into tears of joy. Desmond's eyes had opened and the man was smiling at him. The father immediately hugged him tight so much like it was his first time that he hugged his son. The pure passionate happiness poured over them as the father of Desmond Miles completely welcomed him.

"Desmond, my son, we're going home. We're here to rescue you," William said as Desmond, for a moment, smiled as his arms slowly moved and locked it on his back, hugging him back.

"I missed you, son…" William said as his mind entered the blissfulness, ignoring the others who only stared at them with pure euphoria.

"Oh my…William," Shaun called as Gavin stared at them both, gladdened that the father and son had finally met.

"Augh…" Henry darted his eyes to the other person, Clay, now clothed in a Jurassic Empire red t-shirt with red khaki shorts and red stripe boots, slowly moved his fingers and then his right arm. The man was trying to reach for something. The scientist held his right hand immediately.

"Mr. Kaczmarek," Henry said as he looked into his pale blue eyes and saw the sign of life. The man was slowly recovering from his long peaceful slumber.

"Where am…I?" Clay slowly said as Gavin answered him with assurance.

"You're in…Hell. But you're getting out of here, brother." Gavin's answer had confused Clay more, for he was not sure on what the man was saying to him.

Beta-read by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and Esparia


	21. iNGen's Chapter 11

Chapter 20

* * *

Clay rummaged through his thoughts as the British Assassin helped him towards a chair where he could sit down. He heard something from the scientist that he couldn't understand. He understood, however, that he has been revived, but the purpose was too vague for him. He glared resentfully at the scientist, knowing he was the one who revived him.

"I'm just confused, though…how can you so easily revive them," Shaun asked in a curious manner as he helped Clay sit down. The scientist looked at him and began to explain the process. He minimized his words to a basic level so that Shaun could understand.

Apparently, Henry Wu had used stem cell technology and recreated DNA structures which he then used on creating dinosaurs. It was long, lengthy, and hard process which he slowly explained to the Assassin, who was listening to him intently. The process was simple though for Shaun.

"So, that's what it was, hmm…cross-species genetics," Shaun remarked as Henry finished.

"Yeah, I used a gorilla and a mice, since both have the closest DNA structure to a human's, as a background though." The two then began to discuss the science behind the genetic engineering of Jurassic Park Project. Unbeknownst to them, Rebecca was suffering in intellectual way as she kept on hearing smart and heavy terms escaping form their mouths.

"Oh, those two geeks…" she sighed as she moved away. But not for long from her retreat, her curiosity picked up after her eyes landed on one of the objects that were displayed inside the glass box. She peered closer and saw an old rectangular box inside, a label was plastered in front of it. She read its name.

 **PRECURSOR BOX NO. 13, SOLD TO RUSSIAN RITE**

"Precursor Box…?" she thought and then she was startled after she remembered the peculiar item. It was a Piece of Eden, a technology left by Those Who Came Before. A precursor race that existed before the time of the humans. It was an ancient technology; it puzzled her for Abstergo was showcasing it carelessly, when the Templars usually keep those technologies safe and secure.

She glanced to her left and she noticed all of the objects that were displayed, and all of it had mystified her more. All of the objects were Pieces of Eden, inside a breakable glass box. Why the Templars displaying the ancient powerful technology like it was nothing to them anymore, she didn't know.

"They could be selling it…" Gavin said as he too inspected each of the objects. It didn't surprise him if this occasion was planned by Alan himself. He knew the man and his willing to risk everything just to retain his title, even damaging the Templar Order itself. The Pieces of Eden were too dangerous for the Templars, and they too, did not know how to use it properly.

"Even this…?" Rebecca said as he stopped on one final object which she read aloud.

"Apple of Eden…number 3, sold to…the British Rite," she read the words as the sphere-shaped object shone brightly. The said object was famous both within their Brotherhood and the Templars for it was the only technology that both of them fought to their deaths.

It was an object that could control anyone and could make the wielder a powerful absolute leader.

"That object is satanic…" Henry butted in as he and Shaun stood beside them, also looking at the exhibit.

"I can't imagine the person who wielded it, he could be so corrupted, or even worse, deranged…" he added doubtfully.

"Yeah, _I_ might be…" the newly awakened Desmond Miles, stood beside the scientist making the man turned his attention to him. "When I wielded it I felt its power crawl into me. It felt like I could conquer all of mankind…turns out it was its corruption getting to me…" Desmond glanced at Henry whose mouth was half-open, shocked to what he said.

A simple man like him had wielded a powerful accursed object, but then again, he wasn't a simple man. When Henry read the object on one of the Abstergo files, he learned that several people had become deranged after wielding it, some even committing suicide. He was stunned at Desmond that he didn't turn out to be a lunatic after experiencing its effect.

There's something about the man that caught his eyes.

"So…you revived me…? For what, doctor?" It was now Desmond's turn to ask, the subject then shifted to a serious one, that subject again that put Henry in a dreaded state. The scientist nodded his head and began to explain all over again in a solemn manner, to prevent the man from doing aggravated actions. Desmond listened intently, his eyes closed as he absorbed the information and right after his explanation he merely sighed.

"I guess, I'm not yet ready to go over the other world, hmm…" he said in a disheartened manner. Desmond chose not to get angry for he knew it wouldn't bring anything good to him and to others. Another reason was the guilt of the scientist he could see that he was entirely acknowledging his fault.

"However, what mystified me was why you are here? And why is Clay here? I clearly remember sending Desmond to the lab on the Innovation center…but you're here and as for Sir Clay, I didn't remember requesting him…"

"Yeah, why didn't you just ship me here in a rodent cage, since I'm just one of your lab rats," Clay said bitterly while glaring at the scientist. Henry glanced at him with uneasiness. The man was angry for what he did to him and for the little purpose for his revival.

The mystery of unprecedented shipping of the subjects and the showcasing the priceless ancient technologies had put everyone on mystery lane. The actions of the Templars, or Alan himself, were a conundrum for them. Why showcase such objects? Why are the two most valuable 'lab assets' are misplaced and present in this building? It was all too weird and un-Templar-like, what was the purpose for their actions?

 _Wait a minute… Could it be…?!_ A sudden idea sprout in Henry Wu's mind and he didn't like it one bit. All of these showcases were enough evidence to his theory and he all based it on Alan's attitude towards the park.

* * *

"Let me answer those riddles for you…Assassins."

The group felt a chill run down to their spine after they heard a familiar voice. They all darted to the door and to their dismay the Assassin Slayer was standing by the opened doorway of the welcoming hall.

Juhani Otso Berg, his boots stained with mud and dirt and his face was dirty form the earlier attack of dinosaurs, glared menacingly at the group. His eyes were blazing in fury as he saw Desmond Miles and Clay Kaczmarek alive and well, standing beside their fellow Assassins. He gritted his teeth to the newcomers.

"So, you've finally realize everything didn't you, Dr. Wu?" Juhani said. The scientist answered.

"This is an auction isn't it? The one that was planned for tonight with the Templar Grandmasters only?" Henry glanced at the objects and continued his telling his theory. "And with the presence of my lab assets here…you're also selling Desmond and Clay. Am I right, Juhani?"

"Yes…that was the plan form the very beginning," Juhani said without any hindrance to his tone. What the scientists had said was completely the truth, and he didn't have any time to deny it. The Assassin Slayer then whistled and within seconds the door busted openned again and ten Abstergo soldiers appeared, pointing their guns at the Assassins.

"It seems that you've betrayed us, Henry…and that is punishable by death."

The scientist grumbled, "And I'm thankful that today's disaster happened. You…Alan was attempting to sell Desmond and Clay…Let me guess, to Biosyn?" He pointed angrily at Juhani as he uttered his other theory for him.

It was all connected. Desmond and Clay would likely be sold to Biosyn for extra money, The Corporation was a competitor to iNGen and they were so eager to take hold on to their genetic advancement. Alan would most likely sell iNGen's technology and data on genetics to them. They were the only one interested in iNGen, ever since John Hammond began to operate it and initiated his Jurassic Park Project.

"If that was the plan…what's so wrong about that?" Juhani simply answered as he smiled, aggravating the scientist more.

"It's my work!" Henry yelled. "John's and mine! You're selling it without my consent?"

"Traitors like you don't deserve consents," Juhani answered simply as he cocked his gun at him.

Henry couldn't believe what he had heard, even though he didn't put such actions past Alan. All of his work, all of his projects, would be wasted and sold to a rival company. His anger rose more.

* * *

"Just face it, Henry Wu…ever since the very beginning, your iNGen was doomed. So selling it wouldn't be any problem," another voice reverberated through the welcoming hall and it was also familiar to the Assassins. This time however, it was Juhani who was the one in shock. He turned around and caught the familiar sight of Alan Rikkin standing on the doorway.

His navy-blue clothes were all tattered and torn. His face was full of scratches and blood, both dried and fresh. A part of his left cheek was burned, the disfigured skin an angry red. All from his helicopter crash.

Juhani couldn't believe the man was still alive—he had watched his crash on one of the CCTV monitors when he revisited the control room before coming here. He thought he was dead, but the man was standing still and his face wore a sinister smirk.

"Henry, you work for us alone—my plan was to sell iNGen, but not its genetic technology. However your works, Dr. Wu… just some of the data that you've made, that's all," Alan said as he wobbled across the floor and took out a gun from his pocket. He pointed it at the Assassin group as his enraged eyes landed on them. He let out a laugh after he saw Desmond and Clay.

"Oh, my! You finally discovered my little secret. So, how was the reunion?" Alan asked manically as William moved in front of Desmond, protecting him against the crazed man.

"Good, Alan, it was good. Glad to see you're still alive. It would've been a pity if I missed you being burned alive back there," William said invectively at the Templar Grandmaster.

"Now, all of you be good boys and girls and drop your weapons," Alan said as he moved and stood beside Juhani, who continued pointing his gun at them. Now that the Templar Grandmaster was alive, the Order could get up from its current doomed state. They could build another theme park like this one, or just reopen Jurassic Empire once again.

Alan could easily do that. Juhani silently analyzed his opponents, failing to notice Alan who cast a glance at him and slowly hovered his gun to the Templar Master's left temple.

Juhani froze as his eyes widened in shock and confusion, letting the man took his gun from his hands. The Assassins didn't react; they knew what was happening to him. He was being betrayed.

"Alan…?"

"Juhani…you too please," Alan said in a demanding way as the Templar Master turned to him, dismayed and mortified. It was clear to him on what was happening. The Grandmaster was betraying him.

"What the fuck, Alan?! I'm on your side," he shouted, frustrated to what the man was doing to him.

"Not anymore…the whole Abstergo Security Forces is mine anyway. I just assigned you into it." Alan glanced to the remaining Abstergo Forces who were still pointing their guns at the Assassins. Despite their stillness, they too were confused to what was happening and they soon realized what the Templar Grandmaster was doing.

"What're your plans?! Why are you betraying me?" Juhani asked vehemently as he backed away from him.

"Since this park has fallen, insurance policy is likely to follow. The Chapter 11 of iNGen is an insurance policy that iNGen itself created, and it could save Abstergo and iNGen altogether. However…it could only take effect if some of prestigious members of my company and iNGen's die first," Alan said rapidly. The chapter 11 of InGen was a powerful insurance policy that John Hammond, himself, created. The old man, although he wasn't wishing it, had anticipated large scale disaster if all of his dinosaurs gone rampant, the creation of such policy had assured him to open his theme park anytime if all of the problems had been eradicated.

However, the policy could only take effect if the death toll was heavy and the damages of the park was very catastrophic, both financial and infrastructure, to the company, including the death of its prestigious members.

"My death…no, Henry also, are those catastrophic enough for it to be implemented?" Juhani asked, terror-stricken as the realization dawned on him. With the death of Henry, the current CEO of iNGen and an important personnel of Abstergo—him—the policy would work effectively. And the two companies would be saved.

 _To hell with this!_ Juhani cursed, agitated to his demise and to Alan's diabolical plan just to save his skin. He was completely mad. The Templar Master had expected a lot from him when he joined the Templars. He trusted the Grandmaster, despite his bad attitude and his tendency to be a tyrant. He ignored it all for he was the leader of the Order.

However, right now, Juhani was furious. He wanted to kill Alan, for he unacknowledged him and he threw him away like he was nothing but a broken toy. He had enough of the arrogant man's attitude and his failed leadership of the Templars. Juhani also accepted the fact that the Order has fallen now, and it was Alan's fault.

Juhani silently backed away, eyes narrowed and looking at the smiling face of Alan that he wanted to destroy right now. His right hand then hit a chair. His fingers curled around the top of the hard object and then instinct kicked in. He threw the chair hard towards Alan, who reflexively avoided it.

"Goddamn you, Alan!" Juhani charged with a knife that he drew out from his belt and charged towards the unsuspecting Templar Grandmaster. His knife was an inch from penetrating the CEO's skin, but then the Grandmaster fired his gun and the bullet entered the man's right leg. Juhani bellowed in pain and he fell to the ground, his leg bleeding horribly.

 _*Boom…Boom…*_ William and Desmond, watching the disastrous scenario in front of them, perked their heads as they felt the ground shook and their ears caught a familiar sound of a huge stomping foot. The Master Assassin gulped.

"Heh…and I thought the Assassins were the only ones who would stab me tonight," Alan said triumphantly, defeating Juhani and kicking his knife out of his hand. He failed to notice the stomping foot.

 _*Boom…Boom…Boom…*_

"Now for the Assassins."

"Good job on killing your own mates, Alan…and Otso Berg, there's an opening in the Brotherhood for you," Shaun said sarcastically as he fixed his glasses. He also noticed the approaching familiar stomping noise.

"Fuck you!" Juhani cursed madly at Shaun's wonderful invitation to the Brotherhood as the pain in his right leg didn't diminish. He tried to stand, but Alan's foot stepped right onto his scarred face, pressing him more the floor. The applied pressure forced the man to let out a grunt of pain, wincing.

"Oh, well, time's up. Everyone: Juhani, the commander of Templar Sigma is dead, killed by a dinosaur, I am afraid to say." Alan landed his eyes at the Assassins. He didn't want to waste any more time. He had to escape the island right now.

"Kill them all, now-"

"RAAAAA!"

* * *

Everyone froze as the Abstergo Forces were thrown away, crashing onto the floor. The front section, including the large majestic doors and the concrete alcove, was completely blown away. Alan was thrown to the ground and he made a yelp as his back hit the floor hard. He looked up, only to widen his eyes. Terrified, he let out a scream.

Desmond the Dinosaur emerged from the ruined entrance and its violet eyes loomed to the people inside. He had heard the gunshot earlier which piqued his curiosity.

The Assassins, especially Desmond and Clay for this was the first time they've seen such large terrifying creature, became alert.

"What the fuck is that?!" Clay was the first to break the ice in them as Henry answered.

"A monster that I've created using you and Desmond's DNA."

"You're fucked up, Henry! You know that!?" Clay argued back to the scientist, ridiculing all of his work and the deeds that he had done to him.

Desmond the Dino stepped in, shaking the floor with his own weight and its predatory violet eyes then paused on Alan, who was wincing and crawling in pain. The sight of the dinosaur had stricken his heart with fear and he wanted to escape. However, the dinosaur lowered its mouth to him, sniffing his enticing odor.

"I…own you…" Alan spoke, his voice shaking, as he attempted to quell the dinosaur's appetite. even though he would look ridiculous to the others. He attempted to crawl away but the dinosaur growled at him and then in a flash, it opened its mouth and plucked him off the floor.

"I own you, stupid dinosaur!" Alan scream in terror and rage as Desmond the Dino waved him in the air while he was still in his mouth. The dinosaur closed his jaws, crushing the Templar Grandmaster's bones with his gigantic teeth and spilling blood onto the floor. William watched without emotion to the demise of the Templar Grandmaster. Juhani watched the dinosaur chewing him and then gulping him down its throat.

Such end for that kind of man was fulfilling.

"William…we should go…I think it's no longer Desmond residing inside its head…" Henry said in a whisper as he took a step back. William agreed as he signaled his Assassins to move quietly and quickly. Juhani, seeing their exit, attempted to move, but he gasped as he felt as pain shot up from his right leg. He began to crawl to the newly opened entrance.

The dinosaur suddenly let out a howl as one of Abstergo security officers fired his gun at him. Desmond the Dino then took him by his mouth and chewed the life out of him. Several of the Forces attempted to kill it with simple pistols, distracting it. Juhani watched as each of the Abstergo Forces began to be eaten alive by the dinosaur. With a final effort, Juhani screamed loudly as he forced himself to stand.

He quickly and limply ran away from the feasting dinosaur and towards his car that he got from the Innovation Center. He didn't see where the Assassins went and he didn't care anymore for his survival was at risk.

* * *

 **Old Visitor's Center – Parking Garage**

"This way!" Henry Wu shouted as he and the Assassins ran down a dimly lit corridor. After they noticed Desmond began feasting on the Abstergo Forces, he quickly pointed the way out and the Assassins followed him. They had to escape from the hybrid dinosaur immediately and head back to evacuation center.

The corridor was narrow, but they all didn't complain as they only followed Henry Wu, the only man who knew so much about the old park.

Henry then stop as his flashlight caught a huge metallic door with a label PARKING GARAGE drawn on its surface. He quickly opened it without thinking and proceeded to enter.

The Parking garage was huge, dusty and mossy. It was the same state as the Visitor Center's outside appearance. The cupboards and cabinets suspended on the wall on the right side were all rotting of old age, some even are collapsed already, spilling the contents onto the floor. Most of it was spare vehicle parts.

Tires and even rain jackets on the left side of the garage were all dusty and decaying from old age. The garage was almost consumed by nature itself, for the floor was cracked and weeds were growing in them. Apparently Alan didn't bother to restore this part.

Henry then walked over to the vehicles that were covered with vinyl sheets. The garage, although large, only contained four vehicles and one employee gas-powered Jeep. The Jeep was already lost: its tires were flat and it was covered in vines. The other four however, looked in mint condition.

Henry pulled the vinyl off the car and threw it away. A Ford Explorer XLT with green and yellow paint with red stripes, the name **JURASSIC PARK** was plastered on its sides, stood magnificently before Henry. The other assassins saw the vehicle and saw that it was still in mint condition.

"Wait…these are the tour vehicles used in Jurassic Park's Safari Encounter attraction. And they're driverless right?" Shaun said as he recognized the vehicles from the original Jurassic Park. During its heyday, it was advertised as a safe way to travel around the park. The Jeeps were driverless, thanks to their navigational system and being hardwired to tracks that went across the park.

"They don't need gas—they're electric," Henry explained as Shaun argued back.

"But these cars…they need power, Henry and also the tracks, not to mention how slow they are and the fact they're driverless…which means we can't drive it."

"We can if we remove its function as a driverless car and replace its battery with a new one. We could drive it out of this place." Henry breathed in as he finished his explanation—he was tired of Shaun's pessimistic attitude. Shaun glanced at the covered vehicles and then to the Explorer.

What he said was true, but it will take a time to do that. Desmond the Dinosaur was still roaming on the floor above them. If they wanted to use the car as an escape vehicle, they must hurry in fixing it.

"It's possible…we just have to work together," Desmond said as everyone smiled at him. The man's optimism had an effect on them.

"So what else do we need, Henry?" Rebecca asked as she readied herself for a face-pacing work on restoring the vehicle. Henry nodded to their determination and quickly he began to instruct them

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Docking and Receiving Area**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I, CHARLES LEE YOUR AI COMPANION FOR TODAY, AM DEEPLY REGRETED TO SAY THAT JURASSIC EMPIRE IS NOW CLOSE. WE THANK YOU ALL, HOWEVER, FOR CHOOSING JURASSIC EMPIRE AS YOUR VACATION GATEAWAY. WE HOPE THAT YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL STAY."

The booming voice of AI companion of the Jurassic Empire reverberated to the jam-packed docking area of Jurassic Empire. Although the tone of the voice was calming and fun, the people ignored it for all of them were stricken with fear and worry.

A lot of the people were injured and seeking medical attention which the park employees immediately attended.

Maya Smithers gently pressed gauze on a head of an injured old man and instructed his companion on how to treat his wounds. She immediately stood up and inspected the injured people one by one, looking for anyone who needed help. She went over to a park employee and asked.

"Are these all the injured people?"

"We don't know, ma'am, there's too many to count." Maya only nodded in understanding. This was what she was worried about all along, after she saw the astounding visitor's count. Now the whole world would know the disaster of this park and definitely Abstergo would close this park down. She sighed deeply.

Once again Jurassic Empire will close its doors, and this time she thought maybe, forever.

* * *

Beta-read by : The-Stupidest-Author-Ever


	22. Indominus Daniel-o-saurus Rex

Chapter 21

* * *

*THUD…THUD…* William and Gavin looked up as dust fell from the concrete ceiling above them. The dinosaur was still on the upper floor, walking around and most likely hunting and feasting the remains of the Abstergo Security Forces.

The group was still stuck in the dark, poorly-lit garage. The handy flashlights that they were carrying provided a little help on lighting the place. The flashlight were being held by Desmond, Clay, Henry and Shaun, who were all concentrating and gathered around the opened hood of the Jurassic Park's electric tour vehicle.

So far so good, they'd found all what they need. They were repairing and brandishing some parts of the car's electrical system.

"Ok…twist that part…twist gently, not fast…" Desmond said as Clay and Henry twisted a high voltage wire, letting out several grunts.

Rebecca, however, was inspecting the fallen cabinets and cupboards. Passing her time and satisfying her curiosity, she examined thoroughly the leftover and decaying gadgets that were left behind by the people who were working on Jurassic Park before it closed down.

 _Such a waste…_ she only thought downed to the demise of John Hammond's first park. The original park only needed original, legit, dinosaurs. They didn't need hybrid ones like today. The people wanted to be impressed and showcasing original dinosaurs. But when that idea grew dull and thus the company, InGen, started creating hybrids.

The ignorant mass was the one who was truly damaging the park, not the company itself, and that saddened her.

"Okay, looks good to me," Shaun exclaimed as she thought this. The group stopped working as Shaun inspected for any loose wire. The engine looked good—the car itself might just work.

"We just need to attach that plier to the new battery," Henry said as Desmond moved forward and began to plug the battery on.

 _Here goes nothing…_ The Assassin then immediately plugged in the pliers in the battery and then all of the sudden, the dark garage was now filled with loud blaring horn and bright lights coming from the headlights of the tour vehicle. The Assassins covered their ears and almost jumped in shock. The noise was too loud.

* * *

"Turn it off! Now!" Gavin said as William opened the driver seat door and slammed his fist on the steering wheel's horn button. The sound immediately stopped and they were once again shrouded in silence. Some of them smiled in victory, the car was fixed successfully.

William watched them and for a minute of silence, he noticed something that made his joy disappear completely. It was very silent—the whole garage. He heightened his sense of hearing more and then he became nervous all of the sudden. It was not just the garage that was so silent, but the floor above them.

He looked up, eyes sharpening and ears keening for any sound of the dinosaur upstairs.

"Okay, how can we test drive it?" Clay asked curiously.

"Well, we could try to move it a bit," Shaun suggested.

"Okay, when can we star—" Henry asked, only to be interrupted mid sentence.

*CRASH!* "RAAARRRRRR!" Desmond the Dino's head suddenly emerged from the concrete ceiling. The dinosaur broke the floor above them after it heard the loud horn earlier. The Assassins were frozen with fear in their spot, and then after a second, Henry immediately shouted.

"In the car, now!" The Assassins quickly jumped in. Desmond and William and Henry at the front while the others—Shaun, Rebecca and Gavin and Clay—were squeezing themselves at the back. They were all scared; the dinosaur's appearance had put them off guard.

Henry then tried to start the car but then his right hand reached the air where the keys are usually put. The keys are not on the ignition. He panicked as he darted his eyes everywhere, searching for the key. The dinosaur behind them was piercing its long mouth through the large hole that was becoming wider as it moved its head.

It was widening the hole so it could reach them.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, Henry?!" William shouted as the scientist frantically searched for the key.

"The keys! Keys!" he shouted as Desmond moved his left hand, reached the cover above him and pulled it down. A loud clanging of keys echoed to the group as it fell on Henry's lap. The scientist was startled.

"You should know…John Hammond was American guy. We like to keep our stuff," Desmond reminded him as Henry only nodded and vehemently started the car. He moved the stick gears to a higher one and pushed the pedal to the floor. The Jurassic Park tourist vehicle suddenly shot forward and the scientist drove up the ramp the led outside.

"Hold onto something!"

"We will! For the mean time try not go above 60 or 70!" Rebecca reminded Henry about his painful zero experience on driving, making the scientist only nod. The tourist vehicle then burst through the garage gates and onto the dirty path that the scientist had recognized as the path towards the new park.

* * *

"Okay, we're safe! We're safe!" Henry said, freely knowing that they've gotten far from the dreadful dinosaur. With the speed they were traveling, nothing can beat them. Large carnivorous like the Indominus Desmonia Rex would run slower for its weight was too heavy.

"Thank God we're out of that shithole—" Henry's gladdened remark was cut as he let out a scream of terror after his window burst open and a head of velociraptor was sticking in front him. It was spewing and moving and trying to bite his forearms off.

"Oh, my God! Get this thing off me! Get it off!" Henry screamed as Desmond and William tried to push the featherless, hungry velociraptor out of the window which they successfully did. The velociraptor fell and rolled to the ground, letting out several yelps of pain.

Henry took almost several mouthfuls of breaths in trepidation, he was shaken up from what happened as Desmond put his left hand on his right shoulder, and tried to calm him down. The scientist was driving his shaking hands and might put them in an accident. Which would allow the dinosaur to catch up to them.

"Continue driving, Henry. It's alright, it's gone," Desmond's voice soothed the scientist, slowly calming him down. Henry relaxed himself. The assassin's voice was very effective. He looked in front of him and steadily drove across the muddy road.

"Okay, we're safe…"

"Yeah, definitely…" Clay added as he glanced behind the moving car. He couldn't see clearly, for the road was pitch-black. He couldn't see if there were velociraptors chasing them.

The group continued their little triumph of escaping the dinosaur at last as the tourist vehicle continued towards the main park. The next plan of action, however, didn't yet manifest for they didn't know what awaited them on the end of the road.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire - Innovation Center - Hammond's Creation Lab Floor 10 -Embryo Room**

On the 10th floor of the Innovation Center, with glass as its only walls with designs of dinosaur caricature plastered on it, was the Hammond's Creation Lab. Although there was already a Recreation Lab, three floors above it, and the laboratory on this floor had a viewing and observational glass for the tourists and visitors.

The Hammond's Creation Lab Floor was named after its founder and owner of Jurassic Park and iNGen. John Hammond's work would always be remembered for centuries to come. The laboratory also served as a showcase room where Henry would put the finished embryos of dinosaurs, displaying it to the visitors.

But when it was supposed to be full of tourists, the laboratory was now silent and eerie. The scientists working earlier that morning were nowhere to be found. Some of them were either staying at the docking area or others might've already be eaten by the dinosaurs during the afternoon chaos. Not a single living soul was present.

Then the elevator at the end of the hall let out a single loud beep and opened wide. A shadow of the person stepped out, looking to the left and right, checking for other living beings, before walking into the hallway.

The shadow's boots made a resounding thud as the person walked along the observational glasses. They looked at the cold storage dispenser where the embryos are stored. The shadow then entered, stepping over some papers that were scattered on the floor.

A second after the shadow entered, they stood on one of the fifteen cold storage dispenser and after a second their hands grabbed the handle and pulled the dispenser upwards, opening the cold storage and revealing the frozen embryos and DNA helixes.

"Shay…Connor…Haytham…Arno…Elise…Jacob…Evie…" the shadow's voice was hoarse and gravelly. The shadow spoke in a discrete manner, as they took some of the precious vials from inside the storage.

"Ezio…Altair…Yusuf…Heh, they even have Nikolai in here…Daniel Cross…" the shadow's fingers glided quietly. The shadow's robbery action was so furtively. The shadow paused, however, as their blue eyes searched keenly for another DNA helix and embryo.

The shadow's fingers stopped on a vial with a label HENRY GREEN. The person stopped their robbery for a moment as they looked for something.

"Where's…Desmond?" the shadow looked for a familiar word that spelled the name, however, after a minute they only let out a groan of frustration. Tonight wasn't the perfect for the shadow person. They were lacking one DNA helix... possibly the most important one. After all the shadow's stealthy entrance, the person's job wasn't complete.

"Alright, I give up," the shadow sighed, giving up on his search. The person took out a large canister of a famous brand Paul Mitchell Awapuhi Ginger Finishing hairspray. However, the hairspray can wasn't an ordinary high end one—the shadow put their left hand on the bottom end, let out a small grunt, and twisted it.

The bottom end slid like a rifle's magazine, revealing several compartments where the shadow could store the embryo. The hairspray can was a small cold storage with enough power to cool its contents for 48 hours. A perfect gadget for storing such precious DNAs and embryos.

The shadow put everything in it, their fingers pushing each vials carefully inside before they pushed the bottom end back, transforming the cold canister back into the high-end brand hairspray.

"Job well done…I guess," the shadow let out a secretive giggle before walking clandestinely out of the lab in a sweeping motion, gladdened for a perfect escape.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire - Front of Innovation Center**

A Mercedes Coup suddenly hit an amberized mosquito memorabilia while skidding to a stop in front of the Innovation Center. The car sizzled its light before dying out, the battery damaged from the impact. The door opened on the driver's side and afterwards, a limping Juhani the Assassin Slayer in distress came out and winced in agony.

His right hand clutched his injured bloody right leg. It was getting red and swollen from being infected by the bullet lodged in his wound, possibly lodged in his femur. The pain had already doubled, mostly like a combination of the endorphins wearing off and the spreading infection.

 _Shit…!_ Juhani cursed in anguish as he limped towards the empty Innovation Center. The infirmary was on the 18th floor—if he wanted to walk further to the docking area, he must treat his leg first.

Juhani struggled bitterly on the stairs, grunting with each step. He was about to open the door when suddenly it opened wide, making his eyes widened as he was startled to see the person who opened the door for him.

"Juhani?!" Maya Smithers approached him from the doorway and she was shocked to see his right leg all bloody. "Oh, my God!"

She quickly grabbed him by his right hand and quickly locked the man's forearm around the back of her neck, supporting Juhani. She knew what he needed right now, and she was willing to go back inside the creepy ruined establishment.

"Maya…why are you here?" Juhani asked in a weak and curious manner. He had expected Maya to be with the visitors on the docking area, assisting the inured ones. Her presence in the building was somewhat out of place of her character.

"I was looking for you, Juhani, I was so worried. After I heard that Alan and Laetitia died, I panicked." Maya paused, as she sniffed hard, her nose was drooling and her eyes were now red and about to burst into tears. "I couldn't let another person to be killed here, and most importantly, I don't want to see you on the casualty count…"

Juhani was dumbfounded to what she said. The tone of her voice was so sincere. Maya's voice was filled with woe, anxiety and fear. She was definitely concerned for him and yet why would she be? He meant nothing to her.

* * *

An overwhelming curiosity peaked within Juhani after they both reached the elevator. The elevator opened and the two of them quickly entered and Maya immediately pressed the button. The elevator ascended and while inside, Juhani broke the ice and asked sensitively.

"Why are you so concerned to me? We've only known each other for several hours."

Maya glanced at him. Her eyes were red and letting out tears of apprehension. She spoke softly to him.

"It's because…I want to spend more time with you. And um, I want to know more about you…" her voice died down as her face began to redden. The words that escaped in her lips, she couldn't believe how sweet it was and how touching. Her words were so out of character, and yet it was the truth for that was one of the things that Maya felt after she saw Juhani at the docking area earlier this morning.

 _Oh, boy…_ she felt embarrassed and just wished that both of them would die right now.

Juhani couldn't believe to what she said about him, he was frozen in shock for her passionate words rammed to his head like stampeding elephants. The door opened and they both silently walked towards the infirmary.

Juhani gulped down in nervousness. He was consternated and he felt the need to reply back. The woman might think badly against him, so with a final thought he choose to tell her the truth of what he felt about her. Still in daze of confusion, he quickly answered.

"I—I, um…I also want to spend some time with you…" For a long time and out of nowhere in his painful life, Juhani's face reddened in embarrassment and stuttered his words.

This was how he reacted when his wife confessed his feeling for him. He was all red and he couldn't speak clearly. But that was the truth—when he first set his eyes on Maya and when he accompanied her to visit the attraction, that's what he felt.

Already the woman was so special to him. He wanted to know everything about her. And he would like to invite her to the Order and they could maybe work together. His daughter might like her perky outstanding attitude and both of them, all three of them would enjoy bonding from the rest of their life inside his house, happy.

A realization dawned on Juhani. He wanted to marry her.

Maya's face reddened again, but this time she was blushing. Juhani's confession exploded like a bomb to her. One thing for sure, he liked her too and that made her very happy and filled with excitement.

"We're here…" Maya said as she hid her smiling face from him as she pushed the door with a label INFIRMARY, opening it for both of them.

* * *

 **Jurassic Empire – Front of Innovation Center**

The tourist vehicle of Jurassic Park skid to a stop right beside a broken Mercedes Coup. Henry and the Assassins went down from the car and immediately ran towards the Innovation Center.

While on the road, the Assassins and the scientist had discussed on how will they escape the island. Gavin proposed to contact the _Altair II_ , which by William's instruction, in case that they need an immediate escape, was staying 20 miles away from Isla Nublar. But knowing the communications are down, they still couldn't figure out how they would contact them.

"The Control Room might give us an answer," Henry said as he stopped by the doorway.

"How would we know the coms are working, hmm? It would be waste of time if we enter there now…And how do we know it's not infested with dinosaurs?" Shaun said in worried manner, reminding everyone that the dinosaurs were still on loose. The velociraptors might be hiding in the Control Room, for all they knew.

"Perhaps you should ask a hacker, hmm?" Erudito's voice ringing from their earpiece coms made them all smile in elation. Their question had been answered—the coms were back and the hacker was now able to communicate with them.

"Erudito…" Shaun paused in a vehement manner.

"Oh, sorry, Shauny, it's the mic again, am I right?"

"Oh, your voice is an angel!" Shaun remarked in over-delight for his timing was perfect.

"Erudito. I'm glad your back, now are there any cruise ships coming here?" Gavin asked as the hacker answered.

"Yes, about 120 of them, but they'll reach Isla Nublar by dawn. Until then the whole docking area is completely jammed pack."

"Then we don't need to go inside," William said with assurance. His goal, other than escaping, was to help the remaining tourists trapped in the island. The people must get out of Isla Nublar immediately. The Desmond the Dinosaur was still out there and there's nothing blocking the way towards the docking area, now that the gate was down.

The group fell silent as they all absorbed what William had just said. The people were safe for now, they got Desmond with Clay as bonus, they saw how the Templars were killed today and that was the happiest thing ever happened. The only problem right now was the raging rogue dinosaur.

Which was, presumably, not their problem anymore for the Coast Guards of both the US and Costa Rica government would deal with it in their own way. It dawned on them triumphantly—they were successful with the mission.

"Looks like we've reached the end…" Gavin said strongly as he looked towards the deserted Innovation Center. The Assassins also wore successful smiles. They did it—they rescued Desmond Miles.

"Great…so, in reality, happy endings really do exists," Shaun said admirably, thinking of Desmond who was alive and well.

"Alright, all we need to do now is to get to Margarittaville," Rebecca suggested excitedly as Shaun quickly answered in an informative way.

"That restaurant got destroyed…"

"Let's hope the bar area isn't," Desmond said in a jocular way, remembering that he worked as a bartender. The Assassins laughed heartily at his joke, they all felt alive at his presence. They were complete once again, and together they will once again take flight against the never ending battle of Templars and Assassins. However, they're sure that they'll always win.

* * *

 _*Boom…Boom…Boom…Boom…*_ Then after a second, after they've convinced themselves that they're safe, their smiles disappeared as their hearts begun to race in trepidation. They all felt a vibration and their ears picked up a familiar stomp. It was the creature that they'd wished not to see anymore, but alas it was here and it was approaching them.

"RAAAAAAAA!" The Assassins and Henry Wu slowly turned around. Their worst fear was back: Indominus Desmonia Rex. It let out another short, taunting roar as the nightmare emerged from the corner of the main street and stood sinisterly in front of them, violet eyes all showing its predatory desire.

"Oh…shit," Gavin cursed. The dinosaur was back again and it was certainly pissed off for they ran off away from him, they were his prey.

"You really want to rain on our parade eh? And to think you were a downer when you weren't a dino," Shaun said, reviled to the presence of the hybrid.

"Hey!" the real Desmond snapped.

The hybrid-human dinosaur stared at them for a moment, letting out several growls. However its next reaction had surprised them all. The Indominus Desmonia Rex let out a hellish laugh which echoed monstrously on the main street.

"It's laughing…Oh, God…" Henry stared in horror to the dinosaur's intelligent emotion. He wasn't expecting this kind of animal reaction, but then again he thought of the human DNA that he mixed in, because of that it might've gained a human intelligence.

"RAHAHAHA!" Indominus Desmonia Rex laughed, as if mocking them. It stopped, stared at them and slowly it spoke.

" _Rehehe…I-alwaysh-love to-shtop you-all…ashshashshinsh…"_ this time however they were not surprised, except for Henry who was almost deathly pale and about to collapse in terror for he heard it responded with complete human sentence. The Assassin knew who would say that to them whenever they were cornered. It was one of the catch phrases of Daniel Cross, the infamous Templar agent.

They were not, however, gladdened that he too recovered some of his past life's memories.

"Glad to see you…in that form, Daniel," Desmond smiled wickedly, knowing the Templar's catchphrase, which easily identified him. "It suits you, by the way."

" _An- it-shuits-you-to-be-that-'shmall'! I-can-eashy-schew-you-all!"_ The Indominus Desmonia Rex, now as Indominus Daniel-o-saurus Rex, answered, jeered.

The Assassins all looked at each other, eyes hard, as they prepared themselves. The mission wasn't yet finish—there was still one Templar left that they didn't kill yet. Daniel the Dinosaur, was standing in front of them, blocking their path. The man was the one who almost killed the entire Brotherhood of the Assassins. They did not forget the sins that he had made against them.

And tonight they swore that they'll deliver justice to their fallen brethren by killing Daniel and ending his reign as a dinosaur.

"Daniel…do you want eat us? Do you really want to kill all of the Assassins?" Desmond asked mockingly as the dinosaur growled. The question was tormenting him for he caught their smell and it was enticing his appetite and he too remembered his purpose, his every existence as a Templar Master.

" _YESSHHH! YESSHHH! YESSHHH!"_ Daniel roared crazily, his answer reverberated throughout the deserted park and he followed it by laughing so hard.

" _DEATH—TO ALL-ASSHASSHIN! KILL EVERY-LASHHT—ONE OF-THEM..."_

The dinosaur's words would certainly make a random normal man faint. It was all too scary and bizarrely horrifying. But the Assassins looked at each other and smiled excitedly. It was a challenge and this was a battle between them and the Templar dinosaur. And if they lived through this, they would tell this story to every Assassin within the Brotherhood.

And it will be the most awesome story ever told for it shows how a small number of humans defeat a giant, despite the overwhelming odds.

"Ready, Assasins?" William asked as he unsheathed both of his hidden blades, readying himself to fight the dinosaur.

"Do we need to answer that?" Gavin said as he unsheathed both of his hidden blades as well and readied himself. Shaun and Rebecca, both of them were carrying an axe that they found earlier on the ground. Desmond and Clay clenched their fist for they both know that this was the final battle that they will participate.

"Come Daniel, if you're hungry for our meat, you better entertain us well!" Williams shouted tauntingly, making Daniel snorted in annoyance. It let out a roar of war and then it charged towards them, at the same time the Assassins charged towards Daniel, determined to face and end his life.

* * *

Beta-read by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever WAHHHH! I can't believe that I wrote it like this! At first I thought it was weird to write about a talking dino but Ater reading one goosebumps book by R. , I thought 'nah what fuck, just write on baby!'...I need to see a Psychiatrist, immediately.


	23. Farewell Danielosaurus Rex

Chapter 22

* * *

"RAAARRR!" Daniel, the dinosaur roared to in anger as he swung his tail and destroyed the threshold of Abercrombie and Fitch store with powerful. He then wildly spun again to the opposite direction, damaging the store even more. Shaun, Gavin, Rebecca and Clay had hidden in there and he was determined to level the entire store if he had too.

"Hey bitch lizard, we're over here!"

The dinosaur turned around and lay his predatory eyes on Desmond, William, and Henry Wu standing in front of the Margarittaville restaurant. The three then immediately ran off inside, as Daniel charged with his mouth open at them, destroying the alcove of the restaurant.

"Okay, now what's the plan?" Desmond asked in a hurried manner as the three of them hid under a table.

After the battle started, the Assassins hid themselves within the restaurants and shops within the Main Street. Although their spirits were up to fend off the creature, they were overwhelmingly inferior in more ways than one. They only had one gun, which they've used already and proved to be futile against Daniel. His sheer size was overwhelming and that was also the reason why they knew that their blades were useless against him.

 _Shit…we're clearly in disadvantage here…_ the Assassin thought. Desmond thought thoroughly as to what attack they can do that can prove effective against the dinosaur.

Meanwhile, the scientist, Henry Wu was gnashing his teeth beside Desmond. His eyes were full of panic as he continued to hear the words that escaped form the dinosaur. He had designed it himself, and yet he couldn't believe that it was speaking in, almost perfect, human language. He could no longer distinguish nor remember any DNAs that he put in there.

"It must be the human DNA…that's the main factor," he whispered terrifyingly, denying yet at the same time accepting the main factor DNA that he put on the dinosaur, enabling it to talk.

"Oh, God…I—I shouldn't have created it! What've I done!" And then he let out a whimper of shock and regret. Desmond glanced at him; the man was now clearly in remorse to what he had done. He felt great that he was anguishing over his deadly creation, however now was not the time for that. He might slow them down.

"Henry, I know you regret this, but please…now's not the time," Desmond said calmly, his voice immediately take effect on the scientist as he stopped letting out several mouthful of breaths, calming himself down. He realized immediately that he was panicking and it won't bring any good to them. He only pursed his lips.

"William, we're practically cornered here. I think our weapons will be futile against Daniel," Gavin said over the earpiece of William who nodded. He too realized it and probably deemed that they're trapped.

" _Fy…Fi…Fo…I shmell…the bloodsh of Ashshashins…"_ Daniel spoke again as his large mouth hovered in front of the restaurant where he could smell his food. He growled and moved his little arms and began to destroy the restaurant, every scratch and pull of rocks that his hands made, he was inching and inching towards the Assassins and the scientist.

* * *

"Great…talk about Five Nights at Freddy's…this is definitely terrifying!" Rebecca said as she watched over from the counter of the store, watching fearfully at the raging dinosaur who began to reduce the restaurant to ruble.

"Yeah…only this one is one night at Jurassic Empire," Shaun commented jocularly as he remembered the infamous horror game. He too was thinking hard on how to kill the rampaging Daniel. However, combining his exhausted state, which was fading his sharpness in thinking, he couldn't come up of a decent plan. He cursed silently.

"Great…if there's only another predator dinosaur here…maybe it can fight, even kill, Daniel for us," Clay brainstormed bleatingly as he ran out of plans for escape. His words however brought a light to Shaun.

 _Another predator…Connor and his family!_ Shaun enlightened to what he, a plan began to form in his brain. All of the dinosaurs who remembered their past life can defeat Daniel. Their sheer numbers was assurance of the successful attack, but there was a setback which made him grumble disapprovingly.

"We need something to call them, to get all of the dinosaurs' attention to the Main Street," Shaun recommended thoughtfully. Hearing his words, William immediately asked.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" William peeked from his hiding and saw that the dinosaur was still trying to get them. He was now destroying the former entrance and Daniel was inching towards them—fast.

Henry turned to him after he heard him ask. He realized what they were planning and he immediately thought of something. Getting the dinosaurs' attention…usually the dinosaurs were attracted to sounds, but some of them could get easily scared by it. They needed all of them, and getting every dinosaurs' attention would definitely involve with light.

 _A loud sound that produced bright lights…_ The scientist mulled over the idea if something like that existed on the island. His eyes scanned the area for answers, but then he stopped immediately after he saw a large advertisement poster on the wall of the restaurant, far from where they were.

 **FUN FILLED JURASSIC FIREWORKS – 8 PM BY MARGARAITTAVILLE RESTAURANT MNGT**

 **DON'T MISS!**

"Fireworks!" Henry shouted making everyone darted to him.

"Fireworks?" William asked curiously as Desmond grasped what he meant by it. Fireworks, they're loud and produce brightly colored lights…it would certainly attract a herd or even the carnivorous dinosaurs.

"That's it…but where can we get some?"

"There's a fireworks display scheduled tonight at 8! If that goes off, we could attract everyone!" Henry said, but then William and Desmond quickly moved away from where they're hiding and slammed themselves against the wall, avoiding the claws of the rampaging Daniel.

"How the hell can we set it off?!" William asked as Henry riveted. The fireworks display was set up so they could be set off remotely. He thought the control room might provide him the answer, after all, everything on the island was centralized to its computers.

"The control room," Henry said.

"I'm going to hack into it," Eruditto, who heard their conversation from the other end, said immediately and set off to work. The hacker, although he knew the answer already, was in reality wasn't working. He was already within the system and if he activated it quickly, they might cast suspicion on him which he didn't want to happen.

 _Great…now my I'm going to save them…myself,_ he brooded disappointingly, knowing that he couldn't kill them right now for Bishop and her Initiates might investigate their death and they'll eventually interrogate him.

"I'm already in the system, but it will take some time—"

"Please hurry, Erudito!" William said as the three of them bended their legs, missing the claws of Daniel who started reaching them with his little hands, which was monstrously large for them. Its long nails scraped across the floor, scratching it horribly.

 _"Let…me…eat…you!"_ Daniel screamed as he stretched his large yet short hands again. The Assassins tried to avoid it, however its long sharp nails eventually caught Desmond by the belt of his new set of pants, pulling him off from the wall.

"Goddammit!" Desmond shouted cursedly as William caught by his arm and tried to pull him back, but the nail of the dinosaur was stuck heavily on his belt. The father refused to lose his son again. The thought made William pull harder and grunt in anger and determination.

"I would not let you take my son again!" William shouted as he and Henry tried to reach for his belt. The scientist grasp it and with a quick pull the belt loosened and the young Assassin was sent crashing into his father, back on the wall.

 _Erudito…hurry now!_ William thenwished for the hacker to speed up his hacking. Daniel was almost a hair away from them.

" _I-almosht…got-you!"_ Daniel screamed maniacally, but fazed by the escape of his prey. He then proceeded to continue his rampage on the restaurant. He felt that he was almost near his target and he wanted to eat them all right now.

* * *

*PSHH!* A curious sound suddenly made him stop. He slowly turned around and looked up at the sky. A strait line of sparkling light trailed upwards and then within seconds, a bright color of a red and green explosion filled the sky.

The fireworks were now in full activation. Daniel's violet eyes focused on the fireworks display but then his heightened senses detected a movement behind him and he eventually turned around and immediately swung his tail, hitting William and Desmond and sending them flying towards the streets. Both of them made a loud thud after they hit the ground.

"HA! _You think—you could—trick—me…? Foolshh!"_ Daniel laughed madly as he took a step, missing Henry Wu, who was whimpering and crawling on the ground for his life, inches from his left hind leg.

Daniel then immediately walked towards the fallen two and stood there with tantalizing eyes. At last he had finally caught his little prey. All those years of hunting them back when he was still human had come back and he was happy to see that in the end, he had won over them. He wasn't angry that the Templars turned him into a dinosaur. In fact, he was thrilled.

" _You're mine-the shcientisht will be lasht-ash a shign of gratitude,"_ he snickered and laughed madly and then opened his mouth.

* * *

"RAAA!"

Daniel's mouth stopped an inch from William's head after he heard a roar of a predator, he turned around and he was surprised after he saw a huge white furry Tyrannosaurus-Rex standing in front of the Innovation Center. Not long after he growled in irate, a dark blue furry Giganotosaurus emerged and stood beside the white one, its blazing blue eyes pierced at him.

 _"Ha…more shitiesh…"_ Daniel let out a bellowing gnarl at the sight of the two predators. He didn't anticipate this but he immediately knew how they got here—the fireworks had attracted them. However instead of being scared, an excited feeling crawled into him. He had sensed that the other dinosaurs where just like him.

 _"Fight me-!"_ Daniel roared in and charged towards the two Kenway dinosaurs. Connor and Haytham roared in retaliation and they immediately charged too. They eventually clashed head on.

* * *

William immediately carried Desmond by his shoulder and they immediately entered inside a ruined pastry shop. The monstrous fight was unfolding in front of them and they had to immediately hide in order to avoid being caught in it. The fight was too devastating.

"Guys, over here!" Desmond shouted as he called the others who were a stuck inside the Abercrombie and Fitch shop. The Assassins immediately moved together with Henry Wu, who Shaun painstakingly carried by his shoulder and they both ran, fending off from the grueling fight.

William watched in keenness, hoping that the Assassin dinosaurs would win, but Daniel had more power in both physical fight and sheer size. The hybrid-dinosaur swung his tail, slashing a wound at Connor's neck while his mouth was locked around Haytham's neck. Daniel spun him around before he slammed him at the front section of a Japanese Restaurant, destroying it in the process.

 _Oh God…let our brethren win…_ Desmond prayed, but he watched as Connor was unmercifully spun and flew towards the front of Innovation Center. The furry T-rex crash-landed on the ground and lay still, groaning in pain. Daniel roared in triumph as he then jolted to his right, avoiding Haytham's sharp teeth which scraped his body. He then shoved the dark blue creature, sending him off towards a ruined Uniqlo shop. And he, too, lay still, wailing in pain. The two were clearly defeated.

" _Hehehe…you think-I would loshe-to your likeshh…"_ Daniel snarled menacingly as he walked towards the downed Haytham, whose blue eyes stared at him with anger. Daniel step over the dark blue furry dinosaur, pinning him on the ground and sending agonizing pain. Daniel cackled madly as he pressed Haytham on the ground more, making the furry T-Rex yelp in pain. His sounds of agony was music to the Templar-dinosaur's ears.

" _Heh…bye-bye…"_ Daniel said before he opened his mouth wide. He was just about to gnash Haytham to pieces, when a loud roar of many dinosaurs reverberated at end of the Main Street. Daniel, irritated and annoyed at being interrupted, darted to his violet eyes at the end of the street.

Desmond and the Assassins also looked up, however,and they saw an amazing sight that made their hopes rise.

An Allosaurus, which William identified as Edward, and Jacob and Evie and together with Achilles and his gangs of Velociraptors were running towards the hybrid dinosaur. Haytham's yelp must've summoned them and because of the fireworks that were still lighting up the night sky, several Assassin-turned dinosaurs had emerged and were running towards them.

Shay, Arno, Elise and Aveline where all running behind the Velociraptor pack and just us if it wasn't get any cooler for the Assassins, Altair and Malik, Ezio and Yusuf flew above them, while the other two Mega Raptors were running below them. Both were anticipating to kill the hybrid one, and they too were charging towards Daniel. And to make matter worse for the human-hybrid dinosaur, another type of T-Rex had emerged and it was running last, behind the herbivores.

It possessed several scars and it skin was grey and greenish. It was the old T-Rex of Jurassic World, Queen Rexy. And it too was angry and madly running towards Daniel.

 _"Hehehehe…more fightsh…!_ " Daniel roared as more challenges had emerged and nearing towards him. He was determined to kill them all, for he knew he was powerful than them, and he considered himself as the strongest dinosaur ever lived.

 _"FIGHT…ME!"_ he screamed crazily and began to attack them all.

* * *

Already a minute had passed after Daniel charged into the fight that was happening right now was all too bloody and gory. The Assassins were both running and hiding at the same time as they moved and hid inside the shops, where it was safe.

Daniel was, despite the sheer number of dinosaurs, was putting up a strong fight. The Templar-dinosaur was all bloody, but he still could stand and spun with his tail, counterattacking the dinosaurs.

Daniel roared as he enclosed his mouth around Edward and tossed him into the air, a couple of Velociraptors then immediately climbed up to his huge body and began to bite him into pieces. He yelped in pain but then he began to throw them off one by one.

Shay, seeing his preoccupied state, immediately charged and like his horns were battery rammers of a ship, he collided and pieced both of his horns to the scaly flesh of the hybrid dinosaur's flank. Daniel shouted in agony as the Triceratops Shay began to push him, but then the hybrid dinosaur moved his tail and stabbed Shay in his stomach, making him stop his attack and making hybrid dinosaur return an attack by shoving him away from him, towards the shop called Barnes and Nobles.

Daniel then, drove himself towards Shay and just as he was about to stab him again,a club tail of an Ankylosaurushit him right on his head, disorienting him. Aveline then immediately moved to his left and then swung her club tail again, this time right on the dinosaur's chest, making the dinosaur jolt away in pain.

 _"You...will-all-die-!"_ Daniel growled at them but then the old T-Rex, Queen Rexy, emerged to his right, surprising him completely as the dinosaur closed her mouth around his neck, attempting to twist it.

Ezio and Yusuf then immediately climbed up onto the back of the hybrid, seeing him stuck in his vulnerable position made them think to attack his vital parts of his body. They began to claw out his skin with their claws and sharp teeth, but then Daniel got free from Rexy's vice grip and he hit her with his tail, stabbing her right in her chest.

He then caught Yusuf, waved him wildly with his mouth, and threw him towards the IMAX Theatre entrance, smashing the glass windows in the process. Altair and Malik, seeing that the lone dinosaur was in peril and weak, immediately dived in and began their share of attack. They began to peck the eyes out of the Daniel who snorted and growl in annoyance as he waved his head, throwing them all away.

He roared in anger as he was about to attack Rexy, who was badly wounded from his attack and limply lay still in front of a ruined H&M store, but then he suddenly went on the defensive after Elise and Arno, combining their strength, hit him right in his stomach with their spikey tails, throwing him off balance and making him move back.

Daniel gritted his teeth. He didn't expect such attack, but then he got another surprise as Jacob, Evie, Achilles and his gang jumped and crawled onto his large body and they begin again to claw out his flesh. He roared in rage as he felt their annoying attack and he spun while he took a step back.

He successfully removed the Velociraptors, but then Edward jumped onto his back and continued the Velociraptor's attack. He successfully clawed cut several arteries and veins on the dinosaur, which was outrage and continued snapping at him with his large mouth. Daniel was reaching angrily for Edward, failing to notice Connor and Haytham synchronously collided with him and pushed him right at the statue of the infamous British general Edward Braddock. The statue broke into pieces as Daniel crashed right into it.

Daniel was disoriented for a moment, but then he was caught off guard and let out a wail of pain after Rexy, recovered from her fallen state, charged at him and pushed him right towards the turned off electric fence, breaking it apart. He almost fell right into the Lagoon, but then he set his left foot on the edge and balanced himself.

 _"You all…shtupid creaturesh…!"_ Daniel cursed vehemently. The injuries that he earned from them had begun to take effect. He had lost so much blood and he was swaying as his muscles were weakened. He couldn't believe that he was losing to a bunch of animals, even though he was a special hybrid one. Daniel cursed his rotten luck. He should've killed the Assassins earlier, before they set off the fireworks.

"Grr..." And then with a final growl that he let out and as he suffered the full effects of the attack of the Assassin dinosaurs, he reeled to the left before he eventually fell backwards and hit the water. The Assassins watched in trepidation, they were anticipating the defeat of Daniel greatly.

* * *

Desmond wasn't contended to his fall. He immediately emerged from his hiding spot, running. He wasn't satisfied at his defeat. Daniel might survive for he was a special dinosaur. He reached the edge of the broken fence and looked down to the murky dark depths of the Lagoon. He couldn't see the bottom. He was hoping that there was huge dinosaur on the Lagoon that could eat Daniel up.

That will surely marked Daniel's defeat.

"Desmond…there's a mosasaurus in there…Daniel is certainly dead by now for they are extremely carnivorous," William said as he stood beside Desmond as he too checked the depths for Daniel's remains which so far had not emerged.

Regardless to whatever dinosaur was living in the Lagoon, he was gladdened as he learned that it was a carnivorous one. The young Assassin then turned to his father who was looking at him with calm eyes and a smiling face. Not they've finished the mission, Daniel was dead now and nothing was stopping them to continue moving forward.

William then eventually hugged Desmond tightly, which the son returned. The two couldn't believe that they could feel each other again and they were both happy. Two Assassins—no—a father and child had reunited tonight and both of them were pleased to see each other…and felt love again.

William's family was complete, and this time he swore to himself that he would never break it again.

"Let's go home son…let's meet your mom," William said in solemn yet joyful manner as Desmond responded.

"Yes, Dad…I miss mom." Desmond's closed his right hand around his father, determined not to break free from him again.

* * *

 _"I HATE-HAPPY-ENDINGSH!"_ Daniel suddenly burst form the water and landed half of his body on the edge of the Lagoon. His sudden emergence had surprised the two Assassins. William was thrown away from Desmond who hit his back on the broken monument of General Edward Braddock. He yelped and groaned in pain.

 _"HA! DESHMOND…YOU'RE…GOING…TO…HELL…WITH ME…!"_ Daniel shouted in rage as he began to crawl towards Desmond who was in a daze. The impact had put off his senses and made him weak. He saw the terrifying Daniel the dinosaur and his eyes became stern as he felt disgusted to his rotten determination and his hideous form.

"No…you will not take me away and certainly you'll not take anyone of us tonight! This is your death, Daniel Cross!" Desmond shouted back at Daniel who only let out a cold maniacal laughter.

 _"Let'sh…shee…!"_ Daniel then attempted to thrust himself forward,making his right foot land on the edge. He smiled triumphantly as he dragged himself upwards and opened his mouth as he proceeded to eat Desmond.

Desmond saw his huge incoming mouth defenselessly. He couldn't move his legs still. The fate of being separated from his father again loomed at him and he accepted it. He didn't expect to bond with his father for another long time but he was glad that tonight that he did and he was so overjoyed that he could.

He had thank to God for that short experience and now he accepted death once again as Daniel's mouth moved closer to him. He let out a single tear of sadness and joy as he heard his father scream his man must trying to get to him and he felt sorry that he will see him get eaten.

 _I'm sorry, father, that you'll see me die again…but please don't be sad…_ Desmond hoped as he the inevitable closed onto him. And he winced and closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself to feel the teeth of Daniel before his ears caught another loud roar of a dinosaur.

* * *

 _"NO—!"_ Daniel screamed at his face, his mouth was one inch from Desmond's head, as Adewale and Eseosa burst form the water behind him and locked their jaws on him. Adewale caught him by his neck while his grandson bit his tail and both of them, with all of their might, pulled Daniel away from Desmond.

 _"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ Daniel screamed and screamed in fright for the inevitable. He was going to be eaten. His eyes landed on Desmond and seeing that he was defeated again, he let out a roar of enmity.

 _"I'll kill—you! I'll come-back for you! Deshmond Milesh-!"_ And with a powerful tug from both large sea dinosaurs, Daniel was thrown again to the murky depth of the Lagoon and he was no more. And this time his remains began to float and his blood colored the water bright red as the two Mosasuaruses began to eat him.

* * *

Beta-read by : The-Stupidest-Author-Ever and Esparia!

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World and Assassin's Creed! Weeee!

YAY! Chapter is up! enjoy reading and leave some reviews please! Also there'll be a surprise twist on the ending stay tuned!


	24. Dawn at Jurassic Empire

Chapter 23

* * *

Desmond and William Miles silently stood near the broken fence edge of the Lagoon. After the battle, both of them slowly went there and stood, contemplating on the existence of the dinosaur. If it was alive, they should run, but after a minute of silence they both let out a long sigh.

The Assassins had joined them and they began to observe for signs of the hybrid, but after a minute, as they saw lone limb that did not belong to the Mosasauruses, a sense of relief fell over them.

"Oh, thank God…it's dead," Shaun said triumphantly but in a tired and exasperated manner. He had been running around together with Rebecca and the others, and he never liked running… even though it was needed for their occupation.

"Oh, shit…it really is," Gavin said, in half-disbelief that the ordeal was finally over and half-delight for the mission was a success. They've got Desmond back and alive, as was Clay, and the Knights of the Order of the Templars were diminished to the extent that they'll never recover from.

William and Desmond were looking at the carcass remains of what seemed to be the left hind leg of Daniel/Desmond hybrid dinosaur. The bloody part made them finally release their triumphant laughter as the eventuality of them bonding for a long time formed in their mind.

The father and son looked at each other and eventually they both hugged tightly, feeling each other's warm love.

"I thought I'll lose you again, my son…" William said as tears of joy flowed out of his eyes, making Desmond chuckle at his reaction.

"Nope, I'm right here now, Dad…I'm right here." Desmond then looked to his dad and then to the Assassin dinosaurs who were watching their human brethren. All of them knew what was happening and all of them only let out a tremendous prevailing roar of victory. They'd won the battle—their existence had prevailed against the might of the Templars once again.

Henry Wu, standing beside the Assassins, only watched in wonderment as the dinosaurs began to disperse slowly away from them. They were all heading towards the forest, across the desolate Main Street of Jurassic Empire.

 _Oh, John…_ the scientist only sighed in as the depressing reality loomed in, weighing his soul.

The press would have a field day this disaster. The people will surely say a lot of hate against iNGen and John Hammond's Jurassic Park Project, he will be judged and scrutinize both by the public and by the American government. Above all, however, Jurassic Empire will certainly close down forever and all of his work will be scrubbed and brushed away.

A depressed sigh escaped Henry as he stared at the ruined Main Street and the broken and abandoned Innovation Center where all of the miracles of Jurassic Park Project happened. He will be never set foot here again and certainly he'll never create another dinosaur again.

"So what now, Henry?" Desmond asked curiously, sensing the scientist's depression.

"I don't know…with this incident I'm pretty sure the whole world will hate me and John's Jurassic Park Project," Henry said, dispirited. His disheartening words had reached the Assassins and they felt his pathetic state. This world, or more like the science behind this park, was all the scientist had, including his own identity and probably his life.

"You know what…John's fancy dino park isn't that all bad. It's actually enjoyable…you know, if the dinosaurs aren't rampant," Rebecca said in a lightening manner, making the scientist look up to her and then to Shaun as the British Assassin spoke with seriousness.

"Indeed, think of the advancement of your work, Henry…especially the one involving the ancient Jurassic diseases, which helped to create new vaccines against modern diseases." Shaun paused as he remembered the achievement article about the scientist's work on the subject. It was a remarkable success for iNGen and it helped the W.H.O. create new vaccines that could save thousands, maybe millions, of lives.

Henry slowly smiled as he reflected on their words. The Assassins were right—he had helped mankind's progression in the medical field by decades.

"Your dinosaur theme park…will it ever open again?" Gavin asked. He too had wondered the fate of the park, but the scientist only nodded his head, humbly.

"I'll try to…iNGen had suffered many closures like this before…and yet we always successfully open Jurassic Park Project…and it's always a hit," Henry said, with optimism.

"Because of iNGen's chapter 11?" Gavin asked again as the scientist nodded again. The powerful insurance policy of iNGen, the so-called "Chapter 11."The scientist thought of that and he knew that another Jurassic World or Empire could be opened again. And this time, he swore to himself that it will be the safest one.

"Hey, Wu." Henry turned to Clay, who was giving him a dark, serious glare. The man hadn't yet forgiven the scientist for his barbaric purpose of his resurrection, but he couldn't help to pity the man to his chagrin fate.

"Try not to create carnivorous ones. I think they might be too crazy to handle," Clay said as Henry smiled apologetically and then they all laughed in triumph. They've successfully evaded all the dangers for today within the park and they all learned something new.

After a minute of victorious celebration, their laughter died down as the next part comes. What will they do now? The Assassins would go home and live for another da. As for Henry Wu, he had to fix something still with iNGen's Chapter 11. And it will take him a long time, but he was willing to do it.

"So then Henry…our _Altair II_ is about to dock in the pier…do you need a lift to the main land?" William asked in an inviting manner. He had accepted Henry's adversity and forgave all of his wrong doings. He even recognized him as a good scientist for mankind.

"Well, about that…I have to stay here for a little while…I need to assist the survivors, as a part-owner of this park, I must help them evacuate., Henry said.

Their discussion was interrupted they all heard a peaceful howl and moaning of a herd of Brachiosauruses and Diploducses from the distance. The dinosaurs usually sung whenever dawn broke. The tune of their roar was a relaxing and tranquil one, washing away the stress from the last 24 hours.

"Okay, then…we'll be going. Goodbye, Henry Wu, may we see each other again," William said.

William, Desmond and the Assassins bowed to the scientist who accepted their departure and their connection to them.

 _They're not all bad…_ Henry thought pleasantly. He first thought the Assassins were nothing but common criminals who got hold of some fancy technology which they used to wage war against mankind, but tonight he saw them as people who were victimized by the one common enemy: The Modern Order of the Templar Knights.

Henry silently bowed as the Assassins then walked away, leaving him in silence. He stood there thinking on what will happen next to the park and what will he do for iNGen, as well as to his current relationship to the Templar Order.

* * *

Beta-read by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever.

Disclaimer: see first chapter

This...isn't really the end.


	25. Farewell Juhani, hello GM Wu

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

 **Isla Nublar – Docking Area**

Cruise ships from every part of the world were now gathered on the coastline of Isla Nublar. Every ship was being loaded, either through a small boat which carried the heavily injured ones or just simply boarding through the pier via gangway, with visitors. The people were all traumatized to what happened in the park and all of them would like to get off of the island immediately.

A lot of park employees were assisting the evacuation. Some were telling them to keep calm, others were shouting and looking for whoever was injured so they could immediately board them onto the cruise ships.

Juhani and Maya were both present and standing beside the gangway, both of them assisting the visitors and guests. The two were exhausted and famished—they hadn't had a single break for the past 24 hours and the stress of that time period had its toll.

"Is this the last cruise ship?" Juhani asked while looking behind him and saw the name of the ship, the _MS Oasis of the Seas_. The world's largest cruise ship was looming over them, taking in as many guests as it could hold. However although it had a capacity of 6,000 people, most cruise lines' the maximum load limits, but there were still 50,000 visitors.

"No, I heard the yachts of Seabourne Cruise are on the way…but those things are not enough," Maya said in a worried manner, knowing the cruise line was only composed of small yachts and nothing more.

"P&O…Carnival, and Caribbean cruise lines also are on the way," Juhani added after he remembered that there were more cruise ships coming and then he silently cursed. The disaster was covered worldwide—Abstergo Industries will be scrutinized by the media and the U.S. Government yet again.

And such issues like the overcapacity of the island will be brought up and they'll be labeled negligent for today's disaster. But that wasn't the real disaster that had happened.

The tragedy of the Templar Grandmasters still haunted him. He could've helped them, or at least save one, even though most of them were corrupted. And now that he failed in those parts he deemed himself irresponsible to the Templar Order.

A loud foghorn echoed from the sea that was slowing being bathed by the radiant light of the rising sun. Maya looked behind him and saw a fleet of cruise ships and a single U.S. Navy aircraft carrier approaching the island. Those ships would ease up the evacuation and she was gladdened by it.

She then turned her eyes towards the island after she heard a distinct sound of a herd of Brachiosaurus signing to the rising sun. And then she silently listened in melancholy.

Maya Smithers, although she had stayed on the island for a day, she felt that she had lived within it for years. She stared with melancholic eyes and wondered sadly at the fate that will befall on the dinosaurs on the island.

 _Oh well…goodbye, Jurassic Empire…_ she said with disappointed look and sighed heavily that downed her spirit.

* * *

 **MS Seabourne Trojan – Cabin 221**

Inside the _MS Seabourne Trojan_ , the last cruise ship that left Isla Nublar, the people inside were being treated by medical personnel and doctors that came from every hospital in Costa Rica.

Maya and Juhani, both were sitting inside in a cabin that was given to them by the ship personal, silently thinking of what will happen now. The evacuation was successful—the island was now completely abandoned again, as it should. The two of them couldn't think of what will happen right now. And then both of them let out a heavy sigh the downed the atmosphere of the room.

"Abstergo…and InGen…they're not both gone, am I right?" Maya asked as Juhani gravely answered.

"No…we have insurance policy to protect us."

"Well…what about Jurassic Empire?" Maya asked again in a worried manner of the fate of the park.

"That depends on the board of directors of Abstergo and iNGen decide," Juhani again gravely answered. Right now he was imaging the board of directors of Abstergo panicking with the tragedy. They might also be thinking about the fate of their Grandmasters and most likely there would be in pandemonium if that was answered.

"I hope…the park will open again," Maya said sadly as she buried her face on palm of her hands, discouraged about the park's fate. Juhani stared at her with blank eyes. He was wishing for the opposite thing to happen. The island must be destroyed and erased from the world.

Silence loomed again to the two of them as Maya and Juhani thought of anything to lighten their heart and after an hour, Juhani thought of something that made his face go red. Maya's words flashed in his mind, her confessions started a trepidation in his heart.

"Say Maya…" he started slowly again for the woman was still damaged to him, he doesn't want her to be shock and confused all of the sudden.

"About what you said to me…"

"Yes, Juhani?" Maya looked up to him as Juhani smiled to her.

"I was acquiring, would you like to go out some time?"

Immediately the man regretted his very poor choice of words. _Well done…_ and then to his dismay, Juhani immediately jumped to his objectives, so much for thinking of not scaring or confusing her. He definitely disturbed her to his startling question.

Maya stared at him for a moment, making the man worry for her and she had seen it in his eyes. And this made her slowly laugh.

"Oh, my, Juhani…you really do want to lighten up the mood do you…?" Maya said as she laughed to his adversity as the man merely shrugged. His face had gone so bright red.

"Sorry, my mistake."

"No, it's fine…I guess it's been a long time that you've been on a date, Juhani?" Maya said as her hand swiftly touched Juhani's left making the man looked to her in a calm way. There was a connection between them and he felt it. And it was growing within him.

It's been a long time indeed, so long that the Templar Master thought that memory of his wife was merely an imagination or even a dream that never happened. But he had remembered it now and he had felt the same way when he dated Helmi, his love, and it was…a pleasant an romantic one just like right now.

"Yes…it's been a long time…" Juhani could feel his heart rate increasing. It's been so long since he kissed Helmi, most days he couldn't remember it fully. But right now he was strongly remembering it. The touch of her hands was similar to Maya's. Her eyes that sparkled like the stars were just like Maya's.

Maya, in her position, sensed his passionate feelings and she no longer asked what he will do to her. Instinct kicked in her that his next course of actions was that of a lover seeking love to his partner, which she will humbly accept. Juhani was sincere, and truthful, she saw it all in his grey eyes.

And then slowly the two met their lips.

Juhani had longing to kiss her; he passionately shaped his lips against hers. Maya, feeling the same, let him do it for the man was in grievance of today's disaster. Even though it wasn't right, even though she knew it was wrong since they hadn't know each other long, she was willing to give everything to him.

Maya then suddenly remembered something that she must do first. She parted her lips from Juhani who stared at her with questioning eyes. He was thinking that maybe he did something wrong, but she made a smile to reassure him.

"I have something to do…shower," she chuckled as she took a whiff of air, catching her bad dirty smell that seemed to ooze out of her body. Juhani understood what she meant. He merely smiled and replied calmly.

"I can wait…"

And with that, Maya stood up and walked towards the bathroom to refresh herself.

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Maya strode out of the bathtub as she wrapped herself around a white bath robe. Her hand vigorously wiped her blonde hair with a towel, drying it. The woman stood in front of the mirror, leaning over the sink.

The hot water from the faucet rushed out and fogged the mirror in front of her and as the water rushed, she then recalled back everything that had happened on the island. Everything from the memory that she received her mission of getting the embryos off of the island, for investigating the weak points of the park where she could probably escape which didn't go as plan for an unwanted variable had appeared.

Yes, her main problem right now in this mission was the man outside the bathroom. She didn't expect him to appear, it seems that her boss didn't anticipate him tagging along. However, her fake identity, which she thought was stupid, proved to be useful on covering her true identity.

"We're almost there…hang in there…the only problem is Juhani…" she sneered bitterly at herself in the fog mirror and then her eyes caught her dirty brown corduroy shorts, hanging loosely on a clothes hanger behind her. She immediately turned around and took out the object she must collect.

The fake Paul Mitchell hairspray can shone brightly in the hands of Maya, making the girl smile triumphantly. This was her mission, to create a scenario about the park's disaster was all nothing but a plot of a smuggling group who stole the embryos. In her case, however, she was the 'smuggler' and as for imagination big group, well, her boss had taken care of it a long time ago.

She twisted the bottom part, which made the can create a loud pop. She paused for a moment as she feared that Juhani might hear it and came knocking down the door to check on her. To her dismay a loud knock reverberated inside bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" Juhani asked in a mild impatient manner, making the woman mentally click her tongue, irritatingly.

"Not yet, I'll be out soon." _Bastard…_ Maya cursed grudgingly at Juhani. When the man met her she had to fake everything including her pleasant attitude, create a sympathetic feeling for him and she was glad that he fell for it. All men were the same—they would eventually fall for any women who shows damsel in distress type or strong independent type of attitude. And she used it all on him.

 _Don't worry…Juhani. It will all end soon…_ Maya gulped down as she stared at the mirror. It was time for her to drop everything and reveal her true self. It was all part of her fake identity: a paleontologist who graduated from a university, which she didn't, because she hated the school system and most certainly she hated dinosaurs. Yes, all of those times in the park were nothing but pure acting with lots of improvising. Now she can rest her head on creating fake identity.

* * *

Maya strode out of the bathroom, still clothed in her bathrobe, and found Juhani, sitting on the chair looking at her with anticipating eyes. Another thing that she didn't like him was his eyes. They were too dark and creepy, the only thing that was girl found attractive about him was his battle scar on his face. It added an intriguing factor to the man, since she had fetish for scars.

"So…shall we drink?" Maya said invitingly as she opened the refrigerator near the cabinet part of the cabin and took out a champagne bottle. Juhani only chuckled in delight as the man stood up and approached her.

"I really want to know you, Maya," Juhani said as he moved and then hug her from behind. Maya only smiled at him, although she flinched from his actions. Her eyes cast a dark, murderous glare at him over his shoulder, but the Templar didn't notice. She hated being touched by other people, unless it's required in her mission, which sadly it was right now.

"Of course, me, too, Juhani…let's start with you. What did you do, before coming to Jurassic Empire?"

"Hmm, as you wish. I was a leader of mercenary group before the Templars found me…" Juhani glanced his eyes at Maya who smiled and nodded as she listened to him. "And then I became a Templar Master, in the name of my dedication… And I have a daughter."

"Oh, you're married?" Maya asked in fake interest, almost rolling her eyes. She was so uninterested with him, but she has to play along. Because the main reason why she hated him so much was that he could put up a good fight. The man was dangerous. Too dangerous.

"No. My wife died of sickness after giving birth to my daughter, Elina," Juhani said sadly as he looked at the filled champagne glass. Maya didn't care about his sorrows, but she faked sympathy as she replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…"

And then after a moment of silence between the two, the man took his advantage. He brushed his nose lightly on her right side of her neck, catching every particle of her scent and sending a bolt of irritable pleasure to the girl. He was so in love with her.

Maya almost wanted to get the corkscrew on the counter beside her and plunge it Juhani's head. She was fuming mad to his lewd actions.

"Ok…I guess it's my turn." Maya, burying her arousal, quickly smiled as she was about to give him more fake information about her. But the man stopped her.

"No…I want to ask the questions here…" he said.

 _Great, he's a topper…typical asshole,_ Maya thought begrudgingly but she only nodded. She then faced him and stared right into his pale eyes. She looked at him straight and then in a seductive way, both of her hands moved to his neck and then slowly she move it down towards his abdomen, feeling his muscles underneath his shirt.

"So…ask me…" Maya whispered, her voice was seductively inviting as Juhani responded.

* * *

"Who are you working for, hmm?" Juhani's voice, which she expected to be something sweet for he had fallen to her seductive touch, had grown cold. Maya was startled for a moment and thought that she might be busted, but she played it again.

"What do you mean-"

"I said who the fuck were you working for? Who the fuck is your master?" Juhani then took hold both of her forearms in a vice grip. Maya was caught unaware. She felt the pain of his grip and it was too intense for her.

This time Juhani was now in the advantage. It's time for him to ask the questions that was forming in his mind. Ever since the woman had arrived he felt something off about her. Other than her good looks and inviting nature, he felt something was wrong and out of place. He began to doubt some of her words which then increased as she demonstrated her best skills in shooting, during the chaos in the park.

He had watched her… Maya was a good shooter, even though her lanky looks hid her dangerous potential. She would be perfect for a soldier under him, but as he compared it to the lifestyle that she told him, it didn't add up. Maya Smithers was definitely something more than a dinosaur nerd.

"The way you move…the way you shoot…you're not an Oxford student, are you? Only a trained soldier could have those skills. No more lies, Maya…" Juhani thundered, his eyes blazing in fury. There was no more room for her lies. He knew that the woman was a soldier or a merc like him, or even worse… an Assassin.

 _Fuck, this shit…_ Maya cursed and let out a loud grunt before she twisted her forearms and pushed both of the man's hands away, letting her go. She then immediately landed her left fist on the man's face.

Juhani was pushed back from her punch, but he tolerated the pain. He then returned with a kick, pushing Maya with his right foot, towards the counter. Maya then grabbed the bottle of champagne beside her and she forcefully hit and broke it on the counter's edge. She pointed the sharp broken bottle at Juhani. She waved it and whisked through the air like a combatant knife as the man dodged each of her attacks.

Juhani grunted as the bottle's sharp end slashed through his shirt, but then he saw an opening. He grabbed her right wrist, moved behind her, making him twist her right arm. Maya winced in pain as Juhani grip tightened on her wrist and as he twisted her arms vigorously. She let go of the bottle and then she moved her left foot, kicking the Templar Master's foot. The man yelp as Maya moved away from him.

"Soldier's instinct?" Maya mocked him. It was now all useless now that she had been made. A soldier can distinguish between a civilian and a fellow soldier. She cursed herself. She underestimated the man.

"I'm curious, though…how did you know that I was a soldier?"

"That was a shot in the dark…what truly pushed me to question you was the time when the Templar Grandmasters were being under attack…" Juhani recalled the bloody event which put the last nail that strongly strengthen his doubt. "How did you know…that they were Grandmasters? How did you know that they were Templars?"

Maya absorbed what he said and then she realized her mistake. She knew who were those men but she has to keep it to herself but that time she identified them correctly and that was a mistake for she was tired and haggard the time. She cursed angrily. Her imperfections as a soldier were beginning to show.

"Heh…my fucking mistake…I'm glad though that you figured it out. That would mean I don't have to explain everything, right?" Maya asked half-pissed and half-relieved. If she defeated him, she would explain why she had done everything, but since the man knew half of her mission, she was spared from long explanation.

"Yeah, you should be grateful, bitch!" Juhani then moved his right leg up, kicking the pieces of broken bottle of champagne towards Maya who shouted in pain as some of it hit her face. Maya struggled vehemently to get the shards of glass out of her skin. She moved back as her back hit the wall of the cabin but then Juhani grabbed her by the neck and threw her towards the bed.

Maya grunted in ire as the man toppled over her, pinning her to the soft cushion. Juhani then pointed the corkscrew at her, tip almost piercing her skin. He had finally cornered her and now the true interrogation will begin

The disaster of Jurassic Empire, it was all too bloody and horrifying, even for an experienced man Juhani. He understood that the hybrid was the major cause of it, but somehow it mystified him. All of the dinosaurs had gotten lose and that all started after the air raid alarm was pushed.

In emergency cases, that alarm must be activated, but it shouldn't let all the dinosaurs go. So how did all of the dinosaurs gotten lose at the same time? A hacker that could change the mainframe system. certainly a person like that must be involved in this. However, there must be someone who was behind the disasters, someone who can dictate them all at the perfect timing and when to act correctly.

"So who?!" Juhani roared. Maya then began to chuckle, unfazed with the man's threat.

"Hehe…what an impatient man. Sorry, no can do. I can't tell you…but at least I can tell you that I stole some embryos…" Juhani wasn't finished with her. His right fist moved with force and punched the woman hard enough for her nose to crack, drawing blood. He didn't care for the embryo or the dinosaurs anymore.

The disaster, it was an attack on the Templars, and they succeeded. Whoever planned it all was clever. The release of the dinosaurs, and the method of shutting down all of the coms system to trap everyone on the island… it all occurred in a perfect timing. But then he narrowed it down. It was too obvious now for how the woman knew the gathering of Templar Grandmasters and who could have orchestrated this disaster.

"It's the Assassins, am I right?" Juhani sneered in enmity. It was them. Only the Assassins could pull such a trick. But the woman merely laughed as she glanced towards the door which slowly opened silently. Juhani didn't notice it; all his fury and attention were on Maya.

"It's the Assassins! You think you can defeat us that easily? We will rise once again! And this time, I will kill all of you! Our hatred will fall like a meteor and just like dinosaurs…you Assassins will be extinct!" he shouted in anger as he raised the cork screw high. He had enough with them, now he will end her life.

"ARGHH!"

Maya watched with a sly smile as the Templar Master shouted in pain. An agonizing pain crawled into his neck and throughout his body. The effect then followed as he fell towards the floor beside the bed. The Templar Master was gritting his teeth as he let out several gasps of breath.

His muscles had frozen and cramped, he couldn't move his body with the exception of his eyes. _Who…did this to me…_ the question rang in his mind but then it was immediately answered as his eyes landed at a syringe gun that can fire small syringe bullets that contains whatever chemical that froze him.

It was hanging on the right hand of a man, dressed in black pants, black lab coat and black buttoned t-shirt. And finally his eyes widened in confusion and shock, as he look into the dark eyes of the renowned scientist and the only Templar Grandmaster remaining. Dr. Henry Wu.

* * *

Dr. Henry Wu produced a snicker as he squatted down to look at Juhani closely. His eyes were mocking and stared down at the Templar Master like he was a downed animal.

"Oh, Juhani…you were so close! I thought you would at least this of me. I am the only person who knew the timing of every event in the park," Henry said in a devious manner with a sly smile. The scientist stood contentedly over Juhani, happy that the Templar Master hadn't once suspected him of any involvement in the disaster.

Juhani couldn't believe what he said; his eyes were wide in shock. He was right—the scientist was one of the people who know the internal workings of the park and the only one who was capable of performing such sabotage. Henry Wu, a man who was once welcomed by the Knights of the Templars Order, was the one who brought it down in a single day.

He couldn't fathom that fact and it made him angry.

"Why…why?! We welcomed you with open arms!" Juhani shouted but his voice began to croak. The chemical was now affecting his throat, he couldn't speak clearly.

"Why, indeed…well…" Henry paused for moment, rummaging his thoughts before he answered. "That's because I hate the _modern_ Templars…they're the one who are truly corrupt." Henry stood up as he began his explanation. He stood next Maya who was now sitting pleasantly on the bed, staring at Juhani with malicious eyes.

"I do love Templar ideologies, I love their principles…their perspective to the world! I love it all!" Henry shouted with joy and pride. It was the truth: he did love the Templars' unique perspective to the world was an eye opening experience to him.

He began to love them when he hacked into the Abstergo files many years ago, during the time when Warren Vidic was meeting him about the InGen's genome library. He had adored how the Templars thought of what world should be. He had cherished their work against the Assassins, although he pitied them for they're so weak.

"However…the Templars grew too much. You should've put a quota on your Order, Juhani…which sadly never happens and thus the Templars become corrupted." Henry turned to him, his face contorted into a disappointed frown.

Henry deemed that the Templars' problem was that they were too many of them. The Order was beginning to form factions which ignited a race for innovation and domination. Factions on factions… Everyone started gritting their teeth and their mind on getting ahead then the others which resulted to a lot of internal conflict and thus corrupting their views to the world which then lead to their poor performance. One such race was the collection of the precursor artifacts.

"If only those things…those…pathetic objects…" Henry breathed out a sigh of annoyance as he took out something from his lab coat's right pocket. Juhani watched as his hand rose as glowing circular object which made his eyes grow wide again in shock.

"This Apple of Eden…I wish these things didn't appear and found by the Templars…but it seems fate has brought them together." Henry looked at the Apple in his hand. The golden glow gave it a powerful, ominous feeling towards him of hatred and corruption.

"Although, the Templars should still put quota on their membership." Henry returned his predatory gaze to Juhani who only winced at his convulsing muscles.

"Now do you get why I did it all? Why I killed every single Templar Grandmaster…?"

Juhani already thought of that. It was to reset the Templars. It was true that the Templars were now performing poorly, despite their advantageous position against their longtime enemy. The Templars grew too large since the previous Grandmasters wanted to grow the Templars rapidly, in order to attain full power and domination. Such mindset certainly leads to corruption and secularization within the Order.

And this man ended it all, Henry Wu. The bastard who destroyed and recreated the Knights of the Order of the Templars in a single day.

"F—…you…" Henry heard Juhani, the man was stuttering his words. The chemical was already affecting his larynx. Soon it will reach his brain.

"What was that?" Henry smiled at him invitingly.

"Fuck—you! I'll…Kill…you!" Juhani roared in anger as he struggled to speak but the message was clear to Henry.

"I get that message a lot." Henry Wu moved away from him and stood by the window. The man took out his cellphone and called someone that he knew. Juhani suspected it was his accomplices and he was correct.

"Hello there, **Eruditto**."

"Sup,' our Lord and Savior Henry Wu," Eruditto praised, his voice cackled as he chewed a junk food with his mouth, making Henry grimace.

"Initiate…Hell's Fall on Isla Nublar. Don't forget…to send me a video of it," Henry said as he finally entered to the final stage of his plan.

Hell's Fall was actually a plan that was created by the Masrani Global Corporation as a last final resort of actions if their Jurassic World was conquered and infested by the dinosaurs. Simmon Masrani, the CEO at that time was, however, was completely against it since it didn't match with the 'morality code' within his company. Killing the dinosaurs wasn't his forte.

To Henry Wu, however, it was now important. The Hell's Fall was actually a nuclear bomb that was on Isla Nublar. It will detonate at a specific time and the expected effect was to sink and erase the island forever.

"Got it. In about three hours, is that good?" Eruditto asked as Henry nodded.

"Yes, remind me to send you 500 million dollars after this." Henry then ended his call and returned to Juhani who was looking at him furiously. He smiled again at him, the scientist had thought on what he will do to him now and he liked it.

"Now Juhani…shall we talk about how I can turn you into a dinosaur? What do you like: T-Rex, Stegosaurus, or perhaps…" His smile slowly turned into a menacing one, one that was similar to a psychopath who captured his prey.

Juhani stared at him with enmity but he slowly he accepted his defeat. He couldn't do anything—his mind was clouded with pain and his muscles wouldn't respond. It was clear as the day to him now. He was going to die.

 _Goodbye…Elina… my dear daughter…_ The Templar Master had accepted his cruel fate that Henry will degrade him into a, most likely, a hybrid dinosaur. A memory flashed in his mind. It was a heartwarming one which involved his daughter talking to him excitedly and him smiling at her as he listened.

He recognized it as the time when he was about to go to Isla Nublar for the park. They were eating breakfast, and it would be the last time he would see her. He silently cringed in sadness and to his unfair fate.

"Do…it…" Juhani breathed the last two words from his mouth, while his eyes focused with so much anger at Henry, who of course, wasn't affected by it. The scientist shrugged easily, disappointed that the man didn't put up so much of a fight, as he pointed his syringe gun again at him.

"Oh, well…I guess you choose 'random,' huh, for what kind of dinosaur that you want. Bye, for now ,then." Henry squeezed the trigger and sent a syringe bullet towards the man. The syringe bullet hit Juhani in his chest and then finally the man closed his eyes at him after he laid his one final gaze at Henry's crooked smiling face.

* * *

 **On the deck of Seabourne Trojan**

"So it was successful?" Maya Smithers joined to Henry Wu, who gave her a short, dark glare. He was in his private moment and he didsn't want anyone disturbing him but since she was accomplice, he let it go.

"Indeed it was."

"So what will happen now, hmm?" Maya asked again as she looked away, not seeing Henry's angry glance at her leaving no choice for the scientist to speak and answer her.

"The board of directors of InGen had decided to buy Abstergo Industries." That was the effect of Chapter 11 of iNGen, the merging of the company, or companies, that supported the projects of iNGen.

Since InGen wanted to minimize the charges that will be thrown to them by the IAAPA, the board members must eradicate every possible evidence that could jeopardize the company's safety record and thus avoiding legal fines that they must pay. It was a good strategy, but also a risky one for if they're found out, InGen will be charged with more serious crimes.

The conversation was cut then after both of them heard a loud boom. Henry Wu, not startled, looked towards the horizon and watched a bright orange fire erupt from the surface of the water. He smiled victoriously. Hell's Fall willl sink the island underneath the Pacific Ocean. As for the dinosaurs, they'll all be destroyed.

Henry's mental celebration was disturbed as he let out a grunt and took out his phone that was ringing loudly. He answered the call begrudgingly.

"What?"

"I did it. Hell's Fall is all good…now about the payment," Eruditto's voice became an annoyingly questioning tone which made the scientist roll his eyes, irritably.

"You'll get your 500 million dollars after an hour."

The scientist then heard a familiar sound of tongue clicking and he knew that the hacker was disappointed. Probably it was the money that he will pay to him, and this made Henry close his eyes and wished that he could just kill the hacker right now.

"Don't get too _cheap_ on me, Henry…that was Bishop's and her Initiates mistake," Eruditto said in a demanding voice. His work for him was too risky indeed, and harder than what the Initiates where giving him. The amount wasn't enough.

"Fine then….1 billion, do you want that?" Henry said as he forcibly formed a smile, calming his nerves down. It was useless for him to release his fury when he was thousands of miles away from him. He would look like an idiot to Maya. And he didn't like to be teased by the likes of her—a former soldier, ex-mercenary, ex-corporate spy and espionage specialist.

"Okay, then now as for the Assassins. What about them?" The question then didn't sever a nerve for Henry. Instead it amused and fascinated him. The memories that he had created with the Assassins was fun and ridiculously exciting. He had never experienced those adrenaline adventures before. He praised them that they gave him one.

"They're of no use to me. Desmond and Clay, however…well I'm waiting for them to grow and _turn._ " Henry menacingly grinned as he remembered the works that he did to Desmond and Clay. Other than reviving them both, he also modified something in their cells. And that part of Alan's unfinished project that he hinted to him.

 _The birth of perfect soldiers…Oh, I'll wait for them to turn like that…_ Henry's smirk was devilish as he couldn't wait for the time when Desmond and Clay would suddenly turn up to him and swear fealty to him. He had plans for them, which was all about changing the world. The scientist sighed in exhausted anticipation.

"Well, then this ends our conversation." Henry pressed the button on his phone, ending his call. He then turned to Maya, who was watching him with a smirk. The woman knew that the scientist was planning something evil, and she wanted to join in for it could be fun.

"What are your plans now, Ms. Maya Smithers…or is that even your real name?" Henry asked.

The woman called herself Maya Smithers shrugged her shoulders. Her mind was blank and clueless to her future endeavor.

"Dunno…but if you wanted me to join you, I can…it's just that I get easily bored." Henry only smiled at her, amused at her personality. That's what he wanted from women—impatient and easily bored for they could easily be thrown off, if distracted.

"Come then…I have plans to discuss with you," Henry said as he walked and entered to the ship's main gallery. The woman bowed to him and silently followed him, excited and anticipating for his new plan.

* * *

Beta-read by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever

SO! This is the epilogue part! I'm glad for those who liked my pairing with Juhani my OC...Because I destroyed your dreams! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nah just kidding, anyway two more chapters and this fic is done. Thank you for those who liked my story and favorited it! Thank you to all!


	26. Epi : Templar Master Owen Grady

Epilogue

 **Isla Nublar – Jurassic Empire**

The once happy theme park filled with people who wanted to enjoy its marvels was now ablaze and burning to ashes. The Main Street, where tons of people had walked through it and enjoyed the shops and dined in the restaurants, were now slowly being torn and consumed by the fire that raged around the island.

Haytham, Connor and Edward, the three famous carnivorous dinosaurs, stood on the helipad of the old Jurassic World's control room. The three were looking at the blazing attractions with unweaving eyes. The three had condemned what was happening on the park.

The place was being destroyed and was going down with them. But all of the Assassin dinosaurs were not panicking with hellish tragedy that would soon seal their fate. The reason might be for they've already accepted the fact that they were dead.

They've accepted this burning end—they've accepted this blazing fate. It was time for them to get out of their hideous Jurassic forms; it was time for them to move on. They've done their part, wonderfully and they were gladdened that the modern Assassins are kind and loyal to the Creed.

" _Mrrpphhh…"_ Connor watched the blaze that slowly destroyed the Innovation Center. He felt slight fear for he remembered this kind of scene in his memory. However, Haytham quickly nudged him to look away, the larger dinosaur using his long mouth to turn his head away and his eyes from the raging flames. He knew he was afraid of fire and the reason behind it.

Edward moaned loudly to them, telling them to hug one another. The two dinosaurs slowly moved and by twisting and locking their necks together, they moved closer to one another and closed their eyes. Edward then move to them and buried himself deeply between the two and he too closed his eyes and await their tragic fate.

 _It's all over…we can rest now and continue living…in heaven._ That was the last thought that Edward created before another explosion rocked the whole island.

The plates that held Isla Nublar cracked and opened wide, making the island slowly sink. And as the island was slowly being consumed by the cracked plate, the water rushed in and began to swallow everything.

The water hit the hotel area, toppling the once magnificent hotel towers and filled the whole bloody arena, and then it destroyed the big huge, welcoming gate of Jurassic Empire. The water's rage fully rushed at the main street, breaking every store and restaurants and last it burst down the door of the Innovation Center.

The water slowly rose around the welcoming hall where the proud statue of John Hammond stood proudly with his cane, the statue of the old smiling man was then completely enveloped with water and his smile eerily beamed to the abyssal. It was as if John Hammond was there, and he was crying for his greatest gift to mankind was now slowly sinking in the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

 **1 month later – Abstergo Industries – New York Branch**

In bright, well-windowed and furnished office of Abstergo Industries, Henry Wu's voice reverberated with authority while his left index finger made three taps on the glass table rapidly. A sign that he was already annoyed.

Other than him there're two people sitting in chairs, in front of him. On his left was a man in his mid-thirties, or forties, and was wearing a lab coat, which gave him a strong image of a scientist. To his right was a woman, also in her forties, and was clothed in black blazer coat. Her eyes were full of authority and her lips were downward for she was frowning.

The news, or more like the decision of the new CEO, had put both of them in mental anguish. They didn't like what Henry had told them.

"Alright then, I'll tell you one more time, Dr. Álvaro Gramática." Henry straightened himself in his chair, fixing his black coat and proceeded to tell them the bad news that he had told them all over and over since this morning. And their persistence had put Henry on edge.

"The board of directors of iNGen had decided to merge and absorb every asset of Abstergo Industries in order to save both companies, to save all of us." He paused as his black eyes observed Dr. Gramática who closed his eyes in frustration. Clearly he didn't like what iNGen did.

"The board of directors of Abstergo had granted approval for it and thus the reason why I was put as CEO. I represent both companies, as of now. Do you understand that, Ms. Isabelle Ardant?" He then moved his eyes and stared at the woman who only nodded in silence, accepting the dark adversity of the company.

"And thus the final decision that was formed by both board members of iNGen and Abstergo, as final resort of saving this company…was to cease all the activities of every ongoing project of Abstergo, or being implemented for future purposes."

Dr. Gramática looked up to him, his eyes were still but it was filled with anger. He was dismayed by the news. The projects of Abstergo were all about finding the Precursor objects which can only be done by the Lineage Acquisition Program and the Animus Project.

Project Legacy, Project Phoenix, and also the future project called Akashic Satellite program, which if implemented, could benefit the company and the Order of the Templar. They could help the Order find Pieces of Eden and hunt down Assassins. And now all of those projects were scrubbed and brushed away by the board of directors.

"If I may, Dr. Wu," Dr. Gramática quickly cut in Henry's explanation, earning some grunts coming from him. Henry's patience was wearing thin.

"As a member of the Inner sanctum and since _you're_ the current Templar Grandmaster, you're very well aware of these projects, am I right? Henry Wu?" Dr. Gramática's tone was cold and somehow hateful. The man never liked Dr. Henry Wu.

Henry also knew his antagonism hostility—the man was a poor liar, and he easily detected his enmity towards him. But he too hated Dr. Gramática, for the man had a poor reputation within the Order. The two were in a verbal duel right now, and each hated other for their works.

"I am very well aware of that, especially…Project Phoenix which involves a Shroud of Eden reconstructing a Precursor. A Sage, am I right?" The doctor merely nodded as Henry continued in irate manner.

"So…first things first: I checked that the last Shroud of Eden was transported to Isla Nublar, for Alan's secret auction which could benefit his Abstergo and fund the remaining projects for the Templars. But the island sunk, together with those objects, after the Americans bombed it with nuclear weapons." Dr. Gramatica clicked his tongue in hatred towards the former Grandmaster Alan Rikkin. His risky decisions had jeopardized his work.

And now the bad news of Henry had almost burst his rage from within. If only the disaster didn't happen, then everything would go back to normal.

"But Dr. Wu, there might be another artifact." Henry then turned to Isabelle Ardant, since she was so silent Henry had almost forgotten her presence.

"If we could hire some people whose specialty is into expedition, we could and most certainly find another artifact."

"Which we cannot do that since Abstergo is bankrupt. Ny iNGen was also in the same state, but thanks to United Nation's funding, we've stayed afloat," Henry's cold voice argued. The fate of the two companies, much to their chagrin, was merely funded by the United Nations.

Since the works of Henry Wu had advanced the technology on bioweapons and healthcare, the United Nations had always funded him and the company InGen. But now their relationship had gone cold after the disaster. Anytime the United Nations can cut their ties with iNGen and this would spell the end of Abstergo and iNGen and most likely the Order of the Templar Knights.

All of them should work in much more peaceful innovation in order to win the favor of United Nations back to InGen.

"Now do you understand why I must stop all projects?" Henry then asked for ninth time, hiding his annoyed tone with the best of his ability. Dr. Gramática and Ms. Isabelle Ardant slowly nodded and looked away from him. They've finally accepted the current cruel problem of the company. And they've no choice but to follow Henry for he wasn't just the CEO of Abstergo and InGen, but also the only remaining Templar Grandmaster in the world.

* * *

 **One hour later**

Henry Wu finally relaxed his back as he watched the two Templars exited his office, leaving him alone. Finally he was free from their annoying, insensitive questions. He can finally relax and enjoy the moment that he was CEO of Abstergo Industries and the sole Templar Grandmaster.

The first thing that he did as a Grandmaster was to call every faction and he reported his ascension and the tragedy that has befallen on the other Grandmasters. All of the factions were devastated and immediately every faction panicked and ceased their activities. They were all looking for a leader who can dictate their works.

With their respective Grandmasters gone, the factions were left clueless. This then put the Order in peril and that was where he grabbed the opportunity.

 _I have united all the factions…they swear fealty to me…now…_ Henry smiled triumphantly as he whistled Beethoven's symphony no.9 as he drowned himself in glory on uniting the factions. Every Templar was now serving him and, even though he wasn't sure yet, he deemed that nothing could absolutely go wrong.

"Hey there, Hen-Wu." The woman, who was once called Maya Smithers, burst through his doorway with a delighted greeting. The scientist frowned and took it as a disturbance to his peace. The woman, who didn't give her name to him, slowly walked and sat down lazily in a comfortable chair.

Her white blouse and skirt rustled as she crossed her legs and her blue eyes beamed at the disappointed face of Henry. The man didn't react violently for he called her hear in order to hear her report on her current mission.

"So how was the recruitment?" he asked in uninterested manner.

"Fine, by the way…" the woman paused as she raised her legs and put them comfortably on the coffee table in front of her. "That man named Owen Grady was bickering about you. He says that you haven't learned your lesson."

The report made Henry stop his train of thought. The name that she threw at him didn't just sound familiar. He knew the man and he was the one in charge on Velociraptor research pack back on Jurassic World when it was operating. The project was a success, however it was brushed off and forgotten after the park closed down.

That man, the very same man, had barged in to his lab on that fateful day, telling him that he created a monster and that made Henry dislike Owen. He didn't appreciate his works.

However, now that the Order of the Templar has been reborn and the Templar Sigma, was completely eradicated from the disaster, he needed to rebuild it. The Templar Sigma was very important, for they're the foot soldiers of Order. Since he eliminated Juhani, and they're in need of someone who can rebuild the army, he had no choice but to look for someone who has experience on leading an army.

And much to his disappointment, and ironically, he's the only man who the scientist believe can lead an army like that and the only thing that Henry has to do was to induct him to the Order. The scientist then contacted him, asking him to be the leader of the army and he then explained to him the Order of the Templar so he can be inducted easily.

"Is that all that he said?" Henry asked as the woman smiled at him.

Henry didn't expect him to say yes, he could just look for another one. He never liked Owen Grady, anyway.

"He says…he's willing to lead the Templar Sigma under one condition." Henry turned to her, completely taken aback. He didn't expect him to say yes nor didn't he expect him to ally with him easily.

"Well that's great, tell him—"

"He has one condition, Henry, and I think you're gonna like it," the woman said in a teasing manner making the scientist doubt her. The man, indeed, has one condition and certainly he wouldn't like it.

"What's the condition?"

The woman's smile grew wider and said. "He wants you to promote him to Templar Master.

* * *

Beta-read by : The-Stupidest-Author-Ever, whom I thanked with all my heart for helping me post this stories.


	27. Epi : The New Assassin Owen Grady

**Epilogue 2**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Jurassic World and the Game Assassin's creed!**

* * *

 **1 month later – 10 miles from the coast of Isla Sorna**

A huge white yacht rolled cut through the waves as a flock of seagulls flew above it. The yacht was sailing next to the rocky high ridge mountainous coast; the wind was bad due to the sheer tallness of the mountains which created a natural wind slope.

On the bow of the yacht, standing proudly with his black lab coat fluttering, was Henry Wu. The scientist was staring at the island intently. For month of planning he had finally created the final plan on restoring the Templar's fallen glory and he made sure it won't be easily destroyed.

"We're finally there…" he smiled in a calm manner while his right hand where his phone was, tightly gripping the gadget. He then looked at his phone which only displayed a black and white static screen.

"We're finally taking the first step…Juno, my god and my salvation," he said, his tone wavered, ennoble. And then, after a second, as if the phone was alive, a static voice came out from his phone. It was a haunting, yet powerful, voice of a woman who began to praise the scientist.

" _Very good…well done…my noble black Knight, my enlightened servant. Now the time is upon us, let us go and create…the one and only…Eden…_ "

The voice trailed down as Henry's happiness reached its climax as he burst into euphoria. "Yes! My Goddess…together mankind will bow down to us…together a new world of peace will be born and through a new order, new purpose and new direction that I will, and shall, establish."

Henry's voice rang out in acclimating cry. The time was now in his hands, the plan that he created will bring a new world of peace, the one that he desired to have and ruled together with his "Goddess".

Henry remembered, the first time that he had met her, the time that he had talked to Juno. It was a normal night of hacking through the Abstergo Data Banks which turned into one of the greatest night that he had ever experience. He met her after he had accessed a broken server of Abstergo Entertainment, which caused a lot of millions of dollars worth of damage to the company after it accidentally leaked every account to the public network.

During that time he met and talked to Juno every day and night on how to create a new world. And then eventually he formed a plan to establish a connection to Abstergo again, and that was by sabotaging Jurassic World which led to its closure. The effect of his plan was devastating, although he was a bit saddened that his beloved theme park was shut down.

The plan led him to be contacted by the Abstergo executives, thus leading him to talk to Alan and Laetitia. And that was where he devised another plan…which was destroying the Modern Templars so he could have Juno all to himself. That plan couldn't have been more successful.

"My cleverness…my intelligence…I could give birth to a new world." Henry looked at the island, his mind filled imagination of the world that he had wanted to build. A world of a perfect Eden.

A presence suddenly loomed behind him making him stop dreaming. Henry met the nameless woman, who was now wearing a maroon shirt with black pants and boots, who stood behind him with a smirk drawn on her face. Annoyed to her disturbance again, the scientist coldly asked, "What?"

"Owen Grady is here…he finally said yes," the nameless woman said. The scientist's lips tugged in a small smile.

"Call him. The induction begins now."

The woman bowed in a pleasant way, like she was an honest servant to him, and walked away. Minutes later, she returned and ushered a man with black sleeveless jacket over his maroon t-shirt and black pants. His black boots made a resounding thud on the deck of the ship as he walked towards Henry, eyes away from the scientist's.

Henry Wu made a pleasant smile at Owen Grady, as if he was a long friend of him. The man, however, didn't even speak. His face was etched in a frown, clearly showing his dislike to him.

"Hello there…Mr. Grady."

"It's Owen…" Owen's voice was cold. The man still didn't look at him, and instead he focused his eyes on the island. He knew what was being kept there and he knew that it was something diabolical.

Henry smirked as he sense a strong sense of enmity from him-he liked it. He was the perfect Templar Master, indeed. He liked his decision already.

"The Templars are welcoming you, _Mr. Grady._ We, soon to be your new brethren, will acknowledge you, and even turn you into one of the greatest people in the world. I can give you a taste of true power-"

"I don't want power…I just want _her to be safe_ ," Owen said in a voice that was filled with bitterness. Henry again smiled in wickedness, amused that the man wasn't even tempted to power. Another thing to make sure that Owen will say yes to his decision. Henry mentioned that he if denied the invitation, a deadly consequence that would befall on the woman that Owen loved.

"Just…what are you Templars?" Owen then asked, pushing down his anger since it won't bring any good to him and certainly to _her_.

"Very well listen to me closely," Henry Wu said as he then began to tell him the story of how the Templars were created, what was their true purpose in this world and what had befallen to the current generation of it, until to the part where he had to 'renew' the Templars. Owen listened intently, deep down inside he was already disgusted and, ironically, fascinated.

The Templars sounded like a cult to him, bent on world domination and for power hungry genius maniacs like Henry Wu. But he wasn't in a position to refuse.

When Henry finished his story, Owen absorbed the knowledge that the scientist gave him. One thing for sure about the Order…they're high as fuck on world domination, nothing more.

"What is your plan…Henry…?" Owen asked cautiously. His eyes then finally locked in Henry who smiled appraisingly. The man was curious; he was interested in the Templars.

"To build a new world, one where weakness and strength coexist, one where peace reigns supreme despite the differences of many, one…where equality is truly exists and understood by all." Henry paused as he glanced at the island with a sinister smile.

He then continued with a twisted, optimistic voice. "And that can only be achieved by new order, new purpose and new direction…no more than that."

Owen absorbed the words that he said with acrimony and then to his disappointment, he had ran out of questions to ask. The man let out a deep, slow, concluding sigh. He had given up-he had to go and play with Henry and his earth-ending plan.

"I give up…I say yes." Henry Wu looked at his fierce brown eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth. He moved away gallantly, towards a table where he put his phone down and took a large, heavy, claymore sword that was lying on the table's surface.

It had a large red cross embedded on its hilt. It was a ceremonial sword used by the Knights of the Order of the Templars for inducting new members into their fold. He then came back to Owen Grady, who stared at the sword plainly, uninterested.

Henry then eventually faced him and commanded him with authority. "Kneel before me, common man, whose way towards his new life is standing before him."

Owen was hesitant to what he commanded him to do, he didn't like being ordered around. But again, like he said, he was nothing but a common man and common rat, trapped in a clutches of a monster that was worse than dinosaurs.

He kneeled diffidently, head lowered at Henry who then put the tip of the sharp sword on his left shoulder and said in a booming voice.

" _Very well, Owen Grady, do you swear to uphold the principles of the Order and all that for which we stand?"_

Owen Grady, with faltering voice from the unpleasant fate that awaited him, answered. _"I do,"_

" _And never to share our secrets nor divulge the nature of our work?"_

Owen Grady answered, the reality of her being in danger approached to him closely, as Henry moved the sharp tip of his sword to the man's right shoulder _"…I do,"_

" _And to do so from now until death…whatever the cost?"_

The last question rang in his mind loudly for his fate will be sealed forever serving Henry Wu, and helping him to accomplish his unrealistic world. But then again, she appeared in his mind. She would be in peril if he didn't answer him.

"I…" his voice cracked in dubious condemnation, earning him a dark glare from Henry. _"I…do."_

The scientist's smile returned as he put the sword's tip finally in the top of his head, Owen shivered lightly as he felt the sword's sharpness on his brown hair and the skin of his head, brushing away.

"Then I welcome you, Owen Grady, to the Knights of the Templar Order…and to the New World of Eden."

Owen remained kneeling in his position as he faced the fate of him being a Templar that began to envelope him. There was no turning back for him.

A small tap on his right shoulder made him glanced back. The woman was standing over him and her left hand was holding a small box to him.

"Stand now…Templar Master Grady…your new life begins." Owen with rancorous eyes, slowly stood up with a feeling of hostility to the girl. She was a dangerous one just like Henry, and accepted the box with full of vitriolic feeling.

He opened and saw a gold ring with a large red cross embedded on it. He took it out and slid on his ring finger, poignantly, as if he was still hesitating to answer and do all actions that Henry will soon command him to do.

Henry turned his back to him and looked at the island thought wickedly. _Now…our plan will commence now._

* * *

 **Inside the cabin of the yacht**

After the induction to the Templars by Henry Wu, Owen Grady slid into his room and locked his door, immediately. Now that he was alone, his face formed into an angry one as he took the ring off his finger and threw it as far as possible away from him. It bounced back on the cabin's wall with a small thud.

The man then went to a comfortable chair and plopped down on it. Everything was going according to the plan. The man had inducted him to the cult-like order. Now for the next part he must contact them immediately.

 _Please be there…if you were true to your words…_ He took out his cell phone, which he hid away from Henry's cunning eyes, and dialed a number that couldn't be traced. The ringing of the phone reverberated in his ears, as he waited in patience for the person to answer.

"I got you…Owen." Owen let out an exasperated breath as he heard a familiar voice of the one who helped him in this dangerous mission that he was playing into. For a long time he felt relieved to hear a voice of a stranger, whose name was Desmond Miles, the one who gave him this mission.

"I'm in…Henry inducted me…you're right. He has become a monster," Owen reported as Desmond nodded form the other end of the line.

"I knew it. That man, the first time I'd seen him I only thought that he was just a victim of Templar's oppression," Desmond said as he recalled Henry bitterly. He fell for his acting, he gave him a point on that, and the fact that he was only using them on that night, was formed in his mind after he saw the news of iNGen merging the Abstergo Industries.

The action of the company was too suspicious to ignore by the Initiates and the Brotherhood of Assassins. However, after a delicate investigation, they've eventually found out Erudito's communications between Henry Wu and the hacker. The Assassins immediately captured him for interrogation and then, the Initiates themselves ordered them to kill him.

"I fell for his actions…damn that man! Owen, I know you're worried about her…but rest assured we'll keep her and her family safe." Owen gulped down at his promise, even though he knew that the stranger was telling the truth.

"Please…keep Claire safe and her family including her nephews, Zack and Gray. Keep them all safe…" Owen let out several fearful breaths as he couldn't imagine if Henry caught one of them. The man might kill them -no-he would certainly kill them so he could torture Owen to swear fealty to him.

He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Remember the first time that my father and I met you, we said that time that we will protect you and the ones you love. We are true to our words. The Brotherhood of Assassins will protect them...Have faith in yourself, Brother Owen." Owen Grady looked up to the ceiling, his eyes were tired but his mind pushed him back to the time that Desmond met him.

It was the time when Henry cornered and threatened him to join the Order. He fell immediately to fear and depression as he asked himself what he'd done to deserve this and then they appeared. Desmond and William, they helped him in a short span of week to recover and during that time, they formed a plan to become a mole in Henry's Templar Dream was conceived.

 _You're right…Desmond…_ Owen then sighed to calm himself. He had trusted the man, not because he had no choice but because he was telling the truth, now it's his turn to return the favor to him, he must be strong. He has to return to his old strong self to the time when he was assigned to control the raptors.

"Thank you, Desmond…now don't tell Claire that I joined you. She'll panic."

"Don't worry, my friend, as long as we don't tell her that she was in danger, she'll never know where you are."

Owen closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

* * *

 **Unknown Place in Isla Sorna**

The dark mossy hallway loomed ahead of Henry Wu as his black shoes made a resounding clank on the metallic floor that he walked on. After they docked at a nearby cave, the scientist immediately went down and walked towards to one of the laboratories within the island.

Isla Sorna was an island that John Hammond bought many years ago. The sheer size of the island was larger than his Isla Nublar, which he liked, since his plan was to convert the island into a factory for his Jurassic Park Project. During the iNGen's heyday, the island was filled with dinosaurs which roamed freely. The only electrical fence on the island was the one surrounding the Laboratory.

Henry entered one of the large laboratories of Isla Sorna, reaching a huge, rusty metallic doorway which opened with a loud hiss after he put his hand on the handprint scanner. Inside, an electrical box was standing beside the door.

A bright blue light hit him as the door opened and the he proceeded inside while grinning from ear to ear.

"Perfect…" When Abstergo owned the rights to own the island with iNGen, he immediately ordered some workers to build his laboratory in secrecy. Alan Rikkin didn't gave a single clue about the abandoned island and that gladdened the scientist for if he did, his plan might be delayed.

"Now, let's see what we can do…Owen," Henry said to Owen who was trailing behind him. Both of them had entered to a large underground facility and they were standing on a second floor of an observatory balcony. Below them glowing in ominous blue-green color, were circular tanks that look menacing to him.

Owen peered below him, his brown eyes observing the tanks.

 _What…is that…?_ His brown eyes then caught a figure inside a tank. Curiosity got the better of him as he squinted his eyes in order to decipher the thing inside the tank and then he regretted his actions immediately.

"Oh…my God…" A terrified Owen took a step back. The thing that he saw inside in one of the tank was…a human. A man in his thirties with long, jet-black hair was standing inside, bathed in blue-green liquid chemicals that release a lot of bubbles. A name on a computer module, attached on the tank, flashed in his eyes.

 **CONNOR CLONE NO. 23**

"What—what is-"

"Those are clones of Assassins that I got from Subject 17 and Subject 16's DNA genome…ah, the beauty of biology," Henry ecstatically said to the slack-jawed Owen who was still in shock and terrified. Now Henry had become truly a monster in his eyes.

"This is the new project of the Templars. The Animus Cloning Program and the purpose of it…well, they're the new Templar Sigma and you're going to lead them." Owen darted his eyes to Henry shock to what he said. He was scared of what the madman had created, and now he was absolutely frightened, knowing that he would lead a clone army.

"How—can I command them?" he asked, pushing back his fears as Henry answered.

"Like how you trained your Velociraptors…You see, each clone is mixed with Velociraptor DNA, giving them an impressive speed, strength, and senses…they're the first genetically-modified army ever created."

Owen couldn't believe what the man said, a massive modified army. That was what he was expected to control and it terrified him for he knew it might go wrong. Owen didn't know any more if Henry was still human or already a demon. But then he remembered he must stick to the plan.

"Well…when can I begin?" he asked with fake interest.

"A month will do, before all of the 100 batches are finished." _A hundred batches, hmm…_ Owen only gulped, terror stricken, as Henry stood and looked down at the tanks. The scientist was probably thinking of releasing and testing some of them. The clones that he created were all perfect in his eyes. From Altair to Ezio, up to Connor and Haytham, and last but not least, the Frye twins, all of them were embedded with Velociraptor hunting skills. And if it serves the Templars as their foot soldiers, then the Templars would be invincible.

"By the way…I hope you've studied the Precursor artifacts and their functions, Owen." Owen stopped his of thought and turned his attention back to the scientist.

"Yeah…I did," he merely answered softly.

"Go to the eastern side of Isla Sorna, you'll find a large pen there. A _friend of yours_ is waiting in there." Owen was confused to what he commanded to him as he stood still, earning a cold voice from Henry who said, "There's no dinosaurs on this island."

* * *

 **Northeastern Part of Isla Sorna**

After a minute of driving in an all-terrain SUV, Owen stopped his car in front of a large concrete wall that stood over him. Its shadow casted onto the ground where he was standing, protecting him from the midday sun.

His eyes scanned the forest behind him, watching the trees and the grass sway from the wind that was passing through. The rustle of the leaves that seemed too eerie for him. And true to what the scientist said, he didn't sense any dinosaur in the area.

"Now what's he planning…" he asked in an irate manner, feeling a bit annoyed by the scientist's command to him. Then his hearing perked up as he heard a definite sound of snapping twig and a low growl. He quickly looked behind him, eyes widened in alert for danger.

And then he heard it again and he pinpointed it, towards the concrete wall. Curious to what lay behind it, he looked around for an entrance, but he only saw a metal staircase that led to a small observation deck with electric fences that seemed to be functioning.

 _What's in there…_ he thought vigilantly as he step on the stairs and looked down from the observation deck. He was then surprised as his eyes landed on a dinosaur that he immediately recognized. It was a single Velociraptor with blue stripes on its elongated neck.

"Blue!" he shouted in distress as the Velociraptor looked up and growled at him, sensing danger from him.

"Blue, it's me..." Owen spoke gently but to his dismay the Velociraptor only let out a growl.

"What do you think of your Velociraptor…a kitten?" Owen quickly looked to his left and he was startled to see the woman who loved to accompany Henry was standing next to him. He grunted in irate manner.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly at the nameless woman who raised and showed a golden circular object that let out a small light. Owen, since he studied some of the Precursor objects before he came to the island, immediately recognized it. It was the so called 'Apple of Eden'.

"Test it…have fun." The woman gave it to Owen who accepted it begrudgingly and walked away, leaving him alone. Owen glanced at the object in a worried manner. He knew what will happen to the person who wielded it and he didn't want to end up like that. He looked below and saw Blue looking at him in a curious way.

 _Blue, wait for me…_ He quickly got down from the observation deck, and looked for a large door of the concrete pen, which he immediately found. He stood in front of a sliding metallic door and thought. What he was planning was absolutely crazy; he will set Blue free for she was a friend to him. As a leader of the former Velociraptor pack, he must help her and this was the only way.

"Don't worry, Blue!" Owen shouted as he pull open an electric box beside the door and pulled a lever down which slowly opened the door. The door slid open and as he stood in the entrance he saw Blue again and this time he saw her hungry eyes looking straight at him.

"Blue…it's me…" he said as he hoped the Velociraptor would recognize him as the alpha. But to his shock, Blue immediately charged towards at him, with her mouth open wide. Owen braced for her bite as he raised both of his arms to block her attack but then something happened that startled him forever.

His right hand heated up as the golden Apple of Eden glowed. Sensing the heat, the man slowly looked at the Apple and saw that it was emitting a golden light and then to Blue. He was startled to see the Velociraptor was standing still. Her eyes were of gold just like the Apple.

Curiosity hit him as to what the Apple of Eden did to Blue, however, he had a pretty good guess.

"Blue…move back," Owen commanded and watched as Blue took a step back. His hunches were right: the object was controlling the dinosaur just like it controlled a man. It saddened him.

 _Such objects like this…are too powerful…_ he gritted his teeth in disgust as he threw the Apple of Eden to the ground. He didn't like it one bit. It robbed Blue's freedom, and he never liked being in control or be controlled by some powerful entity. He liked freedom, for it shows a being's true nature.

"Blue…" Owen said as Blue growled at him, as its senses returned. The Velociraptor moved closer to him, sniffing him and sensing if he was dangerous for her or not. Owen watched her as she inspected him and then after a second the Velociraptor nudged his right hand and lifted it as it lifted her head, letting the man pet her.

Blue recognized him finally and this made Owen smile.

"Don't worry, Blue…I wouldn't let them take your freedom…I wouldn't let them take over the world and hurt the people that I love…I swear to you…" he said as he continued caressing her head. Owen then looked up to the blue sky.

His eyes were serious as he finally accepted his fate and his new self and the mission that he must finish, and that was to bring down the Templars once and for all. _I, Owen Grady, am an Assassin, and in this world…Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted._

* * *

Well this is the end! SPecial thanks for my beta-reader, The-Stupidest-Author-Ever! For those who reviewed and commented thank you for everything! Thank you all for reading my fanfic! Thanks! Now go read some of my new works, my imagination is running wild...! Once again thank you all!


End file.
